Falling
by fanficanonymous
Summary: *Spin off to my Lexi Series* Thirty year old Caleb Carlisle has the world at his feet, models in his bed, and more money than one needs in a lifetime. He never knew something was missing in his life until a twist of fate brought Ari and him together. Being the kid sister of his best friend from college makes things more than complicated, but he just can't seem to stay away.
1. Chapter 1 - Ari

******** Pinterest Board link posted to my profile! ********

**Chapter 1**

_Ari – April 3, 2015_

I woke up to the phone ringing this Friday morning. _What the fuck?_ I reached up searching for the phone on the bedside table. "Hello?" I answered, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Caleb, we're meeting with Lexi's replacement model today. I need you to get down here now." Liz said from the other line.

"I'll be right there." I hung up the phone and looked to my side. The model I brought home last night was still here.

_Great_.

I slowly got up bringing both my hands up to my face, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The model, whose name I have forgotten, wrapped her arms around me. I dropped my hands to hers, peeling them off of me.

"Leave." I ordered, standing to my feet and walked over to the bathroom to start my morning shower.

I walked out of the shower, wrapping the towel around my waist and headed to the closet. _She was still here._

"Listen, Tiffany was it?"

"Tammy." She said, clearly insulted.

"Irrelevant." I shook my head. "I asked you to leave." I was unable to mask my annoyance. I continued on in to my closet and I heard her slam my bedroom door on her way out.

_Jesus_.

I got fully dressed in my all black suit, leaving it open at the collar and headed out of the room toward the kitchen. My coffee was waiting for me and I grabbed it, gratefully raising it in the air to greet Lindsey.

"Thank you, Lindsey." I nodded heading for the front door.

"Mr. Carlisle, will you be home for dinner?"

"Don't worry about me, Lindsey, I will figure something out. I'm not sure about my plans just yet." I answered without looking back.

I never knew what my plans were ahead of time. They always changed depending on the women I met that day. I walked out and quickly got into my white BMW 750Li, peeling out of the driveway and onto the street.

The doors opened to the 20th floor of the _Runway_ building and I stepped out of the elevator and greeted Bethany with a wink. "Morning, where's Liz?"

"She's in conference room 1 waiting for you, Mr. Carlisle." She blushed.

"Perfect, thank you, Bethany." I smiled. I walked around the desk and headed toward conference room 1, entering with a light knock on the door.

"Caleb!" Liz beamed up at me from her seat.

"Morning, Liz." I leaned over, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. "Lena." I nodded with a smile. I unbuttoned my jacket and took a seat in between the two ladies. "Who are we looking at?" I looked at the profiles sprawled out across the table. "Anyone we know? How much experience? What agency?" I flipped through the files.

"We looked at a handful of different girls, but we are just in love with this girl." Lena tossed a profile my way. "Check her out, she is twenty-two years old, finished her term with _Marvel Models_ and is now looking for new representation. She would be perfect for your agency, you like money, she's going to make you rich." Lena deadpanned.

I looked down at the photo stapled on top. _That can't be right_. "Who is this? What's her name?" I asked.

"Arianna Andrews. Beautiful, isn't she?"

_It is her._

I looked back down at the familiar blue eyes staring back at me from the photo. Her brother and I were best friends back in college, she was his kid sister.

_She's modeling now?_

Her ash brown hair hung low past her back, her lips—a perfect pouty plump and her body…

"Caleb, are you ok?"

I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You zoned out, what happened?" Liz asked, her brows furrowing together.

"I went to school with her brother." I said, staring back down at the picture.

"Oh?" Liz raised her eyebrows.

"Good! It's always easier to work with people you know. I mean, your agency will be representing her once she signs, so that's good, right?" Lena looked up with a smile.

_Not exactly. _

"Sure." I said, unsure of my own answer. "What time is she due here?"

"Any minute now," Liz looked down at her watch. A knock came from the door and my eyes shot up, widening in alarm. "There she is now!" She got up from her chair with a smile.

I ran a hand through my hair, smoothing it over and then ran another hand over my tie…_I wasn't wearing a tie_.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

I tried steadying my nerves and took a deep breath before Liz opened the door to let her in. Lena and I stood to our feet to greet our new client. My heart skipped when I watched her walk in through the door. She was dressed casually in a cropped, white off the shoulder shirt, baring her midriff with a pair of bright turquoise colored pants.

_She was beautiful, certainly not a kid anymore. She looked nothing like she did in her pictures._

She looked over at me with a smile, recognizing who I was right away.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Presley, Ms. Durev. I'm Arianna." She extended her hand to the both of them with a bright smile.

"Please call me Lena."

"And me, Liz." They each corrected her.

She smiled nodding and looked back over to me again. "Caleb, it's so nice to see you again." She said sweetly.

I nodded with a small smile, since it was all I could manage.

"Darling, you look different from your pictures. Blonde suits you!" Liz ran her fingers through Ari's hair.

"Thank you so much!" she laughed quietly. "I dyed it a _while_ back since I thought I looked too young with the brown hair." She bit her lip, smiling shyly.

_My God…_

"Well you look _gorgeous_!" Lena gushed.

_Agreed_…

"Please, have a seat." Liz directed toward the chair across from me.

I sat back down, watching Ari take her seat. _Little Ari is a model…_Why couldn't I seem to register this? My brows creased together and I stared across the table at her. She looked up to find me intensely staring and frowned. She uncomfortably ran a hand through her hair and shifted her attention back to Liz and Lena.

"Ok, so here's the thing, Arianna. We want to try a test run with you today, if we like what we see, we will offer you a year's contract to start." She nodded, quietly listening to Liz's proposal. "If you work out and you end up liking it here, we will talk about renewing at the end of your contract term. Does that sound ok?" Liz asked.

Ari nodded with an eager smile. "Sounds perfect!"

"Great! Let's get started with your test run!" Lena said rubbing her hands together excitedly.

They all stood to their feet and I quickly followed. We headed back down to the 10th floor to fit her for the lingerie pieces, swimsuit and clothing.

"We're going to do some test shots with you in these too, Arianna." Lena turned to face her, pressing some of the props against her.

"Oh wow, I've seen these in your photos of Lexi Anderson! I always wondered what it would be like to wear one!" She smiled widely looking back at the wings Lena had pressed against her back.

"Let's start with this one, Arianna. I promise we'll come back to the wings." Lena chuckled. She handed her a black lace piece, completed with garter and stockings.

My phone started ringing and I looked down to see it was a business call I _had_ to take. I quietly excused myself and headed into a quieter corner to take the call.

They had already started once I got back; I froze in my tracks when I saw Arianna sprawled out on top of the bed staged in the center of the room, tangled in the white sheets. I swallowed past the dry lump in my throat and Liz made her way over to me.

"She is absolutely stunning! Perfect as Lexi's replacement, don't you think?!" she nudged me.

I cleared my throat before attempting to say anything, "Yes." I answered. "What does Lena think?" I asked trying to remain nonchalant, but I couldn't seem to be able to take my eyes off of Ari.

"She's in _love_, absolutely over the moon in love." Liz beamed. "So what do you think? Is she worth signing?" she looked up at me.

"Most definitely," I answered without thinking. "She will do well here." I filled in, still attempting to remain aloof.

"Uh huh," Liz narrowed her eyes at me, walking away without another word. "Not this one, Caleb." She said turning back around to eye me down.

_What is that supposed to mean?_

"Ok, let's move on to the wings!" the photographer shouted over the music.

Lena's assistant came running over with the wings and Ari stood from the bed, smiling and jumping in excitement.

"Oh my Gosh, I'm so excited!" Ari giggled, clapping her hands together.

I smiled watching her face the entire time they were strapping the wings onto her back, she looked like a little girl on Christmas morning.

_So cute_.

"Beautiful, Arianna!" the photographer shouted from behind the camera.

She was really in her element; she moved with grace, her expressions—captivating, each shot captured—flawless. Her eyes were hauntingly beautiful, burning straight through the lens; Jason, the photographer, was completely under her spell.

_Much like I am now._

"I've seen enough, have you?" I turned to Lena and Liz. They both nodded and I signaled the assistants to cut the music. "Jason, thank you, that's enough." I turned to face Ari and opened my mouth to speak to her for the first time today, "Arianna, you're in. Get dressed and meet us in the same conference room as before, we will have your contract ready."

I turned, exhaling deeply and headed for the elevators.

_I don't know what the hell that was, but that can't happen again_.

I rapidly flipped through the contract, reading front to back—back to front, making sure all the details were correct and that I hadn't left anything out. My jaw tensed together, clenching tightly shut while I flipped and flipped again, _trying _to find a flaw.I couldn't get the image of her out of my mind and it was starting to annoy; the way her pale blue eyes would glow, how her plump pink mouth would part seductively in each shot and how her body would sway to the sound of the music…

"Caleb! Hello?" Liz waved her hand in front of my face.

I shook my head and looked up. "Yes?"

"Arianna is here, is the contract ready?" Liz asked with a curious expression written on her face.

"Yes, it's ready." I set it down in front of her.

Liz slid a contract toward Ari and asked her to look it over to make sure everything looked alright. Ari nodded with a smile and did as she was told, flipping through the pages and signed along the line on the last page.

"Alright, Arianna, since you are now a free agent, Caleb Carlisle's agency will be representing you from now on. Caleb will make sure to connect you with the right agent to—"

"I will do it." I cut in.

They all turned to look at me and I picked up her profile, pretending to look busy.

"I thought you were taking a step back from representing and concentrating on publicity?" Liz whispered.

"I will do it." I repeated. "I will be representing her. She's my friend's kid sister, I need to make sure she gets taken care of." I explained without looking up. "If that's ok with little Ari?" I looked up with a half-smile.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide with surprise and let out a little laugh. "Nobody's called me that in years."

"So, it's settled then?"

She shrugged. "I don't mind."

_Good._


	2. Chapter 2 - Bitter

**Chapter 2**

_Bitter – April 3, 2015_

"Arianna, things are going to get really busy _really _fast for you, I hope you're ready." Liz winked.

Ari let out a steady sigh, her eyes filled with wonder. "I can't wait! I'm so honored for the opportunity, thank you all so much!" she gushed.

"Don't thank us yet, you'll be losing a lot of sleep during this first month. We are going to have to book you in for countless interviews and public appearances to announce your new standing at _Lush _as our fresh new face."I said leaning back in my chair. "Not to mention the attention you are in for. The paparazzi are going to be in your way every second of the day, you're going to need to be careful. They're going to know what you are doing and _who_ you are doing. Whatever you want to keep out of the press, I suggest you keep private." I brought my hand up under my chin, waiting for her reaction.

"Caleb, let's not scare the poor girl." Liz scolded.

"I'm just letting her know what she's in for, she deserves to know." I replied.

"Thank you, Caleb. I understand, but I'm a pretty private person." She smiled across the table. "As for the paparazzi, I'm no stranger to the public. This isn't the first modeling gig I have booked. I know it's about to get much worse and I'm prepared to handle it as it comes, I have nothing to hide from them."

"Wonderful! You have a strong head on your shoulders, Arianna. You're my kind of gal!" Lena winked.

"Now, if you don't have any more questions, we're done for the day. We will notify you with details of interviews and events. But, for now, you should go out and celebrate." Liz smiled warmly. "Welcome to _Runway_, Arianna." She stood, walking over to Ari and enveloped her in a tight hug.

Ari thanked the girls again and walked out the door.

"Excuse me, ladies." I got up, buttoning my jacket and followed Ari out the door. "Ari, wait!" I called out.

She turned back around to face me. "What's wrong? Did I forget to sign something?"

I shook my head. "No, just wanted to catch up. Can you do coffee?"

Her brows creased together in confusion and let out a small laugh, shaking her head. "No. I'm sorry, I can't." she leaned over pressing the elevator call button.

I saw Bethany shifting uncomfortably at her desk, pretending not to be eavesdropping in on my conversation with Ari. "Why not?" I stood up straighter, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"I've heard about you, Caleb Carlisle." She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against the wall.

"Heard what?" my expression soured.

The elevator opened and she got in, she leaned forward pushing the floor to the lobby. "Things…" she shrugged. "Bye, Caleb." She waved with a smirk.

The doors were closing and I held my arm out, stopping the door. "What things?" I stepped into the elevator, staring down into her pale blue eyes.

She blinked up at me a few times and backed up against the wall. "I'm a _model_, Caleb. You are quite the serial model dater around this town, what do you _think_ I heard?"

I was left speechless; I didn't know what to say to that. There wasn't denying what she said, it was all true, I did date my fair share of models. But, I didn't care too much for the judgment, _especially_ from her.

"One cup of coffee is all I asked for, Ari. You're Aryn's kid sister, what do you think I want from you?"

She looked away, blushing deeply, embarrassed of her assumptions of my intentions. "I'm not a kid anymore, Caleb." The elevator doors swung open and she stepped out.

"No you are not…" I followed close behind.

"So don't treat me like one." She snapped, turning to face me.

"Then don't act like one." I retorted. "Have a cup of coffee with me, I'm not asking." I said in a clipped tone.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Of course, Mr. Carlisle," She replied mockingly. "Please, lead the way." she held her arm out in front of her.

I walked out to the parking garage and headed toward my car, unlocking it.

"Tell me where we're going and I will meet you there, I have a car." she said from behind me.

"I didn't ask." I walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. "Please, get in."

"You're _asking_?" the sarcasm in her voice was far from subtle.

"Sure, Ari, _get in._" I repeated, not so nicely.

She got in and I closed the door behind her and walked over to my side of the car. I got in, slamming my door shut.

"Why are you so _mad?_" she asked in bewilderment.

"I'm _offended_." I said, pulling out of the parking garage.

"_What for?_" she straightened up in her seat to look at me. "You get treated the way you _act_, Caleb! That's just how the world works!"

I'm just not use to all the judgment, I'm not used to women declining my requests for one cup of fucking coffee and I'm not used to being treated like _this_. It's highly annoying. I picked up the speed, whizzing past all the cars beside us. We didn't say anything more to each other the whole ride there.

I pulled into the nearest parking spot and got out to open her door. She got out and looked down at her phone; smiling, she answered it.

"Hey, babe! What's up?" she answered cheerfully.

I stopped and my body tensed. She threw her head back laughing and walked a few feet away to talk privately with whoever it was on the other line. I stood with my hands in my pockets, staring, waiting patiently for her to finish.

"…Ok, I'll see you soon. Yes, I hear you, ok…" she giggled. "Listen, I gotta go." she whispered. "Sorry." She smiled lightly, stuffing her phone back into her purse.

"Who was that?"

"Let's get that coffee and 'catch up'. I have somewhere I need to be." She ignored my question.

We quickly placed our orders and I had the hostess sit us somewhere near the back so we wouldn't be disturbed. Once we were settled I began with my questions.

"What is your problem with me, Ari? Let's lay it out on the table, you were fine in the meeting today." I laid my hands out in front of me on the table, clasping them together and leaned forward.

"I have no problem with you, and our professional relationship is not in jeopardy. No worries, Mr. Carlisle." She leaned back in her chair, drumming her fingertips against the table. She appeared to be bored.

"What's with the cold shoulder?"

"I just don't see why you wanted to have coffee. Is there something you need to discuss with me, business related I mean."

"No."

"Then what is it?" she asked impatiently.

"I haven't seen you in the past, I don't know, eight years? I was surprised to see you walk through that door today. Can't I have a cup of coffee with you without all the skepticism?"

"What did you want to talk about?" her tone was a bit softer now.

"How is your brother doing?"

"Why don't you call him?"

"Ari…"

"Caleb."

"If you keep kicking down all my questions, what will we talk about?"

"Exactly my point, we have nothing to talk about." She continued to drum her fingers against the table.

"What have you heard?" I finally got to my actual question.

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"Why does it bother _you_ so much?" I mirrored her question.

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever it is you think you know has got you acting this way. So tell me, what is it? And why does it have you all hot and bothered?" I leaned back in my chair.

"Men like you."

"Like me?"

"Women are just expendable to you all. They have no face, and you don't care for their feelings, just as long as you get your fill."

That felt like a stab in the chest. I knew I was a dick, and I know I'm not the picture of the world's most perfect boyfriend. But, to hear her say that out loud—I can't help but feel really ashamed of what I am.

"What's his name?"

"What?" she looked confused.

"The man who has left you this _bitter_." I leaned forward again. "Who was he?"

"No one did this to me, Caleb. I just believe in respect for people's feelings is all." The waitress set our drinks down in front of us and walked away.

"Liar," I shook my head.

"Come again?" she looked up at me, wide eyed, in disbelief.

"You're telling me that all of this is because of your respect for people's feelings? I don't buy it." I laughed softly, shaking my head. "Prove it to me." she looked beyond confused, her brows knitting together. "Set down the bitter pill for the night and sleep with me, Ari. You don't know anything about me or how I would treat _you_ the following morning. Who knows? Maybe you'll be the one to change me and my filthy ways." I sneered.

She picked up her water and threw it in my face. She set the cup down, grabbing her purse and quickly got up to leave.

"I'll find my own way home." She hissed.

I threw some cash down onto the table and went after her. "Ari!" I shouted through the cafe. I was causing a scene, but I didn't care, I walked as fast as I could without running.

She kept walking without looking back. She broke out into a run once she got outside and ran to the edge of the curb, trying to hail down a cab.

One stopped for her and she reached for the door but I grabbed her by the hand. I leaned in and handed some cash to the driver, "For your troubles." The guy thanked me and drove off.

She yanked her hand free of me, backing away. "Leave me alone, Caleb." She snapped.

"Ari, I'm sorry."

She reached her hand into the air in attempts to hail another cab, but I reached up to grab her hand again.

"Listen to me, Ari, I'm really sorry." I apologized again. "I stepped over the line, I'm an asshole, forgive me."

She was fuming mad, she was breathing heavily and her chest was heaving in and out. "You _are_ an asshole! You and I work together, _that's it_. I don't want to socialize with you outside of _Runway_. _Ever!_" she spat out.

"I understand, let me at least take you back to your car, Ari."

She yanked her hands free of me again and walked back towards my car.

We rode back the way we came, in silence. She leaned her head on the doorframe, looking out the window at the blurring figures. _What I would give to know what she was thinking about…_

I stopped in front of the _Runway _building and pulled the car into park. "Ari…"

She reached for the door handle and got out of the car without a word. She pointed her keys toward a white BMW 6 series and got inside, peeling out of the garage.

_I know what I said to her before…_

_But, I do want her._

_The feelings I have right now are very foreign and I don't know what to make of it just yet…But, all I am sure of is how much I wanted Ari._


	3. Chapter 3 - Catchup

**Chapter 3**

_Catchup – April 3, 2015_

I walked back up to my office after I watched Ari drive away, the doors opened to the 20th floor and Bethany greeted me right away.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Carli—OH MY GOD, you're all wet! Can I get you anything, sir?" she jumped up from her desk.

"No, I'm fine." I waved my hand. "It's just water it will dry. Thank you, Bethany." I smiled in reassurance. She frowned slightly and sat back down. "There is something you can do for me though." I turned back around.

"Yes, sir?" she looked up.

"Find me contact details on Aryn Andrews; I'd like a phone number, email address, anything. No, _everything_. Find me everything you can on Aryn Andrews." She nodded and I turned back around, proceeding to my office.

"Caleb, there you are—my goodness, you're soaked! What happened to you?" she looked me up and down.

"Oh you know me, Liz. Me and my potty mouth." I laughed. "What's up?"

"Lena and I were just going over plans for Arianna's party, to welcome her to _Runway_ properly."

"Sounds good." I nodded. "Bethany?" I called out behind me.

"Yes sir, Mr. Carlisle?" she walked up with her iPad.

"Make a call to Chad from _Club21_; tell him we're going to need to buy out the club for tomorrow night. Tell him we are aware it's a Saturday, and that we know how last minute it is. Let him know we will pay for any inconvenience this will cause and that it will be a _Runway_ red carpet affair." I rubbed my forehead to think if I left anything else out. "Send invites to all of our contacts. That's all for now, thank you, Bethany." I dismissed.

"Yes sir, Mr. Carlisle, right away." She nodded turning to walk back to her desk.

I turned back to Liz, "Get the rest of the _Lush_ models to attend. Making it a red carpet event will allow for her to do a couple of interviews on the way into the club. We can mix a little business with pleasure, it shouldn't be a problem. It will actually take a bit of the workload off of her if we get some interviews out of the way."

Liz nodded, "Sounds great, Caleb. Are you sure you can handle taking Arianna on as a client right now? With the publicity you're working on for _Runway_, won't it be a problem?" she looked concerned.

_Good question, Liz…_

"This is what I do, Liz." I smiled. "Don't worry about me, I will be fine." I squeezed her shoulder and walked into my office.

By the time I was done going through a bunch of my unread emails, filling out pages of documents and unsigned paperwork, it was finally 5pm.

A knock came from my door, "Come in." I called out.

Bethany popped her head in. "I was able to retrieve the information you asked for about Aryn Andrews, if you're ready for it?"

"Sure, Bethany, come in." I motioned to her with my hand.

I powered my computer down and leaned back in my chair, giving her my full attention.

"Aryn Andrews is currently residing here in Los Angeles, after graduating from Yale he started up a software company that was soon bought out by a larger corporation. In the past eight years he has created and sold four different companies." I nodded, clearly impressed. He always was the smart one. She slid a sheet of paper over to my side of the desk, "Written here is his contact information _including_ his current home address."

"Very good, Bethany, thank you." I skimmed through the information sitting in front of me. "Please tell Liz I have gone for the day." I stood to my feet and pulled my jacket on.

I grabbed the contact sheet off my desk and walked out of the office. I programmed the address into my phone navigation and set off for his house.

I pulled up to a really nice home in the hills, very modern, very _me_. I parked the car and headed toward the door and rang the bell. I heard squealing and laughter fill the house, the front door swung open to reveal Ari smiling with a beautiful little girl in her arms. Her smile fell instantly when she saw me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Who is that?" the little girl pointed at me.

"Nobody, baby, he's a salesman." She glared at me. "Go play."

"Lying to a child? What kind of monster are you?" I tried for a joke.

"What do you want, Caleb? I thought I made myself clear, I don't want to see you outside of work."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not here to see you then." I stuffed my hands into my pockets. "Aren't you going to invite me in? Don't be rude, Ari." I tilted my head to the side with a smile.

She sighed stepping aside. "Do come in." she held her arm out to the side.

"You can have a seat on the couch. He's due any minute now." She walked over to the little girl, sitting with her at her little play table.

"But, I want to sit there." I said, pointing to where they were sitting.

"Must you be annoying?" she snapped. I laughed taking a seat next to the girl.

"What's an annoying?" the little girl bunched her brows together.

"Ask him." She pointed a finger at me.

The little girl looked up at me and I leaned in to whisper, "It's what you call people you don't like."

"No it's not!" she snapped. "Ignore him, babe. Just keep drawing me that pretty picture you promised." She pointed down at the paper sitting in front of her. The little girl smiled and continued to color.

"I'm a little thirsty." I reached my hand up to my throat.

She rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath and got up to head toward the kitchen. She grabbed a few bottled waters and chucked mine at me. I reached up and caught it before it hit me in the face.

The little girl gasped. "Aunt Awi, be careful, you could hurt him!"

_Aryn has a daughter? I wasn't expecting that…_

"You're very nice," I scooted my chair in closer to her. "I think I will stick next to you while I'm here. My name is Caleb, what's yours?" I held my hand out to her.

She set her crayons down with a smile and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, my name is Ayli." She smiled sweetly.

"Very nice to meet you, Ayli, we are now allies." I smiled with a wink.

"What's that?" her brows bunched together again.

I laughed. "Friends." I answered.

She nodded shaking my hand again. "Allies!" then she looked at me with a confused expression. "Does that make me a salesman, too?"

I laughed, shaking my head and I heard Ari giggling as she made her way back over to the table. "No, that's just something your aunt calls me when she's mad at me."

"Is that why she threw that at you?" she pointed at my bottle.

I nodded. "I guess so. Your aunt needs to work on her aim."

"I was _aiming_ for your face." she sat back down in her seat across from me.

Ayli's mouth dropped open. "That's mean!"

"That's what I said! She's really mean to me."

"She's always nice though, did _you_ do something mean first?" Ayli asked, continuing to color. I looked up at Ari and she looked back at me.

"Ayli, baby, I'm home!" Aryn shouted from the front door.

Ayli gasped, jumping out of her seat with a smile and Ari and I got up to follow her. I watched Ayli jump into his arms, squeezing him tight.

"Thanks for watching her Ari," he looked up and saw me standing next to her. "Caleb? Caleb Carlisle?! What are you doing here?" his expression was priceless.

"I just caught up with Ari today, thought I'd come by to pay you a surprise visit. I had no idea you were living out here in LA!" I walked up to him and he reached out for a small hug.

"Aunt Awi calls him a salesman." She giggled.

"A what?" he looked at the both of us.

"Because he was mean to her, so she was mad at him." Ayli tried to explain.

Aryn shook his head, trying to make sense of what Ayli was telling him. "What?"

"Nothing," Ari shook her head. "Come here, baby. Let's keep coloring and let your dad '_catch up_' with his friend." She took Ayli from Aryn's arms and headed back toward the table.

"What was that about?" Aryn turned to ask me.

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding." I laughed.

"Come sit." He directed toward the couch "I can't believe you're here! Last I heard you were doing really well for yourself. You own some major Talent Agency right?"

I nodded unbuttoning my jacket and sat on the sofa opposite him, facing the table the girls were sitting at. "_Runway Models_." I smiled. "But, I came here to catch up with _you_. What have you been up to?"

He shook his head. "Just spending time with my little girl," he smiled, looking back at Ayli.

"Speaking of, where's her mother? I'd love to meet her." I looked around.

His smile vanished and he cleared his throat. "She died after giving birth to Ayli three years ago. Complications during labor, she didn't make it."

"Aryn, I'm so sorry." I felt like an idiot.

He shook his head. "How could you have known? I haven't seen you in years, man. No worries." He smiled again. "But, we're doing just fine. Ari has been like a mother to my little Ayli." He looked back again. "She was attending Julliard on scholarship at the time, but she dropped everything and moved out here when Kayli, my wife, passed away. She was only 19 at the time, but she forced herself to grow up sooner than she had to, to be here for us. I will never forget what she did for the both of us. Ayli is such a happy little girl because of her."

_ That's right, I almost forgot about that. Ari used to dance ballet…_

I looked up past Aryn and over at the girls. Ayli was sitting in Ari's lap, facing her, giggling. Ari pointed at her lips and Ayli jumped up to kiss her. "She's beautiful." I said. My eyes were glued to Ari.

"Yea, I love her so much." He laughed, my eyes snapped back to him and I realized he thought I was talking about Ayli. She _is _beautiful, there is no doubt about that, I just got lost in Ari for a second. "How'd you and Ari run into each other?"

"We had to replace the face of our brand today and she was who my client picked. I was so shocked to see her. When did she start modeling?"

"She was scouted a couple months after moving out here. She refused to do anything big because she wanted to be here for Ayli, but she will be starting preschool this year so I told her she should branch out to bigger things if the opportunity presented itself. What a small world though. I never thought she'd be walking into your office out of all the offices in LA."

"Yea," I laughed looking up again.

Ayli made her way to me with a smile on her face. "This is for you." She handed me a picture she colored of a butterfly. _How cute_. She wrote something at the corner of the paper and I brought the paper up to my face to get a closer look. 'To: Caleb the Salesman – Love: Ayli' was what it read.

I laughed and set the paper down on my lap. "This is really great, Ayli, thank you. I will hang it up in my office proudly." I promised.

"Really?!" she smiled brightly.

"Really," I smiled. "I have an original autographed copy of your artwork, I will cherish it forever. Just promise to remember me when you're super rich and famous."

She giggled. "Ok." I looked up to catch Ari staring at me before she quickly looked away.

"Alright, baby, give me a kiss. Aunt Ari's gotta go." Ari got down on her knees, holding her arms wide open and Ayli quickly ran to her, enveloping her in her tiny arms. "I love you, little girl. Make sure you wash up before going to bed, OK?" Ayli nodded and turned back around to head over to her table again.

"Bye, big bro, I'll see you later. Call me if anything. Love you." She bent down to kiss him on the cheek. "Don't get up, I can see myself out. Bye, Caleb." She looked at me for just a brief second before turning to leave.

"I should get going too, Aryn. It was nice seeing you, we should get together regularly now that I know you're living out here." I got up to my feet, patting him on the back. I reached into my jacket and handed him my card. "I already have your number, but here's my card. Call me if you need anything or if you just want to get together."

"Will do, thanks man." Aryn nodded. "Ayli, come say goodbye."

"Bye bye!" she waved with a smile.

"Bye, princess. I'll see you soon." I smiled back.

I walked out the door and ran to Ari's car before she could pull away and got into the passenger side.

"What are you doing?" she looked at me in shock. "You scared the shit out of me, I could have run you over, you idiot!"

"Have dinner with me."

"What?!" Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, are you deaf?"

"It's _business related_, I promise."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Just tell me now, what's it about?"

"Come to dinner and I will tell you."

"No, Caleb! Get out of my car."

"Really? On your first day on the job? You're going to ditch a business meeting?" I pointed out.

She sighed in frustration. "God, you are unbelievable."

"Thank you, I get that a lot."

She punched me hard on the arm. "Get out!"

"If you agree to follow me, I will."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then what are you still doing here?!" she snapped.

I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "See you soon!" I jumped out of the car.

"I am going to run your ass over, Caleb Carlisle!"

I laughed to myself, getting into my car. I was acting like an idiot, but I couldn't seem to help it.

_I had no control whatsoever whenever I was around Ari._


	4. Chapter 4 - Needs

**Chapter 4**

_Needs – April 3, 2015_

"I can't believe we're doing this again." Ari sighed, plopping down into her chair.

"Can you pretend to want to be here, please?"

"I'm not a very good liar."

"Try."

"No thanks." She spread her napkin across her lap. "What am I doing here? You said it was business related, Mr. Carlisle. So, what is it?" she drummed her fingers against the table.

"Do I bore you?" I nodded toward her fingers.

"Just force of habit, _daddy_. Does it bother you?"

My jaw locked together and I looked around the room. "Ari, I told you I was sorry. What more can I say?"

"Just try _not_ being an asshole, Caleb. It shouldn't be that difficult."

"Stop treating me like I'm some sort of monster, Ari. You . Don't . Know . Me." I said each word slowly.

"And I don't care to."

"You mean that?"

"I do."

"Why the hell not?" I snapped.

"I used to like you, _once upon a time_. You were my brother's friend so I figured, naturally, that you'd be a nice guy. I couldn't have been more wrong about you, Caleb. Men like you disgust me."

"Wow," I breathed. "I can't say that didn't hurt…"

She shrugged. "I wasn't exactly trying to sugarcoat it now was I?"

"I admit to having fun, am I supposed to be sorry for that?"

She scoffed, sneering over the table at me. "No, Caleb. I guess you don't. You have all the money in the world—"

"That I worked hard for."

"…you bring gullible, vulnerable women home with you—"

"They followed willingly."

"…you treat them like sex slaves—"

"I did no such thing, Ari."

"…then you kick their sorry asses to the curb. You're done with them, just like that." She snapped her fingers. "Oh, except for the lucky ones with the callbacks. You know, when you're bored and lonely because you're completely _alone_." She leaned in toward me. "As long as you treat women like they're disposable, you will continue to live this lonely life you live now."

"What if you're what I need to change?"

She leaned back in her chair, shaking her head. "Nobody changes, not _really_. They think they can, but they can't."

"You're just going to rule me out without giving me the fair chance to prove you wrong?"

"What is with you today? I thought I was 'Aryn's _kid_ sister, and you didn't want anything from me'?"

"I lied, I do want you. I don't know why, but I do."

I know what I was risking telling her this, Aryn has always been a good friend of mine. But, I had to try. It would eat me alive if I didn't.

"Listen to me…" she leaned forward again. "Have all the '_fun_' you want, Caleb. Really, be my guest. Just leave me out of it. I don't _want_ you."

"Bullshit, Ari."

"What?"

"I call your bullshit." I leaned back in my seat. "You don't despise someone this much with no sexual tension behind it. You have an itch you can't scratch and I think I told you once before that I'd be more than happy to oblige." She grabbed her water again but I clamped my hand down around her wrist. "I think the one shower this morning was enough, thank you." She tried wriggling her wrist free from me but I held tight. "Like you said, Ari, people don't change. If you liked me once before, I'm sure you could like me now. I don't know what it is you heard exactly, but yes, I did have my fair share of fun—and yea, I will even admit that I went through models like I do suits. Does that make me a monster? No, that makes me like any other man on this planet. A man before he falls for the right woman. Who is to say that woman for me isn't you?" I looked into her eyes.

"Let go of me, Caleb." She said through gritted teeth.

"No."

"I will scream."

"Go ahead. I will warn you though, I'm very well known in this town. If you want there to be a story printed about your little outburst then please, be my guest. Like I said to you this morning, keep what you want out of the press private." I smirked.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Ari, I know what you did for Ayli and Aryn. I know what you gave up to be here for your family, I don't know anyone else as selfless as you. If I wasn't sure of my feelings before, I'm sure of them now. You need to let someone take care of _you_ for a change." I loosened my grip around her wrist a little. "_Let me_ _take care of you, Ari_. I won't hurt you," I let go of her wrist completely. "I _can't_ hurt you."

"No."

"I will give you time to think about it."

"I don't need time, Caleb. I don't need you, I've done just fine for myself without you."

"You are 22 years old, Ari. It's time you lived like one." I said looking down at the menu.

"Is our working together going to be a problem?" she snapped.

"Not at all, I'm actually really looking forward to it."

"I need you to be professional."

"And I will. I'm good at what I do, Ari. It's what got me here." I closed the menu and set it down on the table. "You're under contract with me for the next year. A lot can happen in a year."

"You—"

"Hello! Welcome, what can I get for you two today, Mr. Carlisle?"

"Two of your Course A's and a bottle of your best champagne, we're celebrating." I handed him the menus.

"Right away, Mr. Carlisle." He bowed his head and took his leave.

"What are we celebrating?"

"Your contract." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Liz told you to celebrate, did she not?"

"She did. I had to cancel my plans with friends for this." She began drumming her fingers again. "You said we were meeting about something business related. Was that a lie?"

"No, I actually did have something to tell you." I laughed softly. "_Runway_ is holding a party for you tomorrow, to welcome you to our company the proper way. Invite your friends, invite whoever you want, it's up to you. You're the guest of honor."

"Caleb, God damn it!" she slammed her hand against the table and everyone looked over. She lowered her voice, "You couldn't tell me that in the car?"

"Would you have come to dinner if I did?"

"No!"

"Then no." the waiter came over and poured champagne into our flutes.

"I cancelled plans with friends for our _business meeting_, Caleb." She lowered her head, applying pressure to her temples.

"We're having one."

"It lasted, literally, thirty seconds!"

"No, that's not true. I still have more to say." I defended myself.

"Ok, what?"

"It will be a red carpet event so there will be reporters there. You need to talk to them on your way inside, and you need to prep yourself with some of the questions they will most likely ask. You need to be dressed red carpet appropriate so our stylists will come to you before the party to prep you."

"That lasted another thirty seconds. Caleb, this meeting could have been done over the phone even. There was no reason for this dinner."

"Let's try out some interview questions."

The waiter came by to drop off our food and Ari picked up her fork to start picking at her salad. "Shoot." She said stuffing some into her mouth.

"Where are you from?"

"You know that already."

"Just answer the question, Ari."

"New York."

"Where'd you go to school?"

She looked at me and I held my hand up.

"I know it's a private subject, but they might ask. This is why preparing for possible questions is always a good idea. I don't want you to get blind sided."

"I went to Julliard for a little bit, but had to drop out for personal reasons."

"What did you attend Julliard for?"

"Dance—Ballet." She set her fork down.

"Do you miss it?"

She nodded. "I do."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Caleb—"

"Really? Wow, impressive!"

Her lips quirked up into a smile and she let out a little laugh. "You really are annoying."

Dinner went as pleasant as it was going to get and the waiter brought over our desserts. I managed to get her to laugh a few more times and things were actually starting to look up until a familiar face walked up to the table.

"Caleb?"

"Natasha." I gave a short reply so she would get the hint and walk away.

"How have you been? I've missed you." She placed a hand on my shoulder. I jerked my shoulder away uncomfortably and looked at Ari.

"Natasha I'm in the middle of dinner—"

"No, I was just leaving actually. Here, take my seat." Ari smiled bending down to grab her purse and stood, pulling her chair out for Natasha.

"Ari…"

"No, really, it's fine. I have plans, remember? I'll see you tomorrow, Caleb. Thanks for dinner." She smiled at the both of us, waving at Natasha and walked away.

"God damn it, really, Natasha?!" I snapped. "Wait here." I stood from my seat and went after Ari. She was already gone I couldn't see her anymore, she must be outside. "Did you see the woman I came in with?" I asked the hostess.

"Yes sir, she just left." She pointed outside.

_Shit_.

I ran out the doors, searching for her. "White BMW 6 series—have you seen her?!" I shouted to the valet. He pointed in the direction behind me and I saw Ari getting into her car.

I ran toward the car, leaning in through her window.

"Ari, wait—"

"I gotta go, Caleb. I'm late." She started pulling away from the curb.

"Wait, Ari—just wait a second!"

She continued to pull away and then she was gone.

"Fuck!"

I ran a hand through my hair, straightening my jacket and headed back inside. Natasha was still waiting where I left her.

"Do you mind telling me what the fuck that was? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I _was_ on a date. I saw you over here with her and I thought you needed my help like you usually did when you were out with one of your usual, clingy, models. So, I sent my date home." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I _didn't_." I sighed, sitting back in my chair. "You just made things a lot more complicated than it had to be." I brought my hands up, rubbing my face.

She took a bite out of Ari's dessert and looked at me. "So, who is she?"

"My best friend's kid sister." I answered taking a sip of my drink.

"So she's _not_ a model?" she arched a brow.

"She is; she signed with _Runway_ today."

"Ah, there it is." She nodded with a laugh. "The new flavor of the month." She took another bite out of the dessert.

"It's not like that." I snapped.

"Isn't it?" she took a sip of Ari's champagne. "You think it's different—why? Because of her connection to your best friend?" her brows knitted together. "That's just the added bonus, the excitement to your chase." She shook her head laughing, taking another sip of the champagne. "Give it up, Caleb, _before_ you seriously fuck things up between you and your friend."

"Careful, Natasha," I warned. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"What is your plan exactly, Caleb? A _vanilla_ relationship with her?" she scoffed. "_No_, honey, that won't work and you know it. Isn't that why you go through models the way you do? To take your mind off of your actual _needs_?"

"ENOUGH!" I slammed my hand down on the table.

"What happened that night wasn't your fault. If you _need_ me, you know where to find me." she grabbed her clutch and stood from her chair. "Thanks for the dessert, Caleb," She leaned in to kiss me on the mouth. "I'll see you around."


	5. Chapter 5 - Interviews

**Chapter 5**

_Interviews – April 4, 2015_

I tried her phone countless times last night but never got an answer and she never bothered calling back. I don't blame her after the show I put on about the possibility of being different, Natasha really fucked things up big time. After trying to dial her about maybe a hundred different times, she eventually powered off her phone.

I came home _alone_ for the first time in a while last night, all I could think about was Ari. I couldn't sleep from all the tossing and turning I was doing, not to mention I lost count on how many times I checked my phone to see if she had called. _Pathetic_, would be a good word to describe me right now, I couldn't think straight.

I picked up my cell phone and tried her again. It actually started ringing this time and she finally picked up my call.

"Hello?"

I felt a rush of air pump straight through me and I breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of her voice. "God Ari, I tried you a hundred different times last night!"

"Caleb?"

"YES!"

"I left my phone in the car last night after I had a few drinks with some friends and it ran out of battery. What's the emergency?" she asked.

"I just wanted to apologize to you about last night, Natasha is just a friend. I wish you would have let me explain before you just drove off like that."

"You don't owe me anything, Caleb. I don't own you."

"_Hey Arianna, can I use this towel?_" I heard a guy's voice in the background.

"Yea, go ahead!" she called out

"Who the fuck is that?!" I snapped.

"A '_friend'_; not that I owe you anything either, Caleb. You don't own me, despite my contract with _Runway_. You are my agent and that is it. If this isn't business related, I will see you at _Club21_ later on tonight." She hung up.

I squeezed my phone as tight as I could and seriously considered smashing it against the wall but I refrained from doing so. She's pulling away from me _again_…

I dialed Bethany and brought the phone up to my ear.

"_Runway_, this is Bethany, how may I help you?"

"Bethany, this is Caleb."

"Yes, Mr. Carlisle, what can I do for you, sir?"

"Has Ari—Arianna confirmed a plus one for tonight?"

"She added a group of models from _Marvel Models_ to the list for tonight's event, as for a personal plus one…" her voice trailed off while she took a look. "No sir, no plus one. She's walking the carpet alone."

"I see. Thank you, Bethany." I clicked off.

By 8 o'clock the red carpet was packed with models and reporters. Liz, Lena and I were taking interviews from a couple of the reporters, answering questions about our new spokesmodel, who she was and how we came to our decisions. While I was in the middle of a question with my current interviewer there was a sudden commotion behind me.

I looked back to see Ari had finally made it to the red carpet. She looked amazing, in her couture wrap, mini dress with a plunging cutout neck line; an outstanding choice for her _Runway_ red carpet debut. The reporters were eating her up, trying to get in the first interview. Liz and I quickly excused ourselves from our interviews and made our way over to Ari.

Ari smiled and waved for the reporters, stopping in front of the Step and Repeat Banners so they could take their shots of our new model. She was a natural, she handled them well. She was a different person when she was in model mode, all business, serious, seductive, confident…

She spotted us approaching, smiling broadly and she reached out to hug and kiss Liz on the cheek. Surprisingly, she did the same for me. The smell of her perfume was intoxicatingly sweet, and the feel of her lips against my cheek was enough to drive me wild.

"Arianna, your first interviewer," Liz gestured to the reporter in front of us, pulling me out of my trance.

"Thank you, Liz." Arianna smiled and stepped forward for her first interview.

"Hello, Arianna Andrews, pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand to the reporter.

"My name is Kit Matthews, with _LA Fashion_. And believe me, the pleasure is all mine, Ms. Andrews." He smiled. "I just have a few quick questions I would like to ask," she nodded her head, urging him to go on. "Where are you from?" he pointed the mic to her.

"New York," she winked.

"What brings you out to LA?"

"Family." She answered sweetly.

"Oh, a woman of family values—we _love_!" he gushed. "For my last question, the most popular question you will get in this industry; who is the lucky man in your life? Are you seeing anybody?" he asked eagerly.

The question caught my attention and I looked up to catch her reaction. She threw her head back giggling, bringing her hand up to her face, playing coy. "Nobody, I'm flying solo." She playfully pouted.

"I could just hear the men of LA all celebrating with joy of this news! We look forward to seeing your work with _Runway _in the near future, Ms. Andrews."

"Thank you, Kit." She smiled sweetly before walking away.

I stepped forward snaking my arm around her waist, leaning in to whisper into her ear. "Who was the guy in your home this afternoon?" I started leading her toward the next reporter.

"None of your business." She answered, smiling for the cameras.

"Your second interview, Ari…" I stopped her in front of the reporter from the LA times.

"Hi, Arianna Andrews, pleasure to meet you." She grinned.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Andrews, I'm Katherine Byrnes!" the woman smiled warmly. "Los Angeles has been waiting for Lena Durev to handpick her next golden girl and I've got to say the clients, customers, and investors certainly will not be left disappointed! You are absolutely gorgeous!" she beamed.

Ari buried her face in her hands, laughing. "Please, you're making me blush!"

"The question on everyone's mind tonight has to be about who your date is! Who is he?" she pointed the mic at Ari.

"Sadly, no one, I came alone tonight." She pouted again.

"No boyfriend? I find that hard to believe!"

"No boyfriend," she shook her head. "I'm really very picky. Nobody wants to date a girl like me!" Ari laughed. "I'm just waiting for the right guy to come along." She winked into the video camera.

_She really knew how to handle these reporters_.

"Oh goodness, I'm sure guys will be banging down your door now, Ms. Andrews." They both laughed together before Ari politely said her goodbyes to Katherine.

I smiled at Katherine before leading Ari to her next interview, keeping my hand at the small of her back. I kept finding ways to touch her, to get close to her. She eyed me in warning a couple of times but I chose to ignore it.

Interview after interview, each a success, and now we were finally on our last one. "Last one from Hollywood Gossip." I whispered into her ear.

"Hello, Arianna Andrews, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled.

"Wow, Ms. Andrews, I must say you are _stunning_ tonight in that dress! My name is Preston Hiller, and it's truly an honor to finally meet you." He kissed the top of Ari's hand.

"Thank you so much!" she giggled.

"So, tell us, what is the deal between the two of you?"

Her eyes almost popped out of its sockets and I attempted to stifle an oncoming laugh. "Pardon?" she blurted.

"I was the last in line, which gave me the perfect front row seat to Mr. Carlisle's lusting after you, Ms. Andrews." He arched a brow. "He hasn't been able to keep his hands to himself all night." He waggled his brows at Ari.

_Points for perception, Mr. Hiller!_

She looked back at me and I shrugged with a smile. She played it off as best she could, throwing her head back laughing like she found what he said hilarious. "Him?" she jabbed her thumb behind her shoulder at me. She wrapped her arms around my waist, leaning into my chest. "He's like a big brother, like a big teddy bear!" she laughed again. "He's been a friend of the family's for the past almost ten years now, Preston! _Please_!" she reached her hand up to her chest. "He was just being protective of my first walk down _Runway's_ red carpet event." She explained.

My body tensed and my jaw locked down together hearing the bullshit she was feeding the reporter.

"Is that true, Mr. Carlisle?" Preston pointed the mic toward me.

I smiled, rubbing her back and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Of course, I am_ very_ protective of Arianna. She and I are _very_ close." I looked down, continuing to rub her back softly while looking into her eyes.

Her cheeks gave off a pink glow and she broke eye contact, returning her attention to Preston. "See?" she shrugged. "Just friends." She forced a smile.

"Thank you, Ms. Andrews." He nodded with a smile and turned to his cameraman. "I don't buy that for a second, I hope you got all that, because we're running it in the morning."

Ari balled her hands into fists and took off for the entrance to the club. I followed closely behind as she marched on in. Once inside she whipped around to face me.

"Are you crazy?! What have you done?!" she shoved my chest.

"I did nothing, I agreed to what you said." I replied calmly.

"You implied something entirely different! You knew exactly what you were doing you, asshole!" she reached out to smack me but I caught her hand midair, holding it firmly down at her side.

"Better me than some other Hollywood idiot, trust me."

She scoffed. "I beg to differ." Her face twisted in disgust. "I'm going to be linked as your current whore by tomorrow morning, all thanks to you!" she tried wriggling free, but I kept a firm hold on her.

"Agree to give me a chance and I will make it all go away, Ari."

"You couldn't, the damage is already done." She shook her head.

"I _could_, I'm an agent doing publicity work for _Runway_. I lie for a living." I argued.

"I would _never_. I would rather weather this out on my own." She wriggled out of my grasp, backing away from me. "It's nothing I can't handle."

She turned to walk away and I grabbed her, pulling her to me, planting a firm kiss against her lips. My imagination of what her lips would feel like didn't do it justice, her lips felt amazingly soft. I forced my tongue into her mouth—tasted good too. For a second she allowed herself to give in to my kiss and then that moment was over.

She shoved off against me and smacked me hard against my cheek.

"Don't ever touch me again, Caleb!" she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

I smiled leaning back against the wall, holding my stinging cheek. "I can't promise that, Ari." I smirked, licking her lip gloss off my lips. "Now that I know what I want, I won't stop until I have you."

"You're crazy!"

"So I've been told."

"Leave me alone, Caleb!" she warned.

"Can't. Sorry."

"I hate you!" she spat out.

"It'll pass."

She held her hands up against her head. "Oh my God, I'm going to lose my mind." She paced in front of me and turned to glare at me one last time. "Leave me alone, Caleb. I mean it!" she hissed. She turned on her heels and walked away.

I laughed under my breath and watched her perfect, _tight_ ass walk away from me until she was completely out of view.

_Arianna Andrews, what are you doing to me?_

I shook my head and held my cheek again with a smile.

_Feisty too_...

I pushed off the wall and headed toward the party.

_What the hell am I getting myself into?_

_Snap out of it, Caleb Carlisle._


	6. Chapter 6 - Lie

**Chapter 6**

_Lie – April 4, 2015_

"What's so funny?" Liz came walking up to me.

"Nothing," I smiled. "She did really well during her interviews, she's a natural. I don't think she'll have a problem winning over the public." I skimmed the crowd and found her on the dance floor with a bunch of her friends.

"She definitely won't have a problem with that." Liz laughed. "She certainly has got your attention though, hasn't she?" Liz waved her hand in front of my eyes.

"What?" I blinked and looked over at Liz.

"It's ok to look, but don't touch, Caleb." Liz's expression grew serious. "Not this one. We love her and she's the perfect choice for the face of this brand. We don't want to lose her."

_Neither do I…Why does everyone assume I would hurt her?_

"Understood." I shoved my hands into my pockets and continued to watch Ari.

I _wouldn't_ hurt her, not intentionally anyway. I've known her and her family for way too long, I feel a sort of responsibility for her. It would destroy me if I did something to hurt her…I know that I don't deserve her, and I know that what I was doing was highly irresponsible. But, I don't know what else to do. I can't seem to stay away from her for the life of me.

"Caleb Carlisle…" I heard a female's voice come from behind me.

I peeked over my shoulder, uninterested. "Kylie." I nodded.

"Really? That's all I get?"

"What more would you like?" My eyes were glued to Ari. The way she moved to the music had me hypnotized, I couldn't look away.

She grabbed the lapel of my jacket, pulling me in. I reached up to grab her hands and peeled them off of me. "I think you've had too much to drink, Kylie. I'm not interested," I gave her half a smile. "But, thank you."

"Caleb, come on…We had fun, remember?"

"No, not really."

I looked up to find a guy had made his way over to dance with Ari. I walked away from Kylie and started to make my way over to Ari when she pulled on my collar again, standing on the tips of her toes, she leapt up to kiss me.

My eyes blinked open and I saw Ari look over at that exact moment. _Really? _I have been watching her for the past five minutes, but she decides to look over _now_? She laughed shaking her head, and turning her attention back to the other guy she nodded, accepting his request to dance.

I grabbed Kylie by the shoulders, pulling her off of me. "Kylie!" I shouted. She blinked up at me a few times, taken by surprise. "I told you that I wasn't interested. Go put some ice on it before you embarrass yourself again." I reached up wiping her lip gloss off my mouth and turned, making my way over to Ari.

The man dancing with Ari started getting handsy and I gripped down on his arm, bending back until he was wincing in pain.

Ari spun around and gasped when she saw what I was doing to her 'dance partner'.

"Caleb!"

"What?!" I snapped my head around to glare at her.

"Take your hands off of him, now!" she said through gritted teeth.

I tightened my grip and bent his arm further back and the man howled out in pain. "I would think twice before putting your hands on her again, you sack of sh—"

"Caleb Carlisle!" Ari punched me in the arm. "We were just _dancing_! Are you kidding me?!"

Her friends stopped to stare and I loosened my grip around his arm, nodding off to the side. "Get out of here."

"What the hell was that?!" Ari hissed, pulling me off to the side.

"He was touching you…inappropriately." My eyes hardened and my jaw clenched down tightly together.

"And where was my gallant knight when _you_ were touching _me_ inappropriately just twenty minutes ago, Caleb?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

I stepped in closer until my lips just grazed her ear. "You don't need one. You're _safe_ with me, Ari."

"And everyone else is just a danger to me?" she scoffed. "I can't believe you, you are a child. I'm not a toy for you to possess, I am a human being. For the last time, leave me alone!"

"And I told you, I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?" she snapped.

"I told you, Ari." I tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed the spot just below her ear, whispering, "I want you. More than I have ever wanted anyone." I took a step back and stroked her cheek with my thumb, wrapping my fingers around the nape of her neck. I stared into her eyes as she looked back at me in uncertainty, her brows furrowing. Her breathing grew shallow, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

"That will pass." She mocked.

My eyes widened in amusement and I stopped to smile, shaking my head. "No. You see, Ari, I don't think it will…" I shifted my hand so my thumb was gently grazing her lower lip. "I could have any woman I want, Ari. Sounds arrogant, yes, but it's true. Why would I try as hard as I am to win you over if this is just going to _pass_?"

"For _sport_." She turned away from me. "You don't have a committed bone in your body, Caleb. You will hurt me sooner or later and I will just become another one of your conquests. But, I am better than that." She backed away from me. "You will grow tired of the chase and give up sooner or later. I will just have to put up with you until then."

"God damn it, Ari, that's not true!"

"Isn't it?!" she snapped. "Give it up, Caleb. I won't change my mind." She shook her head. "You don't know me, you know nothing about me. I haven't seen you in years, but you tell me you want me? What part of me would that be, Caleb? My body?" she crossed her arms protectively over herself. "I won't give myself to you. There is not a chance in hell."

I took a step toward her and reached up, tilting her chin up to look at me. "I will admit that your body had a lot to do with getting my attention." She tried turning her face away from me again, but I grabbed her chin back, facing me again. "But, I _know_ you, Ari. I have known you for a really long time now, and I know the kind of person you are. I wouldn't hurt you, I just couldn't." I leaned in to kiss her again but she gasped.

"Aryn." She whispered.

I pulled back, "What?"

"Is here, Aryn is here." She pushed me. "Stay away from me, Caleb. I shouldn't have to keep asking this of you. Leave me alone." She walked away from me for what seemed like the tenth time tonight and walked over to Aryn, wrapping him in a hug.

I followed closely behind to greet him. "Good to see you again so soon, brother." I smiled, taking his hand and pulling him in for a hug. Ari stood behind him rolling her eyes and I winked at her.

"Yea, I couldn't pass up coming to a party being thrown in my baby sister's honor." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm so proud of you." He said squeezing her shoulder, looking down adoringly at her smiling face.

"Thank you, big bro. I love you." She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

_Love_, the word was so foreign to me. I've never truly learned the meaning of the word. My father left us when I was just a baby. My mother couldn't handle the pressure of taking care of me so she dropped me off in front of my aunt's house when I was only two years old. My aunt died of cancer so I was then passed off to my uncle, my uncle got remarried and his new wife wanted nothing to do with me so they dropped me off at the orphanage and that was that.

Camden and Caren Carlisle adopted me when I was just five years old, they were lovely people, I just never learned to fully trust anyone ever again. I trusted my parents to a certain extent, they love me and they would do anything for me, I know. But, I've never used the word before and I don't know if I ever will.

"Caleb!" Aryn slapped my back.

"Yea?" I blinked.

"Where'd you go, man?"

"I'm sorry," I shook my head. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, Ari went to go dance with some of her friends." He nodded off to the dance floor. "How'd she handle herself with the reporters?"

"She did a great job, she's really good at what she does, Aryn. You should be very proud of her. She's great." I said with a smile and turned to watch her out on the dance floor again, having the time of her life with her friends.

"Yea, she's really special." He laughed. "Watch out for her, Caleb. I know what happens in this industry to girls like her, I need to know you'll take care of her." His expression grew serious. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to her, man." He shook his head.

"You don't have to worry about that, Aryn. I will look out for her, you have my word." I assured him.

He nodded. "Good." He breathed out. "With that said, I'd like to address another issue." He turned so he was facing me and I looked at him, brows raised. "I know Caleb Carlisle likes to play with all the pretty models, but please, if our friendship means anything, leave Ari out of that."

"What?" I asked, my eyes widening. He completely caught me off guard—I wasn't expecting him to bring that up at all.

"You were like a brother to me back in college, and it doesn't change anything now, you're still the same friend to me as you always were. But, Ari will always come first." He looked off to the side and I followed his gaze. She looked beautiful, laughing and dancing, letting loose with her friends. "She has given up everything for me and Ayli. I have to look out for her first, now, and always. Give me your word that you will stay away, in the sense of any other relationship apart from work."

I kept my eyes on Ari and my heart started to cramp. "She's like a little sister to me too, Aryn. I wouldn't do that to you guys." I forced myself to tear my eyes away to look back at Aryn. "You have my word." I gave him a half smile.

He breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry if I offended you, I don't think much when I'm in big brother mode, it's just how it has always been." He shrugged. "I'm sorry." He patted my shoulder.

I shook my head. "No worries, we're good."

He nodded. "Thanks, man."

"Of course," I saw someone approaching in the corner of my eye and turned to see Natasha walking up toward us. "Natasha?" I blurted. _What the hell is she doing here?_

"Surprised to see me?" she reached up cupping my cheek and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss me on the lips. "I'm still on _Runway's _contact list, silly." She looked over at Aryn with a smile. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" she wrapped an arm around my waist and I stiffened uncomfortably when Ari and her friends started making their way back over toward Aryn.

"My apologies again, bro, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." He patted me on the back.

"Aryn this is Natasha. Natasha, Aryn." I wasn't listening to a word he was saying, I kept my eyes on Ari as she continued laughing with her friends while making her way over. She looked up to see Natasha standing next to me, and her smile fell.

"Natasha it's so nice to see you again." Ari smiled warmly.

"Likewise…" Natasha lingered on the word and waited for me to introduce Ari.

"Arianna," I said softly. I cleared my throat, "Natasha, Arianna. Arianna, Natasha." I introduced the two women and kept my eyes on Ari. Her brows knitted together and she looked up at me in confusion and…what was that? There was something else written across her face and I couldn't pinpoint the exact word for it.

She quickly looked away and back toward her friends. "Well, while we're introducing people I guess I will introduce my friends." she laughed softly and looked at the three of us, smiling. "Guys this is Harlow, Hayden and Kamryn. Girls this is my brother Aryn, _his friend_ Caleb and Natasha." That stung.

"Oh, we know Caleb, he's famous out here in LA!" they giggled. "Number one agent in the country and our perfect little Arianna got to snag him." One of the girls lightly nudged her. Another girl leaned in to whisper something into her ear and I saw Ari blush as she shook her head and whispered something else. _Just Friends_—was what I read on her lips.

I closed my eyes and looked down. There hasn't been a moment in my life where I felt _this_ frustrated, hopeless, helpless. I had no control of the situation and I was basically making myself a liar in front of Ari.

I just thought of what her look meant—Betrayal. She felt betrayed. But, what am I supposed to do when her brother, my best friend, orders me to stay away?

I reached down and wrapped an arm around Natasha. Ari's eyes dropped down to my arm and shot back up to look at me in surprise and I saw that look again.

_Lie, Caleb…_

_That's all you can do. Just lie._


	7. Chapter 7 - Better

**Chapter 7**

_Better – April 6, 2015_

I haven't seen or spoken to Ari since Saturday night at _Club21. _Natasha continued to bother me the rest of the night and Aryn tended to his brotherly duties and kept a watchful eye over Ari.

I drank like a mad man with a death wish for the rest of the party and went home _alone_. It took literally everything I had not to pick up the phone to call Ari Saturday night or Sunday morning. I wanted so badly to hear her voice and to disregard my promises to Aryn. Keeping away from her will be the hardest thing I ever have to do. Given the fact that I am her _agent_—her _agent_ who has to watch her prance around in the country's current sexiest lingerie line. I have no idea how I'm supposed to stay away from her.

I don't know what the hell has gotten into me, but I'm not complaining. I should feel scared and worried for myself, but I don't. My heart felt like it was going to explode at the thought of her, my stomach always doing a weird _fluttering_ thing_. _I had it bad for Arianna Andrews and I wasn't afraid to admit it.

I leaned back in my chair, applying pressure onto my eyelids between my finger and thumb when a knock sounded from the door.

"Yes?" I called out.

Liz popped her head in and smiled. "Busy?"

"No, Liz, come in." I half smiled, motioning for her to enter. "What's up? What can I do for you?" I sat up in my chair.

"I just wanted to talk to you about some Arianna news." She walked in.

"Ok, I'm listening."

"We're already receiving great feedback on Arianna—post interviews," Liz sat down in the chair opposite me. "There are more than just a few different brands who want to book her for their fall line before she dives into Lush's winter line come November." She crossed her legs together. "Do you want to take those calls together?"

"It doesn't matter, however you want to do it is fine with me," I sighed leaning back against my chair again.

"What's the matter?" Liz's brows creased together.

"I didn't get enough sleep." I replied, closing my eyes.

"You're about to lose a lot more with all the attention Arianna has been grabbing." She chuckled.

_You don't even know the half of it…_

We moved our meeting to the conference room down the hall and managed to narrow down the choices between a couple of different brands; from fragrances, beauty lines, clothing lines, athletic wear, etc. This was good…We needed these brands to show interest in Ari, once they sign her on for their fall preview it will be the perfect distraction for Lush's buyers to remain interested until Lena's winter line has launched. We will book her in a couple of shows and everyone will know who she is by the end of the month.

"Ok, so out of all of these, which ones do you like for Ari?" Liz took a step back, looking down at the different brand's proposals and bids to lock Ari in for their fall line.

"Pink Athletics," I pulled the stack and tossed it to the side. "Lucy Paige," I tossed it off again. "Stella Nicole—Jewelry," I tossed it with the others. "And Lucky Gene's—Denim line," I made my final toss to the side. "Those are my four choices." I pointed down, leaning against the table. "What do you think?"

"I think it's great." Liz smiled.

A soft knock came from the door and Liz and I turned to see Ari pop her head in with a smile. "Hey!" she whispered.

My heart stopped and sped up at the same time. She was dressed in an emerald green lace lined tank top with a pair of short white shorts. Imagining her face and voice all day yesterday and you'd think I'd be better prepared to see her, but I clearly wasn't.

"Arianna, darling," Liz walked up, wrapping her in a tight hug. "You look _amazing_!"

_Yes, she does. She always does._

I swallowed past the lump forming and cleared my throat. "What are you doing here?" I asked casually.

"Bethany called me in. She said Liz had something to talk to me about? Something about potential brands?" she raised her brows and looked over at Liz with a grin.

Liz winked, nodding her head with a smile. "Caleb picked out a few he thought were best for you. Take a look, darling." She gestured toward the pile on the table that we created just a few short moments ago.

"Can I?" she looked to me before taking a look at the bids.

"Of course," I nodded my head.

She walked up in between me and Liz, and brushed her hair off to the side, baring her neck and shoulder perfectly to me. I felt that lump forming in my throat again and I found myself just staring at her beautiful face while she flipped through the pages of the packets, nibbling lightly on her lower lip while reading through each page carefully.

I heard Liz softly clearing her throat and I looked up. Her brows furrowed together and she shook her head once. I turned around and walked toward the window, breathing in and out slowly, trying to steady my wildly beating heart.

"Looks great, I'm really excited!" Ari beamed.

"We are too, dear!" Liz matched her excitement.

"Excuse me." I couldn't stay in this room any longer, I feel like I'm going to lose my mind.

I made a beeline for the door and headed down the hall, back toward my office. I slammed the door shut behind me, leaning my head back against the wood and loosened my tie. _I can't fucking breathe!_ I inhaled deeply through my nose and breathed out. _What's happening to me?_

"Bye, Arianna!" I heard Bethany's voice from the other side of the door.

I turned around and pressed my forehead against the door, clenching my jaw tightly shut.

_Aryn, Aryn, think of Aryn…You gave him your word._

Something inside of me snapped and I gripped the doorknob, swinging the door open and strode down the hall toward Ari. The elevator doors chimed open and she began to walk in, I hurriedly made my way in behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. The doors closed behind us and we were finally alone.

She jumped up and spun around to look up at me in shock.

"Caleb, what the hell are you doi—?"

"Don't." I whispered, shaking my head. I reached down, grabbing the back of her thighs and picked her up, leaning her up against the wall. My breathing grew heavier, my heart was beating out of control and I leaned in to kiss her, hard. Her lips were stiff at first to my abrupt kiss, but she eventually gave in, actually returning my kiss. She wrapped her legs tight around me and started running her fingers through my hair, gripping it by the handful. My hands roamed over her body, gliding up her legs, gripping her ass. I slipped my hands under her shirt, caressing her back. God, her skin felt so good on my fingertips. "Ari…" I groaned into her mouth.

Then as if a switch inside of her flipped, she blinked her eyes open and shoved me off. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she screamed, reaching up to wipe her mouth.

"You want me," I stepped toward her again. I reached up and tilted her chin up so she'd look me in the eyes. "I knew it."

"Not even a little." Her eyes didn't stray from mine.

"What a terrific little liar you are, Ari."

"I told you, I don't lie." She responded with a look of disgust.

"What the hell was that then?"

"A moment of weakness," she answered dryly.

"Bullshit, Ari."

She pulled her face away. "Think what you want. Stay away from me, Caleb." She looked straight ahead at the doors. The doors chimed open and she turned to look at me. "Besides, I don't think your _girlfriend_ would appreciate you kissing other women. Do you?" she walked out of the elevator, through the lobby.

I bit down hard, grinding my teeth together and went after her. Without word I grabbed her hand and drug her along with me through the lobby. I unlocked the doors to my car and stuffed her inside, "Watch your feet." I closed the door shut behind her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

She attempted to get out of the car and I just pushed her back in. This time I put the child safety lock on the passenger door before slamming it shut again. I walked over to my side of the car and got in.

"Caleb, what the fuck?!" she growled.

"Watch your mouth, Ari."

"Where are you taking me?! Let me out!" she shouted.

"To dinner. And no." I answered, starting the car.

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Caleb!" she started hitting my arm.

"This is not a game, Ari, just stop!" I reached over grabbing her seatbelt and buckled her in. I put the car in reverse and sped out of the parking lot.

"Welcome back, Mr. Carlisle!" Audrina, the hostess, greeted me when I walked through the door with Ari. "Dinner for two?" she looked to Ari.

"Yes." I replied curtly.

"NO!" Ari shouted. "I'm not staying." She explained to the Audrina, shaking her head.

Audrina's brows creased in confusion and she looked to me. I shook my head, "Table for two, Audrina. Thank you." I said, gripping Ari's hand firmly in mine so she wouldn't try to run away.

"Right this way, Mr. Carlisle."

I leaned in close to Ari, "As you can see, they know me pretty well here. Behave yourself if you don't want people to gossip." I warned.

I began to follow Audrina to my usual private dining room in the back of the restaurant and Ari followed without a word.

"Thank you, Audrina." I smiled politely and she made her exit, leaving Ari and I alone in the room. I guided Ari to the chair and sat her down. "Sit." I commanded.

"Quick, Caleb," she motioned toward the chair at the next table. "Don't forget to add another chair. We _are_ expecting Natasha, aren't we?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I will explain about Natasha once you promise me you won't leave."

"Explain." She sat back in her chair.

"_Promise_ me." I repeated.

"I can't do that, I don't even know what you're about to tell me. So far you're acting crazy!" she snapped.

"Natasha is not my girlfriend, Ari. She and I never had _that_ kind of relationship." I said while loosening my tie again.

"Do I want to know what that means?"

"No, probably not." I answered, shaking my head. "We'll save that story for another day," I reached out taking a sip of my water. "When I'm convinced you're less prone to go running from me every god damned minute of the day."

"How do you go from declaring your feelings for me one minute to introducing her as your girlfriend to my friends and brother the next? Were you _trying_ to prove my assumptions about you correct?"

"I _never_ said she was my girlfriend, Ari." I pointed out.

"_DETAILS_!" she snapped. "Any person who would have seen the two of you together that night would have guessed the same. I don't understand you. All of this is a game to you…" she shook her head. "I refuse to be a part of it."

"This is _not_ a game, Ari." I sighed in frustration, running a hand through my hair. "_You_ are not a game, Ari." I reworded my last statement.

"Then what am I?"

"Mine," I whispered. "The one and _only_ thing in my entire life I felt _this_ determined to have."

"Why?"

"You make me want to be…_better_."

Her brows raised in question. "How do you mean?"

"I want to be someone good enough to be in your life." I rested my elbow on the arm of my chair, bringing my hand up under my chin. "I want to take care of you, in every way possible."

"_Why_, Caleb?" she whispered.

"Because you deserve it, because I want to…Because I _can_."


	8. Chapter 8 - Falling

**Chapter 8**

_Falling – April 6, 2015_

"That line isn't going to work on me, Caleb. None of it will." She shook her head.

"It's not a _line_, Ari!" I raised my voice and she jumped. I sighed in frustration, standing to my feet and took the seat next to hers. "You're not listening to me," I lowered my voice and leaned forward, taking her hand in mine. "I want to be with you, Ari." I looked down at her hands and stroked the center of her palm with my thumb and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist.

The waiter showed up just then, walking in through the door and I let out a curse under my breath.

"Good evening, Mr. Carlisle. What can I get for you today?"

"Just the usual, thank you." I answered without looking up.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Carlisle. And for you Miss?" he looked to Ari.

"Do you have any vodka based cocktails?" she looked up with a smile.

"Yes ma'am, we have—"

"Great! I'll have all of them." She smiled, handing him her menu.

"Uh—and for dinner, Miss?"

"That is my dinner, thank you."

"What?" my eyes widened. "No. She will have what I'm having, Pete. Thank you."

"Of course, Mr. Carlisle." The waiter nodded, bowing, and took his exit out of the room.

"What the hell was that, Ari?"

"I need a drink." She ran her other hand through her hair, flipping it over to the side, the same way she did before.

"Come here," I pulled on her hand, grabbing the nape of her neck with my other and kissed her again. Like she did before, she returned my kiss again. "_Please_, Ari…" I begged. "I will be good to you," I whispered between kisses. "Just let me in." I cradled her face in my hands, stroking her cheek with my thumb.

She shook her head, "Stop," she reached up, clutching my wrist and pulled away from me. "God damn it, Caleb." She leaned back in her chair.

"What?"

"You can't say things like that to me!" her eyes started filling with tears. She scooted her chair back and started to get up when I grabbed her hand.

"Don't go. I'm sorry, I won't touch you." I held my hands up. "Just stay, _talk to me_."

"There's nothing to say."

The waiter walked in with a huge tray of drinks and set them down in front of Ari.

"You have until I finish these and then I'm gone." She whispered, leaning back in her seat, crossing her legs.

She picked up her first cocktail and sipped, fast. "Slow down, Ari, you haven't eaten anything."

She hit the bottom of her cup and shook it, setting it off to the side. "One down, Caleb, better hurry." She picked up her second cup.

"Ari, stop it!" I reached for her glass and she pulled it away from me.

"If you want me to stay and talk, I'm going to need a drink or two, Caleb." She continued to sip her drink.

"Please tell me why you're so afraid."

Her brows creased and she looked up at me. "Afraid?"

"You can't deny wanting me, Ari. I don't believe you anymore. But, something has got you spooked, and I want to know what it is." I leaned back in my chair.

I saw the lines forming on her forehead as if she were thinking back on a memory, but she quickly played it off and started giggling. "I don't know what you're talking about, Caleb. We have already talked about this." She bit down on her straw.

"You don't need to lie to me, Ari." I spoke softly. "I told you, you're _safe_ with me."

"I don't do relationships, Caleb." She set down her cup and looked me straight in the eyes. "Every time I look at you, I am reminded of the reason why."

My heart fell at the sound of her words. I cleared my throat, "I know what kind of person I have been…"

"People don't change, Caleb." She cut in.

"I _can_. For you, I will." I saw her eyes mist over again and she looked away.

"Don't bother, I'm not interested. You're like a brother to me, and I'd rather it stay that way."

"I don't see you as a sister." I tilted my head to the side.

"Since when?" she laughed in disbelief. "I've always been _little Ari_ to you. When did that change?"

"It doesn't matter when. What matters is that it did, Ari." I reached over to take her hand again and she pulled away. "Right, I'm sorry." I held my hand up again. "I feel a lot of things when I'm around you, things I can't explain."

"It's called horny, Caleb, don't be a douche." She grabbed her cup again, draining it.

An unexpected laugh escaped me and I leaned back in my chair again. "That too," she shot an icy glare my way with the straw still in her mouth. "But, that's _not_ what I'm talking about."

"What _are _you talking about then? I'm listening." She picked up her third glass and started to sip. I reached out grabbing her hands, along with the cup.

"You light up any room you walk into with your presence alone and I can't help but stare and marvel at your beauty. You brighten up my day with your smile alone. I miss you when you're gone," I shook my head. "I miss you even when I'm staring dead at you." I corrected myself. "I find myself wishing for things I never imagined I would have ever wanted, Ari. Things I didn't think I deserved." I released my hold on her hands and gripped my hands tightly together. "The mere thought of you being with someone else _kills _me, and just the thought of someone else's hands on you drives me mad. To me, you are _mine_ and mine alone. I get you're being cautious with your heart and I will wait as long as you want or need me to…Just don't flaunt some other guy around in front of me, Ari." I took one of her drinks, plucking the straw out of the cup and downed it. "_That_ I can't take." I said leaning back in my chair again.

"All that in three days?" she chuckled, shaking her head, clearly amused. "Boy, Caleb, you _are_ good. Very smooth." She sipped her drink again.

"I told you, Ari. It's not a line." I said sternly. "When two people have known each other for as long as we have, it's easy for things to move along pretty fast. For feelings to develop as strongly as mine has developed for you. I'm falling for you, Ari. And I can't help but _let_ myself."

"I'm sorry, Caleb. I don't know what to say." She shrugged.

"Just _try_, Ari. I would _never_ do anything to hurt you."

Her tears filled up to the brim, threatening to fall at any second. "You say that now, but you will." She caught her falling tear before it slid down her cheek.

"Ari…"

The waiter walked in with our food, his timing couldn't be worse. I wanted to kick him through the door. My hands balled into fists as I sat watching while he set down our plates down in front of us.

"Enjoy." He bowed his head and walked out of the room.

"Ari, I…"

"Please, I don't want to talk about this anymore." She wiped another falling tear and picked up another cup.

"I understand," I cut into my steak and took a bite. "One day you will want to talk about it, and I will be there for you. I will listen to everything you need to say. But, for now, you need to eat."

"I am," She shook her cup again.

"Food, eat your food, Ari."

"No thank you." She shook her head.

"I'm your ride home, Ari. If you eat, I will take you to yours. If you _don't_ eat, I'm taking you to mine." I forked another piece of steak into my mouth with a smile.

She picked up her fork and bit into an asparagus, glaring up at me and I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're so fucking cute."

"Watch your mouth, Caleb." She said mockingly.

"Can't, I'm too busy watching yours." I winked.

She rolled her eyes. "You're so annoying!" she laughed throwing her napkin at me.

Thirty minutes later of bickering over dinner she pushed her plate aside. "I'm full." She leaned back in her chair.

"Ari, you didn't even eat half." I laughed.

"I'm full of _drinks_, I can't eat anymore." She giggled.

I threw some money down on the table and got up. She was drunk and I didn't want to wait for the waiter to come by with the check. "Ready?"

"Mmm-Hmm." She grabbed her purse and stood up. She stumbled forward and fell into my arms. "Whoop!" she burst out in a fit of giggles, trying to stand up straight. "I'm sorry!"

Her hair fell over her face and I brushed it away, tucking it behind her ear. She looked up at me with a smile, her pale blue eyes twinkling in the light. Then she did the last thing I expected her to do, she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed me softly.

"Ari?"

_Where the hell did that come from?_

"Take me home…" she bit down on her lower lip with a smile.

"Come on." I whispered, kissing her head and wrapped an arm around her waist, supporting her so she wouldn't fall on her face.

She passed out as soon as I got her in the car. I held her hand in mine during the entire drive over to her condo and felt a wave of warmth wash over me. I could get used to this, being with her, in a monogamous relationship; I could do it if she would just _let me_.

I parked the car in the garage and looked down at her peaceful, sleeping face. I brushed her hair out of her eyes and studied her face, one facial feature after the other. Her thick lashes, her perfect nose, her full lips…Listening to her breathe was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

_Yes, I was falling for sure…_

I was falling hard and I was falling fast. I wasn't afraid to fall, but I _am_ scared of losing her. How am I supposed to deal with losing her if it ever came down to it?

We haven't even started but I'm already afraid of the outcome.

_How could someone be this afraid of losing someone else_?

Ari started to stir and she blinked her eyes open, looking up at me with a smile. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." I reached up, stroking her cheek.

"Where are we?" she looked out the window.

"I couldn't wake you, I'm sorry."

"Thank you." She stretched, yawning.

"Let's get you upstairs." I kissed the top of her head and got out of the car. Walking over to her side I opened her door and held out my hand.

"Thank you twice." She smiled taking my hand.

I walked her through the lobby and saw her wave at the security guard. "Hey, Bobby." She smiled.

"Ms. Andrews." He nodded with a smile.

I pushed the elevator call button and led her inside. She pushed the button for the tenth floor and wrapped her arms around my waist. I ran my hands through her hair, pulling back until she was looking up into my eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Ari." I whispered, leaning in until our lips brushed together softly.

The elevator door chimed open and she reached into her purse for her keys. She took my hand, leading me down the hall, stopping in front of her door. I wrapped my arms around her from behind, brushing her hair off to the side, and I bent down to kiss her shoulder, her neck, nibbling lightly on her earlobe…

She moaned leaning back against my chest and turned around wrapping her arms around my neck. Jumping up and wrapping her legs around my waist, she leaned in to kiss me again. I reached down grabbing the doorknob and swung open the door to her condo.

_What am I doing? _

I knew what I was doing was way past wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. I have never wanted anything so badly in my life.

"Where is your bedroom, Ari?" I spoke against her lips, my tone was rushed. I was afraid this moment wasn't real or that she'd snap out of it and pull away from me again. Either way I wouldn't be able to take either scenario. I _needed_ to be with her.

"Over there," she breathed pointing to the door behind her at the end of the hall.

She reached for my tie, undoing it and threw it down to the floor and immediately started on the buttons of my shirt. She leaned in, trailing kisses up my neck and I let out a low groan. I could be running right now and it still wouldn't get me to her room fast enough.

I finally reached the door to her bedroom and walked through the door, kicking it shut behind me. I gently set her down on her feet and she grabbed the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head. She was wearing a white, strapless lace bra and she looked _perfect_ standing there in front of me. She reached up to undo the clasp and I reached up to stop her.

"Ari…"

"It's ok," she smiled up at me, undoing the clasp.

"Oh my God, Ari…" I groaned, pressing my forehead against hers.

"Caleb?"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out."

"Baby, you can tell me anything." I leaned in to kiss her softly and pulled back to look at her face. She looked scared all of a sudden. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared…"

"Of what?" I reached up, cupping her cheek. "I told you, I won't hurt you. You're safe with me…"

She shook her head, "No, that's not it."

"Then what is it? What's wrong?"

"This is my first time." She looked up into my eyes.

"First time what?" I looked at her in confusion.

"I'm a virgin, this is my first time." She looked up at me, searching for a reaction.

My hand dropped down to my side and I took a step back. A virgin at 22, the thought never crossed my mind. I don't understand…I felt my conscience returning, pulling me out of the haze I've been in, and I started to see the situation a lot clearer now.

I shook my head, "That's impossible." I breathed.

"Caleb…" she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You went 22 years as a virgin? How is that possible? Please explain it to me." I demanded. "You're beautiful, you're _perfect_!" I shouted.

"Caleb…" she took a step toward me.

"No." I held my hands up and took another step back. I looked around for something, _anything_. I reached out and yanked her duvet off the bed and wrapped her with it.

I started to panic and I felt like such an asshole for everything I have said up to this point. She's pure, _innocent_. I on the other hand, am not. She deserves to be with someone better for her first time. There is no fucking way I'm taking that from her. I don't _deserve_ to take that from her.

_ Aryn…FUCK! _He would never forgive me if he knew what was going on here. How could I have been so careless? She saw the panic in my eyes and her eyes started filling with tears. I felt my heart tearing into a million pieces knowing I put those tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I choked out.

"You're leaving?" she looked up at me.

"I can't be here right now, I need to go."

She shook her head, letting the tears fall and I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. "Why? What did I do?"

"_Nothing_, Ari!" I grabbed her face in my hands. "You did nothing, this isn't about you. You deserve to be with someone _better_ for your first time. I'm no good for you. I'm sorry for letting it get this far."

"Who are you to decide that for me?! What happened to the guy that fought so hard to be with me these past couple of days?!" she shouted through tears.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, shaking my head.

She reached out and smacked me across the cheek. "You couldn't just _leave me alone!_" she shoved me. "Why go through all of this trouble if you were going to just make a fool out of me?"

"Ari, _please_," I begged. "That wasn't my intention." I tried to explain but I couldn't think of the right words to say.

"It doesn't matter." Her voice was shaking. "It still hurts all the same." She wrapped the blanket tighter around her. "Please leave." She turned away from me.

"Ari…"

"_Leave_, Caleb." She tried her hardest to hold back her tears.

I turned around and opened the door. "I really am sorry, truly I am."

I walked out of the bedroom and out of her condo. I pressed the call button for the elevator and got inside, leaning my head back against the wall. The doors closed shut and I saw my reflection.

"_FUCK!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs and punched the doors as hard as I could. When that wasn't enough I punched it again, and again. I ran my hands through my hair and started to pace. The doors finally opened and I walked as fast as I could out to my car. I need to get out of here as soon as possible, if I don't I know I will just go back up there and beg her to forgive me, and I just don't trust myself around her right now.

'_Give me your word that you will stay away, in the sense of any other relationship apart from work_.' One simple fucking request and I couldn't even honor it.

_Caleb Carlisle, you piece of shit!_

I was a shitty friend and I would make an even shittier boyfriend. I have no idea what I was fucking thinking promising her things I surely could not keep.

_She will never forgive me for hurting her like this…_

_I'm back to square one._


	9. Chapter 9 - Answers

**Chapter 9**

_Answers – April 10, 2015_

Ari and I managed to steer clear of each other unless absolutely necessary, we only spoke to each other about work related things. She signed with _Pink Athletics_, _Denim Gene's_, and _Lucy Paige_ throughout the past few days and today she signs with _Stella Nicole_, the jewelry line. She was due here any minute and I was dreading every moment I had to sit here and wait. The reps and agents from the line were talking animatedly with Liz about how perfect Ari would be for their line, how graceful, beautiful and flawless she was, etc.

_Tell me something I don't know_.

Her schedule will be packed with shoots for the next couple of months and then she'll be diving straight into holiday season for _Lush_ so I wasn't too worried. Dodging her will become somewhat easier and I will be able to keep myself distracted.

A soft knock came from the door and we all stood to our feet. Ari popped her head in and there it was—that smile that lights up the room. Her hair was up in a high pony and she was in the most perfect yellow sundress, she looked beautiful—_perfect_. My heart ached for her, I wanted so badly to be selfish, but I couldn't. _She deserves better. _

I looked away before she caught me staring and she made her rounds, walking around the room, greeting each and every one, including me. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed me on the cheek.

"Caleb." She nodded with a smile and then moved along to Liz. She kissed her on the cheek and hugged her with a smile.

"Darling, you look wonderful as always!" Liz beamed.

"Thank you." Ari smiled sweetly.

We went over the usual, the details, guidelines and expectations of the contract and we were done with the meeting within thirty minutes. I excused myself first and walked out of the conference room and headed back to my office.

A knock sounded from my door.

_Weird_.

"Come in." I set down the papers I was holding in my hands.

Ari walked in a shut the door quietly behind her.

"Ari?!" I blurted in surprise.

"Hey, can I sit?"

"Sure." I took off my jacket, hanging it on the hook behind me and took my seat. "What's up, Ari?" I tried my best to play off _normal_.

"I'm going out on a date tonight." She looked up at me.

"Excuse me, what?" I sat up.

"A date, Caleb." She repeated. "Like you said, I am 22, and I should start acting like it."

"Ari…"

"That _is_ ok with you, right? You know, since you're no good for me?" she looked me straight in the eyes.

_No. Say no…_

"Right." The word stung me the minute it left my lips.

She sucked in a sharp breath and looked down at her hands. "Ok, then." She smiled getting up. "That's all I wanted to talk to you about. I didn't want to _flaunt_ him in front of you. I thought it'd be fair to give you a heads up." She backed away toward the door and I saw the tears twinkling in her eyes before she turned to leave.

When I heard the door click shut behind her I lost it. I swept my arm across the desk, knocking everything to the floor. Bethany ran into my office and her mouth dropped open when she saw the mess I made.

"Mr. Carlisle—"

"I'm fine." I growled, running my hands through my hair.

"What can I do?" she asked, her eyes still glued to the floor.

"Where's Ari?"

"Ari?" she looked up at me.

"Arianna, where is she?" I asked impatiently.

"She just left," she bent down to the ground to start picking up my papers off the floor. "She left in a hurry, she seemed upset about something."

I ran out of the office and toward the elevators, furiously pressing the call button again and again until the doors chimed open. I pushed the button for the lobby and paced the elevator back and forth.

_Please be there…_

The doors opened to the lobby and I broke out into a run, heading for the parking garage. Ari had already gotten in her car and she was pulling out of her spot when I got there.

"Ari!" I shouted after her.

She sped off without stopping and I couldn't blame her. I am the one that drove her away.

* * *

_May 1, 2015_

It has been three weeks of the same thing over and over again. We haven't spoken to each other unless it was work related and I got to sit back and watch her go on date after date with Brody Young, Hollywood's newest A-list actor, for the past few weeks. I felt like I was going crazy. Whenever I saw her I wanted to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her. When I wasn't with her all I could do is think about her, when she went out on her dates with Brody my mind would wander to the darkest places possible and every time I saw her in the tabloids with him I wanted to put him through a wall.

The paparazzi have been all over her after her prints for her fall campaign were released. She was LA's most sought after model and she had the buyer's chomping at the bit and the paparazzi waiting on her next move.

Attending the photoshoots with her as her agent was absolute torture. There was nothing sexier than watching Ari in front of the camera, she was an absolute natural. Photographers _loved_ working with her, she barely needed any direction; she already knew how to work every shot and she did it well. As if watching her work wasn't torturous enough, seeing her in the stuff they had her modeling in was like adding salt to the wound. I'm just reminded every day of what I don't have and it's slowly starting to kill me, I have never hurt this bad in my life. Coming home to an empty house was the worst part of it all. It got so hard to the point where I started drinking to dull the pain. I even tried the meaningless hookups but couldn't get past a simple kiss. Any time a woman touched me all I could think about was Ari and it made me sick, so I just stopped trying.

My cell phone started ringing, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked down at the caller ID and saw it was Aryn.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey man, how are you?"

"I'm great, how are you?" I lied.

"Can't complain," Aryn laughed. "We were just about to have dinner and I realized I haven't seen you in a while. Since that club event I think? How would you like to come over to join us? You're a single guy, you need to be fed." Aryn joked.

I laughed, "That's really thoughtful of you, man. I'm grateful for the offer but I don't want to be a burden." I don't know how much fun I will be right now, I just wanted to go home.

"Nonsense, brother," Aryn brushed off my rejection. "I'm grilling tonight and you don't want to miss out.

"Well, in that case…" I laughed again. "I will be there soon. I'm finished here, shouldn't be too much longer. Thanks again."

"No worries. See you soon." He clicked off.

I stood to my feet and grabbed my jacket, slipping it on. I looked around one last time to make sure I didn't forget anything and grabbed my keys, walking out of my office.

"Goodnight, Bethany. See you tomorrow." I smiled.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Carlisle." She nodded.

Once I got into my car I pulled up the nearest toy store address on my navigation and pulled out of the parking garage.

"Hello, sir, good evening. Can I help you find anything?" a young saleswoman walked up to me when I stood staring at the toys in front of me.

"Uh, yes, thank you. I'm trying to find something for a little girl, what's a top seller here?" I looked in front of me again.

"May I ask how old she is?"

"I thinks she's three." I answered.

"Well, the good thing about little girls is that they are pretty predictable." The saleswoman chuckled. "They love all princess things, imaginary play, stuffed animals. They're really not very picky at all." She smiled. "But, a top seller?" she knelt down pointing at a princess themed toy kit and handed it to me. "She would love that." She smiled.

I nodded. "Thank you." I looked over to the side and found the same princess on a big box with a playhouse. "What about that one?"

"Another top seller, I just didn't know what your budget was to spend here today?" she looked up at me in question.

"None." I answered. "Can I take that one too?"

"Yes, of course." She answered eagerly.

"Great. If you could ring me up," I handed her my card. "I'm going to go pull up the car and make room for the box."

"Right away, sir." She nodded.

The drive from the toy store to his house was a short ten minute drive. I pulled up his driveway and got out of the car, pulling the box out and setting it down by the front door. I rang the doorbell and heard the familiar pitter patter of Ayli's feet against the wood floors. I smiled when I heard her scream '_I got it!_' at the top of her little lungs.

The door swung open and I was greeted by Ayli and Aryn. Ayli's eyes grew huge when she saw the big box by my feet.

"_Is that for me?!_" she shouted jumping up and down.

"Yes, Ayli, it's for you." I laughed.

She tried picking up the box herself but Aryn and I laughed, stopping her and I helped her carry it inside. "_I love it, I love it!_" she screamed and hugged my leg. "Thank you, Uncle Caleb!"

_Uncle Caleb?_ That melted my heart.

"No problem, kiddo." I reached out tousling her hair and looked up at Aryn.

"You didn't have to do that, man. But, thank you." He patted my shoulder.

"Yes, I did." I shook my head with a smile. "I'm _Uncle Caleb_ now. Isn't that my job as an uncle? To spoil my niece?" we both laughed and watch her tear into the packaging.

"Baby, don't open that yet. Play with it after dinner." Aryn said walking off toward Ayli. I saw her whining, crossing her arms and pouting at her father and it made me laugh.

_Aryn Andrews with a child was something that would take getting used to. _He was a great father, clearly. I just didn't imagine us with kids when we were back in college.

I caught a glimpse of someone entering the room at the corner of my eye and turned to see Ari standing there staring at me. I was shocked at first, Aryn didn't mention her being here, but I nodded with a small smile. She smiled back and walked over to Ayli.

"Hey baby, what's going on over here?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Uncle Caleb bought this for me! Isn't it pretty?!" Ayli smiled hugging the box.

"Oh wow, lucky you!" she pinched Ayli's cheeks.

"Can you play with me after dinner?"

"Sure if it's not too late, maybe we can play for a little bit." She reached down to pick her up. "How about for now you help me set up the table?"

"Ok!" Ayli nodded eagerly.

Ari giggled, "Ok, go!" she set her down and ran after her. I heard Ayli screaming and squealing when Ari must have caught up to her.

"Do you need help with anything?" I looked over at Aryn.

He shook his head, "Nope, it's all done we just have to plate everything, come on." He nodded over toward the kitchen.

I followed Aryn into the kitchen and saw Ari setting up the table with Ayli. She shifted her weight onto one foot and scratched the back of her ankle with her other. My eyes travelled up her legs, _she had great legs_, to her perfect ass in her cutoff denim shorts. I just realized how casually she was dressed, and she still looked beautiful. She was in an oversized yellow Lakers shirt, cut at the sleeves and she had it tied back, baring her midriff just slightly. And I saw her hair up for the first time, piled up in a bun, her face fresh with no makeup on.

"Here you go, Caleb." Aryn handed me my plate.

"Thank you." I answered, forcing myself to look away from Ari.

Ari picked Ayli up and sat her down on her booster chair across from her and she turned to go retrieve their plates. Aryn and Ari both returned with their plates and took their seats. Aryn and I were seated at the ends of the table, and Ari sat across from Ayli at the center of the table. This is the closest I have gotten to having family dinner in a really long time. It felt nice.

We talked and laughed over dinner, bringing up past stories, we also talked about Aryn raising Ayli. This really was much nicer than another night alone, I'm so glad he asked me to come over tonight. The girls insisted on doing the dishes so Aryn offered me a beer and walked me outside, sitting down in a chair at the patio set by the pool.

"Thank you for asking me over, dinner was really good, company was even better." I said taking a swig of my beer.

"No problem, you're family. I will be asking you over more often, so get used to it." He clanked our bottles together and gulped down his beer. "Have you met Arianna's boyfriend yet?"

The question took me by surprise, but I managed to hide it. "No. Have you?"

"She refuses to bring him by." He answered.

"Why?"

"She doesn't want Ayli meeting him yet."

"Why?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said she's like a mother to my little Ayli. She's very careful who she lets around her. She doesn't want to bother introducing anyone she doesn't deem important enough, she doesn't want to confuse her." He explained.

"I see," I took another sip of my beer. "Makes sense." I added.

"It really does," he nodded. "But, I want to know who's dating my sister at the same time, so it kind of sucks." He spun the bottle in his hands. "Have you heard anything about him?"

"He's still fairly new to the business, I know nothing yet. But, I will let you know when I do." I answered.

He nodded. "Thank you."

"No need." I replied in a serious tone.

"I have to say I'm surprised though."

I looked up not really understanding what he meant by that. "What about?" I tried sounding casual.

"She hasn't dated anyone since…"

"Since what?" I urged him to go on.

"I don't know if I should be talking about this," he reached up scratching his head.

"She's like a sister to me, what bad could come from what you're about to tell me?" the words tasted foul rolling off my tongue, but I managed to get them out.

He nodded in agreement and sighed. "Well, she was seeing a guy back home, they were high school sweethearts. His name was Kayden Michaels and they were really _in love_, like on another fucking level. I thought they were crazy and just being young, but when she got into Julliard he got accepted to NYU and followed her out to New York. He was really serious about her, obviously." He looked down at the label on his bottle. "Then Kayli died and she dropped literally _everything_ to come out here, like I told you the last time you were here." His jaw locked down together. "She figured he would wait for her and they would work something out, long distance relationship or whatever. I forced her to go back to New York, insisted I'd be ok and asked her to just visit from time to time. It took a while but I convinced her to go and she did. But, when she got there…" he bit down hard and gripped down, twisting the bottle around his hands, his expression was totally different now, darker. He looked up at me with a menacing look in his eyes, "She caught him in bed with someone else and she came back out to LA after that. That's why I asked you to look out for her, she doesn't need another guy hurting her again." He shook his head. "If she hadn't come out here in the first place…If she had stayed put and stayed in school like she should have…" he shook his head again.

It was all clear to me now, her opinions of me, her outlook on relationships, her trust issues. It all made sense.

"Stop with that shit, Aryn." I bit out. "He did what he did because he's a miserable sack of shit, it was bound to happen. Her coming out here was not your fault. Your wife dying was _not_ your fault. You can't control the kind of person Ari is, she's selfless, caring, loving and she's got a huge heart. She just wanted to make sure her brother was ok and that is nobody's fault but his own for not being able to wait for the girl he claimed to be in love with." I said in disgust.

"Aryn!" I whipped around to see Ari standing by the doors.

"Arianna…" Aryn stood to his feet.

"How could you?" she whispered with tears in her eyes. "I asked you to never speak of him again, and you told _Caleb_?!" she shook her head, tears streaking her cheeks and turned to leave, running back inside toward the front door.

"Arianna!" Aryn shouted after her, he set down his beer and started to go after her but I stopped him.

"Let me try talking to her." I said desperately. He looked at me confused as to why I'd want to so I tried quickly to think of something to say. "She's upset with you right now, let me try to talk to her. I'll bring her back inside." He nodded and I broke out into a run, running past a confused looking Ayli.

"Where's everybody going?" she asked.

"We'll be back, I promise." I shouted behind me, opening the front door. Ari was getting into her car just then and she started the car. I gripped the frame of her door before she could close it and leaned in, taking her keys and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the car.

"Stop it!" she screamed.

"Follow me." I started leading her further from the house so Aryn wouldn't hear anything I was about to say. I stopped when I was satisfied with the distance between us and the house. I turned to look back toward the house one more time before I opened my mouth to speak. "I told you I would be here to listen to what you had to say once you were ready to talk about it. Do you want to talk about it?" I released her hand.

"No!"

"Well, I know, and there's nothing you can do to change that now. I'm sorry your boyfriend did that to you but you can't group every other man out there with him. Not everyone is the same, Ari." I reached up to wipe away her tears and she pulled away from me.

"What the hell do you care?"

"What do you mean? _Of course I care!_" I shouted.

She scoffed, shaking her head from side to side. "Since when?! You haven't spoken two words to me for about a month now!"

"What do _you_ care? You have a boyfriend now." I snapped back.

"I don't!" she reached up wiping her falling tears.

"Ok, then what's the problem? You wanted me to be more of a big brother, so this is me being a big brother. I _care_ about what happened to you, Ari."

"Why? You're just like him."

"Don't say that, Ari. Don't compare me to that scumbag ever again." I said my voice was trembling with anger.

"What's the difference between the both of you?"

"_I_ would never have done that to _you_!" I shouted. "I couldn't _ever_ do something like that to you." I shook my head.

"Then what makes you _not_ good enough to be with me? Huh?! If you swear you think you could remain faithful to me in a relationship, what makes you so sure you're not good enough for me?"

"We're not talking about me right now, Ari. Get your ass back inside the house, Aryn wants to talk to you and I promised Ayli you were coming back. Are you going to make me a liar?" I looked into her eyes.

They filled with tears again and she shook her head. "No."

"Go." I nodded toward the house. "I'm right behind you, just give me a minute."

She turned to head back toward the house and I brought a hand up over my heart and turned my back to her. I take it back. _This_ hurt a lot worse than anything I was feeling the past few weeks. Knowing she wants me back and not being able to say anything or do anything about it, _hurts _worse than anything else.


	10. Chapter 10 - Mistake

**Chapter 10**

_Mistake – May 1, 2015_

I walked back inside the house to find Ari outside with Aryn and Ayli still playing with the box that had her playhouse in it.

"Need some help?" I laughed, walking up behind her.

She nodded, "Yes, please." She said quietly.

I ripped the tape off the box and emptied the contents.

"Is everybody mad?" she asked, her voice low and filled with genuine concern. "I've never seen Aunt Ari mad before." She played with the tape hanging from the box.

"No, sweetheart, everything is fine." I picked up the manual and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Ayli. But, everything is fine, I promise." I reassured her, smiling. I set down the manual, and started rolling my sleeves up to my elbows and pulled off my tie, tossing it to the sofa where my jacket was. "Shall we get started on your house, Princess Ayli?"

She smiled up at me. "Yes, please!"

The playhouse was almost finished when Ari walked back inside with Aryn. Ayli ran up jumping into Ari's arms and pointed down to the house.

"He's almost done, isn't it so pretty?!" Ayli shouted in excitement.

"Yes, baby, it looks great. I'm so jealous of you!" Ari kissed her cheek and set her down.

"Don't be jealous, we can share! Come on!" she tugged on Ari's hand, guiding her into the house.

"Is this going to fall on us?" Ari asked me quietly.

I laughed, "No, you can go in. I'm just putting on the finishing touches. It won't fall, don't worry." I smiled.

Ari looked down at Ayli and nodded with a smile. "Lead the way, Princess Ayli."

After finishing up the house I stood to my feet and walked over to Aryn. "Everything ok now?" I asked.

"Yea, everything is fine." He smiled softly looking over at Ari and Ayli. "I haven't fought or argued with her in years. I can't say I liked it too much." He said looking on adoringly at his sister and daughter.

I laughed softly, patting him on the back. "Yea, I understand. I'm sorry I put you in that position." I apologized.

"No, don't worry about it. She just told me she's actually kind of glad I told you."

"Glad?" I arched a brow.

He nodded and walked toward the playhouse.

_What?_

"Alright Ayli, it's about that time." Aryn said peeking into the playhouse. "Say goodnight to everyone before we head upstairs to get you ready for bed."

She smiled running over to me and jumped up into my arms, I laughed aloud, swinging her up in the air. It felt nice to have at least one person who didn't judge me for who I am or who I have been. It was the specific reason why I liked being around Ayli so much, she helped me forget.

"Goodnight, Uncle Caleb. Thank you again for my present, I think you're my new best friend." She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck again and I felt my heart melt away. If just simply bringing a present can make her this happy and make me feel _this_ great, I'm more than happy to bring one every time I visit.

I laughed and pinched her little button nose. "Well then I'm just going to have to bring you one every time I visit." I said, setting her down gently.

"Daddy, can he come for dinner every day?" her question triggered a laugh out of Ari and a scowl from Aryn.

"Ayli." He scolded.

"I'm _kidding_." She giggled. "Good night, Uncle Caleb." She waved.

"Goodnight sweetheart." I winked. "I'm going to get going, Aryn. I'll see you later?"

"Sure thing, man." He nodded. "Seriously though, come over whenever. You're always welcome here." He smiled and leaned forward to pick Ayli up.

"I'm leaving, too." Ari said standing on the tips of her toes, planting a kiss on Aryn's cheek. "Gimme kiss, baby." She leaned in toward Ayli. "I'll see you soon, my love. Sweet dreams." She smiled up at her niece.

Ayli nodded with a smile. "I love you." She said to Ari, leaning her head down into Aryn's chest, yawning.

"I love you _always_." She said, tapping her little nose.

"And _forever_!" Ayli cheered, pumping her fists into the air with a smile.

"You got it, babe." She winked.

"Goodnight, Ari." Aryn wrapped his hand around her shoulder and planted a kiss on her head. "Love you, baby sis."

"Love you, too." She smiled and waved at Ayli one more time before she disappeared around the corner with Aryn.

Ari leaned down to pick up her purse from the couch and smiled up at me. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked confused.

She walked to the front door and I opened it for her. "For everything." She shrugged.

"I'm going to need you to be specific, this is the first time you have ever been nice to me and I want to remember this moment." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" she punched me in the arm laughing and her smile disappeared. "Just thank you for being _nice_, I guess. For stopping me from leaving without talking it out with my brother, for being sweet with Ayli." She looked at me and leaned back against her car.

"_That_ is nothing to thank me for. I have a soft spot for that little girl." I crossed my arms in front of my chest, smiling and leaned back against my car. "Are you ok? Do you feel better?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry about that." She apologized.

"For what exactly?" I asked, puzzled. "What could you possibly have to apologize to me for?"

"It's just embarrassing to share something like that with you. I hardly know you and it was a hard time in my life, it was very personal." She explained.

"Ari, I understand…"

"But, I'm glad he told you."

"Why?"

Her brows creased together and she shrugged. "I just am."

"It certainly clears a lot of things up for me." I nodded.

"I apologize for the way that I have been to you. Clearly I was wrong." She looked up at me.

I shook my head. "Not entirely."

"Are you ready to talk about you?"

I shook my head again. "No."

"So you're still going to side with you not being good enough for me?"

"Yes." I nodded once.

"And you're just _fine_ with me dating Brody?"

I hesitated and kept myself from looking into her eyes. "Yes."

"Liar." She whispered shaking her head. "So I suppose you wouldn't mind it if I slept with him too then?"

That got my attention and my eyes shot up to look into hers. "Ari!" I snapped.

"Ah, there it is…" she crossed her arms in front of her. "What's your problem, Caleb? What changed?"

I pointed back at the house, not tearing my eyes away from Ari. "That." I answered. "Them."

Her brows bunched together. "What do you mean?"

"Aryn is _family_, my _brother_." I began to say. "I destroy _everything_ I touch. I would destroy _you_ and what then?" she opened her mouth to say something but I held up my hand. "You were right before, stick with your better judgment and stay away from me, Ari."

"How do you know all of that without trying? Like you said, maybe I'm the one to change all of that for you."

"People don't change, Ari." I quoted her.

"You told me you could, for me."

She stepped forward and slipped her hand in through my open collar, gripping the back of my neck. "What are you doing, Ari?" I froze.

"I want to be with this side of you, Caleb. The good guy I know you could be." She was inches away from my face, close enough for me to smell her perfume. I looked down at her lips and dreamt of the way they felt on mine.

"Ari, don't." I shook my head.

"_Please_." She whispered, grazing her nose with mine, our lips just a breath away.

"Please what?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Kiss me, Caleb." She breathed.

I picked her up, leaning her against the car so she was leveled with me and kissed her. The kiss was intense, passionate, _heated_. She ran her fingers through my hair, the way she did that drove me crazy and my eyes blinked open, I snapped out of it and took a step back.

"No." I shook my head.

"No?" she asked in disbelief. "Are you really doing this _again_?"

"Ari, you are with someone else."

"I want to be with _you_." She took a step toward me and I took a step back.

"No. I can't. I don't know how to be in a relationship with you, Ari." I lied. "But, Brody seems nice, and I wish you two the best."

"Whatever, Caleb. You want to lie to yourself? Fine. But, don't feed me your bullshit." She shook her head and got into her car.

"I'm sorry."

"Yea, I'm sure you are." She started her car and drove away.

I balled my hands into fists and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. I grabbed my phone and started dialing.

"Well _this_ is a surprise." Her voice greeted me from the other line.

"My house in ten minutes." I clicked off.

By the time I got home she was already waiting for me in the driveway. I got out of the car and shut the door behind me.

"Caleb." She smiled.

"Natasha." I nodded.

"Are we really going to do this?"

I nodded toward the house. "Go to the room and wait for me, I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes _sir_." She smiled at me again and leaned in to kiss the corner of my mouth before walking into the house.

Her touch made me sick, _all of it_ made me sick. I'm going to regret what I'm doing, I'm sure of it. But, right now I don't care. I needed Ari out of my head and I don't know how else to do it.

I turned around and walked into the house. Reaching up I undid my tie, letting it hang around my neck and unbuttoned my shirt and stopped at the door to the bedroom. Inside I found Natasha kneeling on the ground, facing me.

"What are you doing?" I said, gritting my teeth together.

"I thought—"

"Get up!" I shouted. "I told you, I'm not doing that shit anymore!"

She stood to her feet with a confused expression on her face. "Caleb, what—"

The doorbell rang, surprising the both of us. "Wait here." I walked out of the room.

_Who the hell?_

I opened the door to see Ari's tear stained face looking back at me.

"Ari?! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about…" she looked past me and I closed my eyes knowing what she must have seen, _who_ she must have seen.

"Caleb, baby, what are you doing?" I looked back, glaring at Natasha and saw a smile play across her lips when she saw Ari standing at the door. "Hi! _Arianna_, was it?" she asked leaning against the wall.

Ari let out a little breath in surprise, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh my God!" she shook her head and looked back to me. "I'm sorry." She shook her head again as if she were trying to wake up from a bad dream. "I thought—I didn't know…I'm sorry, I have to go." She held onto her stomach like she was going to be sick.

"Ari!" I followed her out of the house. "Ari, wait!" I shouted.

She ran toward her car and I grabbed her arm. She turned around and shoved against my bare chest, when I didn't budge she started to bang her fists against me and started to cry.

"Ari, stop!" I held her hands together.

"You _asshole_!" she cried out. "Let me go!"

"What are you doing here?!" I asked again.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Just let me go." She looked down.

"Ari, look at me."

"No." she shook her head, crying. She yanked her hands free and backed away from me. "You," she pointed at me. "You are dead to me. I hate you. Go to hell, Caleb!" She said through gritted teeth. She turned back around and opened her door.

"Ari, please don't leave like this!" I begged.

She got into her car and sped out of my driveway. I ran back into the house and grabbed Natasha by the arm, leading her back to the front door.

"Get out!" I pushed her toward the door.

"Caleb, what the fuck?!" she screamed.

"Leave!" I pointed toward the door.

"I'm sorry, let's talk about this."

I pushed her fully out the door. "It was a mistake to ask you here, I don't know what I was thinking. Get the fuck out of here, Natasha. I never want to see you again." I shouted. "Do me a favor and disappear. Do not show up at any of my events from now on, I never want to see your face again. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Caleb…"

I slammed the door in her face and locked it.

"FUCK!" I screamed out into the empty house.

I threw everything I could get my hands on, punching, kicking, bashing, breaking…Then I collapsed to the floor, holding my face in my hands.


	11. Chapter 11 - Crazy

**Chapter 11**

_Crazy – May 4, 2015_

I met up with Liz and Lena out on the beach for Ari's mini summer catalogue photoshoot special for _Lush_. I got out of my car and headed out toward the setup, there were dozens of people running around; wardrobe, makeup, camera crew, assistants, interns, etc.

"How's she doing?" I skimmed the crowd to look for her. She must have been changing.

"Beautifully, of course," Lena answered with a smile. "There she is." She pointed.

I turned around to see her walking out in a hot pink bikini. She saw me and quickly looked away. "Excuse me." I walked toward her and she pretended not to see me.

"Ari—"

"Fuck off, Caleb." She walked faster.

"Let me explain."

"Explain? Explain what? How you'd rather sleep with her than me? I'm ok, thanks." She smiled up at the photographer. "Where would you like me, Stefan?"

"Anywhere, baby, you look perfect!" he held the camera in front of his face.

Hair and makeup touched her up one last time before Stefan started shooting away, like any other photographer he was under Ari's spell. "Perfect, Ari…I love it…smile for me…" I couldn't sit here and watch her anymore so I walked back toward Lena and Liz.

"Come with me, I want to discuss Ari's schedule."

"Now?" Liz asked in surprise.

"Yes, now."

Liz and I had the meeting in a sheltered pavilion by the beach and lost track of time. The set crew started carrying the equipment back to their vans and started packing up. Lena was on the phone with her assistant and Bethany sat with us, taking notes on her iPad, editing, re-editing, and altering Ari's schedule. So where was Ari?

"Where's Ari?" I looked up at a set assistant.

"Stefan wanted to take a few more shots." She shrugged.

My brows creased together, "So why's the set crew packing up?"

The assistant shrugged again, her lips set in a tight line.

"How long has she been down there?" I asked, panicking.

"He made us start packing up and took her down by the rocks about twenty minutes before."

"Liz, Lena and Bethany, come with me." I instructed, quickly standing to my feet.

I ran down to the beach and looked toward the rocks. They weren't there. I looked out on the beach and couldn't find them. _What the fuck?!_

"Ari?!" I shouted.

No answer.

"Ari?!" I frantically searched for her, looking up and down the beach but had no luck. I headed down toward the rocks and that's when I heard her.

"STOP!" she screamed. "PLEASE!" I heard her cry out and I broke out into a run.

Stefan had taken her to a secluded cave below the rocks. He was lying on top of her when I came around the corner. "Shut up, you stupid bitch!" he smacked her in the face and I heard her cry out in pain.

_NO! _

I ran up behind him, pulling him off of her. I heard the girls running up behind me, calling out for help to the set crew. I threw him down to the ground, sitting on top of him and started to bash his face in, punching him repeatedly in the face. His skin split, blood splattered across the sand and I watched his face turn a deep shade of purple. I felt a couple different set of hands come up behind me to get me off but I managed to wriggle free, and started kicking his face in.

"You sack of shit!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, continuing to kick him.

"Caleb, stop! You'll kill him!" I heard Ari scream behind me.

The same set of hands attempted to hold me back again and this time I let them. I turned around and headed back to Ari. Tears sprang to my eyes when I saw her face, it was swollen and bruised, her lip was bleeding and she had a cut above her eye.

"My God." I clenched my jaw tightly together and wrapped her in my arms. I took off my jacket and draped it around her. I bent down and picked her up, carrying her in my arms. "I'm taking her home." I said to Liz.

"Yes, of course, darling." she clutched her chest. "Call me later, Caleb."

"I will." I nodded. "And Liz?" I turned back to her. "I want to make sure that bastard never works again. Take care of it." I ordered.

"I'm already on it, dear."

I turned around again and headed toward my car, Ari started trembling in my arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I kissed her head and she started to cry.

I sat her gently down in the passenger seat once I reached my car and buckled her in. She looked down and didn't look up once. I shut the door softly and walked over to my side of the car and got in, bucking my seatbelt. I started the car and pulled out of the lot when she turned around to look at me in alarm.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Home." I answered.

She shook her head rapidly from side to side. "I don't want to risk Aryn or Ayli seeing me like this. _Please_, just take me to a hotel!" she pleaded.

"I'll just bring you home with me to my house then. I don't want you to be alone, Ari." I answered.

She shook her head again. "No, I don't want to burden you. The hotel will be fi—"

"Ari, I didn't ask you. I'm telling you. You're coming home with me." I repeated.

"I don't have anything…"

"I will have Bethany pack your things." I started texting her right away.

"Caleb…"

"Ari," I pulled off to the side of the road and looked at her. I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath out. "_Please_. Just listen to me! It will really put my mind at ease to know you're safe at home with me. _Please_." I begged. She nodded and leaned her head up against the window.

I pulled up to my driveway and parked the car in the garage. I looked over to see her staring off into space.

"Hey," I grabbed her hand. "We're here. Are you ready to go inside?" she nodded without looking at me, and unbuckled her belt. "Wait here, I'll help you out of the car." I squeezed her hand and got out, heading to her side of the car. I opened her door holding my hand out to her. "Come on." I said softly and she took my hand.

I led her inside and into one of the guest rooms with a bathroom. I searched through the cabinets and pulled out a first aid kit and tended to her cuts, cleaning them. "Bethany should be by soon to drop off your things. Take a shower in here and I will have your stuff sitting by the door for you by the time you're done." I reached out stroking her cheek with my thumb. She shuddered at my touch, closing her eyes she reached up to touch my hand. I pulled my hand back, wincing in pain.

"Oh my God, Caleb, your hand!" she gasped. "Come here." She led me toward the sink and took off my jacket, setting it down on the stool by the mirror. She was still in her bikini and I looked away uncomfortably. She ran my hand under the streaming water and lightly dabbed it with the towel before sterilizing the wound.

"It's really not as bad as it looks. It's just because the wound reopened when I beat the little bastard." I explained.

"Reopened?" she asked confused.

"I lost control and went a little crazy when you left the other night." I confessed.

"I'm sorry." She said, wrapping up my hand. Her eyes filled with tears when she looked up at me.

"For what?!" I asked, shocked.

"What's going to happen to you now? This is all my fault, I'm so sorry." She looked down at my hand.

"Baby, look at me." I tilted her chin up to look at me. "This is not your fault. I fucked up, it's my fault. And I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am, there is no way I can make this up to you." Warm tears stung the corners of my eyes. "I will never forgive myself for what he did to you, Ari. I could kill him if I knew it would help." A single tear made its way down my cheek and she reached up to wipe it away. I covered her hand with mine, leaning into her touch, I kissed the center of her palm. "He took something that can never be returned to you, my heart is literally in pieces. I don't know what to do or say to make this right." My hands started trembling as I took her face in them, stroking her cheek softly. "I'm really sorry…" I leaned my forehead against hers, pulling her closer to me.

"Can you help me?"

"With what?" I asked.

"Help me wash him off of me," she whispered. "I still feel him on me and I can't stand it." She started to cry again. "_Please_."

"Ari, I can't…"

She stepped out of her bikini and reached for my hand, pulling my arms around her so that I was holding her. "Caleb, like you said—I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone with my thoughts, it isn't safe." She rested her head against my chest. "Please, help me." she whispered.

I leaned down and started the hot water in the bath and she looked up at me. She reached her hands up to undo my tie and then started on the buttons of my shirt. I closed my eyes and reached up to stop her hands from going any further and she looked up at me again.

"Ari, I don't trust myself with you." I shook my head.

"_I_ trust you, Caleb." I blinked my eyes open to look at her and she smiled softly with tears in her eyes, and leaned in to kiss me.

She continued on with the buttons of my shirt and proceeded onto my pants. I stepped out of my pants and briefs and climbed into the tub, holding my hand out to help her in. She leaned her head back against me and I pumped some shampoo into my hands, massaging it into her hair, washing and rinsing it thoroughly clean. She turned around, straddling me, and leaned in to kiss me softly. She ran her hands through my hair and my hands roamed her body, she lifted her hips up so my tip was resting at her entrance. Before she could make another move, I grabbed her hips firmly and moved her back away from me.

"Ari, I can't." I said. My breathing was now rough and uneven. "Not like this." I shook my head.

"I don't want him to have been my first."

"Don't think about it that way. He _wasn't_ your first, Ari." I kept my voice low. "I don't want _our_ first time to be like this, I want it to be special. _Not_ now, _not_ like this."

She nodded, scooting back over to me, leaning her head back against me again. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, kissing the side of her head.

"I love you, Ari." I whispered into her ear. "I don't want you to say anything right now; I just need you to hear me. I love you."

_She must think I'm crazy._

_I guess I am a little crazy._

_But, I don't feel crazy. I have never been so sure of anything in my life…I love Arianna._


	12. Chapter 12 - Fear

**Chapter 12**

_Fear – May 4, 2015_

I pulled on a pair of grey pajama bottoms and threw on a white shirt before I helped Ari out of the tub. I started to help her dry off when I heard someone ring the doorbell. "I'll be right back." I kissed her on the forehead and turned to leave.

I opened the door to find Bethany with suitcases packed with Ari's things. "Ms. Andrews' belongings." She smiled lightly.

"Thank you, Bethany." I held the door open wider for her to come in and took the suitcases from her. "Did you have any trouble locating her things?"

"Not at all." she shook her head. "Mrs. Presley wanted to know how she was doing?" she asked, eyeing me warily.

I sat on the sofa in the living room and motioned to the seat across from me for her to sit. "I will call her soon. She's really shaken up, and as you saw before, she's bruised up pretty bad. We are going to have to pull her from her schedules for the next few weeks." I answered, stuffing my hands into my pockets. "I haven't asked if she wanted to seek medical attention or not, my first thought was to get her somewhere safe."

"No." Ari walked into the living room in a bathrobe. "I don't want anyone to know about this." She spoke up again. "No hospital, _no_ press!"

"Ari, he needs to pay for what he did." I said sternly.

"Caleb, I can't tell anyone! Could you just imagine how the public would handle this with my social status right now? They will tear me to pieces, every interview I do from here on out will be about _him_." She shook her head. "I'm not ready for that sort of attention. I can just see it now," her voice started to shake. "_Arianna Andrews, beaten and raped by photographer Stefan Rossi!_" she shook her head and shifted in her seat, turning toward me. "Please, don't make me go through that, Caleb. I just can't take it right now. Could you imagine what Aryn would do if he were to find out?!" she asked in near panic. "He was a ticket purchase away from flying to New York to kill Kayden when he found out what he had done." She turned to look at Bethany. "_Please_, Bethany…Tell Liz that I have no wishes to press charges against Stefan and that I want to leave all of this alone. I doubt Stefan would act on this anyway with all the witnesses out on the beach today." She turned back to me again. "Would he?"

"No, I don't think so." I replied, trying to contain my anger. "So, you want him to just get away with this?" I asked, disgusted.

"You almost beat him to death and he will most likely never find work again. I would hardly say he's _getting away with it_. If the circumstances were any different, I _would_ report him. But, I can't, Caleb. The public has been in my business about everything lately and they would plaster this _everywhere_, you know that. Reporters can be cruel. Who knows what they would say to put a different spin on this story. What if they make up lies? What then? _That _would absolutely destroy me! Do you really want to put me through all of that?" she asked me.

"No." I said softly. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes, trying to steady my breathing.

"Caleb, can I speak to you for a moment?" I opened my eyes to see that she was staring at me.

"Yes." I stood to my feet and reached down to help her up.

"It will just be a moment, Bethany. I'm sorry." She smiled and walked over to her suitcases, and I bent down to pick them up before she could. I nodded toward the bedroom and she quietly followed, closing the door shut behind her. I set the suitcases down and sat down on the foot of the bed, looking up at her. She stepped forward and knelt down in front of me.

"I'm sorry you're so unhappy with my decision, Caleb." She began to say. I opened my mouth to say something but she held up her hand to stop me. "This is something I will have to carry with me for the rest of my life. I would like to deal with it in peace, _not _with the public. Like I told you in our first meeting, I'm a private person. I want it to stay that way for as long as I can help it." She reached out, taking my hands in hers. "I don't know how I'm ever going to recover from this, but I will. In time." She squeezed my hands. "Just be here for me and support my decision through this, _please_?"

"I will try." I said softly, tucking a lock of her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Thank you." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Can you please go talk to Bethany about damage control while I change? I will be outside in a minute."

I bent down to kiss her on her forehead and walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind me. Bethany was on the phone when I walked back into the living room.

"Yes, Mrs. Presley…He just walked in…" she spoke into the phone. She pointed to her cellphone and I nodded. "Yes ma'am, here he is…" she handed me the phone.

"Liz." I answered.

"Caleb, what on earth is going on?"

"She doesn't want to press charges, she wants to bury it."

"That's preposterous! Why in God's name would she want to do that?" she was as shocked as I was.

"I reacted the same way as you at first, but I understand now why she'd want to bury it and we just need to respect her wishes. She's not ready to face the public with this yet. They will bury her alive when word spreads and she wants to avoid that at all costs."

"But—"

"You and I know both know how ruthless they can be, Liz. They will spin this to sell magazines." I cut in. "Gather up the set crew and have them sign something before you send them home tonight, agreeing not to speak of today's incident."

"Ok." She sighed. "If that's what she wants."

"And she's in no condition to work for the next few weeks. We need to pull her schedule."

"It has already been done, dear. Bethany took care of it." she replied, her tone was an exhausted one. "Will she be ok?"

"I don't know yet…" I answered honestly.

"My goodness…" she breathed. "In all my years here at _Runway_, never have I ever witnessed something like this…"

"I know, Liz." I heard Ari entering the room. "I won't be in to work while she recovers from this. If there is anything you need from me just give me a call, if there's anything to sign—expedite it, email it, or send it with Bethany." I instructed.

"Sure thing, Caleb." She replied sadly. "Send her my love."

"I will." I clicked off and handed the cellphone back to Bethany before walking across the room to Ari. "Did she pack everything you needed?"

She nodded with a light smile and turned to Bethany. "Thank you so much for bringing me all of my things."

"Ms. Andrews, it was no trouble at all!" she handed her business card to Ari. "If there is _anything_ you need, day or night, you give me a call. I brought your car over too, it's parked in the driveway." She reached into her purse and handed Ari her keys.

"How will you get back?" Ari asked in shock.

"Liz already had a car sent over. No worries, Ms. Andrews." She smiled warmly. "Is there anything else I can do for the both of you?"

"You could call me, Arianna? I'm not really into formal greetings." She crinkled her nose.

Bethany laughed, nodding her head. "Understood, Arianna." She smiled again. "I wish you a speedy recovery. Don't lose my card, I meant what I said. Please call me if _anything_."

"Thank you so much, Bethany."

"Sure thing." She winked at Ari. "Mr. Carlisle, did you need anything, sir?"

"No, that is all, Bethany. Thank you."

"Yes, sir." She nodded before turning to head out the front door.

"_She_ needs a raise…_Or_ a promotion." Ari said turning around to look at me.

"She's in line for one. Liz is aware of how lucky she is, she will take care of her don't worry." I rubbed my thumb along her cheek. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"I was asking to be nice, Ari. You need to eat something." I grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. I opened my fully stocked fridge and took a step back. "What would you like?" I asked. "Lindsey keeps the fridge well stocked, so you should be able to find something you'd like."

"Salad." She answered.

"Actual food, Ari." I replied.

"I'm not hungry, Caleb."

"So, eat what you can."

"Lasagna, I guess." She answered.

"Go sit, I'll warm it up for you."

She pushed her plate aside when she couldn't eat anymore and leaned back in her chair. "Thank you." She picked up her water and took a sip.

"Can I ask you something?" There was a question I have been meaning to ask and it was eating away at me.

"Of course." she picked her head up off the chair and looked at me.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I'm sorry?" her brows creased together.

"You didn't want to have anything to do with me before. But, now you want to be with me. Why?" I set my plate aside and leaned back in my chair.

She smiled slightly when she heard my full question. "I started to see the guy that I remembered." She leaned forward, resting the side of her head on her hand.

"Who was that exactly?"

"The guy who was nice to me," she shrugged. "Who looked out for me while I was growing up, who protected me when I was scared, who comforted me when I was sad…I had the biggest crush on you back then." She laughed. "But then I grew up and you went off and did your own thing out here in LA, I dated Kayden and then…Well, you know the rest of that story already." She fingered the rim of her glass.

"And then?"

"And then I saw you with Ayli…" she looked up at me. Her eyes were sparkling with tears, filled to the brim. "And I felt I could trust you." She picked up her glass, taking another sip of her water. "Listen, I get that you love Aryn, I get that you love Ayli, and most of all, I get that you're afraid to lose them. But, I need you in my life right now. _Especially_ now." I watched the tears roll down her cheeks. It was the first time she actually let me see her cry.

"And the stuff you heard about me before?"

"None of it matters." She reached up, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands. "You said you wanted to be with me. I'm assuming you meant _only me_?"

"Of course." I answered right away.

"Then the women in your past are just that, Caleb. Your _past_." She reached over and squeezed my hand. "I want to concentrate on the _present_ with you."

"What if I do something to fuck it up?"

"You won't be the only one to fuck up, Caleb. I will too. Are you going to ditch me when I do?"

"No." I shook my head and leaned forward, cupping her cheek.

She closed her eyes, leaning into my touch and then opened her eyes again to look up at me. "Then we work on it together…" she answered. "Like any other normal couples do."

"Couple?" I repeated the word.

"Couple." She smiled.

I smiled, leaning in closer, our lips just inches away. "You have no idea how happy you just made me, Ari."

"I think I have a little idea." She winked.

I reached up and grabbed the nape of her neck, pulling her to me. I admit to a few stolen kisses here and there, and they were always amazing…but this felt different. There was no force, tension or urgency in this kiss. It was soft and gentle, something I wasn't used to at all.

There it was again, that feeling I got when I was with her. The rapid heart rate, the sweaty palms, the nervous fluttering feeling in my stomach…I reached up with my other hand, breaking our kiss, cradling her face in my hands and I just stared into her beautiful blue eyes looking back up at me.

"How do I make sure I get to keep you forever?" I stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"We work like hell at our relationship and hope for the best, Caleb." She smiled up at me.

"What if that just isn't good enough?"

"It will be. Stop looking so far ahead of you, Caleb. We just started, why are you thinking of the end already?" she scolded.

"Because I'm afraid." I kissed her lips again.

"Of what?" she pulled back to look at me.

"Losing you…" I said softly.

"_Losing_ me?"

"Now that I have you, losing you is my biggest fear, Ari."

She reached up, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. "Stop thinking that way, it will end up driving you crazy."

I sighed, cradling the back of her head to me. "What are you doing to me, Ari?" I whispered into her hair.

"Putting an actual heart in that hollow tin chest of yours, Caleb Carlisle." she giggled and squeezed me tighter.

_I loved that she sought me out for comfort._

_ I loved that she found solace in me._

_ I loved that she found it in her heart to give me a chance._

_ But, most of all, I loved __**her**__. _

_And I knew—I would do anything to protect her, to make sure she was safe. _

_I would do anything in my power to make her happy._


	13. Chapter 13 - Communication

**Chapter 13**

_Communication _

_May 4, 2015_

"How bad does it hurt?" I held the ice over her eye.

"I'll live." She shrugged.

Seeing her bruises sparked the anger back up inside me and I felt like finding him and beating him all over again. I've never felt such rage toward anyone before.

"I could kill him for what he did to you."

"And what good would that do me? You would get your ass tossed in jail and I will be left alone. Don't talk like that."

"How can I not? I'm reminded of it every time I look at your face. He left bruises all over you, Ari." My jaw clenched together.

"I'll be ok, it doesn't hurt that bad."

"The hell it doesn't, don't lie to me." I held the ice over her eye again and she winced from the pain.

"Enough!" she sighed, pushing my hand away. "I don't want to think about it anymore."

She grabbed the TV remote, powering on the flat screen and started flipping through the channels.

"Come here." I reached my arm out, inviting her to lay with me.

She smiled, leaning her head down onto my chest and continued to flip through the channels. "Ridiculous, the things they play on TV nowadays…" she shook her head, setting the remote back down on the coffee table. I combed my fingers through her hair and she ran her hand along my chest. "Mmm, that feels nice." She yawned.

Twenty minutes of drifting in and out and she was finally asleep. I looked over at the clock to see it was still pretty early; it was only 8:30. I picked her up in my arms and walked her into the guest room, down the hall from mine. I tucked her into bed, pulling the covers over her and leaned in to kiss her lightly on the forehead. I made my way over to the door, quietly so I didn't wake her, and carefully closed the door behind me.

I walked down the hall and into my room, peeling off my shirt and climbed into bed with my laptop. After going through countless emails sent from Liz, Lena and Bethany I powered my laptop down and looked up at the clock. It was only 11:30 but I felt pretty beat. I set my laptop down on the nightstand and switched the bedside lamp off, lying my head down on the pillow and slowly started to drift off into sleep.

"STOP!" I heard Ari scream. I shot up and looked over at the clock, 2:45.

_What the fuck?!_

"Please!" I heard her scream again and I jumped out of bed, running down the hall toward her room. I pushed through the door and saw her tossing and turning on the bed, screaming.

"Ari?" I ran to her side and tried to shake her awake but couldn't get through to her. "Ari?!" I shook her again, jolting her awake. She sat up, gasping for air, her head was covered in sweat and she started crying hysterically. "Look at me! Ari, it was a dream!" I grabbed her arms and waited for her to realize where she was.

"Caleb?" she threw her arms around me, sobbing into my chest. "Where were you? Where'd you go?"

"I was in my room just down the hall." I rubbed her back. "I woke up when I heard you screaming. I'm sorry, I thought you would want your space…I didn't think, baby, I'm so sorry."

"Don't leave me alone anymore." She pleaded, shivering in my arms.

"I won't, I'm sorry." I kissed her head and picked her up, taking her with me to my room. "Do you want me to get you some water?" I laid her down gently on my bed, pulling the covers over her.

She shook her head. "No, just lay here with me. I don't want to be alone."

I slid in next to her and took her into my arms, lulling her to sleep. She fell asleep within minutes and I continued to soothingly rub her back, combing my fingers through her hair, and kept repeating the cycle until I fell asleep.

* * *

_May 5, 2015_

The harsh sunlight streaming through the windows woke me up and I stretched out, reaching over to Ari's side and felt nothing. I blinked my eyes open and saw she wasn't there.

"Ari?" I called out but didn't get an answer. "Ari?!" I called out again.

I didn't hear the shower going in the bathroom and she wasn't in the closet either.

_Where the hell did she go_?

I walked around the house, checking every room, still no luck.

I panicked thinking she might have decided to leave in the middle of the night and ran back to the room to find her suitcases were still here. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked out the front door to find that her car was still here.

_Where the hell was she?!_

I shielded my eyes and looked down the driveway to see her running up in a dodgers baseball cap, sports bra and running shorts.

"Ari, what the hell?" I snapped.

"What?" she asked, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. "I just went out for a run." She pulled the earphones out of her ears, and I could hear the music blaring through.

"You worried me! You didn't leave a note or anything. I had no idea where you were."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep." She replied, bending over to undo her laces.

"What time did you wake up?"

"4:30." She answered, taking a swig from her water bottle.

"What have you been doing all this time? It's 9 o'clock!"

"I found your home gym and started an early workout." She stretched out her legs. "What's wrong, Caleb?"

"I'm just really worried about you, Ari. You need to let me know where you're going, you scared me. And what if the paparazzi decided to show up here? What if they got pictures of the bruises on your face?"

She tapped the bill of her cap. "That's why I wore this. I couldn't stay in the house any more, I'm sorry. The nightmare really shook me up last night. I couldn't get a good night's rest after that." She shook her head and bent over, resting her hands on her knees. "Caleb, I need to talk to somebody." She placed her hands on her hips and bit her lip to keep from crying. I stepped toward her and grabbed her hand, pulling her into my arms. "I'm so scared and I don't know what to do." She whispered, sobbing into my chest. "Help me, _please_."

"We'll get someone to come to the house." I promised, cradling the back of her head. My heart felt like it was being fed into a shredder and it killed me that I couldn't do anything to help her. "Don't worry, baby, you're going to be fine. I will do what I can to help you." I held her tightly to me.

Dr. Marcus Teller made it out by 2 o'clock. I opened the front door, inviting him into the house. "Dr. Teller, thank you for coming on such short notice." I extended my hand out to him.

"When I heard you needed my assistance I couldn't say no. Thank you for calling me, Mr. Carlisle." he shook my hand.

"This is Arianna Andrews, she's the reason I made the call." I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Arianna, this is Dr. Marcus Teller."

She reached a hand out in greeting and he took it. "Ms. Andrews, it's lovely to meet you." He smiled warmly.

"Lovely to meet you too, Dr. Teller. I'm just sorry it's under these circumstances." She sighed, taking her seat.

Dr. Teller and I followed suit, taking our own seats. He was the one to speak up first. "I would just like to say that anything and everything mentioned here today will remain confidential. Please don't be afraid to talk to me about whatever you need to get off your chest and I will do my best to help you, Ms. Andrews."

"Thank you." She said softly.

Dr. Teller looked to me and I took that as my cue, standing to my feet. "I'll see you soon. Take your time." I leaned to kiss her on the top of her head.

"No," she reached up and grabbed my hand. "Dr. Teller, if it's alright with you I'd like my boyfriend to sit in on this session with me?" she asked.

"If it's alright with you, it's alright with me." he nodded.

"I need you to be here…" she whispered to me. "I would feel a lot more comfortable if you would stay here with me, please." She squeezed my hand.

I sat next to her, bringing her hand up to my lips and kissed the back of her knuckles. "Of course," I wrapped an arm securely around her and she leaned into me for support.

She took a deep shaky breath in and let it out before speaking. "I model for _Runway_, Mr. Carlisle here is my agent." She began and Dr. Teller nodded. "I was in the middle of a photoshoot for a little summer catalogue spread I'm being featured in." she continued to explain and her hands began to shake. "I'm sorry," she whispered, shaking her head, clenching and unclenching her fists. She took a deep breath again, attempting to steady her nerves.

"You're fine, Ms. Andrews. Take your time." He answered reassuringly.

"The photographer we were working with suggested the team pack up and get ready to go while he took a few more shots of me out by the water." A tear slid down, streaking her cheek. "I didn't think anything of it; I usually follow what the photographers say. I mean I have never had a reason to doubt one before." More tears followed. Her hands started shaking violently and she covered her face with her hand. Tears sprung to my eyes and I squeezed her hand encouragingly. "He dragged me to one of the caves," she sniffed. "Said that models did what they had to do to '_make it in the industry_'. He began to get really handsy, and I'm used to grabby people in my industry so I tried dealing with it the way I always did—for the sake of not embarrassing _Runway,_ I _politely_ declined. But then he started to get really angry and…" her lips started quivering and her tears continued to flow. "He hit me across the face," she pointed to her lip. "And then he pinned me to the ground, yelling at me to shut up and then he hit me again." She pointed to the cut above her eye. "I couldn't fight him off, he was way too strong." She choked out, shaking her head. "He raped me in that cave and I started to scream and scream for someone to come and help. That's when Mr. Carlisle found me." She sobbed.

She covered her face in her hands, sobbing. Hearing the story detail for detail slayed me, it was gut wrenchingly painful and I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. They made their way down my cheeks and I reached out to rub her back, to calm her in any way that I can. She turned to me and buried her face in my chest, clutching at my shirt.

"It's ok, Ari. It's going to be ok." I whispered, rubbing her back.

Her breathing started to calm and I reached over for the box of tissues, handing her one.

"Thank you." She said weakly.

"What happened after that, Ms. Andrews?" he asked.

"I felt different—disgusted with myself. The thought of my virginity being taken by that man made me feel dirty and I didn't know what to do to make it go away. It felt like a switch inside of me went off and I completely snapped. The minute we got home all I wanted to do was wash him off of me, it was all I could think of. I wanted him out of my mind and I wanted to forget it ever happened so badly that I would have done literally _anything _to make it all go away." She explained. "I put Caleb in a really tough position yesterday by trying to do something I shouldn't have…I pinned all of my hopes of taking the pain away on him and it wasn't fair to him at all." She squeezed my hand. "If it were any other guy I'm sure they would have taken advantage and done what I asked without thinking, but I got lucky with Caleb and he put a stop to it before I did something he knew I would regret later on. I never apologized or thanked him properly for that and I wanted him to know, that's why I wanted him to sit in on this session. I needed him to hear everything, to _understand_ everything I'm going through." She turned to look at me. "I'm really sorry." She whispered, shaking her head. "Really, _truly_, I am."

"Stop it, Ari." I reached up, wiping her tears away with my hand.

She looked back to Dr. Teller and continued with her story. "I had a couple of nightmares last night. All of them the same, and I couldn't sleep a wink."

"Ms. Andrews, I am very sorry you went through all of this. But, like any other individual who has gone through _this_ level of emotional trauma, the way _you_ did—it's only normal that it follows with an extreme case of PTSD. It explains your changes in behavior and lack of sleep. You mustn't torture yourself over this, it isn't your fault. It's your mind's way of trying to cope, like you said—at the time you were willing to do whatever it took to take the pain away. You said Caleb was a perfect balance for you yesterday, I recommend you allow him to continue to play a huge role in helping you through all of this." She nodded in understanding, listening carefully to everything he had to say. "Never question yourself while in the state of recovery, it will interfere with the process of actually recovering. Focus on yourself for now and communicate _everything_ you are feeling with him, Ms. Andrews. And I ask that, Mr. Carlisle," he nodded over to me. "Continue to remain as your balance." he advised.

"Yes, of course. Anything." I squeezed her hand in mine again.

"I will prescribe something for your sleeping problem, but may I suggest that you hold off until you decide the problem is out of your control. I would like for the both of you to try something more _natural_, sometimes communication is the answer to all of our problems. Our mind is our own worst enemy, Ms. Andrews. Once we let too many things build up without letting it out, it consumes us. Try getting everything off your chest like you have been doing in this session today, but with just each other. No third party." He started scribbling something on his prescription pad and handed it to Ari. "If the sleeping issue doesn't resolve itself in time, this should help. If you need anything at all, please give me a call."

"Thank you, Dr. Teller." She smiled.

"You're always welcome, Ms. Andrews." He nodded.

I shook his hand and walked him toward the door. "Thank you again for coming, Dr. Teller."

"Of course, Mr. Carlisle." He nodded. "Please, don't ever hesitate to call me."

I closed the door behind him and walked back over to Ari. "How do you feel?" I ran a hand through her hair and sat down.

"_Better_." She half smiled.

"Good." I brushed my thumb across her cheek and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Now that we were advised to communicate everything, I'd like to say something?"

"What is it?" she turned toward me.

"We had the talk last night about starting a relationship and you called me your boyfriend to Dr. Teller. Are you planning to talk to me about Brody anytime soon? I don't like to share, Ari. When are you planning to tell him?"

She reached down, taking my hands in hers. "Brody and I broke up, Caleb."

"What? When?"

"The night we had dinner at Aryn's." she answered. "The night I first mentioned wanting to be with you too." She cupped my cheek. "I went over to see him, to tell him my heart just wasn't in it the way he needed me to be. He was pretty bummed, but we ended on good terms and I left to come over here. I wanted to try talking to you again and that's when I saw…"

"Natasha." I finished her sentence for her.

"Yep. Natasha." She nodded, dropping her hand from my cheek and leaned back into the couch. "Who by the way, I'd appreciate if you would stop seeing?" she arched a brow.

"I threw her out of my house when you left, Ari. I told her I never wanted to see her again." I kissed her shoulder. "I haven't been with anyone since I saw you in that meeting."

"Really?" she eyed me skeptically.

"Really." I nodded. "I told you I would wait for as long as you needed me to."

"What was Natasha doing here then? In her _underwear_." She pointed out.

"I _almost_ caved, but nothing happened, Ari. I swear it! I lost it when you finally reciprocated my feelings."

"Why? I don't understand, Caleb, you _wanted_ me to want you."

I ran a hand roughly through my hair, debating whether or not to tell her. "Aryn is against the idea of _us. _Like you, he has heard his fair share of stories about my past _relationships_ with the other models and he asked me to stay away from you."

"He _WHAT_?" she stood to her feet. "What the hell? Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Because he was right, I'm no good for you. He was protecting his sister, Ari. You can't blame him for that." I grabbed her hand, pulling her back to the couch.

"You _are_ good for me. Did you not listen to a word I was saying during that session? You are the only thing keeping me sane right now, Caleb." She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe him! If you care about me at all you won't listen to him."

"Just as well, I can't seem to keep away from you anyway." I sighed, leaning my head back. "It makes me a horrible friend and I'm going to burn in hell for this, but I just don't have the strength to pretend anymore. I _need_ to be with you, Ari."


	14. Chapter 14 - Girlfriend

**Chapter 14**

_Girlfriend – May 18, 2015_

"When are you returning to work?" she looked up from her ice cream.

"When you do." I answered.

"Caleb." She set down her spoon.

"Ari." I replied, meeting her eyes.

"It has been two weeks, I have finally started sleeping normally again and my face is basically back to normal." I looked away and she pulled my face back toward her. "They need you back at work, Caleb. I will be _fine_." She insisted.

"I don't care."

"Caleb, I'm not a child." She said, frustrated.

"And I didn't say that you were, babe." I got up, picking up her bowl and set it down in the sink.

"Yes, but you're treating me like one." She argued.

"No, I'm treating you like a boyfriend would treat his girlfriend when she needs him to be there for her." I turned around to face her, leaning back against the sink.

She sighed, getting up from her chair and walked over to me. "I _do_ need you, Caleb. But not every hour, minute and second of every day." She reached down to grab my hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." She stroked my cheek. "But, I refuse to sit back and watch you let me take over your entire life."

"Isn't that what happens when you love someone?" I asked. "How do you propose I concentrate at work knowing you're here all by yourself, Ari? I can barely think straight while I'm here with you as it is!"

"Caleb…"

"I can't go back without you." I wrapped an arm around her waist and bent down to kiss the top of her head. "Drop it, baby." I whispered into her hair. "I'm not talking about this again." I said walking away.

I was in the middle of checking my emails when Ari popped her head into my study.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course you can." I sat back in my seat.

She shut the door behind her and leaned back against it. She was in my Yale hoodie, the one she grew really attached to while staying here, saying she found comfort in the feel and smell of it so I just let her keep it. She looked so tiny in the oversized sweater. I looked up at her face and saw that she had been crying.

"Are you mad at me?" she croaked.

"What? No, of course not! Baby, come here." I motioned to her with my hand.

She reached up wiping her cheeks with the sleeve of the sweater before pushing off the door, rushing into my arms, jumping onto my lap.

"I'm sorry if I gave you that impression, but no, I'm not mad at you." I said softly, reaching up to wipe her cheeks. "Don't cry." I kissed away her tears.

"I know you're just being overprotective and all, but you need to understand how it makes me feel to watch you stay here with me every day while you should be back at work. You love to work, Caleb." She rested her head on my chest.

"I love you more and I don't want to leave you here." I combed my fingers through her hair.

"I'm overstaying my welcome." She mumbled into my shirt.

"You keep saying stuff like that and I _will_ get mad, Ari."

"I will be ready to head back to work soon, maybe then I will feel better." She took a deep breath out and wiped her cheeks again with the edge of her sleeve.

"Don't rush your healing process, babe. Let it happen naturally. You'll know when you're ready to head back. Until then, you need to remain patient."

"Ok." She nodded, turning to look at the papers scattered around my desk. "Are you busy? Did I walk in on something important?"

"No. Why?"

"I wanted to go see Ayli if that's ok with you? I can go alone if you're busy though." She tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Baby, your face…" I reached up, stroking the fading blue spot around her eye.

"It's almost gone, and I can cover it with makeup. I really need to see her, Caleb. I miss her." She pleaded.

"Ok then, I will go with you."

"You don't have to." She shook her head.

"I want to. I want to see her and Aryn too. Come on, let's go." She stood to her feet and I got up after her.

"What will we say?" she asked me worriedly.

"I will think of something." I kissed her softly on the head. "Go get ready so we can go."

We pulled up the driveway and I walked over to her side to help her out of the car. She took my hand and grabbed Ayli's gift in the other.

"Do I look ok?" she asked about the makeup covering up her bruises.

"You look beautiful." I kissed her nose. "Come on." I led her toward the front door and rang the doorbell.

We could hear Ayli running toward the door and I looked over to see Ari's face light up with love. The door swung open and Ayli's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Aunt Ari!" she jumped up into her arms.

"Oh, sweetheart, I missed you." Ari's eyes filled with tears.

We walked in and heard Aryn call out from the kitchen. "Ari, is that you?!"

"Yea!" she called back. I took a few steps back, away from Ari when I heard him walking out of the kitchen and toward the foyer.

"What the heck? I thought you weren't due back for another few days? Ayli and I wanted to surprise you at the airport." He pulled her in for a quick hug and kiss.

"Well, the shoot wrapped up early so I caught an early flight back to surprise the both of you." She tapped Ayli's little nose.

"Welcome home, we missed you." He squeezed her shoulder and looked over to me. "Hey, man, how'd you enjoy the trip?" he patted me hard on the back.

"It was fine." I half smiled. I felt guilty as hell standing here and I didn't know how to act in front of him.

Ayli twisted around in Ari's arms until she was facing me, holding her arms out to me with a huge smile on her face. I chuckled holding out my hands to her and she jumped over, wrapping her little arms around my neck.

"I missed you, Uncle Caleb!"

I laughed, "The gifts or me?"

She thought about it for a second and smiled. "Both!" she giggled.

I laughed again, clutching at my chest in mock pain. "That hurts."

"I'm just kidding, silly!" she giggled again.

"Well, I did bring you a gift though." I pointed toward the bag Ari was holding and her eyes widened in excitement.

"Can I see?!"

"Of course you can." I set her down and she went running back to Ari.

Today's gift credit completely goes to Ari, she helped pick it out. It was a full doll collection of all of the princesses to date. She thought it would be a perfect gift to go in the playhouse I bought her the last time I visited. Ari helped her pull the box out of the bag and Ayli jumped up and down, clapping her little hands together.

"Uncle Caleb, you're the best! I love you, I love you!" she hugged my legs.

"Your aunt helped pick it out, don't forget to thank her too." I smiled as I watched Ayli give Ari the biggest hug.

"Thanks for bringing Ari over, that's really nice of you. I thought your first stop would be to your girlfriend's house when you got back." Aryn walked up next to me, nudging my arm with a smirk.

I forced out a little laugh and shook my head. "No, I'm actually not _with_ Natasha." I said, scratching the back of my head. "You were under the wrong impression, Aryn. She was just an old _friend_, never a girlfriend." I looked back to watch Ari playing with Ayli and quickly shifted my attention back to Aryn. "I'm too busy to settle right now." I lied, hoping he would stray from the subject. "But, when the right woman comes along, I will." I fought the urge to look at Ari again. If I looked at her anymore tonight I will give myself away.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ari walked up with a smile.

"Nothing." I quickly answered.

"I was just asking Caleb about his ex." Aryn teased, laughing and Ari's smile fell.

"Oh?" she crossed her arms looking at me and then back to Aryn. "What about?" She asked, remaining nonchalant.

"He says they're not together." He shrugged. "Speaking of exes, why didn't you tell me you and Brody broke up?" I stopped breathing, my body stiffened and I swear my heart stopped beating.

"Because I knew you'd be such a big brother about it, I wanted to avoid that."

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Aryn got serious.

"No, Aryn, _GOOD GOD_!" Ari scolded. "We just _broke up_, like normal couples do from time to time when things just don't work out. What were you expecting? I wasn't going to marry the guy."

"It would have been nice to hear that from you and not have to read it on the front page of a magazine while standing in line at the grocery store, Ari."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It just sort of _happened_ and then things got crazy busy after that." She explained stealing a quick glance in my direction.

"I just worry about you, you know that." He pulled her in for a tight hug and she looked at me from over his shoulder.

I winked at her with a small smile and walked over to Ayli. "Having fun?" I asked, taking a seat on the floor next to her.

She nodded, "TONS!" she waved her princesses around, smiling.

"Are you guys staying for dinner?" Aryn asked me.

"I'll do whatever Ari wants to do, I drove her here." I answered over my shoulder.

"Yes, we'll stay for dinner." She answered her brother. "Do you need help in the kitchen?"

"No, I'm fine, go sit. You must be tired from your trip." He kissed her forehead, walking away back toward the kitchen.

She walked over, plopping down on the sofa next to where I was sitting on the floor and I leaned back. "Are you ok?" I kept my voice low, careful so Ayli wouldn't hear me and I reached over stroking the back of her legs.

"I'm fine." She smiled, running her fingers through the hair on the back of my head, just above my neck. She grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling me back toward her, and then she leaned in to whisper into my ear. "So, you guys discussed Natasha with me just a foot away from you?"

"_He_ brought her up, baby, not me."

"Auntie Ari?"

She quickly straightened up, releasing her hold on my hair and I immediately pulled my hand back away from her legs.

"Yes, baby?" she quickly answered, looking up with a smile.

"Can you play with me?" She asked, holding up one of the princesses.

"Yes, of course." She slid off the couch and joined us down on the floor.

"Dinner time, guys. Come on in!" Aryn called out, and Ayli pouted.

"Aw, I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"It's ok." Ayli got up to walk toward the kitchen, hanging her head down low.

"Hey," Ari grabbed her arm and Ayli looked up. "Smile." And she did. Ari pointed to her lips. "Kiss." Ayli smiled and gave her a big kiss on the lips before running to the kitchen.

"I want one." I whispered into her ear.

"Well, too bad. You don't get one, don't even think about—" I leaned in, planting a quick peck on her lips and she gasped in surprise. "Caleb!" she hissed. "Aryn could have seen that!" she punched my arm.

"I told you I wanted a kiss, Ari." I outstretched my hand toward the kitchen with a smile. "After you, my love." She shot me an icy glare and took a step toward the kitchen but stopped right in front of me.

"You think you're _so_ cute, don't you?"

"I'd like to think so." I slid my arm around her waist and led her toward the kitchen. She let out a little laugh and shook her head. "What's so funny?"

She stopped before entering the kitchen and turned toward me. "You'll see."

"What does that mean?" I asked. She smiled and walked away from me. "Ari!" I tried my hardest to keep my voice low, but she had already stepped away into the kitchen.

I walked in shortly after her and saw the girls setting the table and Aryn setting down the last plate. "Hungry?" he asked, looking over at me.

"Starving." I forced a smile, and snuck a peek in Ari's direction. She picked Ayli up to sit her in her seat, purposely ignoring my presence entirely.

We all took our seats and started eating when Ari finally decided to look my way. She smiled innocently at me and took a forkful of pasta into her mouth. I picked up my wine glass and took a sip.

"So, Caleb, rumor has it you have been seeing someone?" she asked abruptly.

I started choking on my wine and Aryn reached over, patting me on the back. "Jesus, you ok, man?" he asked worriedly.

I raised my hand, nodding. "Yes, I'm fine." I managed to choke out. "Where'd you hear that, Ari?" I asked, trying my hardest not to glare.

"Oh, you know…" she waved her hand. "Around." She picked up her glass, smiling and took a sip of her wine.

Aryn shook his head at Ari. "No, that can't be right."

"Oh, really?" she said in mock surprise. "And why is that?" she turned to ask him.

"Well, we _just_ talked about it before dinner. He said he wasn't seeing anybody." He looked over at me. "Right?" he asked.

"Uh…" I let out a small laugh, scratching the spot above my brow.

Ari let out a laugh, bumping her forehead with her hand. "My bad, Caleb!" she shook her head, smiling. "I forgot you don't do relationships." She shrugged. Aryn laughed at that and took another bite of his pasta.

"No, I do."

Aryn looked up and Ari looked surprised. "I'm sorry, come again?" Ari asked.

"_I do_," I repeated. "Relationships…apparently." I shrugged.

"How _cute_, since when?" she sat back, crossing her arms.

"Pretty recently." I nodded. Aryn sat watching us, looking from one to the other.

"What's her name?" she challenged.

"I'd rather not say." I answered, extending my leg out beneath the table to nudge her foot, but she just moved it away.

"Aw, why not?" she asked.

"Jesus, Ari. What's with the 21 questions?" Aryn laughed nervously.

"What? The man is like my brother, Aryn." She nodded her head toward me. "I'm just curious. Is that a crime?"

"The relationship is still new, and I don't want to scare her." I answered.

"Caleb Carlisle _finally_ finds himself a girlfriend?" Aryn spoke out, clearly amazed. "She must be pretty special." He grinned behind his glass.

"Yes, she is." I said, looking across the table at Ari and she smiled back at me.

"Well, there you have it." Aryn said taking another sip of his wine. "Satisfied, Ari?"

"Very." She smiled.

We said our goodbyes at the door and I held her door open for her, helping her into the car. I got into my side and started the car, backing us out of the driveway.

"You mind telling me what that was about?" I asked.

"Huh?" she looked up at me.

"At dinner." I said. "Why would you bring that up? I thought you were scared of getting caught."

"I was." She nodded. "I _am_. I brought it up only to tease you at first for being so careless earlier, to scare you."

"And?" I looked over at her to see she was staring off into space.

"Then I got curious." She said, looking up at me.

"About what?" I stopped at the light and turned to look at her.

"What you would say on the subject of a _girlfriend_."

"What do you mean, Ari?"

"This is all new to you, I just wanted to see how you would react." She shrugged.

"And did I pass?"

"I didn't think you would actually admit to it." She said quietly, a hint of confusion behind her tone. "But, it felt amazing when you did."

The rest of the drive was quiet and now I was finally pulling the car into the garage. I set my keys down on the hallway table and decided to break the silence.

"Ari, I would tell the world tomorrow if it was what you wanted, you need to know that."

"I know." She said softly.

"Then why are you upset?"

"Upset?" she looked up at me confused. "I'm not upset."

"Why are you being so quiet and distant?"

"I'm just…" she reached up to rub her forehead and leaned back against the wall. "A little confused about my feelings right now." She finished.

My heart dropped to my stomach and I felt myself reaching a different level of panic. "What are you talking about, Ari?" I took a step toward her.

"No, Caleb, it's not what you think." She shook her head.

"What am I thinking?"

She sighed in frustration. "I'm not leaving you, Caleb. That's not what this is about."

"Then what is it?!" I raised my voice, startling her and she jumped.

"Why are you yelling?!" her eyes filled with tears.

"Because you're scaring me, Ari." I closed the space between us, cradling her face in my hands. "What's wrong, baby? Tell me." I pleaded.

"I think it's time for me to go home." She shook her head and the tears started to fall. "I feel well enough now, and I think I should go."

"Are you kidding me?! No!"

"Caleb!"

"Why are you trying to leave me? I thought you said this wasn't about that." I said in an accusatory tone. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, Caleb, you did nothing wrong." She cupped my cheek. "It's not what you're making this out to be. Don't look so much into this."

"Then stay." I begged.

"I can't." she shook her head again.

"God damn it, Ari. Why?!" I shouted again.

"Because I'm scared!" she shouted back.

"Of _what_?!" I asked, flabbergasted.

"_Loving_ you!" she freed her face from my hands and stepped away. "It all hit me in the car ride over here…The longer I stay here with you, the weaker I get. And it's just _too soon_, Caleb." She reached over to the same hallway table I put my keys on and grabbed her keys. "I think it would be a better idea if we just slowed things down a little." She backed away toward the door.

I reached out to grab her. "You love me?"

"What?"

"You love me, but you're leaving. Why? How does that make any sense?"

"The amount of time we have known each other confuses our feelings for something it isn't just yet. We have officially been together for just _two weeks_, we need to slow down before someone gets hurt, Caleb."

"Don't tell me what I'm feeling, Ari. I told you, I loved you because I meant it. I have never in my life told anyone that, telling you was the scariest thing I have ever done. Don't you think I was sure of what I was feeling before I said those words to you?"

"Kayden really hurt me, you wouldn't understand." She whispered.

"I'm _not_ Kayden, Ari. I would never do something like that to you, believe me!" I pulled her back to me, tilting her chin up to look at me. "Please, don't leave. Stay here with me." I begged, looking into her eyes. "I love you, Ari." I kissed her tear stained cheeks, leaning my forehead into hers. "Please, you have to stay…" I trailed kisses from her shoulder up to her lips and she wrapped her arms around me, nuzzling her face in my neck.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, lightly placing a kiss along my jawline. She wrapped a leg around my waist and I grabbed the other, picking her up into my arms and she covered my face in kisses. "I was just scared of how fast my feelings were developing for you that I panicked. I didn't mean it to hurt you, I'm so sorry, Caleb." She wrapped her arms tighter around me and I felt that feeling of panic from before vanishing completely.


	15. Chapter 15 - Love

**Chapter 15**

_Love – June 01, 2015_

I looked up from my paper and saw that Ari was dressed. "Where are you going, babe?"

"I'm ready to return to work." Ari set her thermos down on the table and started filling it with coffee.

"What?"

"I'm ready to go back." She repeated, bringing her thermos to her mouth, taking a sip.

I set my paper down and sat up straight. "Baby, that's great. Are you sure you're ready?"

She nodded with a smile. "I think so. I'm not having any more nightmares, I'm sleeping through the night, and my face is now completely back to normal. I feel good, I feel _great._" She beamed, pushing off the counter and walked over to me, sitting in my lap. "And there's something else." She looked down at the table, toying with the handle on my coffee mug.

"What is it?"

"I need to move back home." She eyed me warily.

My body stiffened and I felt her tense. "Why?"

"Aryn is going to catch us. We got lucky the past few times with him calling first, but what happens when he decides to just show up? What if Bobby tells him I haven't been there in almost a month?"

I looked down and she held my face in her hands, forcing me to look into her eyes.

"I love you, Caleb."

I stopped breathing and my heart was pounding so hard in my chest I was sure she could hear it beating. "What?"

"_I love you_." She repeated, stroking my cheek with the pads of her thumbs.

_She loves me, she actually loves me._ I always wondered what it would feel like when I heard someone utter those words to me. I had no idea just how much or how bad until now.

"I know how you feel about me going back home, but I'd like you to understand that I'm not running from you. I'm completely comfortable with where I am in our relationship and I would do anything to protect us." She looked at me, waiting for my reply.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her as passionately as I possibly could. "I love you, Ari." I said, looking up at her with nothing but love in my eyes and she smiled sweetly back at me. "I understand your need to go back home, but I can't move backwards with you. I'm sorry."

"What does that mean?"

"That I'm not going to stay here missing you while you're home alone." I answered. "If you choose to stay at your place, it's fine with me. But, I'm coming over to stay with you."

"Fine." She shrugged, standing to her feet.

"Fine?" I asked surprised.

"Yea, just don't look at me when Aryn finds you in my bed and starts beating you to death." She said while walking out of the kitchen.

We pulled in to the parking garage and headed into the building. It took everything I had not to reach out and hold her hand while walking through the lobby; I caught myself reaching for her hand more than just a few times and I had to stop myself. We have too many people who know who we are in this building, way too many eyes on us. _Someone_ would catch on and would have the rumor circulating before the day is over. I pushed the call button for the elevator and followed closely behind her, stepping inside.

"Finally," I cornered her, lifting her up in my arms, leaning her back against the wall. "How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself?" I nuzzled my face in her neck, trailing kisses up to her soft lips. She quickly intensified the kiss, combing her fingers through my hair, gripping down and pulling back until she had me groaning out in pleasure. I trailed my hand up her leg to her inner thigh and she moaned softly into my mouth, sending chills all throughout my body. At the exact moment my finger brushed past her lace panties the elevator decided to signal its warning chime, reaching our floor, and I set her down carefully. I quickly ran my thumb across her lip to get rid of any evidence of our kiss and took a step back. "My fucking God." I whispered roughly, taking a deep breath in, slowly letting it out and the doors swung open.

She chuckled softly to herself, looking over to wink at me before walking off the elevator and onto our floor. _God, I'm in for some trouble._ I hurriedly trailed behind her and we were greeted by Bethany at the front desk.

"Good Morning, Arianna!" Bethany chirped in surprise.

"Good Morning, Bethany." Ari grinned from ear to ear. "Where's Liz?" she whispered.

"She's in her office with Lena. Should I call her for you?" Bethany asked picking up the phone.

Ari shook her head. "No, I'd like to surprise her." She bit down on her lip with a smile and made her way toward Liz's office, tapping lightly on the door.

"Come in!" Liz shouted from the other side of the door and we both stepped inside.

Liz and Lena gasped in surprise and shot up to their feet. "Arianna, darling!" Liz beamed, pulling her into her arms.

"Oh my GOD!" Lena clapped her hands, running up to squeeze her in a tight embrace. "I'm so glad to see you, does this mean you're back?"

"Yes, I'm back!" Ari smiled. "I just wanted to make a quick appearance in the office to let you know that I was ready to work again."

"And you're sure you're ready?" Liz asked, concerned.

"More than sure, I've missed coming to work." Ari playfully pouted.

"Well, we're more than happy to see you. There's no need to rush back into things, we can take it one thing at a time." Liz reassured her but Ari waved her off.

"No, it's really fine. _I'm fine_." She insisted. "I think getting me back on track, getting things back to normal, will be the final step to this recovery."

"Say no more, I'm on it." Liz pulled her in for another hug. She opened her door and called out for Bethany. "Do you feel up for sitting in a tiny meeting with me?" she asked and that got my attention.

"Why? What for?" I spoke up.

"Just to discuss which jobs she wants to take, how much she wants to take on, the length of breaks between one shoot and the other. You know, the usual, Caleb." Her brows knitted together, and she stared at me like I was asking the most ridiculous question.

"I see," I nodded. "Well, I'm her agent. Maybe I should sit in the meeting with the two of you?"

"Sure, why not?" Liz shrugged and turned to smile at Ari again. She gestured toward the seat in front of her and Ari and I took our seats.

"Just fill me in on whatever Ari decides, I'm fine with whatever." She winked over at Ari. "I gotta run, I'm sorry I can't stay, babe!" she kissed the top of her head and made way for the door. Ari waved with a smile and turned her attention back to Liz.

"My loyalty, of course, is to _Lush_. I will pick up where we left off a month ago. After we finish wrapping up what I missed I will start with whatever you and Caleb suggest." She smiled sweetly.

"Your shoot went well, all that is left for us to do is have it go through the editing process and put together the catalogue with the other model's photos. There's nothing left for you to do for_ Lush_ for another two months or so, then we will dive in for holiday season. However, I had contacts from a beauty company, _Lola_ cosmetics. They really love you and would like for you to represent their brand. They have sent over a bunch of samples for you to take home and sent over their portfolio so you would have an idea of what the campaign would look like." She set the portfolio in front of Ari.

Ari flipped through, nodding with a smile, satisfied with what she was seeing. "I love it, I would _love_ to do it." She looked up at Liz. "What do you think, Caleb?" she turned to me.

"I think it's great, if _you_ like it."

She nodded. "I do! It's a step in a different direction. I've done nothing but fashion up until now. I would love to do something different." She smiled.

"I will get in touch with them right away then, negotiate offers and have them pull up a contract for you." I smiled back at her. Liz looked down and started flipping through her planner and I winked at Ari before turning my attention back to Liz.

"I think taking on this new brand is enough for now. I don't want to overwork you. I will look over the other proposals and keep in touch when I find anything worth considering." Liz smiled.

"Perfect!" Ari smiled back. "Thank you so much for being so patient with me, Liz."

"Oh, Darling, don't even speak of it. What kind of boss would I be if I didn't understand?" she waved her off. "Let me know if there's anything I can do for you." We all stood to our feet and said our quick goodbyes before heading out the door.

We walked back toward the elevators and Ari stopped when she got to Bethany's desk. Bethany looked up with a warm smile and gave Ari her full attention. "Yes, Arianna, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I would like to have a girl's night out with you sometime soon. Whenever you are free? I would like to repay you for the kindness you have shown me these past few weeks." She smiled.

"That sounds like so much fun! I'm off at 5pm every day during the week and need to plan my weekends ahead. You have my card, call me whenever!" Bethany beamed.

"Perfect, I will keep in touch." Ari turned back toward me and proceeded toward the elevators.

The doors opened and we stepped inside. The minute the doors closed behind us I reached out to grab her hand, stroking the center of her palm. "I would like to take you and Ayli somewhere today if you're up for it?" I asked softly.

"Where?"

"Disneyland." I answered with a smile.

Her eyes widened and she stared at me in surprise. "Why Disneyland?" she asked.

"I've never been as a child and I remember wondering what it would be like. I have been wanting to take Ayli for a while now." I explained. "It's still early in the day, today's just as good a day as any, what do you say?" I asked, hopeful.

She turned to face me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love you, Caleb Carlisle. You can be really sweet, you know that?"

"I can be whatever you need me to be, just as long as I get to hear you say that to me every day from here on out." I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yourself." She answered softly, her mouth just inches from mine. "I just need you to be yourself." She kissed me, her lips just brushing mine. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip, biting down lightly, teasingly.

"Ari." I moaned, pushing my hips into hers. I backed her against the wall of the elevator, interlocking our fingers together and pinned her hands above her head.

"Hmm?" she trailed her kisses down my neck and I felt like I was going to lose it.

"I love you." I breathed, my jaw locking tightly together.

"And I love you." I felt her warm breath against my neck as she said that and I lost all control. My breathing grew more rapid and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I bent down, grabbing the backs of her thighs and picked her up, kissing her softly.

"Say it again, baby." I ran my hands up her thighs, shoving her dress up by her waist.

"I love you." She repeated, breathlessly. "Touch me, Caleb. _Please_." She begged.

The kiss quickly went from gentle to passionate and I reached up, pushing her panties to the side. I slid my finger carefully inside of her, stroking gently in and out, followed by another and I felt her soft moans travelling throughout my body.

"Caleb…" she moaned.

I opened my eyes, realizing what I was doing, and quickly set her down. "God, Baby, I'm sorry." I apologized, straightening out her dress. "I just lost control, I'm so sorry." I apologized again, pressing my forehead to hers.

"Don't apologize to me. I _asked_ you to touch me, Caleb." She reached up, grabbing my face in her hands. "I'm not fragile, I won't break."

The elevator chimed and the doors swung open. I stepped aside to let her through and she walked past me, through the lobby. I followed a safe distance behind and reporters were lined up outside. _They must have heard that she was back_. I picked up my pace, stepping in beside her and kept a hand on her back, protectively so.

"_Arianna! When did you get back?"_

"_Arianna, what happened with you and Brody?"_

"_Is there a possibility in reconciliation?"_

"_Was there another woman? Or another man?"_

"_Will you be attending his upcoming movie premiere?"_

She kept her head down and I continued to lead her out toward our cars. The reporters started to try and push their way through and my temper started to flare. I really lost it when one of the cameramen thought it wise to reach out and grab her arm.

"Hey!" I shoved him and he fell to the ground. "Don't you fucking touch her!" I roared. The other cameramen around us went crazy, getting each shot frame by frame.

"Caleb!" she shouted.

I turned around and grabbed her by the arm, leading her toward my car. I opened the door to the passenger side and pushed her into the car, then I quickly walked over to my side of the car and got in.

"Caleb, my car—"

"We'll figure that out later, baby. I'm just trying to get you out of here right now." I snapped. I pulled out of the parking garage, speeding away. I took her hand in mine, stroking the back of her knuckles. "Baby, I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, are _you_ ok? What was that about?"

"I saw him touch you and it just set me off." I gripped down on the steering wheel.

"Where are we going?" she looked out the window.

"Home to change and then to Aryn's to pick up Ayli."

"You're still up for that?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, of course I am. Can you call Aryn to let him in on the plan?"

"Sure." She dug threw her purse and pulled out her cell phone, dialing Aryn. The phone call was short and she hung up after just a few short minutes. "He's grateful, he was actually about to call me to see if I was able to take her for the day before I made the call." She smiled and saw that I was still upset. "Cheer up, babe. They were just doing their job, it's nothing new in your life. You _know_ how all of this works."

"Yes, for my _clients_. It's the first time I had to deal with them being in _my_ _girlfriend's_ business, invading her personal space and her privacy. I've never had to deal with that before, I wasn't prepared for that."

"You can't protect me all the time, Caleb." She said softly.

"I can _try_."

I pulled up the driveway, parking the car in the garage and headed into my bedroom to change. The minute I walked through the closet doors I reached up to loosen my tie and started unbuttoning my shirt. Ari walked in behind me, kissing my shoulder, helping me pull my shirt off and walked around to face me.

"Don't let them ruin our day. Try to focus on the good things that happened today." she reached up to cup my cheek and I closed my eyes, leaning into her touch. Her touch always had a calming effect on me, it always managed to soothe me. _Focus on the good things; she told me she loved me, she went back to work today, she told me she loved me…_I felt her lips on mine and my eyes blinked open. I reached up, grabbing the nape of her neck and deepened the kiss. She reached down to undo my pants and I grabbed the ends of her dress, peeling it up over her head.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips. "Do you trust me?"

Her breathing grew shallow and she nodded. "Yes." She breathed.

I bent down to pick her up and carried her to the bed, lying her down at the very edge. "You are so beautiful." I kissed her stomach and reached up, hooking my fingers around the straps of her lace panties and pulled down until they dropped to the floor. "I love you so much, Ari." I gently kissed her instep working my way up her shins, to her knees, and up her inner thigh.

"Caleb…" she moaned.

I reached up, grabbing her firmly by the hips and pulled her to me until her bottom was lined up at the foot of the bed. I grabbed her legs, throwing them over my shoulders, and buried my face in between her legs. She cried out in pleasure when she felt my tongue flick over her swollen clit. I rolled my tongue, circling it round and round, teasing it until she started to scream. She started squirming, and I reached up to grab her arms, keeping her in place.

"Hold still, baby." I commanded, sticking my tongue inside of her.

"Caleb!" she screamed. The louder she screamed, the faster I worked my tongue in, out and around her. She was close, I could tell by the way her body was responding to me.

"That's right, Ari. Come for me, baby." I flicked my tongue against her again and she fell apart, calling out my name. I lightly kissed her thigh before trailing my kisses up her stomach, to her mouth. "Let's go." I kissed her nose, standing to my feet. "I don't want to keep her waiting too long." I held my hand out to her and helped her up.

"My legs feel like Jello." She said looking down.

I laughed and gave her a light smack in the ass. "Go get dressed. The longer we stay the more I don't want to leave." I winked.

She giggled, running off into the closet and I pulled a fresh shirt from one of my drawers, slipping it on over my head.

I have _never_ been this happy in my life…This feeling was beyond anything I have ever felt.

I have _never_ loved someone this much and it was starting to scare me.

The more time I spend with her, the more I find myself falling in love with her and then I come to realize—I can't live without her.

"Baby, you ready?!" I called out.

She peeked her head out of the closet and walked out in a pair of white shorts and a loose yellow v-neck shirt. She ran up leaping up into my arms, wrapping her legs tightly around my waist while covering me in kisses.

"I love you." She looked adoringly down at me.

"I love you most, Ari."


	16. Chapter 16 - First

**Chapter 16**

_First – June 01, 2015_

"Uncle Caleb!" Ayli ran up and leapt into my arms.

I laughed out loud, hugging her tightly to me. "Hey, pretty girl! Are you excited for Disneyland?"

"Super duper excited!" she squeezed her arms around my neck.

"Uncle Caleb gets a hug before me?" Ari chimed in from behind me, brows arched, and her hands resting on her hips. "Seriously, it's like I don't exist ever since you have come around." Ari pouted.

Aryn laughed, walking up behind us, patting me hard on the shoulder and leaned in, wrapping Ari in a bear hug. "I owe you guys one, I really need to get to this meeting. I can't believe the timing!" he expressed his gratitude.

"It's no problem, we had nothing to do today and I just thought about Ayli." I bounced her up in my arms and she started to giggle. "Ready to go, kiddo?" I asked and she nodded.

"Do you need to use the restroom before we go?" Ari asked. "Maybe you should, just in case?" she quickly added before waiting for an answer. She held her arms out to Ayli and she jumped over with a smile.

"Hey, so, I need help planning Ayli's birthday party if you and Ari could help me?" Aryn grabbed his keys and bent over to pick up his briefcase.

"Yea, sure thing. When is it?" I asked.

"July 3rd. I can't believe she's turning four, time really flies." He shook his head with a smile.

"Next month? That's really soon, we gotta get on that _quick_." I said trying to brainstorm some ideas.

"Yea, maybe you and Ari can throw a few ideas around. I will do the same and we can discuss it all later?" he asked looking down at his watch. "I'm running late for this meeting, but I'll catch you later, man. I left Ayli's booster seat in the garage, it's an easy install, so you shouldn't run into any problems. Ask Ari if you do, she knows how to install it. Thanks again!" he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

"Where'd he go?" Ari asked, walking back into the room with Ayli in her arms.

"He was in a hurry to leave, said he was running late for his meeting." I answered. "Ready?" I reached out, tousling Ayli's hair.

She giggled, batting my hands away. "Yes!"

"Alright, let's go!" I bent down to pick her up.

Ayli continuously expressed her excitement the entire way there, clapping her hands, singing at the top of her lungs, giggling and laughing. Her laughter was _really_ infectious. I genuinely loved having and being around her, it always put me in the best mood.

"She's so cute, take a video of her, bay—ahhhh—Ari." _Shit that was close_.

Ari threw her head back and burst out laughing. She laughed to the point where tears actually surfaced and slid down her cheeks. "I'm sorry!" she reached up, wiping them away.

"Don't laugh at me, that was close!" I scolded, turning up the radio so Ayli wouldn't hear me.

"You should have seen your face though," she burst out laughing again, clutching her stomach. "Ok, I'm sorry, I'm done. I think." She giggled again, leaning her head back against the chair. She looked beautiful. _Happy_.

"I love it when you laugh." I smiled, looking straight ahead.

"Well, I laugh when I'm happy." She shrugged, grinning wide.

"And you're happy?" I asked.

"Evidently." She winked. "I am," She said seriously this time. "Truly, I am."

She turned her head to look at me. Her bangs hung past her eyes and I reached up to brush them out of her face. "How'd I get so lucky?"

"You didn't." she said smiling. "I did."

"You couldn't be more wrong, Ari." I looked over at her in all seriousness.

"I love you." She mouthed, placing her hands over her chest.

"I love you most." I whispered with a wink.

"Secrets don't make friends." Ari's little voice came from the back.

I laughed aloud, sneaking a peek at her in the mirror to see she had her arms crossed and her mouth in a pout. "Who taught you that?" I asked.

"Auntie Ari did." She answered, giggling.

"We weren't telling secrets, Ayli." I smiled.

"Then what were you talking about?"

"How much we love you." I answered, and she smiled wide.

"I love you too, Uncle Caleb! And Auntie Ari!" she jumped up and down in her seat and Ari laughed, turning in her seat to look back at her adorable little niece.

"Yes, but, who do you love more?" Ari asked, arching a brow.

Ayli crossed her arms and tapped a finger on her cheek, making a thinking face. "That's a tough one." She said looking stumped.

Ari's mouth fell open and she made a mock sad face. "Ayli! That physically hurts me!"

"No, I love you both the same. That question doesn't make any sense." Ayli answered. "Do you love daddy more or Uncle Caleb more?" she asked as an example and Ari snapped her head back, looking at Ayli in shock.

"Your daddy, of course." She answered, trying to compose herself.

Ayli's mouth dropped open. "You love daddy more than your boyfriend?!"

"Boyfriend?!" Ari repeated a little too loud.

"Uncle Caleb is your boyfriend. Isn't he?"

My heart dropped to my stomach and I gripped down on the wheel, looking over to Ari. "I didn't say anything." I whispered.

"Baby, who told you that?" Ari asked carefully.

"Nobody." Ayli shrugged.

"Then why would you think that?"

"Because of how he looks at you." She giggled.

"And how's that?" Ari asked, looking at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Like you're an angel!" she said smiling. "Like the way you and daddy look at me."

"Ayli, that has to stay a secret." Ari said softly. "Have you told your daddy yet?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Good. Can you promise us not to say anything?" she asked.

"Even from daddy?" Ayli asked.

"Even from daddy." Ari nodded her head. "_Especially_ from daddy. He might not like it."

"But why? Uncle Caleb is so nice." Ayli's brows twisted and knotted together.

"I will tell him later. I promise, now you promise me. Can you do that?"

"But, I thought secrets don't make friends." Ayli pointed out.

"This is an exception, sweetheart." Ari reached out, holding her hand.

"Ok, I promise." Ayli answered softly. "But, I am happy you love my Auntie Ari, Uncle Caleb."

I couldn't help but smile at the last comment. "Thank you, princess."

"I'm happy he loves me too, sweetie." Ari laughed and reached out for my hand and I gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We're here." I smiled into the mirror and saw Ayli's face light up as she looked out the window.

We paid for tickets and crossed into the park. Ayli was ecstatic, running around from one end to the other and we made sure to keep a close eye.

"Aryn talked to me before heading out of the house."

"Oh? What about?" Ari looked up at me.

"He wanted some help planning Ayli's birthday party." I answered, looking ahead to where Ayli was standing.

"Of course, I help him every year." She nodded smiling at Ayli.

"He actually asked me to help out too. Felt good." I smiled.

"He trusts you with her, I think it's really sweet." She chuckled softly. "And Ayli really loves you, he sees that." She added.

"And I love her." I said genuinely.

"That really melts my heart. She's like a daughter to me, and to see you two getting along so well just secures my feelings for you that much more."

"Good." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and we continued to follow closely behind Ayli.

"Ohmygosh!" a girl next to us started squealing and I dropped my arm from her shoulders. "Arianna Andrews?!"

"Yes?" Ari turned to look at her.

"I'm a huge fan! Would you mind horribly if I asked for a picture and autograph?" she asked, nearly hyperventilating.

"No, not at all." She answered with a small smile. "Caleb, will you keep an eye out for Ayli?"

"Yes, of course." I nodded with a smile.

The girl clapped her hands together, jumping up and down as she handed her friend her iPhone. Ari placed a hand over her shoulder and smiled for the camera. The girl pulled the park map out for Ari to sign and she did with a smile.

"Thank you, thank you SO much!" the girl thanked her again and again.

"You're welcome." Ari smiled and bent down to pick Ayli up into her arms.

Her friend approached me, blushing. "I recognize you from the magazines. Are you Caleb Carlisle?" she asked.

I flashed her a grin and she blushed a deeper shade of red. "Yes, I am."

"And you guys are childhood friends?"

I nodded. "We are."

"That is the _sweetest_ story! How do you two like working together?"

"Absolutely dreadful." Ari answered, winking down at her fan and she started giggling.

"Are you single?" the girl blushed again.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, no I'm not."

She frowned and nodded. "Would you mind if I got a quick picture with you?"

"Not at all." I shook my head.

She handed her friend, Ari's fan, her camera phone this time and the girl took a step back, preparing to take the photo. The girl wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and I placed my hand lightly on her shoulder, smiling for the camera. Her friend counted down, _"3, 2, 1…"_ and the girl leapt up to kiss me on the cheek.

"Whoop!" Ari turned around, covering Ayli's eyes and walked away laughing.

"Thank you!" the girl shouted and ran off toward her friend.

"Why did she kiss you?" Ayli asked with a frown.

"Well, honey, in our line of work…we have fans." Ari answered for me.

"Fans?"

Ari nodded. "Because we are on a lot of magazines and stuff, a lot of people know who we are. Some people like us, some people don't."

Ayli looked beyond confused but didn't push the subject further. "The castle!" Ayli gasped, pointing straight ahead. "I wish I could live there!" she said, her mouth agape.

"Do you want to take a picture in front of it?" Ari asked.

She nodded. "With the both of you!"

Ari giggled. "Ok!" she pulled out her iPhone, pulling up the camera with the front lens centered on us. "Ready? 1, 2, 3…" _Click_!

"Another one, another one!" Ayli jumped up and down in our arms.

"We'll do a kissy one, how about that?" Ari asked laughing.

"Yeah!" Ayli nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Ok, ready…1, 2, 3…" We both smashed our lips against the sides of Ayli's cheeks and she squealed in delight, laughing out loud.

I took her from Ari and held her on my shoulders, holding onto her legs so she didn't fall back. Ari smiled down at her phone and showed me the picture. We looked very happy…

"Send that to me." I smiled.

"Already did." She smiled back at me.

The day just flew on by, we were having so much fun. Ayli was having the time of her life, taking pictures with every Disney character she came by. I bought her anything and everything she laid her eyes on and by the end of the day Ari and I had to switch. She held Ayli and I held all of her souvenirs. Her eyes started weighing heavily, she blinked in and out of sleep and eventually passed out with her face resting on Ari's shoulder.

"Let's go, Caleb. She fell asleep, I think she's too tired." She laughed.

We walked back out toward the lot and I threw everything into the trunk while Ari carefully sat Ayli in her booster seat, buckling her in.

We were home an hour later after dropping Ayli off at Aryn's and it was now 9pm. Ari stretched her arms out behind her and reached up, grabbing the back of her neck.

"God, I'm so tired." She plopped down in the sitting chair next to the window at the far side of the room.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, baby." I called out behind me, peeling off my shirt.

I walked into the bathroom and started the shower, stripping out of the rest of my clothes and stepped inside. I squeezed some shampoo into the palm of my hand and started lathering it into my hair when I felt Ari's arms wrap around me from behind. I spun around, blinking one eye open and saw her standing in front of me with a smile on her face.

"I didn't hear you come in, you scared me."

"I needed to shower too," she shrugged. "So, I thought I'd join you." She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around my neck, closing the gap between us.

"Ari…" my mind went a little hazy, all I could think of was the feeling of her skin against mine.

She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss me and started trailing her kisses down toward my neck, sliding her tongue over my skin down to my chest and she knelt down, resting her knees on the floor of the shower. She proceeded trailing her kisses down my abs, softly kissing the spot above my hairline, causing me to jump.

"Ari, stop." My voice came out straining.

She held onto my hands and continued on, kissing every part of me before taking me into her mouth. "Ari, _fuck!_" I threw my head back, grabbing hold of her hair in my hands, my breath hissing through my teeth. She took me further into her mouth until I hit the back of her throat, letting out a deep moan and I felt it vibrate straight through me. I felt her tongue stroking along my shaft as she took me in and out of her mouth, circling the tip before taking me in again. "Baby…" my jaw clenched down tightly together and my breathing grew rough.

"Hmm?" she hummed and I felt it vibrating through me again.

"Stop, or I'm going to come in your mouth."

She moaned, taking me in faster. She reached up, stroking me as she went. "Ari, Jesus _fuck_!" I hissed, gripping down on her hair again. "I'm gonna come, baby." I stroked her cheek with my thumb, looking into her eyes when I found my release. She lapped up every part of me before standing to her feet. I reached out and pulled her to me, kissing her softly. "God, I love you…" I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"Make love to me, Caleb." She whispered.

"What?" I blinked my eyes open.

"You heard me."

"Ari, I can't."

"You _can_." She reached up, cupping my cheek. "It feels _right_…I want you to, Caleb." She stroked my cheek softly.

"Ari, I need you to be _sure_." I looked into her eyes.

"I am. I wouldn't ask you to if I wasn't, Caleb." She replied.

I turned to shut off the water and took her into my arms, lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I carefully stepped out of the shower and made way to the bedroom. She covered my face in kisses, my eyes, my nose, my cheeks, my neck…She ran her tongue along my earlobe and I groaned out, turning my face to kiss her again. Once I felt my knees touch the edge of the bed I laid her down gently, and climbed on top of her. I put all my weight into my arms at each side of her head and kissed her, softly. I wanted her to feel safe. The last thing I wanted was for her to feel like all of this wasn't happening out of love, because it was, _it really was_.

"I love you, so much, Ari. You do know that don't you?" I pulled back briefly to look into her eyes.

"Of course I do." She smiled up at me, rubbing her hands all along my back. "And I love you too." She whispered, a tear rolling down the side of her head.

"Why are you crying?"

"Nothing," She shook her head.

"Ari…Maybe we shouldn't?"

"No, I want to." Another tear rolled down. "It's just…I can't help but think that this should have been my first time. With _you_." She closed her eyes and started to cry.

"Baby, look at me." I said softly, running my hand through her hair. "This _is_ your first time. Don't think about it like that. I'm the first man you are willingly giving yourself to. Make no mistake that _this_ is your first time." I looked into her eyes to make sure she was hearing me.

She nodded, and another tear rolled down her cheek. "You're right, I'm sorry." She took a deep breath in and let it out, calming herself. "I love you." She placed a hand on my cheek and lifted her head to mine, kissing me softly.

I reached over, opening the drawer to my nightstand to pull out a condom but she stopped me. "Don't." she placed her hand over mine. "I'm on birth control, I have been since we got together. I wanted to prepare myself for this moment specifically. I want to feel everything, and I want you to feel _all of me_, Caleb."

I leaned in to kiss her again and positioned myself in front of her. "You ready, baby?"

She nodded. "Yes." She breathed.

I slowly pushed forward, entering her. She winced, moaning aloud and a low groan escaped me. "_God, _Ari…" I nuzzled my face in her neck, breathing out. The feeling of her tightly wrapped around me was like nothing I have ever felt before. I looked up, lining my mouth up with hers again, kissing her as I moved gently in and out of her. "Are you ok, baby?" she nodded. I ran a hand through her hair and grabbed the nape of her neck, pulling her up to me. "I love you, Ari." I moaned into her mouth, lightly grazing her tongue with mine.

"Oh God, Caleb…" she cried out, digging her nails into my back. "That feels _so good_." She moaned, lifting her hips up to meet mine, grinding against me. I lowered my head, taking her nipple into my mouth and she ran her hand through the hair on the back of my head, gripping down by the fistful. "Caleb!" she moaned into my ear.

"Yeah, baby?" I ran my tongue along her other nipple, lightly biting down and it nearly drove her wild.

"Faster," she panted.

I slid my arm around her waist, lifting her to me, and picked up the pace. She let out a long series of moans, throwing her head back. "Look at me, baby." I commanded. "I want you to look into my eyes when you come for me."

I got up on my knees, lifting her hips up with me, and really started to move. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, baby, just do it. _Harder!_" she screamed out, begging.

I gripped down on her hips and slammed into her again and again, plunging deep and hard. "Let me hear you, baby!" She responded immediately, crying out in ecstasy.

"Caleb, I'm close!" she cried out.

Scorching heat raged through me, straight down to my very core as I found myself fast approaching. She eagerly met me thrust for thrust and I felt myself slowly slipping, giving into her completely. "I'm close, Ari. Come for me, baby!" I said through gritted teeth and I felt her body shake lightly from the intensity as she let herself go. I pumped into her a final few times before I found my own release. I lowered her back down to the bed and leaned in, showering her face in kisses. I trailed my kisses down toward her ear and whispered softly, "I love you, Ari. Now, always and forever, I will love you…Remember that."


	17. Chapter 17 - Caught

**Chapter 17**

_Caught – June 01, 2015_

Ari laid her head to rest with her ear pressed against my chest and I combed my fingers, softly through her hair. "How do you feel?" I asked.

"Wonderful." She sighed, tracing her finger along my chest. "Safe…" she added softly.

"You are and always will be. For as long as you will let me, I will protect you, Ari." I held her close.

She lifted her head, resting her chin against her hand on my chest. "I believe you…" she whispered with a smile.

"What am I going to do without you?" I reached up, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Absolutely nothing. You would be miserable without me." She laughed, winking slightly.

"It's true. I _was_ miserable without you, I see that now."

"How so?" she tilted her head to the side. "I mean you did have an endless line of models to warm your bed at night." She rolled her eyes.

"Ari…" my tone was a stern one.

"Ok, I'm sorry. But, do enlighten me."

"They didn't mean anything to me." I answered simply.

"I don't believe that!" she playfully smacked me on the chest and I just stared back at her, my expression blank. "Not a one?!" her eyes widened.

"No. Not a one." I stroked her cheek with my thumb. "My life was empty, it was the only thing I could think of to fill the void. A stupid way, I know, but it was all I knew at the time." I shrugged.

"And me? How did I get to be the lucky _one_?"

"In a world full of monsters, I saw the light in you. The _purity_ in you. I never thought of it before because you were always _Aryn's little sister_ in my eyes, but when I saw you walking into our first meeting…I just…" I shook my head. "I don't know. A flip just switched for me. I can't really explain it, Ari." I rubbed her back. "All I do know is I don't deserve you."

"Don't talk like that." She sat up, looking me hard in the eyes.

"Ari," I reached out for her hand but she yanked it away.

"No! I'm serious. Don't talk like that, Caleb."

"Ari, come here." I reached my hand out to her again and she took it, lying on top of me.

"If you love me at all you won't put yourself down like that anymore. I won't have you thinking things like that about yourself, it's not right!"

"I'm sorry." I whispered into her hair, wrapping my arms around her and held her close.

* * *

_June 02, 2015_

I opened my eyes and it was morning. We talked and laughed all night until we must have just fallen asleep. I looked down to see that Ari was still sleeping, peacefully, in my arms. She blinked her eyes open and looked up at me.

"Oh my God." She laughed covering her face.

"What?" I smiled.

"How long have you been watching me?" she said, peeking at me from behind her hands.

"Not long. You just looked so peaceful I couldn't help it." I kissed her nose. "Why? I can't ogle my girlfriend? You're mine, I get to look at you when I want and for however long."

"Now we're possessive?" she laughed, swinging her leg over and sat astride me.

"Protective." I corrected her, tucking my arm behind my head. "There's a fine line between the two." I winked.

"Well in that case…" she chuckled, leaning in to kiss me.

I ran my hands over her legs, grazing her thighs and reached around, grabbing a handful of her perfect ass. She slipped her tongue into my mouth, tugging at my shirt, peeling it up over my head and started for my briefs when my bedroom door swung open.

"Rise and shine, little bitch. Get your ass out of bed—" Aryn walked in with a smile and Ari jumped off my lap.

"Aryn!" she gasped.

His smile was gone as soon as he got the chance to take in what was happening. "Please tell me this is a fucking joke?!" he looked from me to Ari and gave her another once over when he realized she was wearing my shirt.

I slipped my basketball shorts on over my briefs and stood to my feet. "Aryn, let me explain…"

"You son of a bitch!" he strode over to me, reaching me in seconds but Ari stood between us, holding out her hands.

"Aryn, STOP IT!" she shoved him back.

"Ari!" he barked. "Move." He said slowly, trying his best to control his breathing.

"NO!" she shouted back at him. "Please, don't do this. Don't hurt him!" her voice shook.

He looked past her to where I was standing and pointed at me. "I told you. I asked you _as a friend_ to keep away from her!"

"Aryn, it's not like that." I shook my head.

"The hell it isn't, Caleb! You have fucked everything with two fucking legs in this town, and you want me to believe that?!" he sneered.

"Believe me when I say it's _not_ like that with wAri. I swear it!"

He shoved Ari back and swung out at me. His fist connected with my jaw and I stumbled back, hitting the floor.

"Aryn, oh my God!" Ari screamed. He swung back to hit me again but Ari ran to my side, blocking me from him. "Stop it!" she screamed again, tearfully. She turned around, reaching a shaky hand to my lip. "Oh my God, he's bleeding!" she cried, turning to glare at him.

"It's ok, I'm fine." I grabbed her hand, wiping the blood with my thumb and turned to Aryn. "Aryn, you're my brother. Do you really think I would do something to hurt Ari?"

"_You_ are no brother of mine." He shook his head. "Stay away from Ari."

"I can't do that, Aryn. I love her."

"Bullshit! You don't know the meaning of the word." He snapped.

"Aryn Andrews, I swear to God!" Ari screamed. "You have no right to speak to him that way!"

I reached out, touching her shoulder and she stayed quiet. "It's the truth, Aryn. I swear to you, I do." I said as convincingly as I could. "Please, believe me."

"Believe _you_? The friend who betrayed me for the past few months? How do you expect me to trust you ever again?!" he shook his head. "God damn it, Caleb!" he ran his hands through his hair. "You and I are done. I'm through with you. You understand me?"

"Aryn!" Ari shook her head. "No! You don't mean that."

"Aryn, let's talk about this." I pleaded.

"No." he answered and looked to Ari. "Get your things, Ari. We're leaving."

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you!" she turned around, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Tell him, Caleb." She looked up at me with tears flooding her eyes.

"Aryn, don't do this." I begged him, holding her close to me. "_Please_."

"Ari, _enough_!" he stepped forward grabbing her by the arm, ripping her from my arms. "Get your things, we are leaving!" he repeated, shoving her out the door. He looked over to me with a pained look on his face. "I trusted you, man. What the fuck possessed you to betray me?" he shook his head. "Stay away from my family, Caleb." He walked out of my room and I ran after him.

"Aryn, please, you can't be serious. Don't do this!"

He got into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. I watched as Ari sat sobbing in the passenger side, watching me with tear filled eyes through the window. Aryn started the car and sped out of the driveway and I watched his car disappear around the corner.

I quickly threw on a shirt, grabbed my keys and got in the car. I headed toward Aryn's not knowing what I was going to do or say, I just drove—fast.

I pulled up the driveway and ran to his front door. Not bothering to knock, I walked in and heard shouting coming from the living room.

"Aryn, I'm not a child! You can't keep me from him!"

"Ari, so help me God…" he shook his head, taking a step toward her. "For the last time, stay away from him!" he shouted back.

I stepped into the room and they looked my way.

"What the fuck, Caleb?!" Aryn hissed.

"I need to talk to you, Aryn. Please."

"What part of stay away from me and my family did you not understand?!" he snapped.

"Aryn, please. I can't live without her." I shook my head.

"Too fucking bad, Caleb. Learn to deal."

"I won't stop seeing her, Aryn. I'm sorry, but I won't."

He ran over and shoved me to the ground. "Will you betray me at every turn?!"

"If that's what it takes to be with her, I have no choice!"

He delivered a kick to my stomach and I curled up. I didn't fight back, I couldn't. I didn't deserve to defend myself. But, I won't give up, I couldn't give up on Ari, we've been through too much to give up now.

"Aryn, STOP!" Ari screamed.

"Do what you will, Aryn. Hit me until you deem it enough, but I'm not going anywhere." I coughed, pushing off of my hands, and got up on my knees. He delivered another punch to my face, one after another and another.

"Aryn, PLEASE!" Ari screamed, running to my side again.

"Ari, stop." I kept her back.

"Daddy?" Ayli's little voice came from the entry way. We all snapped our heads to the side to see a tearful Ayli, shocked, confused and afraid staring back at us with a woman I have never seen before.

"Khloe, get her out of here!" he shouted.

"Go with her." I ordered Ari.

"No." she shook her head, wrapping her arms around my neck, crying on my shoulder. "Baby, I'll be fine. Go and make sure she's ok." I said softly.

Ari stood to her feet, facing Aryn. "I hate you." She whispered before turning to run after Ayli.

The look that crossed his face just then was a pain filled one. "Why can't you just leave us be?" he whispered, roughly.

"Giving up on Ari is not an option for me. What I am trying to prove to you now will be null if I did." I coughed again. "If this is the only way I can prove it to you, then so be it."

"What makes you so sure you love her?" he asked, bewildered. "Your so called feelings could easily be mistaken for something entirely different. The excitement of your deception could be what's piquing your interest in this relationship. But what happens when that wears off? You don't know what it is to be in a relationship, Caleb. This isn't love, it is called _lust_. There's a fine line between the two and you're flirting with it. I'll be damned if I let you experiment whatever this is with _my_ baby sister." He punched me again, knocking my head to the side. "Thirteen years of friendship!" he shouted in my face. "And you piss it all away!"

"What makes me so sure I love her?" I repeated the question, raising my head to look into his eyes once more. "She's the first thing I think about when I open my eyes and the last thing I think about before my head hits the pillow at night. Before she came around, all I cared about was myself, I was the most selfish bastard to walk this earth. But now? She is the _only_ thing I worry about, and the _only_ person I have wanted to take care of. I would rather die than watch her get hurt by any one or any _thing_. My life is no longer my own. I take care of myself, and worry about what I do, so that I could one day measure up to be the man that deserves to be with someone like your sister. I have _tried_ to forget her, I have tried to push my feelings away, to ignore and disregard them completely. Because I knew deep inside that I owed it to our friendship to stay away from her. I have tried literally _everything_!" I shouted. "Even tried sleeping with other women to flush her out of my mind." I shook my head. "It's impossible, Aryn." A tear slid down my cheek. "I just can't. The touch, no, just the _thought_ of another woman touching me makes me sick. If that isn't love, then I don't know what is.

You know the story about my birth parents, you know what my life was like. My heart was in pieces before I met Ari, and she has been the only person able to pick up the pieces and put me back together. She has made me _whole_ again, made me feel _loved_. Yes, I am a piece of shit, from a piece of shit family, with a piece of shit reputation. Your sister is the only person who made me want to change all of that, to turn all of that around and to just be _better_. You want me to give up on that?" I shook my head and another tear stained my cheek. "No, Aryn…I'm sorry." I whispered. "I can't, I just can't." my jaw clenched down tightly together and I looked up at him again. "She is the only honest to God, good thing that I have _ever_ done in my life." I balled my hands into fists and held them at my sides. "I won't walk away from her, not now—not ever. I am _literally_ on my knees begging for you to accept our relationship because I genuinely care about you as I would a brother. But Aryn, with or without your blessing, I am going to continue to see her."

"If you so much as hurt her, I swear to God—"

"Never." I shook my head.

"I will kill you myself." He finished his sentence.

"And I won't stop you."

"I love that girl more than I do myself, Caleb." His voice shook and his eyes misted over.

"I understand that feeling very well."

"You let _anything,_ and I mean _anything,_ happen to her and you will answer to me!" He threatened.

"Of course." I nodded.

"Get up." He reached his hand out to help me up and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I reached out, grabbing his arm and he yanked me up, pulling me in for a hug.

"Thank you,"

"If you hadn't come back, I would never have reconsidered." He patted me hard on the back and I winced from the pain.

I heard Ari running up from behind me and I turned around, facing in her direction. She ran up, leaping into my arms and showered me with kisses. "Babe, I'm covered in blood."

"I don't care." She tilted my face up to hers and kissed me. "I love you." She whispered against my lips.

"I love you most, Ari."

"Too soon." Aryn's voice cut clear through and we both looked off to the side.

"Right, sorry."

"Shut up, Aryn!" Ari wrapped her arms tighter around me. She reached up stroking the back of my head with her fingers, running them softly through my hair. "Let's get you cleaned up." She pulled back, running her hand softly along my cheek.

"I'm ok."

"I don't want Ayli to see you like this. She's really scared." She turned to glare at Aryn again.

"Where is she?" his face hardened.

"In her room with Khloe." She answered, not tearing her eyes from me. Aryn walked out of the living room and headed to where I would imagine Ayli's room being. "Where does it hurt?" she asked, continuing to stroke my cheek.

"Nowhere, I'm fine, baby." I reached up, grabbing her hand and I kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Thank you." She whispered, the tears spilled from her eyes, staining her face.

"For what?"

"Coming back for me." She sniffed, reaching up to wipe her cheeks.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" I reached up tucking away a strand of her hair.

"I honestly didn't know how everything was going to play out." She sniffed again, laying her head on my shoulder. "I was so upset, I wanted to kill him for hurting you." She tightened her arms around me.

"A few cuts and bruises is nothing, Ari. Just a small price to pay. It got me you…I would do anything for you, you know that."

"You're crazy." She reached up, covering her cheeks in both her hands. She couldn't seem to stop the tears from flowing.

"We all do crazy things when we're in love." I kissed her on the nose.


	18. Chapter 18 - Promise

**Chapter 18**

_Promise – June 02, 2015_

"Caleb, where have you been? I have been trying to reach you all morning!" Liz marched into my office, ranting. She looked down at my face and paused in shock surprise. "GOOD LORD! What happened to your face?!" she gasped, reaching out to touch my face.

"It's nothing, Liz." I grabbed her hand before she could touch me and gave her a half smile. "What's up?"

"There's some idiot photog threatening to press charges! He said you shoved him to the ground yesterday, is that true?!" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes." I gave a simple answer.

"GOOD GOD, Caleb. Why? Why on earth would you do that?!" she spat out.

"He touched Ari." I leaned back in my chair, keeping calm.

She took a step back, eyes wide. "Inappropriately?!"

I shook my head. "No, nothing like that. He grabbed her arm to try and get a comment out of her and I shoved him. Forgive me for being a little overprotective given her recent situation."

"No, I understand." Her voice was much calmer than before. "So, he did _that_?" she pointed to my face.

"No." I laughed, shaking my head. "No way." I answered. "This was about something else entirely."

"Well, I'm not going to ask what because I'm sure I won't understand. But, what are you going to do about _this_ guy?" she asked, taking a seat across from me on the other side of my desk.

"Depends. What is he saying?" I clasped my hands together in front of me.

"His lawyer is on hold," she pointed to the phone on my desk. "And he's threatening to sue."

A small laugh escaped me and I shook my head, pushing the speaker button on my desk phone. "Caleb Carlisle, who am I speaking with?" I answered, coldly.

"Richard Houghton, I am Brenton Curtis' attorney." The lawyer greeted from the other line.

"Mr. Houghton, _your_ client laid a hand on _my_ client, I did what I did to protect her. The other photogs captured the incident, there were witnesses. If he wants to take it to court, fine, but he won't get anything out of it. Things like this happen all the time in our industry, photogs pushing their way through, wanting their 15 minutes of fame…Is your client done basking in the spotlight?" I paused for a brief second and continued on when I didn't hear him speak. "I will give him the choice to end this quietly and replace or repair any damages I may have caused to his precious camera; OR he could take this to court and get absolutely nothing in return." I looked up at an unhappy Liz.

"Caleb, play nice!" Liz scolded.

"This _is_ me playing nice." I snapped and turned my attention back toward the phone. "Your answer, Mr. Houghton!" I yelled into the speaker, impatiently. He covered the mouthpiece on his phone and I heard his muffled voice coming from the other line, discussing the deal with his 'client'.

"He accepts your offer." The attorney spoke into the phone.

"I'm not surprised." I rolled my eyes. "Send me the bill." I pushed the off button on the pad, hanging up. "Motherfuckers." I muttered under my breath. "We handle stuff like this all the time, Liz. Why are you so upset?"

"Yes, Caleb, _we_ handle situations like this all the time. _Together_. I have never seen you on _this_ side of the situation before. What has gotten into you?" she asked with a puzzled expression. "You're always so composed, so civil."

"Liz, I handled it. What more can I say?" I leaned on the arm of my chair, holding my head in my hand. "I won't apologize for defending Arianna."

She quietly stood to her feet. "Defending her is fine, Caleb." She pushed her chair in and looked at me. "But, do me a favor, and next time use your _words_." She turned to leave without another word.

I let out a deep sigh and hung my head back against my chair. A soft knock came from the door, "Not now!" I shouted. The door opened anyway and Ari poked her head in through the door.

"Hey." She eyed my carefully. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can, I'm sorry." I sighed. "Come in."

She closed the door behind her and walked around the desk, stopping in front of me. I reached up, taking her hands in mine and kissed the backs of her knuckles. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" she asked softly, looking down into my eyes. She pulled her hand from mine and reached up, gingerly cupping my cheek.

"Nothing." I shook my head, looking up at her, forcing a smile in reassurance.

"You're lying." She called me out. "What happened?" she asked again.

"Just a small problem with the photographer from yesterday." I answered truthfully.

She sighed, dropping her hand from my cheek and sat down at the edge of my desk, facing me. "Just how _small_ was the problem? Liz looked upset," she crossed her arms in front of her. "More than a small problem's worth." She pointed out.

"I handled it, don't worry." I laid my head in her lap, wrapping my arms around her legs.

She ran her fingers over the back of my head, combing them through my hair and I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Don't apologize to me." I picked my head up off of her lap and looked up into her eyes. I leaned forward placing soft kiss on her knee and she jumped, giggling.

"Don't, I'm ticklish." She gently nudged my face away.

I slipped my hand under her dress and she closed her eyes, her body lightly shuddering under my touch. "Do you feel sore?" I asked softly.

She opened her eyes and I saw her cheeks glow a light shade of pink. "A little." She smiled, biting on her lower lip.

I leaned forward again, this time placing a kiss further up her leg and I felt her shuddering again. The pattern in her breathing started to change, coming in at short, shallow breaths. I trailed my lips up mid-thigh and she hung her head back, letting out a soft moan. "Caleb." She whispered.

"Hmm?" I planted a kiss high up on her inner thigh and she moaned again.

"Don't." she gripped down on my hair and pulled back.

I groaned out and reached up, hooking my fingers onto her panties and lifted her just enough to pull them down. I held both her hands in one of mine and wrapped my other arm tightly around her waist, bringing her closer to the edge of the desk. "Lay back, baby."

She did as she was told and laid back against the desk. I grabbed her by the ankles, wrapping her legs around my head and blew against her softly. She moaned a little louder, arching her back.

"Caleb, what are you doing?" she panted. "Someone could walk in, they'll catch us!"

"I'm kissing it better, baby. Just hold still." I lightly kissed her center and reached up, cupping her breast, kneading it in my hand. Her moaning grew louder and I held my hand over her mouth. She reached up, grabbing my hand in hers and took my fingers deep into her mouth and I groaned out again. I ran my tongue over her swollen bud, trailing down until I got back down to the center and stuck my tongue gently inside of her.

"Baby!" she moaned.

"I love it when you call me that." I smiled, whispering against her and she started to whimper.

"Please…" she whispered.

"Please what, Ari?"

"I need you." She whimpered again.

"Where?"

She tightened her legs around my head, pushing my tongue further in. "Right there." she moaned, much louder this time.

I pulled back, planting a soft kiss on her inner thigh again before standing to my feet. I swung my tie over my shoulder and reached over, gently slipping a finger inside of her while I undid my pants with my other hand.

"Baby, please hurry!" she begged, panting.

I grabbed her by the ankles again, pointing them toward the ceiling and eased myself inside of her. "Fuck, baby!" I moaned, turning my head to kiss the inside of her ankle and pumped into her again. She cried out a little louder than she should have, I reached down cupping my hand down over her mouth again and she bit down, fighting the urge to scream. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist as I drove into her again and again. I looked down at her beautiful face, her perfect blue eyes looking longingly up into mine. "I love you." I whispered, lifting my hand from her mouth, stroking her cheek softly.

"I love you too, Caleb. I love you so much." She whispered, winding my tie around her hands, pulling me toward her. She picked her head up, running her tongue along my top lip before biting down on my lower lip.

"Get up, baby." I flipped her over and she stood with her back to me, hands flat against my desk. I flipped her hair off to the side, draping it over her other shoulder and I leaned in to whisper into her ear. "I'm going to take you from behind, baby. Try not to scream." I bunched the ends of her dress in my hand, holding it up by her waist and wrapped my other arm securely around her before I slammed myself right back into her, burying myself deep inside of her. She cried out from the pleasure of it, biting down on her lip to keep from screaming. She reached up behind her, grabbing onto the back of my neck and I leaned in to kiss her shoulder, nuzzling my face in the crook of her neck. I picked up my speed, driving into her repeatedly and she couldn't hold it in anymore. Anticipating her screams, I let go of her waist and quickly reached up to cup my hand over her mouth again before anyone heard her. "Don't hold back, baby. Let go." I whispered roughly into her ear and she moaned out against my hand and I felt her walls clenching down tightly around me as she found her release. I dropped my hand from her mouth and gripped both my hands down around her waist driving into her again until I followed closely, pouring everything I had into her.

I reached over for the box of tissues and carefully pulled out of her so I could clean her up. After adjusting myself and fixing her dress I sat down, pulling her to me and she sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I can't think straight when it comes to _anything_ concerning you." I whispered, pressing my forehead against her chest. She ran her hands softly through my hair, holding me to her.

"Caleb…"

"You are the center of my world, Ari. Everything eventually finds its way and points to you, I can't think for myself anymore. I spend my days and nights worrying about you. Do you have any idea how scary that is?" I looked up into her eyes.

"Yes," she stroked my cheek. "I do."

"I could live out the rest of this life of mine…five, fifty, a hundred different lifetimes and it still won't be enough. My love for you will never burn out, I will never truly get enough of you. One lifetime is just not long enough." I rubbed her back. "What am I to do?"

"Don't change." She looked sadly into my eyes, smiling as she continued to stroke my cheek.

"I couldn't even if I tried, Ari. I will love you forever and long after that."

"Promise?"

"I swear it." I reached up grabbing the nape of her neck, stroking her cheek with my thumb and pulled her face down to mine, kissing her as passionately as my heart would allow.

She smiled against my lips and reached up, placing her hand over mine. "I promise, too." She turned her face into my hand, kissing the center of my palm. "Don't let go of that promise, Caleb."

"Never." I answered softly, pulling her to me again.

* * *

We promised Aryn that we would have dinner with him after our incident this morning, so we were now parked in his driveway and I wasn't sure how to feel.

"I'm nervous." I said aloud, with a hint of confusion lingering in my tone.

"Why? I thought he came to terms with everything." She said equally confused.

"Well, he did. But, I don't know how to act in front of him now. How I am supposed to act with _you_ especially, in front of _him_." I said, biting the inner lining of my mouth.

"It's ok, we will be fine. Ayli's here, he won't kill you with her in the house." I snapped my head toward her and she burst out laughing.

"Funny." I deadpanned.

"I'm _kidding_, obviously!" she grabbed my hand, bringing it to her lips. "He asked us here to try to accept everything, I know him, Caleb."

"You think?" I looked at her, hopeful.

"I _know_." She answered confidently.

"What about Ayli? Poor baby, she must have been so scared this morning." I said with growing concern. "I was in such a rush to get to work after everything that I didn't have time to check on her. Was she ok?"

"She will be once she sees that _you're_ ok." She touched my face. "Your face looks better than I thought it would. I thought your face was going to swell up pretty bad, but you just ended up with a nasty cut above your eye and lip." She sighed.

I let out a deep breath and decided to get out of the car before I changed my mind. "Ok, here we go."

I got out of the car, grabbing the gift bag from the back and walked over to Ari's side of the car. I opened the door and reached a hand out to help her from the car. She smiled, taking my hand and we headed for the front door. Ari rang the doorbell and we waited patiently for Ayli to open the door. She wasn't her usual chipper self, she was quieter. She opened the door wider and backed into the foyer to let us in.

I walked through the door with Ari and knelt down in front of her with a smile. "Hey, kiddo."

"Can I hug you, or do you hurt?" she asked in her little voice.

"No, of course you can hug me. Get over here!" I stretched out my arms and she ran into them. "How come daddy did that to your face, Uncle Caleb?" she whispered as if it were a secret only we could share.

"It was just a misunderstanding, princess. It wasn't your daddy's fault, I promise." I answered with a small smile.

"Were you being a salesman again?" she asked.

I laughed out loud, not expecting that comment and nodded my head. "Yea, sort of."

"Don't forget I'm your ally. I will protect you, Uncle Caleb." She whispered.

"You're the best." I pinched her nose.

Aryn walked in just then and slowly made his way over to me. I handed Ayli over to Ari and turned to face him again, bracing myself for whatever happens next. He looked at me with a blank expression on his face, I really couldn't tell what he was thinking. He reached his hand out to me. Surprised by the gesture, it took me a minute to calculate it, but I quickly snapped out of it and I took it, shaking it firmly.

He patted me hard on the back and I winced again, I was still a little sore from this morning. "Beer?" he asked with a smile.

"Please." I smiled back and turned to look at Ari. She smiled up at me and I winked down at her, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead.

Aryn sighed. "Jesus Christ…" he shook his head. "I have officially seen everything." He turned around and headed toward the kitchen. Ari rolled her eyes, laughing softly and began to follow us with Ayli still in her arms.

I stopped and turned around. "Oh, before I forget," I held the bag out to Ayli and she smiled wide.

"_Another_ gift?!" she squealed.

"Always." I laughed.

Ari helped her pull out the box, revealing the newest children's tablet, complete with games and activities. "I begged daddy for this!" she screamed.

"Oh God. Are you trying to take _all_ the women in my life, Carlisle?" he teased.

"Maybe." I laughed.

He laughed, shaking his head. "Come help me grill, bro." he handed me a beer and walked out to the patio.

"Be right there!" I called out and turned around to give Ari a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ew!" Ayli giggled.

"Oh yea?" I raised a brow and Ayli's eyes widened. Ari and I smashed our lips against her cheeks and she screamed and squealed in delight.

I laughed aloud, tousling Ayli's hair and leaned in to kiss Ari on the nose. "I love you."

"I love you most." She winked.

"That's my line, you can't take that one." I smiled, backing up toward the patio door.

"I can if I feel it." She argued.

"Will I ever win an argument again in this relationship?"

"Not if you want to remain in it," She answered with a laugh.

"Ah, you and your smart mouth." I shook a finger at her and turned to leave before I decided I couldn't.

I walked out onto the patio with the biggest smile on my face. Aryn took one look at me and shook his head. "Dude, you need to wipe that shit eating grin off your face. You're in for some trouble. I remember that look, I had that same look on my face when I met Kayli." He laughed flipping the steaks and took a swig of his beer.

"And? What did you do to suppress your smile?" I asked taking a swig out of mine.

"I didn't. I wore it proud." He smiled, thinking back. "I smiled all the time and I couldn't find reason to stop. We fell in love so hard and so fast we didn't have time to blink let alone think."

"How do you do it?" I asked softly, looking down at my bottle.

"Do what?"

"Get through each day without her."

"Ayli." He answered with a small smile. "And Ari." He added. "You know, I was so destroyed I couldn't hold my baby girl for weeks?" He turned to look at me. "I was completely shattered by it all and Ari was there to pick up the pieces. Like I told you before, she literally dropped everything to be here for me and Ayli. She _knew_ that it would all be too much for me to handle by myself so she hopped on the next flight out and took care of my baby when _I_ couldn't." His eyes misted over and he looked away, clearing his throat. "She's a good girl, she always puts others before herself…That's the kind of person she is and it's the only kind of love she knows; _selfless, undying, unconditional love_. That's the kind of person who chose to love you, Caleb. I hope to God you're sure of your feelings and you better pray that you know what you're doing. I wasn't kidding about what I said earlier, if you hurt my baby sister, I _will_ kill you."

"You don't have to worry about that, Aryn. I would never do that to her," I put a hand on his shoulder. "_Or_ you." I added.

He took a deep breath in and let it out. "Ok, now with that out of the way, I'd like to say something else?"

"Yea, I'm listening." I took another sip of my beer.

"I know she's super great, and I know what it's like to be in a new relationship, but please, go easy on the PDA. I need time to adjust."

I threw my head back laughing. "Ok, I'll try." He arched a brow, looking up at me and I held my hands up. "I really will try!" I laughed again. "Anything else?"

"I don't want to know about your sleepovers, or about who is sleeping over where. I will call ahead of time to let you guys know I'm coming over. Whoever I call is the person's house I'm headed to. I just don't need that thought OR image in my head." He flipped the steaks again and took a bigger, longer sip of his beer this time.

"A more than reasonable request." I nodded, laughing.

"Hey, we're hungry! What's taking so long?" Ayli shouted from the doors.

"We're all done, baby, just a sec!" Aryn called behind his shoulder. He plated the steaks and we headed back inside. "Hey Ari, can you take the potatoes out of the oven? Ayli's nuggets are in there too, pull those out while you're at it."

"Yea, of course." She slipped on the mitts and opened the door to the oven.

She carefully pulled the trays of food out, setting them down on the cooling rack and began to plate Ayli's nuggets and potatoes. Ayli stood on her kitchen stool and watched Ari with a loving look in her eyes. They really could pass for mother and daughter, I thought with a smile. I couldn't help but feel sad for Aryn, _and_ for Ayli. I caught myself wishing I could have met Kayli, she had to have been pretty great to have had stolen my best friend's heart and to have birthed such a beautiful baby girl.

"She's great with her, isn't she?" Aryn asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I could watch them forever." I answered without tearing my eyes away.

"Play your cards right, Carlisle, and you might actually make that happen." He laughed, walking away toward the girls. He walked up to Ari and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, looking down at her with an apologetic expression. He said something for only the both of them to hear and she nodded with a smile. He squeezed her tighter and planted a kiss on the side of her head.

_Forever with Ari?_

_I could definitely get used to that idea…_


	19. Chapter 19 - Surprise

**Chapter 19**

_Surprise – June 05, 2015_

"Baby, I'm home! Where are you?" I closed the front door to her condo and reached up to loosen my tie when Ari came running around the corner with a huge smile on her face.

"Baby!" she jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around me and I laughed, taking a step back to regain my balance. She started giggling, covering every inch of my face in kisses. "I missed you." She said in between each kiss. "What took you so long?"

"I had to go over the plans with the guys one more time before they start building Ayli's gift tomorrow." I replied, returning her kisses. To come home to her smiling face every day is something I can't begin to describe, it makes me wonder how I used to come home to an empty house every night before she came along. "How long have you been waiting here by yourself?"

"Not long actually. I just got out of my meeting with _Lola Cosmetics_ about an hour ago?" She looked down at her watch. "But, no worries, my other boyfriend came over to keep me company while you were gone." She shrugged.

"Stop it." I gripped my hands down firmly around her ass and she let out a little yelp, throwing her head back and burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, come on, babe." She stroked my cheek with a small smile playing across her face. "You know you're the only man for me."

"Yes, but I don't even like the thought of it—even if it is just a joke." I leaned in to kiss her again.

She laughed softly against my lips and pulled back. "I'm sorry for the other boyfriend comment. But, maybe I like when you get a little jealous? It makes me feel more loved."

"I thought you knew how much I loved you." I looked into her eyes.

"I do, but this is different. The whole possessive thing is new to me, but—more pleasant than what I imagined it would feel like." She smiled, biting her lip.

"Is that so?" I asked, amused.

"Yep." She answered with a smile.

"I think you would feel differently if you were to actually encounter that side of me, Ari. I hope you won't have to ever see it. Granted I have never had a girlfriend to burst out in jealous rage over, but you know how I am with you. If anyone were to touch you I would more than likely lose control. You saw what I did to Stefan. It wasn't my proudest moment, but he deserved what he got."

"Well, I would never do something for you to be jealous of, that's never going to happen." She ran her fingers over the back of my head, pulling my face to hers. "Not intentionally, anyway."

"I know." I smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "Are you ready for tonight?"

She nodded her head, excitedly. "I have really missed going out! The dancing, drinking, partying—just letting loose and having fun!"

I smiled as I watched her speaking so animatedly about tonight. "Who all did you invite?"

"Well, it's a company sponsored event so Bethany of course, I think Aryn is also coming, and the other girls you met the _last_ time we were at _Club21_." She narrowed her eyes at me, thinking back to that night.

"Don't give me that, Ari. I never went home with her that night."

"Sure, because you always used to turn down a chance to get laid before." She teased.

"Natasha and I haven't been that way in a very long time, Ari." I replied, exasperatedly.

The look in Ari's eyes suddenly changed and she dropped her hands from behind my neck. "Put me down, please." She said softly.

"No." my brows knitted together and I was suddenly confused. _What the hell did I say?_ "Look at me, baby." I squeezed my arms tighter around her. She ignored my request, avoiding my gaze. "Ari, I'm not going to ask you again." I said, more sternly this time.

She looked up and I saw the tears welling in her eyes. My heart cramped at the sight of her and I quickly set her down, cradling her face in my hands. "Baby, what's the matter? What did I say?" I wiped her cheeks with my thumbs and leaned in to kiss her teary eyes.

She reached up, holding onto my hands. "It's not what you said." She shook her head.

"Then what is it?" I asked softly.

"It's what you _don't _say. What does '_that way_' mean exactly, Caleb?" I remained silent. "You communicate everything else with me, but you clam up every time I bring her up. I have been trying to talk to you about her since we got together, why is it so hard for you to talk about her?" she searched my eyes for answers. "She really rubs me the wrong way. I don't like her, Caleb." Her voice trembled as she spoke. "You told me you didn't do relationships, so what the hell was she then?" she looked up into my eyes and I had no words. She closed her eyes, and a fresh set of tears rolled down, staining her cheeks and she shook her head. "Never mind." She whispered, slowly pulling my hands from her face and walked away toward her room.

_Coward_, I silently cursed myself. I shut my eyes, not moving from the spot she left me in, and I balled my hands into fists, sighing deeply. I blinked my eyes open and turned on my heels to go after her. She was in her closet by the time I reached her room. I saw that she had already stripped down to her underwear and was shuffling through her wardrobe, looking for what to wear to tonight's event.

I reached out, gripping the edges of the doorframe to her closet, leaning my weight against my hands. "Ari, talk to me."

"Why, are you going to talk to me?" she pulled a dress from the rack and eyed it carefully before looking up at me with a blank expression.

"Natasha is not important."

"I didn't say she was, Caleb." She replied calmly. She took a step in my direction, planning to exit the closet but I reached down, placing a hand gently over her bare stomach.

"_You_ are all that matters to me now. What I did before you," I shook my head slowly. "_Who_ I did before you, shouldn't matter."

"Of course it doesn't matter to you, Caleb. But it matters to _me_. We _almost_ didn't end up together because of her, so yea, I'm a little skittish when it comes to her." She snapped. "Why do you dodge talking about the relationship you shared with her, Caleb? Is there something I should know?"

"No." I spoke firmly.

She looked down, twisting the hook on the top of the hanger between her fingers and she looked up at me. "I have always been _honest_ with you. I have been honest about my past." She shook her head. "You want my list of past relationships?" she looked up into my eyes. "Kayden and you." She placed her hand over my heart. "How about the list of people I have _given_ myself to? _Completely_." She placed a hand over her chest, her lips quivering. "_You_." She whispered, a tear slowly made its way down her cheek. "Now your turn." She pointed her finger into my chest.

_If I told her, she would leave. She won't understand it and I can't lose her._

"Ari, _please_…" I whispered, my own eyes started glossing over with tears.

She shook her head. "That really was _not_ the answer I was looking for." She whispered, walking around me and out of the closet. She walked into the bathroom, grabbing a few tissues from the counter and began to dab her eyes with it.

"Ari, stop. Why are you doing this?" I walked up behind her.

She rested her hands on the edge of the counter and turned her head just slightly. "I'm not doing anything, Caleb. I'm not asking you to name off everyone you have slept with, I know that's an unreasonable request. I'm just asking about your past relationship with Natasha. Forgive me for wanting to know more about you." She pushed off the counter and stepped into her dress, pulling the straps up and over her shoulders.

She looked up at our reflection in the mirror and I stared right back at her. "_Too much_ information is not always good, Ari." I brought my arm around over her shoulders, draping it across her chest and wrapped my other arm around her waist. I held onto her as tight as I could, pressing her up against me and she reached up, holding onto my arm. "She means _nothing _to me, baby, let it go." I whispered into her hair.

"Then why can't you tell me?" she urged on.

"Because I can't afford to have you look at me differently." I turned her around to face me and leaned in, resting my hands against the counter. "I love the way you look at me _now_. To lose that would absolutely devastate me." I leaned in closer until our lips were just barely touching. "You are mine and I am yours, nothing will change that. You pushing for unnecessary information will only damage our _perfect_ relationship. Don't invite the darkness of my past into our lives, Ari. Whatever I shared with her is in the _past_, I promise you." I reached up, grabbing the nape of her neck and rested my forehead against hers. "You are my _future_, baby_._ That is what's important to me now."

She closed what little gap we had between us and kissed me. I felt my body relax and I pulled her face closer to mine, smashing our lips harder together. The kiss quickly went from sweet to intense, gentle to hungry. I couldn't stand the thought of ever losing her, it drove me crazy. I moved my hand up and grabbed a handful of her hair in my hands.

"I need you, Ari." I breathed.

"Take me, Caleb." She trailed her kisses down my neck, unbuttoning my shirt as she went. "I'm yours." She whispered against my skin.

Two hands just didn't seem like enough just then. I tried about ten different things at once, my hands eventually made their way down to the ends of her dress and I yanked it up, bunching it by her waist. I slid her panties to the side, not wanting to waste any more time, and I quickly undid the zipper on my pants.

"Don't hold back, I want to hear you, baby." I whispered roughly, and she nodded. I slammed myself into her and she cried out, hanging her head back. I reached up, pulling the straps of her dress down past her chest and tore off her bra. She reached up, digging her nails into my back and I let out a low growl, ramming into her harder this time. She moaned loudly, arching her back, bowing her body up toward me and leaned her head back against the mirror. She dropped her hands, sweeping the counter, aimlessly searching for something to hold onto and I heard bottles clinking around, some of them falling to the floor.

"Caleb!" she screamed, grabbing hold of the back of my neck. "Stop...Oh God!" she screamed again.

"You want me to stop, baby?" I leaned in, taking her nipple into my mouth.

"No!" she whimpered, cradling the back of my head to her breast.

"Tell me what you want, baby." I looked into her eyes, driving into her again.

"You." she breathed. "_Harder_." She begged.

"God, Ari." I groaned, burying my face into her neck. I pulled back, picking her up by the hips and lifted her higher before slamming into her again.

"Caleb, I can't hold it anymore!" She cried, biting down, hard, against my shoulder and raked her nails down my chest as she let herself go. I moaned deeply into her neck when I felt her walls clenching tightly down around me and I bit down, locking my jaw together, driving into her again and again until _I_ couldn't hold back anymore.

"Fuck!" I hissed through my teeth. She wrapped her legs tightly around me, making sure she got all of me. I practically collapsed on top of her, laying my head against her chest.

She laughed softly and her whole body went limp. "You are going to have to carry me to this party." She lightly smacked my back.

"I'm still worried about how I'm supposed to keep my hands to myself all night." I laughed softly into her neck.

She giggled, running her hands through my hair. "As much as I don't want to move, we need to get ready, babe. We're probably going to be late." She lifted her head to look at the clock. "Correction, we _are_ going to be late." She sighed. I laid still, head still resting on her chest. "Baby, come on!" she giggled again, pushing my head up.

I smiled, leaning in for one last kiss before getting up. "I left my car at home and had one of the company drivers pick me up, you can leave your car here too." I reached out for her hand to help her up and she looked up at me. "The driver is still here?!" She pointed down.

"Yes." I answered and she slapped me on the arm.

"Ow, Ari!" I rubbed my arm. "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell, Caleb?! We have been just taking our sweet ass time, while that poor driver was just waiting for us downstairs this whole god damn time?!" she scolded.

"Relax, he's fine. We take care of our employees, Ari, don't worry." I smacked her on the ass.

"Caleb!" she snapped.

"That was for smacking _me_," I laughed, pulling her into my arms and planted a firm kiss on her mouth.

After I put on a fresh suit I sat at the edge of the bed and watched Ari finish getting ready. She wore a short, white, strappy back dress and styled her hair up in a high ponytail.

"You look beautiful, baby." I walked up behind her, kissing the top of her head.

"So do you." She winked, slipping her earrings on each ear.

"Why didn't you let your team prep you tonight?" I asked, confused.

She shrugged, pulling out a tube of her lip gloss, gliding the brush over her lips. "This is the only time out of the day I get to feel normal." She replied with a small smile and grabbed her red Chanel clutch.

"Ready?" I reached out my hand.

"Ready." She nodded, taking my hand. We headed down to the garage and got into the waiting limo. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me and she rested her head on my shoulder.

She reached for my hand, clasping our hands tightly together. "Are you happy, Caleb?" she asked softly.

"What kind of question is that, Ari? You know I am."

"You don't miss your old life?" she reached out with her other hand, placing it over our adjoined hands and ran her thumb over the back of my knuckles.

"That wasn't a _life_, Ari. I was a miserable fool with absolutely nothing and no _one_ in his life; I was lonely." I answered honestly. "I never want to go back to that, there's nothing back there that I miss. I'm fully committed to this relationship with you." I turned my head and kissed her forehead.

"Good, cause so am I." she smiled up at me and swung her leg over, straddling me.

She reached up behind me and raised the privacy partition and I let out a little laugh. "Oh, no."

"You always do say the most _perfect_ things, baby." She smiled, leaning in, lining our lips up against each other. "I love you." She whispered against my lips and slipped her hand into my jacket. My hands roamed from her legs, up her thighs, and around to the backs of her legs before I reached up, slipping my hands under her dress. I blinked my eyes open in alarm and she looked back at me with a teasing smile.

"Surprised?"

"Ari, where the fuck is your underwear?" I snapped.

"I didn't bring any." She played the innocent look. "Oops?" she shrugged, raising her hands, palms up, in the air.

"When did you even take them off?" I asked, trying to think back.

"I never put them back _on_." She laughed.

The car came to a stop and she climbed off my lap, straightening her dress. "Jesus fucking Christ, Ari. Wait here, don't get out until I get to you." I ordered.

I buttoned the front of my jacket and got out of the car, cameras started flashing and people started shouting their questions already and Ari wasn't even out of the car. I got to her side and slowly opened the door, making sure to block her from the reporters completely until I knew she was fully covered up.

"Are you decent?" I asked looking down.

"I don't know, am I?" she giggled. She squeezed her legs together, carefully stepping out of the car and waved to the reporters on her way up to the Step and Repeat Banners. She grinned widely, winking and blowing kisses for the cameras and moved along. Liz greeted us right away, kissing Ari on both of her cheeks.

"Traffic?" Liz leaned in, asking for our reason for being late.

I nodded. "Yep." I lied.

"She looks gorgeous." Liz shook her head with a smile.

"Yes, she does." I watched her laughing with the reporters as she stood posing patiently for the cameras.

_She looks so beautiful,_ and very _happy. _My heart swelled knowing that I was the one putting that smile on her face, knowing that I was the one making her happy.

"Are you allowing interviews or no?" Liz's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not, as long as she's up for it."

I walked up to her and leaned in so she could hear me. "Are you up for an interview or two?"

She nodded, "Sure." She smiled.

I looked around the line of reporters and one face stood out. "How about him." I pointed to Preston Hiller. I watched her smile drop a little but she picked it back up like a pro.

"Sure thing, Mr. Carlisle." She winked and slowly made her way over to Preston with her signature grin. I stayed close by making sure he kept things light.

"Oh my goodness, Arianna, honey, you look absolutely fabulous tonight!" Preston gushed.

She smiled widely, hanging her head to the side. "Thank you, Preston. Always so kind." She commented.

"We are all just _loving_ you right now, you are America's top model at the moment, how does it feel?!" he pointed his mic toward her and she smiled shyly.

"I am truly blessed for the success in my career, I'm not sure I deserve it but I'm taking it one day at a time." She winked. "Although, I am missing my privacy. Everyone seems to know where I am and what I'm doing now." She pouted playfully.

"Which brings me to my next question. I'm sorry to hear about you and Brody, fans were sad to hear about the breakup. But, my question is, are you here with a date?!"

"Preston…" I set my tone in warning.

"Maybe." She answered with a sly smile.

"Arianna Andrews, don't _tease_ me!" he gushed. The reporters started going crazy just then, shouting out a name I couldn't make out. Ari and I turned our heads to see what all the commotion was about and saw Brody Spencer walking the carpet.

Ari snapped her head back to me, meeting my eyes and I swear I could feel my blood boiling. "Did you invite him?" I asked quietly, balling my hands into tight fists.

"No, I swear." She whispered.

"Brody Spencer is your date?!" Preston blurted the question out loud.

"No—"

"Arianna." Brody walked up greeting her with a smile. He leaned in, softly kissing her cheek and the camera flashes started going off. "You look beautiful." He looked adoringly down at her and she looked over at me in panic.

My temper had reached its boiling point and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I stepped forward ready to beat him into the ground when I felt a strong hand against my chest. "Caleb!" Aryn walked up to me, forcing a smile for the cameras. "Take a deep breath, bro. Calm down, don't do something you're going to regret." He leaned in, keeping his voice low. My breaths were coming in at rough patters and I clenched my jaw down tightly together. Ari kept her eyes on me, worried about how I may be taking everything. "Get me out of here." I said walking away.

"Caleb!" I heard her shout behind me but I kept walking. I couldn't stand there any longer. If Aryn hadn't seen what was about to happen, if he hadn't walked up when he did, I would have killed the bastard.


	20. Chapter 20 - Unhealthy

**Chapter 20**

_Unhealthy – June 05, 2015_

I took the tray full of shots from the nearby cocktail waitress and set it down on the table in front of me and Aryn. "Want some?" I offered. Aryn just stared back at me, brows raised. I shrugged, "Fine. More for me." I knocked back my first shot.

"Caleb…"

I shook my head. "Not right now, Aryn." I took my second shot and slammed it down against the table picking up my third one, knocking it back. I moved along without stopping I was now on my seventh? Eighth? Tenth? I lost count.

"Jesus, CALEB!" Aryn took the shot glass out of my hand. "Just how much are you trying to drink?!"

"Until I feel nothing." I answered, picking up another shot from the tray.

"God, I'm sorry, I got swarmed out there." Ari ran up to the table, apologizing to her brother and me. "Caleb." She touched my arm and I gripped down on the edge of the table and hung my head, my jaw clenched down so tightly together it started to hurt. "Jesus, how much has he had?" she asked Aryn.

"I counted about ten. But, who the fuck knows? I was busy trying to stop him." He answered.

"Aryn, can you please excuse us for a sec?" she looked to her brother.

"Sure, sis." He walked away, touching her shoulder encouragingly.

"Baby, can you look at me, please?" she spoke softly.

"Why is he here, Ari?" I turned my head to the side, facing her.

"_I don't know_! I honestly don't know, Caleb. I wish I could tell you." Her eyes filled with deep sincerity. "You believe me, don't you?"

"He kissed you in front of me, Ari. Do you understand how that made me feel?" I asked through gritted teeth. "I wanted to knock his head off his shoulders."

"Thank you for refraining, I know that took a lot out of you." She looked up at me, her eyes full of sympathy.

"Thank your brother." I said picking up another shot.

"Can you please stop and listen to me, Caleb." She reached over, clutching my hand in hers.

"No, not right now, Ari." I started to walk away but she gripped firmly down on my arm.

"Caleb Carlisle, you are not walking away from me for the second time tonight!" she hissed.

"People are going to stare, Ari." I warned.

"So, let them." She snapped. "I'm not finished talking to you." She pulled me back toward the table. "Jesus Christ, the night has been such a fucking mess so far." She brought her hands up to her face, trying desperately to think of the right thing to say. "I don't know who invited him here, but it wasn't me." She spoke each word slowly. "Tell me you believe me, Caleb." She dropped her hands, looking me in the eyes.

"Of course, I believe _you_." I watched her shoulders relax and she smiled up at me. "I just got so angry," I shook my head, ashamed and guilty. "I'm sorry, baby. Forgive me?" I reached up, cupping her cheek.

She leaned into my touch, kissing the center of my palm. "I already have."

I saw Liz approaching from across the club and dropped my hand from her cheek. "Liz is coming." I stuffed my hands in my pockets and Ari turned around with a smile.

The closer Liz got I noticed her expression wasn't a happy one, she looked concerned, worried about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just wanted to check on Arianna, I just got done repairing what I could with the whole Brody situation. But, I don't know if the reporters are buying it, Caleb." She explained to me. "Are you ok, dear?" she looked to Ari.

"I'm fine, just a little confused as to why he's here." She answered.

"The only solution Bethany and I could come up with was he might have still been on our email contacts list from when you guys were together. I'm sorry, Arianna." She apologized.

"It's ok, Liz." She shook her head. "LA is only _so_ big, we were bound to run into each other _sometime_, right? Let's just try and have some fun." She looked back at me with a small smile. "Come on." She tugged on my arm.

Ari walked through the packed club, looking for Aryn and we finally spotted him at a high-top table with Bethany.

"Hey!" Ari chirped. "Oh good, you met Bethany. I was going to introduce you two, she's a new friend of mine." She smiled at her brother.

"Yea, she came up asking me where you were, said a Liz was asking for you?"

"That would be me." Liz walked up to the table, stretching her hand out to Aryn. "Very nice to meet you, Aryn." She smiled.

"Likewise." He smiled, shaking her hand.

"Jesus, Arianna, does the good looking gene run in your _entire_ family?" Liz joked and we all laughed aloud.

We did a lot of laughing and drinking for the past hour and I watched Ari having the time of her life out on the dance floor with Bethany. I looked over to say something to Aryn but realized he was staring in the exact same direction I was just a second ago.

I _know _he's not looking at Ari, so that meant he was staring at Bethany. I felt a smile creep up across my lips and suddenly found the situation hilarious. "There's that look!" I shouted, startling him. He jumped, blinking and looked to me.

"Jesus Christ, man!" he punched my arm.

I threw my head back laughing. "What's up, bro? Are you into Bethany?"

"She's cute." He looked out to the dance floor again. "What's her deal?" he asked, turning back to me.

"Well, she's an executive assistant to Liz and myself, she holds a lot of responsibility to our company. She's extremely bright, smart as hell. Liz is in the middle of setting up to take her on as an event coordinator, but she doesn't know about it yet." I watched him listening intently to everything I was saying. "Are you going to act on it?" I asked with a smile.

"Act on what?"

"Her. Are you going to pursue her?" I reworded my question.

"Nah, probably not. My life is really complicated, I can't take chances on that and I doubt she has the time for that anyway." He shook his head.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, dumbfounded. "Do you know what an executive assistant is? She is like our _mother_, Aryn." I laughed. "She's not only taking care of one person, but _two_. And she does a kick ass job, if I may add." I bit the corner of the inside of my lip and looked out at Ari again on the dance floor. "You can't make assumptions for her and not take chances, Aryn. If I had, I wouldn't be with Ari right now." I looked back to him. "Bethany's really great, just saying." I took a sip of my beer. "Ayli would love her. And everyone loves Ayli, so that's irrelevant."

I saw Bethany making her way back to the table, but no Ari. I set my beer down and looked around the club, frowning. _Weird_.

"Where's Ari?" I asked, picking my beer up again, taking another sip.

"She had to use the ladies room." She answered, with a smile, picking up her cocktail.

More than a few minutes later and Ari still wasn't back. I started to get worried so I excused myself from the table and cut through the crowd on the dance floor, making my way toward the restrooms. The closer I got the clearer I heard two people arguing back and forth, one of the voices belonged to Ari.

"What are you even doing here?!" she shouted.

"I'm here for you, what are you talking about?! I was _invited_, babe."

_Babe_?

"Brody, you must have known that I wouldn't have wanted you here." She said impatiently.

"That's not what I heard." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down at her with a smile.

"What?!" she blurted, confused. "Who the hell have you been talking to?"

"Does it matter?" he asked. "I've been meaning to contact you anyway. I think we should get back together, I miss you." He reached out for her hands and began to pull her to him but she pushed off of him.

"_DON'T_ touch me, Brody!" she snapped. "I'm with someone."

He reached up cradling her face in his hands and kissed her. I thought the kiss on the cheek was enough to set me off earlier, but it paled in comparison to this. Ari beat her hands against him trying to fight him off but he didn't budge. I strode down the hallway toward them and grabbed Ari, tucking her behind me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he snapped.

"You're lucky I don't fucking kill you right now, kid. Walk the fuck away." I stepped forward, staring him down.

He scoffed, looking back at me and then to Ari. "I'll call you later, Arianna."

"Word of advice for next time? No really does mean no. So if she asks you not to touch her," I grabbed him by the wrist and snapped it back and he groaned out in pain. "You _don't_ fucking touch her!" I shoved him into the wall. "And no, you most certainly will _not_ be calling her later."

"What the fuck is your problem, man?!" he got in my face and shoved me back.

My hands balled up into fists at my sides and I got ready to charge back at him when Ari stepped in front of me. "Caleb, stop!" She pressed her hands against my chest. "Look at me." She spoke soothingly, cradling my face in her hands. "Breathe." She ran her hands along my chest. "Don't listen to him, just look at me and breathe."

"_Caleb Carlisle_ is the guy you're seeing?" he huffed in disbelief, letting out a little laugh and slowly shook his head. "So this won't take long then. I'll be waiting, Ari. He'll grow bored of you soon." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Shut the fuck up, Brody!" she hissed.

"Call me when you realize you've made a huge mistake. He's just going to break your heart, baby." He said in warning. "And I just can't _wait_ to pick up the pieces." He glared back at me in disgust.

I gripped down around her waist, moving her out of the way and charged him. I heard Ari shouting for Aryn when I had Brody pinned to the ground. Bringing my fist back by my face, I swung down with everything I had, punching him as hard as I could. I swung back to punch him again but he reached out to block me.

"Caleb, stop it!" Ari screamed.

He took the opportunity to swing out, punching me square in the jaw. I was numb with rage that I could barely feel it and I reached back again, punching his nose.

"CALEB! GET OFF OF HIM _NOW_!" Ari screamed. "Aryn!" she screamed again.

The next thing I knew, Aryn's hands were holding me back, locking tightly around me. "Caleb, breathe!" Aryn ordered. My breaths were coming in so roughly I felt like my heart was going to burst right out of my chest.

"Let me go!" I shouted, struggling violently against his arms.

Ari stepped in front of me just then and smacked me hard across the face, sending my head whipping off to the side. My jaw clenched down together and I slowly turned back, looking down at her tear stained face.

"I guess she realized her mistake sooner than I had hoped." He said smugly.

She turned around and smacked him across the face. "_Fuck_ the both of you!" she said through gritted teeth, then turned to face me again. "I can't believe you." She whispered walking away.

"Ari!" I shouted after her, freeing my arms from Aryn.

She turned around to face me again, holding her hand out against me. "No." she said firmly. "_Don't_ follow me, you don't want to hear what I have to say to you right now." Another tear rolled down her cheek and she shook her head, turning back around to leave.

"I'll take her home, Mr. Carlisle." Bethany said quietly before rushing after her.

I started to go after her when Aryn stopped me. "Give her some space, Caleb. I know my sister."

"Let me go, Aryn." I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm telling you, you'll only make it worse." He warned.

"Let me go, Aryn!" I repeated louder this time.

He let go of my arm and I ran after them. The club was so fucking packed I couldn't see a god damn thing. I pushed and shoved my way through everyone and made it outside to see they were already gone.

_Fuck!_

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

"Yes sir, Mr. Carlisle." Andrew answered from the other line.

"Pull up." I ordered clicking off.

He pulled up within minutes and I hopped into the back.

"Back to Arianna's condo, Andrew." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Ari only to get her voicemail. I gripped the phone tightly in my hands and clicked off, trying again. Still no answer. "Andrew, I'm going to need you to fucking get there _now_!" I shouted.

"Yes sir, Mr. Carlisle." I felt the speed picking up and I tried dialing her again. Straight to voicemail. _God damn it, Ari!_

After what felt like forever, Andrew pulled up to her building. "Shall I wait for you, Mr. Carlisle?" he asked.

"No, Andrew." I stepped out of the car. "Go home, thank you." I shut the door behind me and ran into the building.

Once the elevators opened to her floor I ran straight for her door, banging as hard as I could. "Ari, open the door!" I shouted.

"Go away, Caleb!" she shouted from the other side of the door.

"I'm not leaving until you open this door, Ari. I don't want to make a scene in front of you neighbors. Open it." I warned.

I heard the lock unbolt and shoved the door open. Bethany was still here, sitting on the couch. "Thank you for seeing her home, Bethany. I'd like a word with Arianna if you don't mind." I said without looking away from Ari.

"Yes sir, Mr. Carlisle." She stood to her feet, walking up to the door.

"Thank you, Bethany. I will call you later." Ari reached up, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Get some rest." She said softly, patting her lightly on the shoulder before walking out. I shut the door behind her and bolted the door.

"What are you doing here, Caleb?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You mean at _my_ girlfriend's house?" I asked, my anger seething through my veins. "I'm sorry did I miss something? He kissed you and you smack _me_?" I asked, bemused. "How the fuck do you think _you_ would feel if Natasha showed up tonight and pulled that shit on me?!" I snapped.

Her eyes widened at that and she took a step back, shaking her head. "Get out, Caleb." She whispered.

I felt my blood boiling and I knew that I was about to do something I was going to regret. "Answer me something, Ari." I stepped toward her. "How did you guys end up in that hallway together? Did a part of you want him to kiss you? Did you want actually invite him to the party tonight?"

She reached out and smacked me hard across the face. "What the hell has gotten into you?" she raised her hand to her mouth, crying softly. "Get out!" she screamed, shoving against my chest.

Her smack knocked the sense back into me and I realized what I just said. "Baby…" I reached for her arms but she took another step back.

"NO!" she shook her head, backing away from me. "Just go, Caleb." She held her hands to her chest, sobbing. "I'm done." She whispered turning her back to me.

Tears sprang to my eyes and a rush of air escaped me, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Don't say things you don't mean." I said through gritted teeth.

"Questioning my loyalty to you? Really, Caleb?" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I apologized. "I can't fucking rein in my temper when it comes to you." I stepped toward her again. "God damn it, Ari! You are mine! He _kissed_ you, what did you think was going to happen? I couldn't just let that go." I reached up, pressing my hand against her cheek and she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me." She snapped, tears continued streaming down her face.

I reached out grabbing a handful of her dress and pulled her roughly to me. She reached out smacking me again, and my jaw clenched down together. I grabbed her hands in mine and wrapped my other arm around her waist, walking her back until she hit the wall. She started to struggle in my arms, trying to free her hands from me but I held on tight, pinning it above her head.

I leaned in until my face was just inches from hers. "You and I will never be _done_, Ari. I meant what I said about forever and I'm not about to walk out on you because of something you said out of anger. I'm not that stupid." I released her taking a step back. "You wanted jealous, _this_ is what jealousy _really_ looks like, baby." I was a man possessed, I pulled my tie from my collar and tied her hands together and then looked up at the metal banister lining the staircase just above our heads. It looked strong enough, so I tied her to it. "You said it made you feel more loved and there is truth to that. I get as jealous as I do because I love you as much as I do." I said roughly. "So, if some fucker is going to walk up and touch what's mine you better fucking believe that I am going to do something about it!" I ripped her dress, shredding it in half and unzipped my pants. "I love you, Ari. I won't apologize for how much I love you." I whispered roughly into her ear before entering her abruptly. She cried out and I groaned deeply into the crook of her neck. Something inside of me snapped and I started violently ramming myself into her, all thoughts vanishing from my mind. Then her voice pulled me back in…

"Caleb, STOP!" she shouted through tears. "You're hurting me!" she sobbed.

What the fuck am I doing?! I stopped and untied her immediately. Flashbacks of that night with Natasha came rushing back to me and I silently cursed myself as I undid the knot around her hands.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"Ari, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I said, desperately seeking forgiveness. What the fuck happened? Where did I go? How the hell did this happen? I held a shaky hand to her face but she pulled away from me. "Baby, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Leave." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Baby, no…" I shook my head, tears pricking the corner of my eyes.

"I need to be alone, Caleb. I can't be around you right now. Please, just _go_." She whispered again, covering what she could with what was left of her dress.

"Baby, just let me explain." I took a step forward and she took a step back. I will tell her, I will tell her everything if she was willing to listen.

"No." she shook her head, tears falling. "I don't know what the hell that was, but you need to get your shit together, Carlisle." She said through gritted teeth. "Get out." She spoke slowly. I shook my head again, unable to accept her request for me to leave. "I can't do this anymore, Caleb. This is unhealthy, _you and I_ are unhealthy. We barely know each other, falling in love with you, _this fast_, was a mistake." She whispered.

"Ari, _please_!" I begged, my tears streaming down my cheeks. I was in agonizing pain, my heart felt it was being ripped out of my chest at the sound of her words. She turned from me and headed into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. I fell to my knees, my legs no longer able to support my weight.

_What have I done?_

**End of Part 1**

The purpose of the break in this book is to introduce Ari's perspective. For those of you who have read and enjoyed my Lexi series will realize I have taken a major turn in this book. I realize how dark this one is in comparison, but relationships can't always be all rainbows and sunshine all the time. Life has its twists and turns, some are dark and some are beautiful.

Where relationships develop, drama is sure to follow. I love these characters just as much as I loved Lexi and Jackson, so please respect my story and I hope you stay tuned for more

I realize a lot of my readers are _Guests_, thank you so much for all your feedback. I wanted to let you know, I _am_ reading each and every one of them and I greatly appreciate and respect your thoughts on my story. Peace and Love.

**xoxo Fanficanonymous**


	21. Chapter 21 - Decisions

**Chapter 21**

**Part II**

_Decisions – June 12, 2015_

_Ari_

A week has passed since that night, I haven't called or spoken to him since. I didn't know how to be around him without saying something I would regret. I know he didn't mean to hurt me, but it didn't excuse any of it. We just rushed into this relationship, we didn't get a chance to really learn anything about each other. We trusted first and asked questions later; it just wasn't cutting it for me anymore. Now all I was left with was a broken heart and a list of endless questions.

Does he know what he really wants? Are our feelings real? Does he _truly_ love me? Do I _truly_ love him? I feel like I do, I really do think that I do…But, based on what exactly? We connected after a traumatizing experience on my end, I was vulnerable. Was that all it was? No, I really do love him. He's a good man, and I know he loves me. I think?

For the past seven days this is all that has been running through my mind. I have been battling with my inner demons all day and I was beyond distracted to make any clear decisions. Hence the reason for my dodging Caleb. He has been trying to reach me ever since that night and I have dodged him at all costs. I just didn't trust myself with him, every part of me missed him, _so much. _I just knew—one touch from him and I would give into him completely.

My phone chimed, alerting an incoming text message and I looked down at my phone.

**Caleb (10:00am): Ari, please, talk to me.**

**Caleb (10:00am): I fucked up, I'm so sorry, just let me explain.**

**Caleb (10:01): We have a meeting at 11 with **_**Lola Cosmetics **_**and then you go into your first day of shooting for your fragrance commercial today. I will see you then. I miss you…**

I felt warm tears pricking the corners of my eyes and I just couldn't afford to show up at the meeting all red and puffy so I just forced them away.

_You won't think about him anymore. You won't miss him anymore. You won't cry anymore. _

Yeah, if only it were that easy…If only.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping my towel around my body and headed to my walk-in closet. Sifting through my outfits I pulled on my fitted, black crop shirt and slipped into my cobalt blue, high-waist mini bodycon skirt. My midriff bared a little but not too much, it was business casual for a model, I guess. For the final pairing, I slipped my feet into my black Jimmy Choo pumps and headed into the bathroom to work on my makeup. I applied some cover-up over the dark bags under my eyes and they were still red from all the crying I have been doing. I decided to go a little heavy with the eyeliner to hide it and grabbed my Chanel clutch before heading out the door.

I stepped off the elevator and greeted Bethany with a smile. She stood to her feet and walked over to me with a worried look on her face.

"Hey, doll. You ok?" she rubbed my back.

"I will be fine." I lied with a smile to match.

"Well, if it helps, Caleb looks like shit too." She whispered.

_No, that doesn't help_.

I kept my explanation about Caleb and my situation to a bare minimum, I told her just enough so she could help me keep him away. She didn't press the matter at all, she didn't stick her nose in my business to push for information; she just let me be. She really has been such a good friend to me these past few weeks and I, without a doubt, valued having her around.

I laughed softly and squeezed her arm lightly. "Thanks, Bethany. Where is everyone?"

"In conference room 1, waiting on you." She walked around behind her desk again and took a seat, picking up the phone.

"No, don't phone them, I'll just walk in." I smiled.

My heart started rattling around in my chest, my stomach started flipping and my hands started to get clammy as I approached the door. I took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in, dear." Liz called out.

I bit my bottom lip before plastering on a fake smile for the room and I walked in. I gave it everything I had to keep the smile on my face when I saw Caleb. He really did look like hell, he looked like he hadn't been sleeping at all. He looked like I did this morning before I covered it all with make-up.

"Good morning!" I tried my best to sound chipper.

"Darling, you look _wonderful_!" Liz greeted me with a kiss on each side of my cheek. I smiled at her and looked to the side at _Lola Cosmetic's_ representative, Kristyn Scott.

"So nice to see you gain, Kristyn." I smiled, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Likewise, Arianna. You look beautiful." She greeted me with a warm hug.

"Thank you." I smiled sweetly and moved down the line, reaching Caleb.

"Good morning, Caleb." I pulled him in for a halfhearted hug and his hand clutched the small of my back; his skin against my skin. His touch sent an electric shock through my veins and my heart felt like it was being kicked back into life again. I quickly pulled back and walked over to my seat, far away from him.

"Now that we're all here, I guess we can start?" Kristyn looked around the table and we all nodded. "Very good." She smiled, enthusiastically. "I'm so excited you've decided to join our family, Arianna. We are huge fans of yours and we see a very promising future with you." I nodded at her with a smile in thanks and she continued on. "This fragrance you're helping us launch is very _sexual_, so naturally, we will be pairing you with a guy for this commercial." I felt my body tense and saw Caleb react the same at the corner of my eye. "I'm sure you've seen other fragrance ads before, but we still have to ask. Will you be comfortable with the whole racy/intimacy theme of it?" she looked over at me.

I gave it a long thought and watched Caleb squirm in his seat. Throughout my career in this industry I will be asked to shoot ads like these all the time, I've done pictures like them before but never commercials. It shouldn't be much of a surprise compared to the photoshoots I have done in the past. I can't factor Caleb's feelings into my business decision, it wouldn't be right. This _wasn't_ personal, it was just business.

"Yes." I answered and his eyes widened, bulging from their sockets.

"Perfect!" she grinned. "Now, to the more difficult subject." She eyed me warily. "We lined up a few models and actors to pair with you for the ad—but, the company reached their decision and picked someone just yesterday."

I nodded. "Who?"

"Brody Spencer." She answered. My eyes widened in shock and Caleb's hands gripped down around the arm of his chair and his knuckles went white. "Arianna, I know you guys have history and I won't ask you about your relationship is with Brody. But, the fans love you two together and the company believes the fragrance will project higher numbers in sales if you two agree to shoot this ad _together_. The fragrance we're launching is for both genders, so we preferred the male spokesmodel to be as famous as you. You were dating Hollywood's up-and-comer! It just made _sense_ to attach him to this campaign." She explained, the worry written clearly in her eyes. "Is this something you can get on board with? Will working with him present a problem?" she asked. "We haven't issued a public release with this information just yet. You are our spokesmodel, Arianna. If he makes you uncomfortable, we can redo this whole picking process and choose a replacement."

So she says, but the look in her eyes was hopeful I wouldn't stray from the plan. Right when I opened my mouth to answer her, Caleb cut in.

"I need the room." He blurted. We all turned to look at him and he turned to face Kristyn. "I need the room with my client." He repeated.

"Caleb…" Liz started to say.

"Alone, Liz." He turned to look at her. She opened her mouth to say something else but he stopped her. "I just need a minute." He spoke slowly, his tone eerily controlled.

"Kristyn, let's give them a minute, dear." She stood to her feet and walked her out with a smile and shut the door quietly, leaving us alone.

"Ari, you can't seriously be considering this." He said looking across the table.

"Caleb, this is a business decision. I can't turn it down on account of your _feelings_." I replied in defense.

"Really? Because it seems like you're purposely trying to hurt me."

"I don't know what to say to that, Caleb. I'm not _trying_ to do anything. I came to this meeting with a clear mind, I'm here to make business decisions with the company I work for. If the company needs me to do something, I have to do it. This decision has nothing to do with you." I said, calmly.

"Clearly." He replied.

"I'm not mad at you, and I'm not trying to get back at you for anything. It's not like that. I'm giving you a fair explanation out of respect, not because I owe you one." I retorted. "You don't own me, you're my _agent_. You're here strictly to advise me. I heard your advice, I have considered it, but I'm going to make the final decision. Do I like their choice in person to help me promote their product? No. But, I'm going to do the right thing as a professional and _do my job_. This is what I do, this is my _career_, Caleb! What do you want from me?" I snapped.

"Don't do this anymore." He pleaded. "Just quit." He suggested, speaking without thinking. "I will take care of you. _Let me_ take care of you."

"No, Caleb!" I stood my ground. "I'm not some 50's housewife looking for a breadwinner husband. I have a job to do and people are counting on me to do it."

"Do you want him, Ari?" he looked up at me, his eyes glossing over.

I let out a sharp breath, half annoyed and half shocked with hurt that he would ask me something so stupid. "You are unbelievable, Caleb." I shook my head and stood to my feet.

"Ari, _please!_" he begged.

I reached for the door and called for Liz and Kristyn. They walked back into the room and took their seats, looking to me for my answer. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before giving them my answer. "I can't say that I am a hundred percent comfortable in the company's choice. But, I can understand the company's wishes to give the consumers what they want." My throat felt dry and my heart squeezed, I licked my lips before opening my mouth to speak again. "I will do it."

Kristyn looked relieved, Liz looked worried and Caleb looked like I had just clawed his heart out of his chest. There really is no pleasing everyone, is there? If I made decisions based on personal reasons, I wouldn't get very far in this industry. If I wanted to be taken seriously, I had to act like a professional.

"Wonderful, Arianna." She beamed. "Your portion of the commercial will start shooting today as planned and the scenes with you two together will be shot on Monday. He needs a little time to heal, poor thing's got fading bruises all over his face. He said he got into a little argument with someone a week ago and didn't disclose any other information on top of that." She shrugged. "If it's not too much to ask, we would like for the both of you to try and spend at least a little bit of time together over the weekend to sort out any differences before shooting." She winced. She knew she was asking a _lot. _"You know, to avoid drama on set. You understand, don't you?" she asked. "Nothing too crazy, we're just asking for maybe a dinner to talk things out. Kind of like a little business meeting if you will. I promise you that you will feel more comfortable during the shoot if you guys got things squared away. The last thing we want is tension in front of the camera come Monday. We need things to flow freely if we're planning on convincing the buyers."

Caleb's head looked like it was on the verge of exploding and I felt trapped. "I understand, Kristyn." I nodded, half smiling. "I'll get in touch with him."

"No need, he said he'd call you once I gave him the go ahead." She smiled back at me. "The company really thanks you for your cooperation, Arianna. We knew you wouldn't let us down." She said proudly.

I nodded again. It was all I could do.

She smiled, practically bouncing toward the door. "I will see you at the shoot!" she chirped and then she was out the door.

Liz let out a deep sigh, clasping her hands together on the table. "Do I _want_ to know what is going on between the two of you?" she asked.

"It's not like that, Liz." I shook my head with a smile. "He promised my brother he would protect me. He's just worried about me working with my ex," I looked across the table at him and he looked pale. "_That's all_." I shrugged, forcing another smile and I literally felt my heart rip in two. "Come on, we'll be late." I stood to my feet before they could see my tear fall.


	22. Chapter 22 - Habits

**Chapter 22**

_Habits – June 12, 2015_

_Caleb_

Ari stopped to push the call button for the elevator and turned toward us. "Whose car are we taking?" she asked.

"Mine." I blurted. "I'll drive you there." I said again, taking my chances.

Liz eyed me suspiciously. "Great! I'll join." she cut in.

"Liz, I thought you had somewhere to be?" I tried my best to mask my frustration.

"It can wait." She said with her eyes fixed on me.

"Ok, sounds good." Ari shrugged. The doors opened up and we stepped inside.

Once the doors opened up to the bottom floor we walked toward the parking garage and to my car. Ari walked up to the backseat and I rushed to get her door.

"Thank you." She smiled politely before getting in.

During the ride over to the set I kept sneaking glances at Ari in the rearview mirror. She was looking down or out the window and paid me no attention. There has to be something I can say or do to get her to forgive me. How much longer does she need, she has to know that I didn't mean to hurt her.

"Caleb, hello!" Liz waved her hand in front of me.

I turned to look at her. "Yea, I'm sorry. What?"

"You just missed your turn." She pointed back a few streets down.

"Right, I'm sorry." I apologized.

A phone started ringing and we all looked down. It wasn't me, Liz tucked her phone back into her purse so it wasn't her. I looked into the rearview mirror again and saw Ari looking down at her phone. Her brows knitted together when she saw the name flashing across her screen. She looked up and our eyes met for the first time during the whole car ride. She quickly looked away and answered her phone.

"Hello?" she kept her voice low. I tried as hard as I could to listen in on her call without making it too obvious. "Yea, it came as quite a shock." She looked out the window. "Yes, they talked to me about that already…I don't know. Maybe tomorrow?" I gripped down around the steering wheel as I continued to listen in. "No, it's ok, I could just meet you there…No, really, I don't want to trouble you. I will meet you there…You're coming where?!" her eyes widened. "Today? We're not shooting until Monday…"

"Caleb, red light!" Liz shouted, smacking my arm.

I slammed on my brakes in time to stop for the red light. "I'm sorry!" I turned to look at Ari. "Are you ok?" I checked on her. She looked a little shocked but she was ok, she nodded to let me know she was ok and returned to her call.

"Brody, I'll talk to you later." She hung up.

The paparazzi were lined up outside the gates of the Hamilton mansion and I drove past them, parking the car in the huge driveway. I quickly got out to open Ari's door and she got out, smiling awkwardly at me before heading up the steps. The camera crew, assistants and interns were running around trying to get things ready. Bethany was already there, directing and instructing what had to be done before shooting could begin. Ari walked up, wrapping her in a tight hug and Bethany's smile slowly disappeared as she started talking to her about something that clearly appeared to be important.

"What's wrong?" Liz walked up asking the question I wanted to ask.

"Brody is here." Bethany said turning to me, I looked at Ari, Ari looked at Liz, Liz looked at Bethany and the three of them turned to stare at me.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Liz was the first to ask.

"No." Ari answered and we all shifted our attention to her. "No, it won't." she repeated, looking me in the eyes. "Will it, Caleb?"

"What is he doing here?" I asked Bethany, ignoring Ari's question.

"He said he wanted to be here to support her on her first day of shooting." She sighed, shrugging at Ari.

The paparazzi started shouting and clicking away on their cameras just then. We all looked up to see Brody making his way down the steps toward Ari with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, babe." He pulled her in for a hug, kissing her on the cheek.

She pulled back, distancing herself from him. "Hi." She half-smiled and walked the rest of the way up the steps, ducking into the mansion and away from the paps.

Bethany and Liz followed close behind her and Brody shifted his attention to me. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked up with a smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Spencer. I'd hate to add bruises to your _healing_ bruises. We wouldn't want to do anything to delay shooting your segments this Monday now would we?" I gritting my teeth together, my eyes burning holes into his.

He laughed softly, stepping in closer. "And I bet Ari would just _love_ that."

"Why haven't you told anyone about our fight?" I asked curiously.

"Tell the whole world about how Ari's crazy boyfriend broke out in jealous rage? No thanks. The world doesn't know about you two yet, and I plan for it to stay that way. You and Ari aren't in it for the long haul, I think we both know that. I would like to save her from the public embarrassment for as long as I can. Ari and I belong together. The sooner you realize that, the better." My hands clenched tightly together at my sides and I was fuming at this point.

I considered deeply on whether it was worth punching him again but decided to refrain. I won't give him the satisfaction of creating another fight between me and Ari. "Don't hold your breath." I hissed. Brushing past him, I walked up the steps and pushed through the doors.

Ari was finishing up with hair and makeup when I walked in, she stood from her chair and walked over to the director. Bethany and Liz stood beside her as he started sharing his vision for the scene with her and she kept nodding with a smile. I stood back and watched her face light up the way it always did when she was at work, she was always comfortable to be herself while in front of the camera. What others could find uncomfortable, she didn't; she owned the room.

"Alright, everybody! Places!" the director shouted. "Just like you do at your photoshoots, honey!" he winked and sat on the camera dolly. "The music will be your cue." Michael, the director, instructed and she nodded with a wink.

Ari stood at the entryway waiting for her cue and the dolly whooshed past on the track, waiting behind her. "_Lola Cosmetics 'Desire' _perfume, bedroom scene take one_._" The assistant called out before slapping the sound marker down.

The dubstep song they chose for the commercial started blaring through the speakers and Ari slowly made her entrance to the big open bedroom. They chose house music for this campaign specifically because of the high energy in the music, said it would add to the level of sexy and I completely agree. Camera 2 zoomed in on Ari and she smiled shyly, peeking up into the lens. The camera dolly continued to trail behind her as she slowly untied her robe, letting it pool around her feet. My breath hitched in my throat when she slowly turned to face the camera, giving me a perfect view of her in her lacy black lingerie completed with the sexiest pair of heels I have ever seen. She backed up slowly toward the bed with her eyes fixed in on the lens of the camera.

Brody walked up next to me with his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Monday just can't come soon enough." He said, patting me firmly on the shoulder.

"Don't _fucking_ push me, Brody!" I turned, stepping up against him. I felt Liz's hand close around my arm and she pulled me away.

"Cut!" the director yelled and I looked up to see Ari was looking over at us. "What's wrong, honey?" he called out to her.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. Can we go again?" she apologized.

"I think we actually got a good amount for that opening segment. Let's just start from the bed, sweetheart." He called out. "I need Arianna set up for the bed scene!" he yelled instructions to the assistants and they scurried over.

"Caleb, do you need to be sent home?" Liz asked, her voice stern.

"No." I answered, my voice hoarse. My breaths were uncontrolled, I was so angry my hands were trembling. "No, I'm fine." I pulled my arm from her grasp.

"Brody, let's put you over here." She said with a smile, pulling him away.

I took a deep breath in and let it out before turning my attention back to Ari. They had her laying on her side and hair and makeup stylists worked their magic, ruffling up her hair and applied another coat of lip gloss. She chanced a glance at me and I looked at her apologetically but she just looked away.

"_Lola Cosmetics 'Desire' _perfume, bedroom scene take two." The assistant called out, slapping the sound marker shut again.

"Ok, Arianna, here we go. Camera rolling in 3, 2, 1…" he pointed to cue for music and it continued where it left off blaring through the speakers again.

Like the music, Ari picked up right where she left off without a problem. She brought her face down toward her arms, her lips just lightly grazing her skin and she slowly rolled onto her back. Her eyes never left the camera, the whole room was transfixed by her beauty; completely under her spell. The way she arched her back up while running her hands through her hair reminded me of the way she used to do when we made love. The way she bit her lip while closing her eyes, it was almost as if she were thinking of me _now_.

God damn it, how was it possible to want someone this much?

"And…Cut!" Michael shouted, pulling me from my daze. "Arianna, I think I speak for everyone when I say—well done, babe!" he winked, clapping and she sat up with a smile giving him a little salute. "Let's break for the next scene. You have about 15 minutes, sweetheart!"

Bethany took Ari's robe from one of the interns, quickly draping it around her shoulders and she gratefully smiled up at her, tying it at the front. Brody walked up to her, complimenting her on her scenes and I felt the need to walk up and pound him into the ground until he was six feet under. She politely thanked him and her eyes wandered over to me.

After excusing herself from him, she walked up to me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes, of course." I answered, half shocked and half relieved.

She led the way to her trailer and I followed closely behind, making sure not to fall too far behind. I walked in when she held the door open for me to enter first and she followed me in closing the door shut behind her.

"What the hell was that in there, Caleb? I thought we agreed no problems on set?!" she snapped.

"I agreed to no such thing, Ari." I replied, calmly.

"Caleb." She hiked her hands up on her hips, sighing in frustration.

"Ari." I took a step toward her and she looked up at me in surprise.

"Don't." she took a step back, shaking her head.

"I miss you." I whispered, taking another step forward. "Don't you miss me, baby?" I reached out pulling the tie on her robe and it fell open.

"No." she shook her head again, backing up until she hit the makeup counter.

"Don't lie to me. I know you well enough to know when you're thinking about me, baby. I was in your head the whole time you were filming, I saw it." I ran my hand up her back. "The way you used to arch your back up into me because you just can't wait for me to fuck you faster, _harder_." her breath hitched in her throat, I lowered my lips to her neck and I reached up behind her head, grabbing a handful of her hair in my hands. "Or how about the way you run your hands through your hair to keep them from clawing at my back?" I looked up into her eyes and ran my thumb over her lips. "My personal favorite. When you close your eyes and bite down on that sexy lip to keep from screaming out my name. Like the time we made love in my office." I leaned in pressing my hips into hers and she gasped. "You remember that don't you, baby?" I ran my tongue along her earlobe and she closed her eyes, shuddering.

"Caleb, don't." she whispered again.

"You forget I've had you many times before, Ari. Enough to know you want me as bad as I want you. You're saying _don't_, but I'm not hearing you asking me to _stop_." I looked down at her black lace number again and ran my hand along her stomach. Leaning in until my lips were just a breath away from hers, I whispered, "Tell me to stop and I will."

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I grabbed her firmly by the ass, tossing her up onto the counter. Grabbing the nape of her neck I pulled her face to mine kissing her eagerly, hungrily. She moaned softly into my mouth and I softly stroked her cheek with my thumb. Is this real? My lips grew more desperate against hers, afraid I may wake up from this dream, I deepened the intensity of the kiss when a knock suddenly sounded from the door and she pulled away from me.

"Yes?" she called out tying her robe again.

"It's me." Bethany answered.

"I'll be right out!" she shouted.

"Ari, please give me another chance." I begged.

"I didn't ask you here for this, Caleb." She said, referring to our brief tryst. "I asked you here to warn you of your behavior today. If my working with Brody is going to be that big of a deal for you, I don't think it's such a good idea you come out to the set."

"ME? I didn't do _anything_!" I snapped.

"That very well may be, Caleb. But, I can't work when you're giving me something to worry about!" she shot back. Her eyes started tearing up again and she looked down, taking a deep breath in. "This whole thing started because of your lack of control on your temper. Brody will do anything to get under your skin. Don't be a child and give into him, don't give him what he wants, Caleb." She shouted. "Be the _man_ I need you to be."

"Arianna, dear, is everything alright?" Liz called from the other side of the door this time.

"Yes, everything's fine, Liz!" she called back before turning back to me. Her hands cupped my cheek and I felt right at home again. I leaned my cheek into her touch and looked down into her pale blue eyes. "Yes, you were right. I do want you, Caleb. I _always_ will." She whispered. "I need you, but not the version of you that you showed me last Friday. I don't care to see that side of you ever again. Most importantly, I need you to trust me, and I need time to learn to trust you; no more violence, no more thinking with your fists before all else. I want the guy that gave me no choice but to fall in love with him. I want _him _back. Prove that you can be him again and maybe then we can be together. I can't just take you back without knowing that first. I'm sorry."

"I will try, Ari, I will." I reached up and grabbed her wrists, kissing the inside of her palm. "I love you." I whispered as I kissed her other palm.

"I love you _always_, Caleb." she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed the corner of my mouth. "And I miss you, too." She stroked my cheek one final time before turning to leave.

I hung my head down and held onto the edge of the counter for support. Liz walked in and slammed the door shut behind her.

"For fuck's sake, Caleb. What the hell are you thinking?!" she shouted. "I told you from the beginning that Arianna is off limits to you and your games!" she paced the trailer and I felt my temper slipping from me again and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath in.

"Liz, calm down." I said breathing in again.

"How could you jeopardize _Runway_ like this?! She's our biggest client by far! What was that crap you pulled on set today?! If Michael caught you he—"

"Enough!" I roared, slamming my fists on the counter.

She jumped, her hand shot up clutching her chest and she looked at me, her eyes wide with shock. "Caleb!"

"My relationship with Ari is none of your business, Liz." Ari's speech replayed in my head and I tried my best to keep calm.

"It _is_ my business when it involves _Runway_, Caleb. _Runway_ is my god damn business! I'm the CEO for crying out loud!" she shot back.

"And I'm the founder of _Runway Models_! So it looks like you're just going to have to trust me, Liz. Don't you agree?! I snapped.

"There are models all over the city, Caleb." She waved her hand around dramatically. "_Leave Arianna alone_!" she spoke each word slowly.

"Who do you think you're talking to, Liz?" I turned toward her, my eyes burning into hers. "You watched me date every_thing_ in this town. Don't you think I would have moved on if I _could?_" her brows furrowed and she looked up at me, puzzled. "Ari, is all I have. I love her."

"You what?" she asked, wondering if she heard me correctly.

"I _love_ her, Liz." I repeated slowly. "I'm not playing her, I never did and I never will. I fell for her the minute she walked into our meeting and I have loved her ever since. But, I think a part of you already knew that." She stared up at me, eyes unblinking. "Liz?"

"Well, well." She broke her silence. "Color me impressed." She crossed her arms in front of her. "Caleb Carlisle is in love." I didn't know if it was a question or a statement, or if she was saying it just to hear what it sounded like out loud.

"I am," I nodded. "We had a bit of a misunderstanding last week and…"

"Oh, Caleb, no…" her hands shot up to her face when she recalled last week's red carpet incident.

I nodded. "She's backing away from me and I feel like I'm losing her." I said softly, stuffing my hands into my pockets. "Watching her today…Seeing Brody with her and not being able to do or say anything about it…" I shook my head. "I felt like I was dying in there, Liz. Not to mention, Brody kept coming up to me, pushing my buttons to purposely drag a reaction out of me in front of Ari. He knows we're together and he won't stop until he has split us up completely."

"So where does that leave you two now?" she asked.

"She has called a break," I sighed. "Indefinitely." I added. Her expression went from sympathetic to confused in just two seconds so I decided to explain. "Until I can prove I trust her completely and not break out in jealous rage every time a guy gets close to her."

"Which Brody Spencer has made close to impossible…" she nodded registering all the new information. "He is just hellbent on destroying your relationship with Ari, isn't he?"

"Like a man on a fucking mission." I leaned back against the counter.

"I do apologize for my rude assumptions, Caleb. I was so busy trying to prevent disasters that I didn't really entertain the idea of you actually feeling something for her, and for that I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Liz. No harm done." I smiled lightly.

"I will do what I can to help control Hurricane Brody," she waved her hands around again. "But, as far as your relationship with Ari?" she shrugged. "That's all on you, kiddo." She squeezed my arm. "I'm pulling for you though." She offered a small smile before heading out the door.


	23. Chapter 23 - Pineapples

**Chapter 23**

_Pineapples – June 13, 2015_

_Ari_

I woke up to the sound of the text chimes from my phone this Saturday morning. I groaned turning over, burying my head under the pillows. After shooting the last segment of yesterday's portion of the commercial I didn't get in until after midnight and I just wanted to sleep and forget about anything and everything else.

_*Chirp*_

_ *Chirp*_

_ *Chirp*_

For the love of GOD and all that is holy!

I slammed my hand down on my phone and pulled it down onto the bed to see who it was from. The texts were from Caleb and suddenly, I didn't feel so tired anymore. I smiled rolling onto my back and pulled up the first message.

**Caleb (8:59am): Good morning, beautiful.**

**Caleb (9:02am): Thinking of you.**

**Caleb (9:05am): I miss you, baby…**

Not a bad way to wake up…

I bit on my bottom lip debating on whether I should reply to his messages. I decided it might not be such a good idea and closed out the message screen. Then I saw our picture with Ayli on my home screen, the one at Disney with us kissing her on the cheek. One of our happier days, I thought. I pulled the text screen back up and decided to reply to his message.

**Ari (9:10am): I always miss you, Caleb. **

I stretched and got out of bed before heading to the bathroom. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I stripped down and hopped into the shower. Maybe I will go see Ayli today, looking at her picture earlier made me miss her. It felt odd when I didn't see her at least every other day and I think a visit was long overdue. I bent down to shut the water off when I heard the doorbell ring.

What the hell?

I squeezed the water out of my hair and reached up for a towel, wrapping it tightly around me and carefully stepped out of the shower.

"Coming!" I shouted while making my way toward the door. "Who is it?" I peeked through the peep hole.

"Me." Caleb answered.

I unbolted the door but left the chain latched on and cracked open the door. "Oh my God, Caleb! What are you doing here?"

He looked down at my towel and cleared his throat. "I was hoping you'd join me for breakfast."

I sighed unlatching the chain and opened the door wider to let him in. "I need to get dressed, make yourself comfortable." He walked in through the door with bags in his hands.

I raised a brow in question. "What's all that?"

"I'm going to make you breakfast." He stopped next to me, kissing me on my forehead and I couldn't help but smile.

"You cook? Since when." I eyed him skeptically and stepped out the door, peeking down the hallway.

"Ari, what are you doing?! Get back in here, someone will see you." He grabbed my hand, pulling me back inside.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for Lindsey." I teased.

"I have been living alone since I was eighteen with no serious girlfriend, Ari. I was forced to learn. And I actually kind of enjoy it, when I have the time. After starting up _Runway Models _I didn't have time for myself, which is what led to hiring Lindsey." He explained.

"And now?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"I would make all the time in the world for you. You know that." He tilted my chin up to him and leaned in. I panicked and kissed him on the cheek before he could kiss me on the lips.

"Hey, so I'm naked. Um, I'm going to go get dressed. Try not to burn my condo down." I teased again, and patted him on the back before walking away into my room.

A brief touch up on some mascara and lip gloss and a turquoise tube top with a pair of white shorts later, I joined him in the kitchen. He had two Omelets, potatoes and bacon plated on the counter with a box full of croissants and a bowl full of fruit salad.

"Trying to make me fat?" I looked at him, eyes wide. "Did you forget I model for a living?" I laughed, picking up a piece of bacon.

"Well maybe this way I get what I want and you quit modeling to come live with me?" I dropped my bacon and looked up at him in shock.

"Caleb."

"Bad joke?" he asked half smiling.

"Hilarious." I replied dryly. "Can I help with anything?"

He shook his head. "I'm done. Where do you want to eat?" he asked looking at me.

I looked out my open balcony doors and saw the sun shining through. "The weather looks pretty great today, wanna sit out on the balcony?" I asked looking up at him and he smiled down at me.

"Whatever you want is fine with me, baby." He picked up the plates and I followed behind him with the rest of the stuff. We set the plates down and took our seats. He, of course, took the seat next to mine. "This is nice." He picked up his juice and took a sip.

"What is?" I smiled, picking up my fork.

"Starting my morning with you." He smiled back at me.

I cut a piece of my omelet with my fork and took a bite. "This is good, I'm impressed." I saw where he was taking the conversation and I didn't know if I could stomach my breakfast while talking about _us_ right now.

"Good, I'm glad you like it."

"What are you doing on your day off, Mr. Carlisle?" I asked taking another bite.

"Popping in over at Aryn's to check on the progress on Ayli's gift." He answered biting into a piece of bacon.

"You are?!" I asked, surprised.

"Yea, why? What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. We were thinking similar thoughts today, I wanted to head over to check on Ayli." I smiled.

"Want to ride together then?"

My fork stilled in my hand and I swallowed the food in my mouth. "No, I'm ok, thanks."

"Ari, I'm offering you a ride there and back. Nothing more."

"No, it's not that." I took a sip of my juice and set my glass down.

"What is it?" he leaned back in his chair and watched me intently.

"I have a dinner meeting with Brody tonight." I looked down at the napkin in my lap finding it hard to look him in the eyes.

He sighed. "I see. What time?"

"Seven."

"With who?"

"Just us."

He looked away for a good two minutes before turning his gaze back to me. "Where?"

"Caleb…"

"Does Aryn know?" he asked.

"Know what?" his question threw me off.

"About our…_break_." The word sounded weird coming from him and it didn't settle well with me either to be honest. "Ari?"

"No." I finally answered.

Relief flooded his eyes. "Why haven't you told him?"

"What do you want me to say, Caleb?"

"I want you to tell me why you haven't told your brother that you called a break on our relationship, Ari." His eyes were fixed on me and I was squirming under his gaze.

A string of answers flowed right through me and I spoke them aloud as they came into mind. "I wasn't ready to tell him, I didn't know how I would even begin to tell him without having to explain a textbook's worth of an answer. I was confused about where I was in our relationship, I questioned literally everything from my love for you to your feelings for me. I didn't want to put Aryn and Ayli through that without knowing for sure."

"Knowing what for sure?" his eyes widened.

"Whether we were getting back together or not." I answered.

His eyes widened even more. "That was something you seriously had to question?!" he nearly shouted and I jumped.

"NO! That's why I haven't said anything to him! Don't yell at me, Caleb!" I shouted back at him.

"I'm not, I'm sorry. Hearing you question the future of our relationship just really freaked me out." He sighed reaching for my hand. "Come here, baby. I'm sorry." He pulled on my hand, sitting me on his lap.

"Caleb, I was just really shaken up at the time and I had every right to be. You were someone totally different that night. Your anger was on a whole other level and when you tied me up like that with that look on your face…" I shook my head. "Each time we made love before I never doubted it was anything less than _making love_—you never scared me, you always had a way of making me feel safe and loved. But, that night was something entirely different. You _fucked_ me like I was some sort of animal or some sex slave and I just didn't understand it. I was so confused and I was convinced that I really didn't know who you were. Which led me to question just about everything else. Can you really blame me for that?"

His arm tightened around my waist and I saw the muscles along his jaw tense. "No, baby. I can't. I'm sorry." He shook his head, his eyes were filled with shame.

"I just want to forget it happened and move on." I looked over the balcony and out toward the water.

"Just as long as it isn't away from me." He said softly, looking up at me with that helpless look in his eyes.

"No, never away from you." I reached up to cup his cheek.

He sighed, leaning into my touch. "You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that, baby."

"But, I still meant what I said, Caleb. I can't be with you until I'm sure."

He dropped his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. "About what, Ari. You _know_ me, stop convincing yourself that you don't."

"Brody and I will be attached at the hip for the next month or so. The _Desire_ fragrance campaign will be your perfect chance to prove to me that you can deal with your jealousy. I want to feel safe with you again, Caleb. Please, just try. I can't just jump back into this relationship with you until I know for sure. I'm sorry." I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against his. "_Please_." I whispered.

"How do you expect me to distance myself, physically, from you for the next '_month or so_', Ari?" his breathing grew heavier the closer I got to him.

"You won't have to. Not _completely_ anyway." I turned to face him straight on, straddling him. "I draw the line at making out. That's all I can give you, Caleb." I brushed my lips just slightly against his, hoping he would take. "You wouldn't turn me down, would you?" I pouted.

He let out a low growl as he stood to his feet, picking me up with him. "Clothes?"

"On. _Always_."

"Touching?"

"Over the clothes." I smiled at his obvious growing frustration. It was mean but he looked too cute.

"Come on, baby?"

"No." I stood my ground. "It will be like high school all over again. Don't you think it's cute in a let's-look-on-the-bright-side kind of way?" I asked, hopeful.

"No, I had sex in high school, Ari." He pushed past my bedroom door and threw me down onto the bed.

"_Jesus Christ!_ How old were you when you lost it?" I asked in shock, interrupting him mid-kiss.

"Are you seriously asking me this _right now?_" he looked at me in desperation.

"Yes! We're supposed to learn more about each other. The subject came up, so I'd like to talk about it. How old were you?" I asked again.

He dropped his head, burying his face in my neck and sighed. "I was fourteen, a freshman." He answered.

"With who?" I asked my next question.

"Captain of the varsity cheerleading squad."

"What?!" I wriggled around from beneath him but he didn't budge. "How the hell did you manage to pull the captain as a freshman?!" I asked, shocked beyond all hell.

"I was a big kid, I played varsity football as a freshman, Ari. Are we done?" he picked his face up from my neck and looked down at me.

"You are such a WHORE!" I blurted out.

His eyes widened in amusement and he laughed at my sudden outburst. "Well, you love this whore. So, what does that make you?"

"An idiot!" I pushed against his chest, but there was no use. It was like pushing against a wall and expecting it to move.

He chuckled softly closing in on me. "I love you, Ari." He kissed me softly. "You are the first woman I have ever uttered those words to, and believe me when I say you will be the last." He kissed me again. "The girls of my past don't stand a chance against you. Sex with them was _just_ sex. Sex with you is different," he stroked his thumb along the line of my jaw. "It's never _just_ sex with you…It's us expressing our love for each other in the most intimate way possible and we just _fit_ so perfectly together. With you I feel _everything_, things I didn't know I could feel, and it overwhelms me."

God damn it! Caleb Carlisle plus words never equals Ari plus clothes.

"So you see why it's so hard for me to keep my hands to myself whenever I'm around you." He kissed my neck, slowly starting to trail his way down, running his tongue over the top of my breasts, right above the lining on my tube top. I ran my hands up his back and through his hair, gripping down and pulled him back up toward me until his mouth was on mine. He reached around pulling me up into him as he rocked his hips into mine and I felt _all_ of him. "I want you, Ari." He whispered against my lips and I melted in his arms.

"I know you do, baby." I moaned into his mouth and he groaned into mine.

"You know what calling me that does to me, Ari." He rocked his hips into mine harder this time and I moaned louder. I dropped my hand down along the front of his pants, carefully running it over him, grabbing him. "Enough." He backed away from me and stepped off the bed. "I can't." he shook his head. "We need to get out of here. Let's go to Aryn's." he pleaded, holding his hand out to me.

"Caleb…" I got up on my elbows to pull him back but he shook his head.

"Ari, I am about two seconds away from ripping your clothes from your body. I want to honor your rules, but in order for me to do that you need to honor mine. Let me call _pineapples_ when I need to." He continued to hold out his hand to me.

"Pineapples?" I asked, brows raised.

"Random word that came to mind." He laughed. "I will call _pineapples_ whenever I hit a point where I can't take it anymore and things get too intense. Unfortunately, I call _pineapples_. Right now." He waved his hand for me to grab on.

"Caleb!" I whined ignoring his gesture.

"Ari. _Pineapples_." He said slowly, keeping his hand held out toward me. I realized he wasn't going to reconsider, so I sighed taking it and he pulled me up.

"You have _ruined_ pineapples for me. Thank you for that." I glared at him playfully before walking away and he pulled me back to him.

"You don't like your rules? Then by all means, change them, babe." He challenged me. "Give me more play room," he gestured over my body. "Then maybe I won't have to rush to call _pineapples_."

"No, thanks." I pulled my hand free from his grasp. "Unlike you, I had complete self-control all throughout high school." I smirked. "Poor baby, I know how hard this must be for you." I pouted playfully, pinching his cheeks. My eyes travelled south of his waistline. "Pun intended." I smiled walking away.


	24. Chapter 24 - Trust

**Chapter 24**

_Trust – June 13, 2015_

_Caleb_

I sat at the breakfast bar silently watching Ari load the dishwasher, she insisted she do it herself since I cooked breakfast. This is all I wanted, to be able to sit in the same room without having her try to yell or storm out. I was really torn up since that Friday night and I have been running ideas through my head to try and fix things ever since. After countless hours of thinking, I landed on the decision that I tell her _everything_ about the relationship I shared with Natasha. That is until she made it clear she didn't want to talk about it anymore and wished to move on.

What the fuck was I thinking that night? I wasn't, that was the problem. I don't know if it was the alcohol or if it was the dominant side of me tearing its way through after months of suppressing that part of me. I was just so blind with rage that I wasn't thinking clearly. Seeing Brody with her really set me off and hearing what he said about her wanting him there—what the fuck was that about anyway?

Confronting her about Brody while we were both still so upset was my fault entirely. When she told me she was done with me, I panicked. I just couldn't stand to lose her and I snapped. In my heart I knew she didn't mean it, I knew we were both just so angry, but instead of registering that calmly in my head I acted out before taking a minute to think.

The messed up part of the situation was that I reacted like a jealous _Dom _would his _Sub_ and I hated myself for that. I never for a second thought of her that way in the time we have been together, what she and I have is real _not _a fantasy. This is exactly why I got rid of that part of my life; I promised myself I would never lose control again. Coming into this relationship with Ari, I saw it as a fresh start for me and I wanted to keep that part of my past hidden under lock and key. Now I have tainted our relationship forever and I don't know if she will ever _completely_ forgive me. She sure as hell won't ever forget it and I will never forgive myself for that.

"Caleb?" I felt Ari's hand softly cupping my cheek and I blinked up at her.

"Yea?" I quickly snapped myself out of it, turning on the stool so I was facing her. "I'm sorry." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me.

"Where'd you go?" she looked into my eyes.

"Nowhere, baby." I laid my head against her chest.

She combed her fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes, listening to her heartbeat. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"You looked like you were stressed about something." She pointed out.

"How do you mean?"

She reached down, pulling my face up to look at her. "Lines form right here," she ran her thumb along my forehead and then down in between my eyebrows. "When you're stressing yourself out about something." She said softly. Then she dropped her hand lower and ran her thumb along my jawline. "You like to clench down on your teeth a lot when you get pissed." She pointed out with a soft laugh. "You smile, only to be polite. I know this because your smile never quite reaches your eyes," she reached up, brushing her thumbs along my eyes. "But, when you look at me," her eyes misted over. "You're _always_ smiling with your eyes." She whispered, kissing my lids. "I know you too, Caleb. Well enough to know when you're stressed, upset, sad or happy about something, _anything_."

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you _always_." She kissed my forehead. "Now do you want to tell me about what has you so stressed?" she asked again.

"I was just thinking back to last Friday, and just reflecting on my mistakes so I never make them again." I admitted.

Her brows creased together and she looked at me with such love in her eyes, taking my face gently in her hands. "You didn't mean to hurt me, I _know_ that. I feel like such an idiot for questioning our relationship, our love that is so obviously true…" she shook her head. "But, damn it, Caleb...Don't you dare let that happen again."

"It won't, I promise. I won't ever do anything to jeopardize us again." I brushed my lips against her cheek and held her close to me. "I'm never letting you go, Ari. You and I are forever." I pulled back, looking into her soft blue eyes to make sure she was hearing me.

Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded. "That's another thing I love." She said, running her thumb over my lips.

"What?"

"Your love." She ran her hands over my chest and looked into my eyes. "The level and intensity of it. Unwavering and unconditional. Most of all, confident." She looked down for a moment and looked back up into my eyes. "I love that you're so sure you could love me forever."

"It's not that I could. I can and I will." I corrected her. "No matter what happens, Ari, I will love you until the end of time." I declared. "There will be a lot of bumps on the road ahead of us, but what matters is that we love one another every step of the way. I can't promise to never be jealous again, because I can almost guarantee it _will_ happen again. The best I could do is promise to _try _and control my violent behavior toward the other guys you will come to work with, but again, I can't guarantee it. Asking me to remain oblivious to other men ogling you is like asking me to love you less, Ari. That's _impossible_."

"Caleb…That's not—"

"But, it is." I cut in. "I have never in my life been _this_ passionate about anything or anyone. I love you and with that comes a lot of things. Greed, jealousy, protection and possession just being a few out of many. Everyone is entitled to their own way of expressing their love. You think my jealousy springs from a place of distrust, but I strongly disagree with you. That's not it at all, not even close. Before you I was, without a doubt, the lowest class of a man; I had no feelings and pushed past all boundaries. I know what other men are capable of and I don't want them anywhere near you. I made the mistake of letting one snake past me and I will never make that mistake again, not _ever_."

I watched her eyes fill with fear at the mention of her incident with Stefan. Who could blame her? Even without saying his name, the memory of that day still sent me over the edge.

"I love you the only way I know how, and I won't apologize for how I choose to express it." I watched her eyes twinkling with threatening tears and she pressed her forehead against mine. "I told you from the beginning—you are mine and mine alone, and I mean that in every sense of the word. Your mind, body, soul, all of it—_mine_. If I see someone trying to sabotage what we have I will fight like hell to protect it _and_ you. Do you understand what I'm saying, Ari?" she nodded and a tear slid down her cheek. "I am always going to do what I can to protect what we have. Will you always agree with my methods? No. Some days we will be blissfully happy, other days we will want to strangle each other. But, I promise we will always find our way back to being _us._" I cupped her cheek in my hand, looking deeply into her eyes. "I'm not saying our relationship will always be easy, but I'm telling you that it will be worth it, baby. Do you believe me?"

"Of course I do!" she whispered, holding onto my wrist.

"You will never know how much I love you, Ari. I would do anything to protect you." Placing a soft kiss on her shoulder, I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck. I felt her hand reach up for her face, wiping away the tears.

"Pineapples!" she shouted, startling me.

"What?"

"Pineapples. Let's go." She stepped away from me and grabbed her purse. "If we stay here any longer with you saying more things like that I may have to accept your offer from earlier and _let _you rip my clothes off." She leapt up, kissing me on the cheek and started giggling when she caught the look that crossed my face. "Aw, baby, don't give me that." She grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled me to her. Looking up into my eyes, she slipped her hands under my shirt and ran her fingers along my chest, running them down to my stomach. "If it means anything, I promise you you're a hell of a lot closer to winning me over again now than you were this morning. That speech of yours did me in a little." She winked.

Gripping down on the waistline of my jeans she tugged me toward her again, then stood on the tips of her toes and bit down on my lower lip. This was pure torture. I let out a low groan and began to pull her toward me when I felt her smiling against my lips, backing us through the front door and out into the hallway.

"God damn it, Ari." I rolled my forehead against hers and let out a deep breath. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Good God, Caleb, don't say stuff like that!" she smacked me on my arm and locked her door.

A group of girls were waiting for the elevator to arrive and immediately broke out into gossip when they saw us approaching, whispering to one another.

"_OhmyGOD, I told you she lived in my building!"_

"_She's so beautiful! How's my hair?"_

"_Do you think she'll sign something for us?"_

"_Who is he? That's not Brody!"_

"_He's her agent, he dates all the models."_

Ari snickered at that one and I rolled my eyes. They started pushing each other, inching closer to us, trying so hard to be subtle. The elevator doors opened up just then and we all piled in.

"Um, excuse me?" one of the girls spoke up.

Ari looked up with a smile. "Yes?"

"You're Arianna Andrews, right?" the girl grinned from ear to ear.

Ari chuckled softly, nodding her head. "Yes, I am."

The girls jumped up and down behind her and the girl in front of us let out a little squeal. "Oh m'Gosh! Would you mind horribly if I asked you for an autograph? We love you!" she held out a sharpie with a piece of paper and pointed back toward her friends.

"No, not at all." Ari shook her head and took the paper from her.

The girl watched on with a smile while Ari signed her name across it and then looked over at me. "Caleb Carlisle, right?" I nodded with a wink and her friends started giggling. Her cheeks flushed and she bit down on her lip, looking back to her friends then back at me. "Are you single?"

I laughed at that, scratching the top of my head. That seems to be everyone's favorite question. Why the hell was that? Ari giggled, moving along to the other girls' papers, signing each and every one. She was enjoying watching me squirm, a little too much. I narrowed my eyes at her and looked back to the girl, who was waiting patiently for me to answer her question.

Finally, I shook my head. "No. No, I'm not."

The girl looked disappointed, but then her eyes lit up like she had just realized something. Are you two _together_?" she asked.

The elevator chimed and the doors swung open. "Saved by the bell." I smiled whispering into Ari's ear and swung my arm around her shoulders.

"Do you always get that sort of reaction from girls?" she asked.

"You better lock me in fast, baby. Make an honest man out of me before it's too late." I teased with a wink, then I leaned in kissing the spot just below her ear.

"Ugh! Shut up!" she elbowed my side, pushing me away and I slid my arm from her shoulders to her waist.

"You know I'm kidding." I pulled her back into my side and led her out to the parking garage where the paparazzi were waiting.

"_Arianna! Arianna! Over here!"_

"_How's working with Brody Spencer?"_

"_We hear you two are getting back together, is that true?"_

I kept my arm around her protectively while clearing a path through the crowd of cameras. She kept her head down, avoiding all eye contact with the paps and let me lead her to the car. I opened her door, waiting for her to get in before I ran to my side of the car.

"Caleb, I'm sorry." She held her hand up, continuing to shield her face from the flashes.

I closed my door and started the car. "For what?" I pulled my car from the parking spot we were in and sped out of the garage.

"I know these questions about Brody and my relationship bother you. I'm sorry." She dropped her hand from her face and took my hand. "I will clear those rumors as soon as I can. Maybe I can just come out to the public about our relationship?"

I shook my head. "No. It's ok, Ari, I'm fine, I promise." I smiled in reassurance.

"Why not?" she asked, frowning.

"I'm having a tough time as it is not fucking up _without_ the public in our relationship. I don't want to think about the chaos that will be our love life _with_ them in our lives." I squeezed her hand. "I can take what they're saying about the two of you. Just as long as they're not true, I will be fine."

Twenty minutes later and we were entering the gates to Aryn's estate. I pulled up the driveway and put the car in park. "Don't forget you're not allowed to see her gift either, so don't go out onto the patio." I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out to help her out of the car.

"How come I'm not allowed to see it? The gift is for Ayli." She smiled in suspense.

"It's something the both of you will really appreciate and I want you to be surprised." I kissed the top of her head, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and led her up to the house. "I really love coming here with you." I reached out to ring the bell and turned to face her.

"Why's that?"

"There's just so much love in this house. I feel like we're a real family here." With that said, Ayli answered the door and jumped up into my arms.

"Uncle Caleb!" she tightened her little arms around my neck and I looked down at Ari.

"See what I mean?" I wrapped my arms tightly around Ayli and walked into the house. "Miss me, kiddo?" I tossed her up into the air and she squealed in delight.

"Yes!" she giggled.

"Good, cause I missed you too." I smiled.

"Uncle Caleb, I want to go see what's under that tent, but those big men out there won't let me inside." She pouted and I laughed.

"That's because I told them not to let you in." I defended them.

"Why not?!" she whined.

"Because your present is in there and it won't be a surprise if you see it early now will it?" I asked, trying _so very hard _not to give in to her sweet little face.

"Well, no, but…"

"No buts, Ayli. You need to wait, I promise you'll love it." I tapped her little button nose.

"Ok." She sulked and I _almost_ gave in until Ari swooped in to cheer her up.

"Ok, my turn!" she grabbed Ayli from my arms and swung her around in the air. "You know, ever since you met Uncle Caleb I have always been last. That hurts my feelings, Ayli." Ari pouted.

"Auntie Ari, I've known you longer. I need to make up for almost four years with Uncle Caleb." Ayli hiked her hands up on her hips and I realized she looked a lot like Ari when she did that. I burst out laughing and they turned to look at me.

"What's so funny? Gloating now? Very unbecoming, Caleb." Ari narrowed her eyes at me and I shook my head.

"No, I just realized you two do the same thing." I pointed at Ayli's little arms. "It's so cute." I leaned in to kiss Ari's forehead before setting off to find Aryn. "Where's your dad, princess?" I called behind my shoulder to Ayli.

"In his study!" she called back to me.

I headed toward his study and saw that his door was open. He was sitting at his desk looking out the window and talking on his phone, laughing about something. I cleared my throat and knocked on the door. He jumped, looking behind his shoulder to see who it was and relaxed his shoulders when he saw it was me.

"Hey," I whispered with a smile. "Just wanted to say hi. Ari and I just got here, I will let you get back to your call."

He shook his head and motioned for me to come in. "Alright, I will talk to you later. Thank you. Bye." He placed the handset back on its hook and stood to his feet. "Hey, man, how the hell are you?" he walked around his desk to me and pulled me in for a quick hug, patting me on the back.

"I'm good, just keeping busy. How are you? Did I just walk in on a business call?" I nodded toward the phone.

He shook his head. "No, you're fine." He turned around, grabbing something from his desk and dropped something in my hands. "Are you ok, man?" he raised his brows at me, crossing his arms across his chest and leaned back, sitting at the edge of his desk. I looked down to see what he placed in my hands and saw it was a tabloid magazine with separate pictures of Ari and Brody on the cover.

_"Ex-lovers reunite for major fragrance campaign! Possible reconciliation in the works!"_

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, I'm fine. This means nothing." I threw the magazine back down on his desk.

"So, you guys are ok then?" he asked.

I hesitated for a moment and quickly nodded. "Yea man, we're fine." I smiled in reassurance.

"Hello, dearest brother!" Ari chirped from the doorway and started to walk in. I leaned over and shoved the magazine off the desk so she wouldn't have to see it. She eyed me suspiciously before walking around to pick it up. "What is it?" she looked at me before looking down. Her eyes skimmed the headline and she rolled her eyes, looking up at me. "What a load of sh—"

"Hey, Ayli!" Aryn cut in before Ari could finish her sentence and bent down to pick her up into his arms.

She walked up to me, wrapping her arms around my waist, and looked into my eyes. "That's a bunch of crap, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do." I half-smiled, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you most." I kissed her forehead.

"Child in the room." Aryn called from behind Ari. I laughed grabbing the magazine from Ari's hands and held it up by our face so I could kiss her in 'private'.

After a late lunch and quality time with Ayli, it was already time for me to take Ari back to her condo so she could get ready for her dinner date with Brody. Ok, so it's not a date and I'm feeling a little bit annoyed with the situation, but I can't believe I have to be ok with this.

We said our goodbyes and walked out the door, I held Ari's door open and she climbed in. The ride back to her condo was fairly quiet, my mind was going crazy on its own, thinking about her dinner with _him_; I'm guessing she was doing the same because she hadn't said a word since we left.

"Are you ok, Caleb?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean, baby?" I reached over, grabbing her hand in mine.

"First, the magazine and now you're driving me back knowing I have a dinner meeting with Brody." She sighed. "Please tell me you're ok?"

"Well, do you want me to be honest or do you want me to tell you what you want to hear?" I looked over at her frowning face. I chuckled softly, bringing her hand up to my lips, I kissed the backs of her knuckles. "Honestly? No, baby, I'm not ok. But, that doesn't mean I don't trust you. I trust you, implicitly." I sighed. "I guess I'm just having a hard time sharing my girlfriend." I rubbed my thumb over the inside of her hand and she cringed at what I said.

"Caleb…"

"Don't." I shook my head. I pulled into the parking garage and parked in my usual spot.

"Can you please come up so we can talk about this? _Please_?" She squeezed my hand.

"Ari, I'm not mad, I promise. But, if I go up with you I will probably criticize every little thing, have comments about your outfits, and find little ways to make you stay. I don't trust myself alone with you right now. I'm too desperate to be sensible. So, I'm sorry, but I can't." I reached up, cupping her cheek in my hand. "I just can't."

She leaned into my touch and looked up at me. "I'm sorry. It's _just_ a business dinner." She spoke reassuringly. "Don't for a second think I wouldn't rather be with you." She turned into my hand, kissing the inside of my wrist and I felt a rushing tingling sensation run down my arm.

"I know, baby." I leaned forward, softly kissing her lips, and pulled back just far enough to speak. "You're mine, Ari." She nodded. "No matter what you say, you _belong_ to me. Make sure he knows that." She nodded again. "Get out of here before I change my mind." I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. I didn't want to watch her leave, I just don't think I could bear it right now.

She leaned in and kissed the side of my neck. "I love you." She whispered into my ear, and kissed the spot below my ear once more before getting out of the car.


	25. Chapter 25 - Done

**Chapter 25**

_Done – June 13, 2015_

_Ari_

_ "Tell me about Caleb." I turned to Aryn. Caleb went to check on Ayli's gift and I finally had Aryn to myself. Well almost._

_ "What?" he turned back around to face me with Ayli in his arms. _

_ I ran my fingers through Ayli's hair and she smiled down at me. "Princess, can you go play with your toys for a little bit while I talk to daddy?" I smiled back up at her. She nodded and he let her down so she could run into her room to play with her toys._

_ "Tell me about him. What was he like? The only version of him I know is a big brother type guy. What was he like in college?" I leaned back against his desk._

_ Aryn reached up scratching the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh. "Uh, I'm not too sure that's a good idea, Ar." He avoided eye contact._

_ My brows knitted together and my interest had definitely been piqued. "What do you mean? Why not?"_

_ "He was a completely different guy in college, why talk about it now? What good will it do?" he shoved his hands in his pockets, eyeing the door, looking for an out._

_ "Aryn Christopher Andrews, tell me right now!" I hiked my hands up to my hips._

_ His eyes finally met mine. "Arianna Elise Andrews, don't you dare middle name me in my own house!" he shot back. He sighed, rubbing the spot above his brow. "Why don't you just ask him if you want to know so badly?" _

_ "We've discussed who he used to be, several different times. I'd like to hear an answer from someone else's perspective. You were like a brother to him back in college, who better for me to ask than you?" I crossed my arms in front of me. "I'm not going to get mad, I would just like to know more about him." _

_ "Well, as you can see, Caleb's not ugly." He walked up next to me and leaned back against the desk. "A good looking, wealthy, smart guy like him in college…He was—popular, and girls—liked him." He laughed nervously. _

_ "Aryn, I'm twenty-two, please stop beating around the bush. I can take it."_

_ "Ok, fine. Caleb came from a good background, he was brought up properly, and he was talented at pretty much everything. Being brought up from a good family, he was very well mannered and he used it to his advantage." He shrugged._

_ "Meaning?"_

_ "Girls didn't leave him alone for long. He dated around—often, he changed his women the way he did his clothes and he didn't think twice. It was almost like he was trying to fill a void, something was definitely missing in his life. It wasn't hard to miss." His voice started trailing off. "He got into a lot of fights, he had a lot of inner anger issues that surfaced whenever some poor guy came along triggering it somehow. He had trouble trusting people, he had friends, but didn't have too many close friends. I was the closest friend he had, he always referred to me as a brother. He always had my back and I always had his."_

_ "I don't understand. So he comes from a good family? What could be missing?" I asked._

_ "His family is more of a replacement family, Ar." He blinked, snapping out of his daze and looked down at me. "Have you guys not talked about this yet?" he looked surprised. I shook my head and his eyes filled with regret. "Then I've said too much." He stood up straight, preparing to walk away. I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. _

_ "A little too late, Aryn. Just finish what you were telling me, please?" _

_ Replacement family? What the hell is he talking about?_

_ He shook his head. "No. It's not my place to say and you need to respect that, Ar. Just ask him about it later." His eyes filled with sympathy and he looked at me again. "There's a reason why I treat him like family, Ar. He's a great guy. I just never thought he was the type to settle down judging by who he was in college. Which is why my first instinct at the sight of the two of you together was to kill him. But, that was all in the past, he left that guy behind to be with you. I guess all he needed was to find someone who he could truly trust, who he could finally let into his life. Please be good to him, his heart is a lot more fragile than you may think."_

_ My head was spinning, I didn't understand._

_ "I don't understand." I shook my head._

_ "I know you don't, I'm sorry I'm giving you answers with gaps in between. But, you need him to fill in the blanks for you. It's just not my place to say." He explained. _

"_I understand." I nodded, looking down at my feet. "Why wouldn't he tell me any of this before?"_

"_He's ashamed of his past, can you blame him? He loves you, Ar." He shrugged. "I never thought I'd see the day. It took me a while to get used to the idea, but I'm glad he's found peace in that tortured heart of his, and I'm glad you were the one able to give that to him. If anyone can make him happy, it's you." He smiled proudly. _

My mind kept wandering back to the conversation I had with Aryn earlier this afternoon. I felt really uneasy going on this business dinner while Caleb was so upset. Maybe I will pay him a surprise visit after dinner…that might cheer him up.

I picked up my cell phone off the counter when I finished getting ready and dialed Brody.

"Hey, babe." He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Brody." I answered, ignoring his signs of affection. "Where am I meeting you?"

"Koi. Are you sure I can't just come and pick you up?"

"No, I have somewhere to be afterwards. I'll just meet you there. I'm done getting ready, so I should be on time. See you soon." I hung up and grabbed my clutch, and then I was out the door.

I pulled up to Koi about thirty minutes later to find the paparazzi waiting by the front. Seriously? This is just _fucking_ great! I let out a string of curses before stepping out of the car with a smile on my face. The valet took my keys from me and I made my way for the front door when I felt Brody's arm drape around my shoulders.

"I didn't want you to walk through this alone." He explained as he led me safely inside.

"Welcome to Koi, Mr. Spencer." The hostess blushed in greeting.

"Hey, Tiffany." He flashed his charming mega-watt smile and she all but fainted.

She blushed an even deeper shade of red and grabbed a couple of menus. "Right this way." She started leading us toward the back of the restaurant to a private room. "Enjoy your dinner, Mr. Spencer." She nodded her head in a small bow before exiting the room.

"So, 'Mr. Spencer', if the Brody show is over I'd like to talk about the campaign?" I said, annoyed.

"Oh, come on, babe. She's a fan, there's no need for the jealousy." He reached for my hand and I jerked it away.

"For the last time, Brody, I am with Caleb." I snapped. "Which is why I showed up tonight." I leaned in. "Stop provoking him before he beats you into the ground." I lightly patted his hand with a fake smile. "Ok?"

"What are you doing, Ri?" he leaned back in his chair. "What do you expect out of this '_relationship_' you _think_ you got going with this guy? Let's be serious."

I sighed, trying desperately to keep calm. "You don't know him like I do, Brody. Drop it." I opened up the menu, burying my face in it.

"I will not. He doesn't love you," he kept his eyes hard on me. "Not like I do anyway."

"You're right, Brody." I dropped the menu and he looked pleasantly surprised. "He doesn't love me like you do. He doesn't toss the word around like it's nothing, he _genuinely _loves me, and I him." I picked the menu back up and I felt my temper starting to build.

"His love means everything and mine means nothing? Why?"

I dropped my menu, _again_, and now I was fuming mad. Like steaming from my ears mad. "I'm not with you anymore, Brody. That's why your _love_ means nothing. What kind of person would I be if I _let_ it mean _something_?" I shook my head. "Wait, no, scratch that. What kind of person are _you_? Hitting on someone who is clearly unavailable to you, what the hell is the matter with you?!"

"I'm just letting you know you have options, Ri." His tone was soft, patient.

"I don't need them, I don't want them. Give it a rest." I bit out.

"You will," he replied. I looked at him in clear confusion and he opened his mouth again. "Need them, want them." He added. "When he screws you over, I mean. And I want you to know that I will be here to catch you when you fall."

"Brody, please." I buried my face in my hands in frustration. "We are at this dinner to smooth everything over, _not_ rough everything up again. We are working together now. For the sake of professionalism let's be friends?"

"Fine." He answered and I breathed a sigh of relief. "For now." He added. "I will be your friend, for now. Because you're going to need one when the time comes and I would like to be here for you when you need me." He finally picked up his menu and left it at that.

I didn't bother commenting on it further, it would just provoke another reaction and I don't have the energy to keep up with this conversation anymore.

The good thing with Brody was that he could flip his switch and go from awkward to fun in just two seconds flat. Dinner went better than I had hoped and I actually felt that we could get through this fragrance campaign as two friends just working together.

"Thanks for dinner, _friend_." I got up from my seat with a smile and gave him a little hug.

"Anytime, Ri. Just give me a call the next time you need someone to feed you, I had fun." He laughed, rubbing my back.

He took my hand and walked us through the restaurant, back toward the front. Once he opened the door we were immediately attacked with flashes and shouting reporters.

_"Brody!"_

_ "Arianna!"_

_ "Did you two just have dinner alone?"_

_ "What does this mean for the two of you?"_

"Come on, guys, give us some space." Brody kept a protective arm around me and another hand up by his face, shielding his eyes from the harsh light.

He walked me toward the valet stand where our cars were already waiting and walked me toward the driver's side, holding the door open for me.

"Drive carefully, let me know when you get home safely." He said softly, shutting the door behind me and walked back up onto the sidewalk so I could pull away.

_Thank you,_ I mouthed and he nodded with a smile, waving at me while ignoring the shouting reporters behind him.

Once I got to a red light I pulled my cell phone from my purse and dialed Caleb. The phone started ringing but all I got was his voicemail. _Strange_.

I tried again.

Voicemail.

The light turned green and I stuffed my phone back into my purse. He must be asleep.

Traffic wasn't as bad as I thought so it didn't take long at all before I pulled into his driveway. I killed the engine and opened my door to see a car in the driveway. It wasn't Aryn's or Liz's. I walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

No answer.

I rang it again.

No answer.

I tried the door and it was unlocked so I walked in.

"Babe?" I called out into the empty dark house. "Babe, where are you?" I called out again but got no answer. He couldn't be sleeping already it was only 9 o'clock.

I walked toward his room and opened the door. What I saw didn't register right away. He was laying on his front, passed out with his arm hanging off the edge of the bed and there was a woman next to him. Dark hair, olive colored skin, her hair was covering her face so I couldn't make out who it was. She turned over and her hair moved with her, revealing who she was. I gasped choking back a sob, and my hand shot up to cover my mouth to keep from screaming.

Natasha blinked her eyes open and shot up. "Arianna!"

Caleb looked over at Natasha with a puzzled expression crossing his face and looked up to see me at the door. He shot up right away and made an effort to stand but fell to the ground. He was drunk.

"Baby, this isn't…_I don't know what this is_!" he shouted. "What the fuck are you doing here, Natasha?!"

I dropped my hands to my side and slowly backed away, making a run for the front door.

"No, baby, please!" he ran after me, wrapping his arms around me and backed me against the wall. "Listen to me, please! I don't know what happened!" I could smell the alcohol in his breath and it was making me sick.

"Let me go, Caleb!" I screamed.

"NO! Please, baby, don't do this." He begged.

"Says the guy who just slept with his ex!" I shouted through tears.

"I didn't!" he shook his head. "I couldn't have! I wouldn't do that to you, baby, believe me!" he begged again.

"Caleb, let me go." I wasn't hearing anything he was saying, the image of the both of them in bed together was _permanently_ embedded in my mind. "Please, just let me go."

"We promised we would work through anything. Please, talk to me, baby." He cradled my face in his hands and I felt too weak to push him away.

"I made that promise to a man who I believed would be faithful to me." His eyes filled with tears and I saw the muscles in his jaw clench down. "Can you look me in the eyes and swear to me you didn't sleep with her?" I whispered.

"I…" his voice started to tremble and he looked down. "I don't know. I _couldn't_ have." He shook his head again.

I felt a burst of energy run through me and shoved his chest, leaving enough room for me to slip away. "I'm sorry, Caleb. But, like you, I have to take my word back too. You and I are done. I don't see forever working out for us after all."

"No!" he shouted. "Don't say that! You don't mean that."

"I do." I reached up, angrily wiping the tears away. "I should have listened to you when you told me to stay away. But, I'm young and stupid and in order to learn from your mistakes you have to make them first, right?"

"No, I know you love me and you _know_ I love you." He took a step forward and I took a step back. "You know me, baby." He whispered, tears streaming down his face.

"How stupid was I to believe that?" I said through gritted teeth. "I'm done, Caleb." I shook my head. "I'm going to walk out that door and I want you to watch the best thing that ever happened to you walk out on your sorry ass!"

He fell to his knees in front of me, taking my hands in his. "Baby, if you choose to believe anything that comes out of my mouth ever again believe this. I love you, I love you more than anything and you mean _everything_ to me. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what we have. Whatever happened tonight wasn't me. I don't know what the fuck happened, I swear!"

"Had." I whispered and he looked up at me, his eyes reflecting my pain. "What we _had_, Caleb. You don't get to _have_ me anymore. I am through with you." I pulled my hands out of his grasp and walked out the front door.

My phone started ringing and I answered it absentmindedly.

"Hello?"

"Ri, what's wrong?" Brody's voice came from the other line.

"Brody, you caught me at a bad time. I'm not feeling too well, I just need some rest. I will see you Monday." I hung up and got into the car. Caleb came running out of the house and made way toward me. My hands were shaking as I reached for the engine start button on the dash. The engine roared to life and I peeled out of his driveway, setting off for my condo.

One twenty minute, emotional car ride later, I was finally pulling into my parking spot in the parking garage. I killed the engine and got out, slamming my door shut. Pointing the key toward the car, I locked it and walked toward the building.

"Ri?" I looked up to find Brody standing by the doors to the building. "Jesus fucking Christ, what the fuck happened?!" he ran up to me, cradling my face in his hands.

I started sobbing all over again and buried my face in his jacket. The next thing I knew, I heard people running up to us with cameras; the paparazzi.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. He ducked into the building with me in his arms and headed for the elevators. Thankfully it didn't take long for the car to arrive and the doors swung open and he led us inside. "Are you ok? Can you talk to me, please?" he bent down until his eyes were leveled with mine. "What the fuck happened, Ri?" he asked again.

I shook my head in indication that I wasn't ready to talk about it and he nodded, pulling me into his arms again. The doors opened up to my floor and he stepped off, leading us to my condo.

He held his hand out to me. "Give me your keys so I can let us in." he said softly. I handed him the keys and he unlocked the door, leading me inside. He led me further in and sat me down on the sofa, kneeling down in front of me. "I'm going to make you some tea. Are you going to be ok?" he asked and I nodded. He offered me a tight lipped smile and got up, kissing me on the top of my head before heading into the kitchen.

I closed my eyes and replayed the scene in Caleb's bedroom over and over again. It just didn't make any sense. I don't understand. What would have possessed him to do something like this to us? We were good up until that moment, or at least I thought we were. A banging sounded from the door and I jumped. I got up and walked up to the door, taking a deep breath in. I unbolted the lock but not the chain in case it was him.

I cracked the door open to see that it was indeed him on the other side.

"What do you want, Caleb?"

"Ari, baby, let me in." he sounded so out of breath.

"No." I shook my head, fresh tears springing to my eyes.

"Please! I'm begging you, let me in."

"Go home, Caleb."

"Not until I talk to you first. Please." I shook my head again, letting the tears fall. "You know I didn't sleep with her, you know I couldn't have." I didn't know that, I didn't know anything anymore. I opened my mouth to say something but I felt Brody's hand on my shoulder, pulling me back away from the door.

"He slept with someone else?" he asked, his voice dripping with anger, his eyes ablaze.

He unlatched the chain on my door before I could say anything else and opened it wider so Caleb could see him. His eyes darted back and forth from me to Brody.

"Jesus Christ, Spencer. That didn't take long now did it? Do you have some sort of disaster radar on Ari?"

"I think you need to leave, Mr. Carlisle. Before you make matters worse." Brody said in warning.

"I think you're on the wrong side of this door, kid. What the fuck do you think you're doing in my girlfriend's home?"

"I believe the correct term is now _ex-_girlfriend?" Brody turned around to face me, brows raised. I stayed silent, words have failed me. The situation was escalating, fast. And I didn't like where it was headed.

"Caleb, I need you to leave." I finally spoke up and his eyes landed back on me.

"Don't do this, baby, _please_!" he started to step inside when Brody held his hand out to stop him.

"_Leave_, Mr. Carlisle." He said again.

"Take your hand off of me before I break it." Caleb threatened him.

"STOP!" I shouted before Brody could respond. "Caleb, I will not ask you again. Leave my condo before I have you removed! From now on I see you at work and at work functions only. You and I have nothing more to talk about, I said everything I needed to say back at your house and I am in no mood to hear what you have to say. I won't give you the chance to lie to me again, _ever_." I walked up to him, pushing my hand against his chest, shoving him out the door and slammed it in his face.


	26. Chapter 26 - Friends

**Chapter 26**

_June 13, 2015_

_Caleb _

I was standing in the hall, staring at Ari's door. None of this makes sense, I don't understand how Natasha ended up in my bed. If I was drunk enough not to remember what happened, I couldn't have slept with her. Right? My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to be sick. And where the fuck was my car?! I had to call Andrew to have him drive me over here.

I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes, trying so desperately to think back on the last thing I remember. _Aryn_. I went back to Aryn's, I remember now. My feet started working and I managed to get myself to the elevator. Andrew was still waiting in the car and he quickly got out when he saw me approaching. He held the back door open for me and I got in.

"Take me to Aryn's, Andrew."

"Yes, sir." He nodded and pulled us out of the garage.

I laid my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes, trying my hardest to remember something else, _anything_ else. _Nothing_. My mind was a complete blank, I had absolutely no memory of what happened tonight.

Andrew pulled up the driveway and parked the car in front of the house. I looked out to see that my car was parked here so I dismissed Andrew and walked up to Aryn's front door. Ayli was most likely asleep so I decided to knock instead of ring the doorbell. The door swung open and Aryn's smile fell almost instantly.

"Caleb? What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you." I pushed past him and walked further into the house. "What the fuck happened tonight? Please tell me you know _something_! Any information will do." My voice trailed off until I eventually fell completely silent at the sight of Bethany in the living room. "_This_ is awkward." I scratched the back of my head and turned to face Aryn. "I'm sorry about interrupting your date, this conversation will be saved for another time and place. But, I really need to know what happened. The last thing I remember was coming back here. What happened after that?"

Aryn looked at me like I was crazy. Judging by the look on his face he was half concerned about me knowing Bethany was in his home and the other half of him looked genuinely concerned for me.

"Well, you showed up here pretty upset about Ari's dinner with Brody," he started to say.

I nodded. "That much I remember, go on." I urged.

"After I put Ayli down for the night I offered you a drink. And you turned that drink into about a thousand other drinks. I had to tackle you to the ground to keep you from driving. I took you home and put you in bed before I left. Liz and Bethany were actually there to try and talk to you about the media craze surrounding Ari and Brody. But, you were in no state to carry out a business meeting so they decided to talk to you about it tomorrow. What's going on, Caleb?" Aryn's forehead creased in concern.

I raised my hands to my hips and paced back and forth, hanging my head back as I did so. "Was I _completely_ out?" I turned to look at him again.

"Like a dead man."

I sighed, debating whether telling him was a good idea. Then I decided that with the way my night is going some honesty might do me good.

"Ari showed up at my house tonight after her dinner meeting with Brody and I wasn't alone." I looked him in the eyes and the concern they were showing just two seconds ago faded out completely, filling with rage.

"Meaning?!" he clipped.

"Natasha was there. In my bed. _Naked_."

"You son of a _bitch!_" He lunged forward and I caught his fist before it connected with my jaw.

"Don't give me that shit, Aryn! You know I love your sister!" I shoved him back, putting some distance between us. "I'm here trying to find out what the fuck happened, because I know I would _never_ willingly sleep with someone else!"

His breathing was out of control, uneven. "How could you do this to her? After I told you about Kayden? Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

"WHICH IS WHY I AM HERE!" I roared. "SHE WON'T SPEAK TO ME OR SEE ME. I NEED TO REASSURE HER, BUT I CAN'T DO THAT WITHOUT ANY PROOF!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "I am losing my mind here, Aryn. I can _not_ lose her, I won't!" I shook my head. "I have no proof other than the fact that I was fucking unconscious at the time and I don't even know if she would buy that." I reached a shaky hand to my head and sat down on the nearby sofa.

"I will try and talk to her." Bethany cut in.

I looked up, startled. I forgot she was sitting here this whole time. "I'm afraid that won't work, Bethany. But, thank you." I sighed, deeply, burying my face in my hands. "Nothing the either of you say can help me now. I don't know if she's ever going to forgive me, and I can't say that I blame her."

* * *

_Ari – June 14, 2015_

I blinked my eyes open and it took me a little bit to adjust with the harsh sunlight pouring in through my windows. My eyes were so swollen, they felt heavy under my failed attempts to keep them open. Brody stayed with me to make sure I was ok and didn't leave until three in the morning, he waited until I had fallen asleep.

I forced myself out of bed and washed my tear stained face with cold water only to stain them again. I randomly burst into tears and started sobbing with my toothbrush still in my mouth. In fear of choking I quickly rinsed my mouth out and decided to lay back in bed. Until I heard the doorbell ring.

_Fuck!_

"Go away!" I shouted from under the covers.

The bell rang again. And again. And again. Then a few knocks sounded at the door, falling immediately back into the bell ringing routine. I threw the covers off of me and marched toward the front door.

"Who is it?!" I shouted from my side of the door.

"Ri, open up before I get swarmed by your middle school neighbors." I sighed, rolling my eyes and let a string of curses out under my breath before cracking the door open just enough for him to see my face.

"Brody, what are you doing here?" I leaned my head against the door.

"I'm here to feed you, let me in."

"I can feed myself."

"Let me in, Ri." He repeated patiently.

I stepped aside, opening the door wider to let him in. "Brody, I'm fine." I insisted.

"Then how come you look like shit?" he set the brown paper bag down on the counter along with a carrier tray full of coffee.

I bit down on my lip and cried again. "Ok, that was mean." I squeaked.

"I'm not your boyfriend anymore, Ri. I'm your friend. And friends tell their friends when their friends look like shit." He smiled and bent forward, planting a kiss on the top of my head. "Good morning by the way." He pulled the paper bag toward him and pushed down on my shoulders until I fell into the bar stool. "Sit." He pulled out a bagel, spreading it with cream cheese and handed it to me. "Eat." He waved the bagel in front of my face again when I looked at him with a murderous look in my eyes. "The bagel will go down much smoother if you eat willingly." He warned.

I snatched it from him and tore it in half, staring emptily at the bagel halves in my hands, bursting into tears again. "Am I _so_ unlovable that every man in my life has to cheat?!" I bit into the bagel.

"Jesus, Ri, _NO_!" he said firmly.

"Then why does this keep happening to me?!" I spoke with my mouth full.

He set the coffee down in front of me. "Please drink this before you choke and die."

I picked up the cup and took a few, small sips until I washed the bagel down. A few sniffles here and there, and wiping my cheeks with the back of my hands a few dozen times later and I was somewhat calm enough. Brody stood staring at me like I was some child throwing a hissy fit in the middle of a toy store.

"What?!" I snapped.

"You are not unlovable, Ri." He said softly. "Trust me."

"Let's agree to disagree." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." He nodded with half a smile and took a seat next to me, digging into the brown paper bag for a bagel.

Brody grabbed the remote, pointing it toward the flat screen and it blinked to life.

"Good Morning, Los Angeles. My name is Julianne Reynard and I am reporting from Hollywood Gossip this fine Sunday morning. We have a lot of dirt on your current celebs, so stay tuned, we will be right back!" she smiled before it cut to commercial.

"Maybe I should switch professions." I muttered with a mouthful of bagel.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Brody leaned in. "I couldn't understand you with your nasty mouth full of food."

I punched him in the arm and he laughed, rubbing it out. "I wish I could get paid to sit and gossip about other people."

"What and deprive the good people of getting their Arianna Andrews fantasy fix every day?" his brows jumped and he pointedly stared at my chest. I reached out smacking him in the back and he laughed again, arching his back.

"Don't be an ass!" I snapped.

"What did I say?" he raised his hands in the air. "Don't get me wrong, Ri. Your body's _nice_, but I'm not into it. I actually find you quite gross. It's a good thing we're not together anymore." He froze, closing his eyes, bracing himself for another hit and blinked them back open when the hit never came.

We stared at each other for a good minute before we fell apart laughing. I leaned my head to the side, resting it on my hand and looked at him. "I hate your face."

"Not as much as I hate yours." He replied taking a big bite out of his bagel and looked over at me, smiling wide.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"For what?" he asked with his mouthful of bagel.

"For making me feel better during this _shitty_ time in my life. You _are_ a good friend and you were right, I do need and want you around. I'm sorry." I shrugged and looked at him with a stupid, guilty look on my face.

"Apology accepted. Although, you don't deserve me." He winked, nudging me lightly on the shoulder with his, laughing softly. Then something caught both of our attention and we looked up at the flat screen.

"Oh, God." I buried my face in my hands. Our picture from last night was scattered across the screen. Walking through the paparazzi at Koi, dinner at Koi, him holding my hand, his arm draped around my shoulder while he walked me back to the car and finally to add the cherry on top, the picture of me in his embrace, seeking comfort, in front of my building. I felt his hand squeeze my shoulder and I closed my eyes. _Oh God, oh God, oh God!_

"I'm sorry, Ri." He apologized.

My hand was cupped over my mouth and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen, it was like watching an accident happening in front of my eyes and I couldn't look away.

"They always did say a picture is worth a thousand words. What's going on here guys? There's no denying it now, we've got you two on camera!" Julianne winked. "Lovebirds Arianna Andrews and Brody Spencer rekindling their broken romance. I don't know about you guys, but I think there was some begging going on here. But, question is, who begged who?" she smiled into the camera.

"That . BITCH!" I clenched my hands into tight fists and felt my nails digging into my skin. "Oh my GOD!" I buried my face in my hands again and he gently rubbed my back.

"Ri, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, truly, I am."

"No, don't be, it's not your fault." My voice was muffled by my hands covering my face.

* * *

_Caleb_

My eyes were glued to the flat screen and I picked up my cell phone dialing Liz.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Liz, are you fucking watching this right now?" I seethed. My blood was boiling and my skin felt as if it were on fire.

"Yes, Caleb. I'm watching it now." She sighed. "Keep calm until we find out what we can say or do to spin this story." She instructed.

"Keep calm?!" I shouted. "I bet you it's those fuckers at _Lola Cosmetics _trying everything they can to sell the shit out of their product!" I spat out.

"Well, that would make sense." She agreed. "Just stay calm, Caleb. Don't do anything rash. We knew this would happen when she agreed to bring Brody on for the campaign. It's why they wanted him on this project in the first place. This was their plan to get consumers interested in their product. I'm afraid there isn't much we can do but ride it out, darling."

I squeezed the phone tight in my hands and brought it to my forehead, seriously considering smashing it against the wall but I refrained. Bringing the phone back up to my ear I took a deep breath and kept calm.

"Liz, I'm going to lose it."

"I know, hon. Please, just try and think of what Arianna may be expecting from you. Be professional about this." She pleaded.

My phone beeped indicating that I had someone coming through on call waiting. I felt a burst of hope and looked at the name flashing on my screen hoping to see Ari's name but my hopes were crushed when I saw Natasha's name flashing instead.

"Hold on, Liz." I switched over to the other line. "What?!" I snapped.

"Caleb, baby, please talk to me." Natasha's voice came from the other line.

"Are you fucking crazy? What the hell is the matter with you, Natasha?! I'm still in the middle of trying to clean the mess _you_ created, so _please_, let me be!" I shouted, clicking off and switched back over to Liz. "Still there?" my throat felt raw from shouting.

"Yes, still here. Are you going to be ok?" her voice was full with concern.

"Do I have a choice?"

"I'm afraid not, dear." She said sympathetically.

"Well then I guess I'm just going to have to be ok." I hung up, letting the phone drop onto the counter.

All relationships _can't_ be this hard. What could I do to make this right? No matter what I do to hold onto Ari _something _gets in the god damn way. Between Natasha with her refusal to let the past be the past and Brody with his death grip on Ari—I just can't seem to catch a fucking break!

I picked my phone back up and dialed Ari. I knew she most likely wouldn't pick up but it was worth a try. It rang a couple of times before cutting straight to voicemail. She ignored my call.

* * *

_Ari_

My cellphone started to ring and I pulled my hands from my face to look down at the screen. _Caleb_. I felt my blood starting to boil again and hit _ignore_ on the screen before pushing it away.

"What's wrong?" Brody's voice came from next to me.

"Nothing. It's a number I don't recognize." I lied.

He knew I was lying, I knew he knew. But, he, being the amazing person that he is, decided to pretend to not know anything at all. Which was exactly what I needed right now. I turned my attention back toward the screen and sighed deeply again.

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere today." I said dryly. "Not that I wanted to go anywhere anyway." I shrugged.

"Do you mind if I stick around?" he asked, eying me warily. "I'm betting the paparazzi are downstairs right now and I don't think we need to add fuel to the fire." He pointed out.

"Smart man." I kept my eyes glued to the television as Julianne carried on and on about our rekindled love affair.

_Bitch_.

Caleb has been calling nonstop all day. The constant ringing and text alerts were driving me halfway insane so I silenced my phone. I didn't bother checking any of the messages, I really didn't want to see or hear what he had to say. There was no point in hearing him out, she was in his bed either way and it makes me sick to think about what must have happened between the two of them.

Seeing him lying there with her took me back to that night with Kayden. I just can't do it anymore, the drama that follows our relationship is just too much. Our professions don't help dull it down any, it only adds to it. There's just so much attention on me lately and Caleb with his model dating ways…_everyone_ knew who we were. No matter who I'm seen with for whatever reason, I'm being linked to them romantically. And everyone always assumes Caleb's a whore, turns out he is. There's just too much doubt in our relationship, there is no trust.

"Hey you, over there." Brody pinched my cheek and I blinked up at him, shaking my head from the fog clouding my thoughts.

"Yea?"

"Where'd you go?" he asked, his brows knitting together.

I sighed leaning my head back. "Just thinking about how much fun tomorrow will be," I answered sarcastically. "You know they're going to attack us with questions about this."

"So, we'll answer them." He shrugged. "Want to do a formal sit down interview?" he asked.

"At some point." I nodded. "Right now I want to focus on the fragrance campaign. And then we'll go from there." I looked over at him. "Friends?" I held out my pinky.

"Friends." He smiled, hooking his pinky with mine and let our hands drop down to the sofa cushions.

"Want to watch a movie?" I grabbed the remote and pulled up the TV guide.

"Sure, whatever you want."

"What do you want to watch? What kind of movies do you like?" I asked flipping through the list.

"Anything."

"What's it like?" I asked. "Watching movies now that you know the whole process of actually shooting a movie." I bit my lip with a smile. "Does it kind of ruin it for you now?"

He laughed and looked like he just realized what I was pointing out to him for the first time, then he nodded. "Yea," he nodded again. "It kind of does actually."

"That's too bad, I love movies." I continued to flip through. "Ooh!" I laughed out loud. "How about this one?!" He looked up at the title and his eyes widened.

"No, not this one!" he jumped for the remote but I held it above my head, giggling uncontrollably.

"Why? It's a really sweet movie!" I teased.

"I hate romantic dramedies. I promised it would be the one and only one I did to get my foot in the door in this industry, please don't make me watch it!"

"Hey, I thought you were here to cheer me up?" I stretched my arm further up out of his reach.

"Ugh, fine." He straightened back up and leaned his head back against the couch. "Forgive me if I puke."

"What? Like you didn't like working with Heather Carmichael." I teased.

"No," he shook his head. "She was horrible. So full of herself it was disgusting."

"So you didn't sleep with her?" I tested.

He looked over at me with a guilty smile. "Well, I am a man after all—"

I reached out and punched him in the arm again. "You pig! Ew!" he laughed holding my hands still. "How do you guys do that?"

"Do what?"

"Sleep with girls you don't love."

His smile fell a little, but he picked it back up. "It's just in our nature, Ri. It's how we are built, and it's all that we know. But, it's not always meaningless sex. Eventually we find the right girl and we settle down." He shrugged. "It doesn't make us monsters, it just makes us different."

"I don't understand." I shook my head.

"Cause you're not a guy, Ri." He laughed. "Thank God for that."

"You're not seeing anyone now?" I asked curiously.

"I went on one date setup through a friend since we broke up. I wasn't really into it, she caught on quickly and the date turned more into a sort of friendly fun dinner. We ended up talking about you the entire time actually." He laughed softly.

"Such a dork." I laughed along with him, shaking my head. "Who was it? Anyone I know? Ooh, was it someone famous?!"

"Sort of, she's also a model. Natasha something or other." He shrugged.

"What?" I heard him wrong, I must have.

"Natasha." He repeated.

"Last name?" my heartbeat picked up and I felt the blood draining from my face.

"Silver?" he answered, lines creased along his forehead while he tried to think.

"Silva." I corrected him.

"Yea! So you know her? Wow, what a small world." He laughed kicking up his feet onto the coffee table. "She _did_ say that she knew you through another friend. She was also the one who told me you missed me. That's why I showed up at _Club21_ that night. When you asked about what I meant about you missing me—I couldn't answer you, I didn't want to tell you I went on a date, you know? And that's when I found out you started dating Caleb." His expression soured. "That was a fun surprise."

My head was spinning. What the hell? Was that a coincidence? How the hell—of all the people in LA did he end up being setup on a date with her?

"But not to worry, I didn't sleep with _her_." He pointed out with a smile.

"Yea, but Caleb did." I whispered.

He kicked his feet off the table and shot up. "He what?! With her?!"

"Yea." I laughed humorlessly. "Yea, he did."


	27. Chapter 27 - Broken

**Chapter 27**

_Broken – June 15, 2015_

_Caleb_

Today's the day, the day of the shoot. I don't know what sounds more appealing…Cutting off my own arm or stabbing my eyes out. Either one would be better than sitting back and watching another man, who isn't me, rolling around in the sheets with _my_ girl. I prayed for patience all morning, prayed that I don't tear Brody Spencer limb from limb.

All I knew was that I needed to get Ari alone to explain to her what I myself don't even know for certain. Sounds simple enough right?

_Fuck my life._

I pulled my car through the gates of the Hamilton mansion, past the screaming paparazzi, and parked by the massive fountain in the center of the driveway. Ari had _just_ shown up, she was climbing out of her car as I was pulling in. I quickly pulled the car into park and got out.

She looked beautiful in her cropped, white cotton shirt and her pale blue maxi skirt; the same shade of blue to match her sky colored eyes. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of her. Seeing her always did that to me, every time, without fail. She smiled at Liz and Lena as they approached her, enveloping her in their arms. My heart was rattling around in its cage and I worked up the courage to start making my way toward her.

Brody appeared within range just then and I saw him walking up to her from the corner of my eye. Damn this kid with his fucking timing! I watched as he hung his head back, hand to chest, drinking her in the way I was just a moment ago. He walked up to her, grinning wide, and took her in his arms. The paparazzi were going crazy behind me trying to get their precious shots of the '_happy couple_' and I felt like I was going to be sick. He whispered something in her ear and she threw her head back laughing then he gently set her down, leaning in to kiss the very corner of her mouth.

_Fuck this…_

* * *

_Ari_

I've been dreading this shoot all morning. I took a sip from my Styrofoam coffee cup and set it carefully back down into the cup holder, slowly pulling the car through the gates of the Hamilton mansion while trying my damnedest to smile for the photographers greedily snapping every shot they could take of me. I looked around the driveway, silently praying that I made it here before Caleb. Looks like I did.

_Thank God._

I stepped out of the car and my maxi skirt caught wind and flowed freely behind me. I pulled my shades from my eyes, setting it up on top of my head and smiled at Liz and Lena when they made their way over to me.

"Darling!" Liz beamed.

"Hey, Liz!" I tried my best to sound chipper this crappy Monday morning.

"Looking beautiful as _always_!" Lena winked, pulling me in for a tight hug.

"Oh, Lena, always my biggest fan." I winked back.

"No way, I am." I looked behind the ladies to find Brody standing there looking at me with a look of complete adoration. Head tilted, hand to heart, sighing dramatically. "Come here." He rushed up to me, picking me up in his arms.

"What a drama queen you are." I giggled.

"Hey, there's a reason why they pay me the big bucks, Ri." I laughed aloud and he carefully set me back down on my feet. "You really do look beautiful." He said leaning in to kiss my cheek.

I smiled, getting ready to thank him when something caught my eye. Caleb was making his way over, closing the gap between us and fast. I stepped in front of Brody before he could do anything stupid.

"What do you want, Caleb?" I snapped.

His gaze lowered to mine, a pained look flitting across his face. "Since when were you two so _friendly_?" He shifted his gaze back to Brody, glowering.

_Unbelievable_.

"He's my _friend_, Caleb. Leave us alone." I can't believe this. I don't owe him an explanation, I don't owe him _anything!_

"I need to talk to you, Ari." His voice was full of desperation, his eyes gave him away.

"No." I shook my head. "I have nothing to say to you, and like I told you before, I don't want to hear what you have to say to me. But, hey…why don't you give Natasha a call? I'm sure she'd love to '_talk_'.Let's go, Brody." I tugged at his arm and he let me, following closely behind me while his eyes continued to burn holes through Caleb. Caleb paid him no mind, he was too busy staring after me and I was too worn down to care.

I continued to drag Brody behind me until we were fully inside the mansion. Once inside I let go of his hand and turned to face him.

"_Please_, do not cause trouble on set today. I've had enough drama to last me the rest of this year." I ran my hands through my hair.

"I will behave." He nodded and I sighed in relief. "If _he_ keeps his distance."

"He won't come near you. I will make sure of it." I promised.

"I didn't mean from me." He muttered before walking away. "Come. We will be late for hair and makeup."

I closed my eyes, praying for a drama free day all the while knowing that that wasn't going to happen. I never get what I pray for, that would just be too easy. The good lord above had a sick sense of humor when it came to my love life.

"Ari…"

I sighed, blinking my eyes open I looked to the ceiling. _God? Why do you hate me so? _I turned an icy glare in Caleb's direction.

"What?" I answered in a clipped tone.

"I _need_ to talk to you." He spoke softly.

I was close enough to be able to see into his eyes, they were bloodshot and were lined with dark circles. He hadn't been sleeping, he looked like shit. I won't let it affect me, he deserves to feel this way. I didn't do this to him, he did it to himself.

"Does it have anything to do with business?" I asked, halfheartedly.

"You know what it has to do with, Ari."

"Then I'm sorry, but no." I turned on my heels and headed for hair and makeup.

The stylists smiled as I approached and directed me to sit in front of the lighted makeup mirrors next to Brody.

"Sorry." I apologized as I took my seat in the chair.

"Everything ok?" Brody slightly turned to look in my direction.

"Yep, everything's fine." I answered with a forced smile.

Michael's assistant, Penny, approached Brody's chair just then. "Michael's ready for you, Mr. Spencer." He nodded standing to his feet and followed the assistant.

He stopped next to my chair and kissed the top of my head. "I'll see you soon, Ri."

I heard the stylists giggling and fangirling over Brody, but all I could think about was Caleb. His persistence had me wondering, second guessing myself. Was I being too hasty? Was there really something he could say to me that could explain what happened last night? Is there really anything he could say to fix the damage that has already been done? I ran possible scenarios in my head, possible explanations on what happened that night. Nothing seemed good enough to justify what happened. What happened was horrible and no explanation he could offer me could fix it. No way.

I shook my head, pushing the useless thoughts to the far back of my mind and looked up to the mirror and found Caleb watching me intently. The stylists finished up, teasing, spraying, and primping my hair one last time before walking away. Caleb walked up and took a seat in Brody's chair.

"You're second guessing yourself." He pointed out. "You see, baby? You know I couldn't have done this. _You know me_, you know I'm not capable of cheating on you." He urged.

"Don't tell me what I know, Caleb. I saw what I saw." I got up from my chair and prepared to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"_Please_." He begged. "I love you, Ari. _Only_ you. I swear it." He whispered the last part, looking up at me with clear desperation in his eyes.

All I could see when I looked into his eyes was the betrayal and it sparked the hatred I felt for him inside of me all over again. "You really should have thought of that before crawling into bed with that slut." I said through gritted teeth, pulling my arm from his grasp and walked away to wardrobe.

Brody and I were shooting separately for the first half of the day and then we were instructed to come together later on in the day to shoot our love scenes. The day moved on dreadfully slow and I wanted nothing more than to just crawl into my bed and sleep until the pain subsided. Instead I was in the dressing room waiting on Michael to finish up with Brody. I caught Caleb watching me a couple of times throughout the day and it made my stomach flip; not in an uncomfortable way like I thought, but in a way that made me crazy nervous. What will he do when he's forced to watch our love scenes?

"Ms. Andrews?" Penny's voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Yes, Penny?" I turned to face her.

"Michael wants to try out the bedroom scene again with you and Brody this time." Her cheeks flushed slightly.

I nodded. "Thank you, Penny."

She took her leave and I looked up into the mirror in my dressing room, taking a deep breath in through the nose and let it out of my mouth. _I can do this, I'm a professional. _The commercial centered the concept of _desire_. How do I sell that with Brody? I took another deep breath in before heading out the door and onto the set. Brody was talking to Michael and Caleb sat off to the side with Liz standing close behind him. He looked miserable.

I ignored the feeling of dreadful guilt building up inside of me and walked over to where Brody and Michael stood. Brody's arms were crossed in front of his chest as he listened on about the layout for the scene. Once I joined in on the conversation, Michael caught me up. I nodded along and felt that same stomach flipping feeling again, my nerves were on overdrive. _God, help me through this_.

"Ok, Ari, I want your back to us and Brody will take it from there. I would give you further instructions and direction, but I think it would be better to take the natural route for this scene. Just go with the flow." He called out from his director's chair.

_What flow?_

I nodded in understanding and smiled forcefully. The stylists played with my hair and coated lip gloss one last time before scurrying off behind camera. Brody stood at the entrance of the room, patiently awaiting the director's cue. My breathing was uncontrolled and uneasy, my nerves were killing me and my palms were sweating. _God dammit!_

"_Lola Cosmetics 'Desire'_ perfume, Arianna and Brody Bedroom Scene, Take One." _Clap!_ The sound of the sound marker clapping made me jump and the music blared to life through the speakers. We were rolling…

I untied my robe letting it fall to the floor and slowly rolled my head to my side just slightly. We had three cameras on us, capturing us at all angles. I felt Brody's strong hands grip down around my hips and his lips softly grazed the skin of my shoulder causing me to shudder. I leaned my head back against his chest, raising my arm up behind me to grab the nape of his neck. He gripped his hands down tighter around me, spinning me around to face him. When he tilted his head down toward me, leaning in to kiss me Michael yelled 'Cut'.

"Arianna, honey. _Desire_. Remember? You look like he's about to set you on fire." he said, leaning back in his chair. Brody looked down at me, concern burning in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he kept his voice low so only I can hear.

I nodded. "Yea, I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry." I called out louder so Michael could hear me.

What the hell is the matter with me, I can do this. Brody's hands were still around my hips and my hands were resting on his arms, we were going to pick up where we left off. The music blared through again and Brody's lips were on my neck, soft and slow. I hung my head back, slowly rising back up the closer he got to my face, his lips were now working up to the lining of my jaw and my head was back to its righted position. My eyes were closed while I forced myself to get lost in Brody for the sake of the shot and when I fluttered them open again I saw Caleb's tortured face looking back at me and I lost my train of thought.

"Cut!" Michael shouted again and I closed my eyes in frustration.

Take after take and none of what I was doing was good enough for Michael. I could tell he was starting to get impatient, his frustration with me just growing by the minute. I was failing him and it was really starting to get to me. Closing my eyes tightly together, I forced my angry tears away.

"Michael, give us just a second." He called out behind his shoulder. "Ri, look at me." Brody said softly. I shook my head and I felt his hands cradling my face. "Look. At. Me." He said slowly. I blinked my eyes open, looking up into his hazel eyes and he smiled warmly down at me. "I know how hard this must be for you. Don't beat yourself up, we will get the shot." He said encouragingly.

"How?" I croaked.

"Forget all of this." He waved behind him. "Forget the cameras and the crew, just think of something that will help you through this and focus on that alone." He said softly. I looked up and looked past him to where Caleb sat. "Don't worry about me, I've kissed thousands of girls on camera before, you don't have to worry about me taking it for what it's not." His smile didn't reach his eyes, he looked pained while he said those words. "Just channel whatever it is you need to carry you through this shot. It makes things easier, trust me."

I looked at Caleb again, watching us, and nodded. "Ok." I answered softly before cracking a small smile in appreciation. "Thank you. And I'm sorry. I will get it right, I promise."

"That's what I'm here for. To help you." He smiled back at me. "Friends?" he held out his pinky to me and I giggled, hooking our pinkies together.

"Friends."

"Ok, Michael, I think we're ready when you are." He called out behind his shoulder again and winked down at me. "Here we go, babe." His hands closed down around my hips again, and I let out a slow steady breath.

I thought of the only thing I knew could carry me through the scene. I envisioned Caleb's face in place of Brody's. Yes, I felt betrayed and I was beyond furious with him at this point. But, he's my Caleb, and he's all I know. How dysfunctional was that?

"_Lola Cosmetics 'Desire' _perfume, Arianna and Brody Bedroom Scene, Take twelve." I heard the sound marker clap down for the thousandth time today and the music came on again.

This time once Brody's lips reached the corner of my mouth I was more receptive of his kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist, hooking my heels together as he carried us toward the bed, sitting me down on the edge. His lips moved hungrily against mine, biting down and tugging on my lower lip. I reached up, slipping my hands into his jacket and let it fall to the floor. My hands quickly reached back up for the collar of his shirt, grabbing it by the handful before aggressively tearing at the fabric. The shirt popped open, sending the buttons flying to the floor. The sounds that came from Brody's throat just then indicated that he was pleasantly surprised and the kiss quickly intensified. He wrapped an arm securely around me, carrying me further up onto the bed and laid my head down against the soft pillows and I reached out, pulling him by the collar while looking deeply into his eyes.

"And…CUT!" Michael shouted, breaking my concentration. "See, sweetheart? Not that hard was it?" he laughed. "Fucking beautiful shot! Everyone take five!" he shouted.

Brody opened his mouth to say something but I held my hand up. "I just need a second." I bent over to pick up my robe and threw it on over me and started to walk away.

"Ri…" he called after me.

"Just a second." I repeated before heading toward the trailer.

* * *

_Caleb_

Michael was starting to lose his cool and I wanted to punch a hole through the back of his head. Ari looked so frustrated with herself and Brody called for a tiny break so he could talk to her. I don't know what he was saying to her, but she kept looking back at me and nodded at him. She has been having trouble shooting the intimate scenes with Brody and I am beyond relieved. I would have been worried if the scenes gave her no trouble at all. At least this way I know she still cares.

"This is good right?" I asked Liz.

"No, Caleb, this is bad." She corrected me.

"No, I meant for me."

"I suppose so." She sighed.

For the first time since Saturday night I felt a glimmer of hope.

Brody called back out, stating they were ready to go again and the music started playing over the speakers again. Whatever Brody said to her had worked, she wasn't missing a beat on this take. My heart cramped and my stomach flipped. I felt sick. I shot up to my feet and turned to face Liz.

"Caleb?" she looked up at my tear filled eyes and rubbed my shoulder.

"Just…tell me when it's over." I whispered.

After what felt like an eternity, I heard Michael yell cut and turned around immediately. Ari had stood to her feet and she bent over to retrieve her robe from the floor. She looked as sick as I felt. Brody called after her but she kept walking.

"I'm going to need those five minutes, Liz. Keep everyone away from the trailer."

"Caleb, I don't think—"

"Liz! _Please…_" I begged.

She nodded with a sigh, her eyes filled with uncertainty. I quickly walked past her, not wanting to waste a precious second of those five minutes and ran up to Ari's trailer. Trying my luck with the door without knocking, I burst through it to find Ari in tears.

"Babe?" I breathed.

"Get out, Caleb!" she ripped a tissue from its box and dabbed her cheeks with it.

"No."

She spun around in her chair and marched over to me, shoving against my chest.

"Get out!" she screamed.

"No." I repeated, shaking my head. "No, Ari."

"God, I hate you!" she shoved me again. Her words pierced me like someone drove a knife straight through my heart.

I stood before her taking what she was giving. Slaps to the face and chest, shoving, screaming, blaming. My tears slid down my face, staining my cheeks as I helplessly watched her breaking down in front of me, unable to do anything to relieve her of the pain I have caused her. I was such a piece of shit, she deserved better than me, but I didn't care anymore. I was being a selfish asshole I know. I just wanted her back. I _needed _her back.

"Baby, just listen to me…" I pleaded.

"Don't, Caleb! Just don't! Do _not_ 'baby' me!" she pointed a shaky finger at me.

"What can I say? What can I do? Tell me and I will do it. _Please_, don't push me away." I begged.

"What can you say?!" she spat out. Her hand reached up to her head and she looked around for something. She walked over and grabbed the flowers from an arrangement on the counter, tossing them to the side and handed me the vase. "Toss this." She said coldly and without thought I let it drop to the floor. I closed my eyes at the sound of it shattering by our feet and I opened them back up to look at her.

"Apologize to it."

"What?"

"Apologize to it, Caleb." She repeated.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Did it do anything?"

"Ari…"

"Did it fix everything?! Does it make it whole again? Does _sorry_ put the pieces back together again, Caleb?" she sobbed.

I shook my head, fresh tears making their way down my cheeks. "No." I whispered.

"Do you understand?" When I didn't answer, she answered my next question. "What can you do? Put the pieces back together again, Caleb." She nodded down to the pieces of the broken vase on the ground. "Can you?"

"No." I shook my head again.

"Exactly my point, Caleb. You and I are beyond fixing. You have totally fucked us! You have _broken_ everything we have built over your jealousy. I told you to come upstairs to talk to me before you left that night, but instead you decided to drown your sorrows in booze and the nearest woman who would have spread her legs for you." Her words stung me, causing me to cringe both inside and out.

She buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably and a knock sounded from the door. Ari took the tissue that was still in her hand and dabbed her face with it again.

"Yea?" she called out, clearing her throat.

"Arianna, honey, they're ready for you, dear." Liz called from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" Ari answered.

She took a look at her face in the mirror and broke down again. "Fuck, they are going to _kill _me!" she dabbed at her face again and took a deep breath before heading in my direction for the door.

"Is there any way you can find it in your heart to forgive me?" I blurted, stopping her in her tracks.

"I gave you my heart, Caleb. I gave you _all_ of me. I have nothing left to give you." She shook her head. "I don't have the room for any of your mistakes anymore, nor do I have the energy. I'm sorry."

"So you're just never going to see me again?"

She sighed in exasperation. "You are my brother's best friend and my agent. I think that's borderline impossible, don't you? This time I will talk to Aryn and Ayli about us. No more pretending." She shook her head. "Don't worry though. I'm not going to be a child and break my contract or force people to choose sides over this, Caleb. I'm just…" she was thinking of the right word to use. "done." She shrugged.


	28. Chapter 28 - Battle

**Chapter 28**

_Battle – June 15, 2015_

_Caleb_

I banged on the door so fast and hard my fists felt numb. After my talk with Ari the first thought that came to mind was coming to talk to Aryn. Next to Ari, he was all I had left. I didn't have anyone else to turn to.

"Jesus, Caleb!" Aryn finally answered the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go." A tear slid down my cheek and my chest rose and fell with each breath I took. "What do I do, Aryn?"

"Get your ass in this house." He held the door open for me and pulled me inside. I walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch, burying my head in my hands.

"She won't talk to me."

"Of course she won't, you have totally scared her off! You need to just give her some time, Caleb. The thing with Kayden…" he shook his head. "Let's just say that it hits way too close to home."

"I'm _not_ Kayden. I would never do something like this intentionally. Something's not right, Aryn." I shook my head. "You know I love her and I know you know just how much. Why would I jeopardize my future with the one woman I planned to spend the rest of my life with? How does that make any sense?"

A phone started ringing and we turned toward the sound.

I shot up to my feet the second I saw her. "Ari!" I breathed.

"Ar." Aryn took a step toward her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company." She took a step back. "I'll come back later. Give Ayli a kiss for me." she turned to leave and I ran across the living room to get to her.

"Ari, please stop running from me."

"Caleb." Aryn's voice came in a warning.

I ignored him and continued on. "You need to listen to me, you know I would never do that to you. I love you so much, Ari. Remember what I told you, you are my forever. Yes, I got drunk that night, but _I_ did _not _call Natasha! I would _never_! I fucking _hate_ her!"

"Well, you didn't have any trouble sleeping with women you didn't love before. Why would it stop you now?"

I can't believe this, she's not listening to a god damned word I'm saying!

"Because I love _you_! What kind of question is that?!" I shouted.

She looked to the side, letting out a humorless laugh. "You know, I hear that you men can't help yourselves. That it's in your nature to find the need to sleep with women you aren't in love with. I thought you were different, I really did. But, silly fucking me, that was _exactly_ who you were before we got together! I don't know what I was thinking falling in love with you."

"Did Brody tell you that while he had you on your back?"

She reached out slapping me harder than she had ever slapped me before, sending my head whipping off to the side. I instantly regretted what I said the minute I heard it coming out of my mouth. It just slipped before I could stop it, I was just so mad! Brody's been sinking his teeth into her and she's been buying into all his bullshit.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I shook my head, tears welling in my eyes.

"Stay. Away. From. Me." She said through gritted teeth. "Just stay away."

"Baby, no." I took a step forward and she held out her hand, shaking her head.

"Caleb!" Aryn's voice came a little louder.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Back off. Give her some room." He said each word slowly.

"I don't know who you are anymore." She whispered. Her tears couldn't hold up anymore and they made their way slowly down her cheeks.

"Ar. Come on, now, he didn't mean it. He's just fucking pissed!" Aryn came to my defense.

"I'll see you later." She said to him before walking out the front door and I sank to my knees.

"God damn it, Carlisle!" he shouted. "You are just about the _smartest _guy I know." I remained silent, staring at the door. "Just kidding by the way, you're a fucking idiot!"

_Tell me something I don't know…_

* * *

_July 2, 2015_

It has been two and a half weeks since my last conversation with Ari, she had been dodging me ever since. I stopped harassing her after the first week. She refused to see me or be in a room alone with me, and when I did manage to get her alone she made it clear she didn't want to listen to what I had to say. I ran into her at Aryn's a couple of times, but she would duck out before I settled in. This whole thing was one big fucking mess and I had no one to blame but myself.

The commercial finally wrapped and they were in the middle of the editing process while Ari and Brody were promoting the shit out of their new product. Like she had warned me before this all started, they were attached at the hip. They were almost always together and the fans were loving every minute of it.

To keep from sulking I buried myself in work and when I wasn't at work I'd bury myself in Ayli's birthday project. How would this party go if she couldn't stand to be in the same room as me? Aryn took my side, if that's what you could call it, in this situation. He tried talking her out of the breakup multiple times and I deeply appreciated his role in doing so, but she wouldn't listen to him.

"Mr. Carlisle?"

"Yea?" I turned to look at Pete.

"We're putting the finishing touches on the gift now. Are there any last minute changes you would like to make before Leslie starts with the interior?"

I looked behind me and admired the finished product. "No. It's absolutely perfect." I answered with a proud smile. "I think she's going to love it. Tell Leslie I gave you the ok to start on the interior. The party's tomorrow, we don't have a minute to waste."

"Yes sir." he nodded, walking off.

I ducked out of the tent and started walking back toward the house. Ayli's laughter filled the air and I smiled as I got closer to the house. She was giggling uncontrollably now, but her laughter wasn't the only one I heard. I quickly ran into the house and found Ayli tangled up in Ari's arms. My heart swelled at the sight of her, she looked beautiful. I haven't seen her smiling face since…I actually don't remember when. She looked up when she sensed someone else in the room and her smile instantly fell.

"Uncle Caleb!" Ayli squealed, running into my arms. I picked her up with a smile and turned to look at Ari again.

"Caleb." She greeted coldy.

"Ayli, can I speak with Auntie Ari for just a minute, sweetheart?" I asked, my eyes never leaving Ari's.

She nodded with a smile and ran off to play with her toys. Ari smiled after her and once she was completely out of the room her eyes iced over once again. No emotion, no affection, just nothing. Her beautiful sky blue eyes that once held so much love for me were now just an icy blue, unwelcoming and impatient. It hurt to see her looking at me this way, more than anything, but at this point, I will take any minute she was willing to spare.

"You look good." I stuffed my hands in my pockets to keep from reaching out for her. Her plunging black, halter jumpsuit flattered her slender figure. She looked painfully beautiful and I felt my heart breaking all over again.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later, Caleb." She squeezed the clutch in her hand and made way for the door.

"The party's tomorrow. Can we please work this out, I don't want things to be awkward for Ayli's sake."

"Don't you dare use Ayli as a pawn in whatever the hell this is." She hissed.

"I'm _not!_" I spoke defensively. "Jesus, Ari, I haven't spoken to you in two weeks. I just thought—"

"Don't think, don't do anything. Just keep away from me, god damn it!" she continued toward the door.

Aryn walked into the room with Ayli just then. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked Ari.

"I'm leaving. Rain check on dinner, sorry." She said in a rushed tone.

Aryn held his hands over Ayli's ears. "Like hell you are!" he snapped. "You promised you would stay for dinner."

"You never told me Caleb would be here." She hissed.

"He's my brother, Ar. Stop being a—" his hands clamped down tighter over Ayli's ears. "—fucking child and sit your ass down at the dining table. I have a dinner guest coming and I need you both here."

She started for the door again, ignoring his wishes and he spoke up again.

"You're never too old for a good ass kicking, Ar. If you walk out that door I will drag you back in here and tie your ass down to the dining room chair, I kid you not."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me, sis." He warned.

Ayli looked around at the three of us like we were crazy and she started squirming under her dad's hands. "Daddy, you're kind of hurting me."

"I'm sorry, baby. Why don't you go with Auntie Ari and help her set up the table." He ran his fingers through her hair and eyed Ari down, waiting for her to test him again.

Ari backed down and her eyes quickly warmed as she glanced down at her niece. "Come on, baby. Let's go set the table." She stretched her hand out to Ayli and she took it with a smile.

We watched the girls walk out of the room and Aryn turned back to face me again.

"Thank you." I said, appreciatively. The doorbell rang.

"Don't thank me. I wasn't doing it for you." He muttered walking away.

He walked up to the door with his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath before opening it, revealing Bethany standing on the other side.

"Hi." She was all smiles when she saw him.

"Hey, Bethany, come in." he waved her inside.

"Mr. Carlisle." She nodded in my direction.

"Um, Aryn? A word?"

"Ari's in the kitchen, Bethany. Why don't you go and say hi, I will be there in a minute." She nodded with a smile and disappeared into the kitchen.

He walked up to me and I couldn't hide my smile. I totally forgot to talk to him about it that day I caught her here in his living room. I had so much on my mind that day that I had pushed it out of my mind completely. Ignoring the guilt and letting my curiosity take over I decided to meddle.

"I believe you owe me an explanation?" I asked, brows raised. "What's up man? You diddling my assistant?"

He punched my arm and I let out a low groan, clutching the spot he hit.

"Fuck you. Let's go join the girls before Ari flips out."

"Yes, but I love when she does. I find it kind of sexy." I laughed.

He punched me again, on the same spot and I groaned louder, my teeth clenching.

"Strike two motherfucker, that's my little sister. I don't want to hear it." He warned.

I laughed again, rubbing the sore spot on my arm. "Ok, I'm sorry." I held my hands up in surrender.

We entered the kitchen to find a puzzled Ari rendered speechless.

"Aryn? A word?" she looked to her brother.

"Why don't I just save us all some time and tell you both together. Follow me to the study. Will you two be ok?" he turned to Bethany and Ayli.

Bethany nodded with a smile. "Of course. That's if Ms. Ayli doesn't mind me helping set the table?" she winked down at Ayli.

"Nope!" Ayli chirped with a smile.

She shrugged, smiling at Aryn. "We'll be fine." Aryn grinned wide before exiting the kitchen and continued to head for the study.

We followed him inside and once he reached his desk he turned to face us, sitting on the edge. Ari and I stood in front of him, anxious to hear his explanation.

"Well?" Ari urged on, growing impatient.

"Bethany and I have been casually seeing each other since _Club21_." He explained. "I really like her and I thought it was time we went public with our relationship. You guys deserve to know."

"That's great man, I'm happy for you." I nodded with a smile. I was genuinely happy for him, if anyone deserved to be happy it was him. And I couldn't think of a better girl for him. "Truly, I am. She's a great girl." Aryn smiled with a nod.

"Aryn, she's my friend, and she's Caleb's assistant." Ari pointed out.

"Caleb was your agent, and a brother to me."

I looked down at her, curious of how she would come back from that and I felt a smile touch my lips. "He makes a good point. What's the problem, Ari?"

"Shut up, Caleb." She snapped. "If you're introducing her to us and Ayli that means it's serious. How serious?" she looked up at her brother, ignoring me completely.

"_Pretty serious_."

"Aryn." She shook her head.

"Ari." He spoke calmly.

"Caleb?!" she snapped her head to the side, looking up at me. ME?

"Ari?" I answered.

"Explain to him how ugly this could get when this ends, right now."

"No fucking way am I doing that." I shook my head.

"He's known about it for about two weeks. If he believed it was a bad idea he would have told me so." I closed my eyes at the sound of his words and braced myself.

"You've known for two weeks?!" Ari snapped at me again.

"Thank you for _that_." I said through gritted teeth, opening my eyes I glared at Aryn. Then I turned to Ari. "And you don't get to yell at me for this. How do you suppose I tell you?" I asked. Forming a fake cell phone with my hands, I held it to my ear. "Ring ring? Oh shoot, voicemail? Your brother's seeing Bethany, just FYI. Thanks for ignoring my call _once again_!"

"You're fucking hilarious." She smacked my hand away from my ear.

"You are a serious pain in my ass, Arianna! Number one, I had a lot of other shit on my mind that day. Number two, you don't get to make this decision for him. It's his decision! Number three, I'm not going to explain how bad this could end for him as if I'm speaking from experience because I'm not done with you yet!" My voice rose to a near shout for the last part.

"Jesus Christ! Will you two just _stop?!_"

"Stay out of this!" we both shouted at once.

"You get to sleep with someone else and tell me _you're_ not done with _me_? I'm sorry for the reality check, _baby_, but _I'm_ done with _you_!" her eyes immediately filled to the brim and the pain in her eyes was enough to rip me in half.

"Ari, enough!" Aryn shouted over her. "You need to stop blaming him for something he wasn't even conscious for! How long are you going to hold him accountable for something _he_ didn't do? _She _did this, not him."

Her breath caught in her throat and she took a step back. "What are you talking about, Aryn? He got drunk and he…he—"

"He what, Ari?" Aryn crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you even give him a chance to explain his side of what happened?"

She shook her head. "He invited her to his home and drank himself into a stupor. Being too drunk to remember does _not_ excuse what happened! Don't defend him to me, Aryn!"

"He got drunk _here_, Ari. I took him home after that." He sighed. "He was _out_. I had to put him to bed myself. Hell, I had to carry him inside!"

A line formed between her brows and she looked up at me for answers. But, I didn't have any. I shrugged, shaking my head. "I was just so upset about your dinner with Brody…I drank so much I blacked out, I don't know what happened."

"Why haven't you said anything about this before?" she breathed.

I shrugged. "Would it have made a difference? Would you have believed me? How do I begin to explain something I don't remember? How do I explain why I had her naked in my bed? I don't know what happened, Ari!" I shouted. "All I know is, I would _never_ have done anything to purposefully jeopardize what we have. I love you too much."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before? Why am I just now hearing about this, Aryn?"

"This isn't his problem. It was _my_ problem to fix, not his. I didn't want to put him in the middle of it." I answered for him.

"I…I need some air." She whispered weakly, leaving the room.

"Ari!" I started to go after her but Aryn held me back.

"Stop, Caleb. That's enough."

"If you want to date Bethany, that's your deal. I'm happy for you and I will stay out of it unless you say otherwise. But, right now, I'm asking you to stay out of this, Aryn. The more time I give her to think on her own, the more she will doubt our relationship. I need to be there for her." I jerked my arm free and went after her.

I ran to the front door and swung it open to see her car was still in the driveway but she was not. Where the hell did she go?

"Ari!" I shouted. No answer.

I walked up and down the driveway—she wasn't outside. I ran back into the house and into the kitchen where Bethany stood trying her best to occupy Ayli.

"Where is she?" I asked Bethany. Ayli had that scared look in her eyes again.

"Uncle Caleb, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, princess. I'm just looking for Auntie Ari. Have you seen her?"

She pointed out to the backyard. "She went outside." She answered softly.

"I'll be right back." I answered before running out the sliding door.

* * *

_Ari_

I have never felt so confused in my life. The newfound details to our situation doesn't mean anything, it doesn't _change_ anything. She was still in his bed when I got there. Question now was why and how.

"Ari!"

I panicked when I heard him and quickly ducked into the tent. Tears started pricking at the corner of my eyes and I tried to remain as quiet as possible while he tried searching for me. He will give up and head back into the house when he can't find me. I just need a minute to myself. I heard his footsteps approaching and closed my eyes, praying that he wouldn't think to come looking for me in here. He was standing just outside the tent now and I heard him flipping the cloth to come in.

"Ari, are you in here?"

"Leave me alone, Caleb. I just need a minute."

Walking further inside he bent over and flipped a switch to a small lamp. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust and I just realized I was standing inside of Ayli's present. I didn't need to see the outside to know what this was. I gasped taking it all in.

"Is this—"

"Yes, it is." He sighed. "You weren't supposed to see this yet."

We were standing in the middle of a miniature replica of the castle at Disneyland. A smaller one of course, but I couldn't believe how close he had gotten it to look like the actual castle. Off to the far side he had a princess section set up with dresses and tiaras with a small vanity completed with a princess mirror. On the other side he set up a play area with a shelf full of books and more toys than one child could play with. I looked up to see the stone walls were lined with pictures of Ayli, some with her alone, some with Aryn, some with me, some with me and Aryn. At the very end was the picture I had saved on my home screen, the one of us together with Ayli in front of the castle. A smile touched my lips as I stood staring at the picture.

"She's going to love you for this, Caleb. You've outdone yourself."

"She said she wanted to live in that castle. This was the best I could do."

I turned around to face him. For the first time in the past few weeks I felt calm enough to hear him out. "What happened that night, Caleb?"

His eyes widened in surprise and he jumped at his chance to explain.

"I wish I could tell you, Ari. But, I don't have a memory of that night. All I remember is coming here. I don't remember how I got home or how she ended up in my bed. The one thing I can tell you is that I have no record of calling her on my phone, she isn't in my call history at all. I confronted her the minute you left and she _claims_ that she came over to talk and that I asked her to stay when she tried to leave." He closed his eyes knowing how that must sound to me and went on. "I have been faithful to you since we have been together, Ari, and long before that. Since the day I saw you in that meeting, I haven't so much as blinked in another woman's direction, I swear to you. There is no one else, _I don't want_ anyone else."

I sighed, leaning against the wall. "But, you asked her to stay. Or so she claims."

"That's what she _claims._ But, Ari, can you honestly believe that to be true? Honestly?" he took a step toward me and brushed the stray hair from my face, gently cupping my cheek in his hand. "She's a fucking liar, Ari. She will do or say anything to tear us apart. Don't let her." He pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you. You are the only woman I have ever loved, and I need you to listen to me when I say my heart is with you, it always has been. Tell me you believe me." He whispered, leaning in closer until his lips brushed against mine.

I froze in place, not knowing what to do. My heart was with him but my head was not as easily persuaded. Responding to his kiss will get us nowhere, there were still so many unanswered questions. I couldn't just forget that this ever happened. Could I?

"Kiss me." He begged, whispering the words softly against my lips. I felt a warm tear wetting my cheek, a tear that wasn't mine. "_Please_, Ari, I love you!"

My head and heart were battling at this point, my head was screaming at me to walk away but my heart squeezed at the sound of his words. He loves me, I know he does. He didn't mean to hurt me, I know he didn't. Before I could make a decision my lips decided to respond to his. He blinked his eyes open in surprise when he felt my lips moving against his and quickly closed them again, deepening the kiss.

All of a sudden, the clouds parted and my head cleared, realizing what I was doing. I reached up, palms flat against his chest and pushed him away.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Caleb. I can't." I breathed. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I tried so desperately to catch my breath.

"Ari, please don't do this.

"I have no choice! I keep seeing her in your bed every time I look at you. And it makes me sick!" I flipped the cloth of the tent and stepped back out into the night, heading toward the house.


	29. Chapter 29 - Gone

**Chapter 29**

_Gone – July 2, 2015_

_Ari_

I couldn't spend another minute alone with Caleb so I walked as fast as my legs could carry me back to the house. I came bursting through the sliding glass door to find Aryn, Ayli and Bethany all wearing that look you get when you just got done talking about someone.

"I'm hungry, let's eat." I blurted.

The faster I eat, the faster I could leave.

Caleb came walking up behind me and I walked away before he could say or do anything else. He followed me in and I grabbed Ayli by the shoulders, holding her between us. When I saw him opening his mouth to say something I spoke first.

"Put me to work, Aryn. What can I do?" I asked, turning my back to him.

"Well, nothing really we already—"

"Put me to work, Aryn." I repeated.

"Can you give me a tour of the house?" Bethany spoke up.

"Yea, sure." I answered. Taking her by the hand, I quickly walked out of the kitchen. "God, thank you." I sighed.

"What the hell is going on, Arianna?" she spoke in hushed tones.

"A LOT. A lot is happening and I don't know where to begin."

"I'm listening." She took a sip of her wine. I continued to lead her through the halls and ducked into one of the spare bedrooms.

I ran my hands through my hair, pacing the room, not really sure where to start. "A little over two weeks ago, I found Natasha Silva in Caleb's bed."

She nodded. "Mmm-hmm…" she sipped her wine again.

I paused, shocked at her lack of shock. "I'm sorry, have you heard this story before?"

Her eyes widened when she realized her slip. "I'm sorry. I'm not going to lie to you, you have enough shit on your plate." To give her the courage she needed, she brought the wine glass to her lips again, this time chugging the whole thing back. She took a deep breath in before opening her mouth to speak. "I have been seeing your brother since _Club21_, on and off, just casually. I was hanging out here the night all of this happened and Caleb came bursting in here all heartbroken and spilled everything to Aryn. I heard everything, Ari, he really couldn't feel more horrible about this. He honestly doesn't know what happened and this Natasha, if you ask me, is batshit crazy!"

I continued to pace, clenching and unclenching my hands. "I just don't understand it!" I said, aggravated.

"I'm sorry, doll, I really am. I don't know what it's like to be in your situation, but, Caleb seems innocent in the situation." She eyed me warily.

"He should have come to talk to me instead of drowning himself in alcohol!"

She held her hands up. "Yes, I agree. But, he was hurting, Arianna…He's not used to all of this; loving someone, I mean. Loving anyone is a very scary thing, for a first timer it's _intense_. Your boyfriend is Caleb Carlisle, and you were the one able to tame the wild playboy, I advise you to find comfort in that. I have worked alongside him for years and have watched countless, shameless women throwing themselves at him. Finding out he's a one woman guy will only make it worse, you know how the saying goes; always wanting what you can't have! I think that's where Natasha is coming from, she's probably having trouble accepting the fact that the man she once believed was incapable of falling in love is now head over heels in love with a beautiful woman who isn't her. She's a scorned ex-lover, women can be vicious. Or in her case, out of her mind crazy." She rolled her eyes.

"I can't keep doing this with him, Bethany. All of this drama…it's just so _draining_!" I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So, are you saying he's not worth it?" she leaned back against the wall by the door.

"No, he is."

"But…?"

"Thank you, Bethany, I will take it from here."

I snapped my head up to see Caleb standing in the doorway. Bethany jumped, clapping her hand to her chest.

"Holy shit, Mr. Carlisle, how long have you been standing there?" she asked breathless.

"Long enough. Can I speak to Ari alone, please?" his eyes were fixed on me, unmoving.

"Bethany, stay." I pleaded.

"Oh my goodness, I need more wine. Sorry, doll! See you in the dining room." She winked before walking out.

Caleb shut the door behind him and leaned back against it. "Ari, there are a lot of hungry people in this house. We need to wrap this up."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"I don't know how else to approach you about this. You know I love you, what more do you need from me?" his voice was worn, tired.

"Change your locks, for one."

"Done." He kicked off the door.

"Change your number."

"Done." He knelt down in front of me.

"Never again turn to anything or anyone other than me when you're feeling like shit. No booze, no Natasha, no Aryn. Me, Caleb. Nothing and nobody else. If you really do love me, you need to learn to trust me."

"Done, baby."

A tear slid down my cheek as I looked into his eyes.

"I love you, I do." I reached up wiping the tears from my face. "But, I'm sick of crying, Caleb. I really am."

"I'm sorry, baby. I don't know what else to say. I'm so, so sorry.

I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him to me, touching my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around me, taking my place on the bed. With my legs wrapped around his waist, he held me close. Yes, our relationship was far from a perfect fairytale, and we were as dysfunctional as they come, but he was mine and I was his. At the end of the day, it's him, it always has been and it always will be. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled back, looking into his eyes only to find them full of fear.

"Don't, baby. Don't walk away from me again." He pleaded.

"No, it's not that." I shook my head.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I want you to burn your fucking sheets, Caleb."

He looked up at me with an amused expression and chuckled softly. "Done, baby." He pulled me back to him and then a knock sounded from the door.

"We're busy!" Caleb shouted over his shoulder.

"Ok, I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that and I will give you until the count of three to get your asses out here. My daughter and date is hungry, I will pound you into the ground, Carlisle!"

"Coming!" I shouted, standing to my feet. I ran my hands through my hair and made my way to the door when Caleb pulled me back into his arms. "We are in my brother's house, he will kill you!" I warned, batting his hands away. I turned to reach for the door when I felt Caleb's hand grip around my ass. "Jesus Christ, cut it out!" I said through gritted teeth. He found my annoyance amusing and decided to smack my ass on the way out the door. "Caleb Carlisle!" I turned to scold him and I ran smack dab into Aryn. "Aryn!" my hand shot up to my chest.

"Can we eat now?" he asked, arms folded against his chest.

"Yes, Aryn. We're sorry." I apologized, walking around him and headed toward the kitchen.

"Wrong way, Ar. Everything's already set up, go to the dining room."

"Right, sorry." I turned around and headed for the dining room.

* * *

_Caleb_

Happy, content, satisfied, delighted, ecstatic, thrilled, positive, motivated, at peace were all things I was at the moment. I kept my eyes on her all throughout dinner, she was so beautiful, there was no way I was tearing my eyes from her. I watched her eyes light up with every laugh and smile, her light blue eyes much lighter, bluer. Before, her pale blue eyes were cold, distant and dark, now, they were the way I remember them; hauntingly beautiful and captivating.

Ayli giggled, watching me. "Uncle Caleb, why are you looking at Auntie Ari like that?"

"Because, princess," I kept my eyes glued to Ari and she looked over at me at the sound of Ayli's question. "I am so in love with your aunt, I don't know where else to look." Ari's eyes softened at my words and she smiled across the table at me.

"Jesus, Carlisle!" Aryn groaned from the end of the table and Bethany giggled.

"What? I think it's really sweet, Mr. Carlisle, ignore him." Bethany picked up her glass, sipping her wine.

"Bethany, no more formalities outside of work. I don't think that's appropriate any longer, do you? I mean with the way you helped me out earlier, I believe you're my new best friend?" I finally tore my eyes away from Ari to look at her. "Plus, if you're going to be _friends_ with my brother, I insist you call me Caleb." I said with a laugh.

She sighed and her cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink. "I've grown so used to calling you Mr. Carlisle these past years, it will get some getting used to." She pointed out.

"How about _Uncle Caleb_?" Ayli suggested and we all laughed.

"Maybe." She winked at Ayli.

After dinner, the girls gathered the dishes and took them into the kitchen, shooing us away. Aryn offered me a beer and sat on the couch in front of the TV. I brushed Ari's hair off to the side, kissing the spot just below her ear before walking away to join him.

"Do you have to be so grossly in love with my baby sister?" Aryn clanked the neck of our beers together before taking a sip.

"Yep." I took a swig out of mine. "And the PDA rules no longer apply." I pointed out. "I think we've given you enough time to make peace with that. If you haven't gotten used to it by now, you're never going to get used to it."

"Asshole." Aryn muttered with a laugh. "Why don't you guys just come out to the public with your relationship then?"

"It's much more complicated than you think, Aryn. They will burn us and stick their noses where they don't belong. I just got her back, I don't want there to be a chance for them to rip us apart." I said softly. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time, it was nine o'clock. Lindsey was definitely up, so I decided to shoot her a text.

**Caleb (8:01pm): Please change my sheets, Lindsey. Thank you.**

**Lindsey (8:01pm): Sheets?**

**Caleb (8:01pm): Sheets.**

**Lindsey (8:02pm): Yes sir, Mr. Carlisle. Did you have a preference?**

**Caleb (8:02pm): No, just throw out the ones that are on the bed now.**

**Lindsey (8:02pm): Right away, sir.**

I looked up when I heard the girls returning to the living room.

"We're going to go, Aryn. I'll see you tomorrow." I quickly got up on my feet and took another swig of my beer before setting it down. "Ari, I'll take you home." I said, taking her hand in mine.

"But, I have my car."

"We're just coming right back here tomorrow. You can get it then." I suggested.

"Ok." She answered, walking over to Bethany. She pulled her into a hug and said her long goodbyes then bent down, enveloping Ayli in a huge hug. "I love you, Ayli."

"I love you, always." She replied in her little voice, smiling from ear to ear.

"I love you, forever." Ari smiled back at her niece then tapped her lips lightly with her finger. Ayli wrapped her arms around Ari's neck and planted a smacking kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Auntie Ayli. I'm gonna be this many!" She held up four fingers.

"I know, it makes me sad." Ari pouted.

"Why?" a line formed between Ayli's eyebrows.

"Because I want you to remain my little baby girl forever." Ari stood, planting her hands on her hips.

Ayli giggled. "I will always be your baby girl, silly. Even when I'm big!"

"Smart girl." Ari laughed and bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"Bye, Uncle Caleb!" Ayli ran up to me and I picked her up in my arms.

"Bye, princess. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait to find out what's under that tent!" she pointed toward the back door.

I laughed, bouncing her in my arms. "You'll love it, I promise."

"It's big, so I know I will." She smiled. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you too, kiddo. Sweet dreams." I handed her off to Aryn and she rubbed her eyes.

I took Ari's hand in mine again and led her toward the door. "Goodnight guys." I called from the door, pulling Ari out behind me.

"Slow down, Caleb!" she laughed, trying to keep up with me.

I unlocked the car and opened the door for her to get in. I drove as fast as I could without breaking too many traffic laws. The drive was only about fifteen minutes, but it felt close to an hour. Pulling the car into the garage, I killed the engine and got out of the car, running to Ari's side.

I took her by the hand, leading her into the house. Not being able to wait a second longer, I turned around and took her in my arms. "Come here." I wrapped my fingers around the nape of her neck, pulling her to me until her lips were on mine.

She loosened my tie, chucking it to the floor and her fingers hastily worked the buttons on my shirt while I walked us to my room. After kicking the door shut behind us, I walked us toward the bed and she pried her lips from mine to look around the room, her eyes landing on the bed.

"When did you…?" she asked breathless.

"I told you I would get it done." I set her down. Undoing the halter clasp on her jumpsuit, I pulled down all the way until it pooled at her feet and helped her out of her clothes. "God, Ari…" she pulled on my shirt until I slipped completely out of it and she immediately started on my pants.

Lifting her up in my arms again, I set her down gently, following her up on the bed as I did so. She parted her legs enough for me to settle between them and she looked up at me, nervously.

"What's wrong, baby?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, come here." She pulled me close until our lips locked together. Wrapping her legs around my waist, she lifted her hips up into mine, moaning softly into my mouth.

Before I lost all control, I pulled back to look into her eyes. "I love you, Ari." I whispered.

"I love you too, baby." She cupped my cheek.

Hearing what I needed to hear, I reached up, hooking my fingers around her panties and pulled down. "I've missed you, baby." I kissed the spot just below her belly button before getting back up, positioning myself at her entrance.

"I missed you too." She said softly. "Make love to me, Caleb."

I gently eased myself into her and she closed her eyes as she took me in.

"Look at me, baby." I kissed her lips.

She blinked her eyes open and her eyes misted over, staring back up at me. It wasn't a look of hurt or betrayal, she just looked nervous.

"Don't cry, baby. I'm sorry." I nuzzled my face in the crook of her neck, kissing her shoulder and I continued to move.

"I know." She whispered, holding me close.

"Tell me you forgive me."

"I forgive you." She kissed my neck, cradling the back of my head to her, pulling me closer.

Growing more desperate, I started to move faster, feeling her tightly wrapped around me felt overwhelmingly good. She moaned and shifted under me, her body responding perfectly to mine. I grabbed the back of her thigh, holding it up by my waist before sinking myself deeper into her and she cried out, arching her hips up into me. _Habit number one._

"Caleb." She breathed.

Hearing my name on her lips while I made love to her was almost enough to send me over the edge right here and now, but I held off, not ready to let go. I picked up her other leg, pushing them back up into her chest, and I sunk myself deeper.

Her nails dug into my back and there it was _habit number two_. I smiled down at her beautiful face before getting up on my knees, grabbing her by the hips to level them with mine. Looking into her eyes I continued to move faster, she reached up behind her holding onto the bars on my headboard so her body was floating up against mine. I continued on, harder this time, slamming into her again and again. She bit down on her lip and I smiled again, _habit number three_.

"God, baby, you feel so fucking good!" I growled, rocking against her. "I want to hear you, Ari. Don't hold out on me." I slammed into her again.

"Caleb!" she cried out, throwing her head back. "Oh God…!" she panted. Thrusting her hips up to meet mine, she continued to moan and cry out under my touch.

"Don't ever leave me again, Ari." I gripped my hands down around her hips.

She shook her head. "I won't." she breathed.

"Promise me."

She sat up, grabbing the nape of my neck she rolled me onto my back. "I promise." She looked down into my eyes, and leaned in until her lips were against mine.

Reaching up, she grabbed hold of the bars on my headboard for support and started to move against me. My toes curled at the difference in feeling her riding me. At this point my groans and cries matched hers; I grabbed, pulled and bit at her skin as if I couldn't get enough, as if any contact with her just wasn't enough. Satisfied with my reaction to her taking control, she let go of the bars and sat up, picking up her pace, grinding against me faster, harder. I sat up, wrapping my arms tight around her waist and now we were eye to eye.

"I love you, Ari." I moved my arms so I was now gripping her by the waist and started to help slide her up and down the length of me. "I'm yours completely. Remember that, always." I said, gritting my teeth together.

Her fingers wrapped around the hair on the back of my head and pulled me forward, smashing our lips together. I parted my lips slightly and her tongue made its way into my mouth, gently massaging against mine.

"I'm close, baby." She whispered against my mouth, moving faster. I moved my hands from her waist to her ass, gripping firmly, and I continued to move her against me.

"I want to hear you say it, Ari. Tell me."

"I love you, Caleb, you know I do." She looked into my eyes.

I picked her up, rolling her to her back again. "Come for me, baby!" I picked up my pace. Grabbing her by the hips, I rocked her against me until she was screaming from the pure pleasure it brought her. When I felt her walls clenching down around me, throbbing against me, it didn't take long for me to follow.

"Fuck…Ari!" I collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her with my weight, and nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck. I ran my tongue along her soft, salty skin, kissing her repeatedly until I got to her mouth. "I love you."

I rolled onto my back and pulled her to my side. She cuddled up next to me, draping her arm over my chest and I gently kissed her forehead, lulling her to sleep. I didn't realize how tired I was until now. I kept my arms securely around her and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me.

_July 3, 2015_

I reached my arm out, grabbing for her, but got nothing but the sheets. I blinked my eyes open, the harsh sunlight forcing them closed again. Rubbing my hands over them and blinking them open slower this time, I tried again and it was easier for them to adjust to the light. She wasn't in bed, the spot where she lay just last night was left empty. Where was she?

"Baby?" I called out, expecting, hoping she would answer. But, I got nothing. "Ari?" my heartbeat started to pick up and I was on the verge of sheer panic. I got out of bed, pulling on a pair of briefs and pajama pants before opening the door to my room. I found Lindsey in the kitchen, alone. "Lindsey, have you seen Ari?"

"No, sir, I haven't. I didn't even know she was here." She looked at me with a worried expression on her face.

"Never mind, thank you." I continued on throughout the house, looking for her, calling out her name. Still no Ari. _What the fuck_?!

I ran back to the room and picked up my phone to call Ari. I held down on the number one for her spot on my speed dial and waited impatiently while the phone rang. Voicemail.

_No, Ari, don't do this to me…_

I tried again.

Voicemail.

_Please!_

I tried about ten more times and still got no answer.

Last night happened, I didn't dream it. It happened.

So where the fuck was she?!


	30. Chapter 30 - Control

**Chapter 30**

_Control – July 3, 2015_

_Caleb_

I quickly brushed my teeth and literally walked in and out of the shower before throwing on the nearest suit I could find. Gathering my phone, wallet and keys, I ran out the door. Wasting no time at all, I peeled out of my driveway the minute I started the car. She had to be at Aryn's, there was no way she was going to miss Ayli's party. I will demand an explanation as soon as I get there, she will have to talk to me.

Fifteen HUNDRED minutes later I was pulling into Aryn's driveway. The huge front lot was already packed with party planners and caterers busying themselves, scuffling around, each of them with their own agenda. I ran up to the house and in through the open front door, I stopped in the middle of the living room and frantically searched for a head full of golden blonde hair.

_Come on, where are you Ari?_

I peered through the kitchen. _No_.

In the dining room. _No_.

In the bedrooms. _No_.

_God damn it, Ari!_

Then I heard her laugh. Where was it coming from? I followed the sound of her laughter out to the back of the house. She was talking to one of the planners, smiling and laughing, and he was all too happy to be standing next to her. My feet started working faster than my brain and I was next to her in a matter of seconds.

"Hey you." She looked up at me with a smile.

_What?!_

"I need to talk to you." Like her, I couldn't mask my emotions and plaster on a fake smile. I shot a death glare in the other guy's direction and pulled her off to the side.

"Caleb, what's going on? What's wrong?" she asked with genuine concern.

"How much longer are you going to do this to me, Ari? Until I go _completely_ mad?!" I tried hard to show some restraint.

"Caleb, _Jesus_!" she pulled me further away, leading me to the side of the house where no one would stare at us. "What the effing fuck is going on with you?!"

"I thought we were good? What was that last night? A goodbye? That's bullshit, Ari! I'm not letting you go."

She held up a hand to hush me and shook her head, trying to process everything. "Goodbye? What?!"

"I'm not playing games with you, Ari. You are not going anywhere, I will hunt you down until the end of my days. Stop running from me. I love you, God damn it!"

"Ok, I'm sorry, are you having some sort of seizure?! What the hell is wrong with you, Caleb?" She held up her hand again, preparing to count off. "One, last night was amazing, why the hell would that have been a goodbye? Two, damn straight I'm not going anywhere. Where the fuck would I be going?! Three," she smacked me across the face. "—snap out of it Carlisle, you've gone fucking batshit! Good morning, by the way!" she stomped off back toward the party.

"Arianna, get your ass back here!" I shouted after her, the closer we got to the party, more heads turned toward the commotion. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back toward our secret spot by the house.

"I did _nothing_ to deserve whatever the hell this is!" she jerked her arm free of me and backed up a step. "What the hell has gotten into you, _seriously_?!"

"Where were you this morning?! I fucking flipped when you were gone!"

"I told you, I was going home to get ready and come here to help set up!" she yelled, waving her hand behind her head.

"You told me when? While I was sleeping?!"

"Very funny, Caleb. You looked _so_ peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you. So I wrote you a note and left it on your bedside table. Didn't you see it?" she asked, her brows bunched together with her question.

_A note, she left me a note._

I was so busy freaking out that I didn't think to look for one. I closed my eyes and hung my head, shoving my hands in my pockets.

She read my expression perfectly and realized I had no idea there was even a note. She then crossed her arms in front of her and stared back at me in disapproval.

"Yes, I will take that apology now, thank you for asking."

I breathed a big sigh of relief, pulling her to me. "I'm…such an idiot. I'm so sorry." I cradled the back of her head to me, and kissed the side of her head. "I just got so scared when I woke up without you next to me."

She pulled back just enough to look up into my eyes. "Oh my God, Caleb. You thought I left you? Like _left_ you?" she raised her brows in question.

"After last night, I thought you regretted it and bailed. I didn't think to look for a note, I just thought to come back here and look for you. Getting to you was the only thing on my mind. I'm sorry." I hung my head in shame.

"I regret _absolutely nothing_ about last night, Caleb. If you hadn't noticed, I didn't protest when I figured out you were taking me straight to your house instead of my condo. I wanted to be with you just as much as you wanted to be with me. Even though I had nothing—" she motioned around in front of her. "—to wear the next morning! Being with you again was the only thing on my mind, too." She cupped my cheek. "So, before we left here, because I know you _so well_—" she shot me a look. "—I asked Bethany if she could come swing by and pick me up from your house early in the morning, this morning, so I could get ready and come here to help set up with her." _Hence the long goodbye last night_. "Ayli's like a daughter to me. Every year I'm a huge part of the set up, I don't let Aryn do all of this on his own. I help direct the party planners, caterers, florists, sending out the invites, help set up the tables and decide what flowers go where, what balloons go where, blah blah blah!" she waved her arms around dramatically. "But, with all that said, I'm _really _sorry, too." She apologized, and I looked up at her in pure puzzlement.

"For what?"

She grabbed my hands in hers and raised them to her lips. "For making you think I walked out on you again. I meant what I said last night, Caleb. I promised you I wouldn't leave again, I plan to keep to that promise." She looked up at me with so much love in her eyes and my heart instantly flooded with warmth. "Let's try this again shall we?" she leaned in closer to me. Standing on the balls of her feet she leaned up to kiss me softly on the mouth. "Good morning, boyfriend. I missed you while we were apart." She playfully pouted. "But, next time I will make sure you know when I'm leaving. Just note that I will kill you if you pull cranky with me, especially since you're the one that asked for the wakeup call." She tapped my hands with a smile and walked away.

I reached my arm out, grabbing her by the waist. "Where do you think you're going after pulling that cute shit with me?" I laughed, pulling her into my arms and she giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck. I sighed, pressing my forehead gently to hers. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, always." She winked up at me.

"I love you, forever." I smiled, leaning in for a real kiss but she pulled away.

"Hey, you stole that from me and Ayli." She accused.

"Well, I'm borrowing it. It seems appropriate for us, don't you think?"

"I suppose." She shrugged, teasingly.

"Can I get a real kiss?"

She sighed, looking up. "If you must."

I poked down against her ribs and she squealed with laughter, wriggling around in my arms. "I want my kiss, Ari. Show a little more enthusiasm."

She leapt up into my arms, her feet dangling in the air and kissed me with so much passion my head started to spin.

"I need to stop playing hooky and go help with everything. They're going to start wondering where I ran off to." She whispered against my lips and I groaned in protest. "I know, I'm sorry." She said, mirroring my miserable tone.

I set her down carefully and smacked her ass. She let out a little yelp and smiled at me before turning to head back toward the party. I watched her walk away in her perfect pale, pink dress. It clung to her body like a second skin, accentuating her curves. I found my eyes were glued to her perfect ass and my gaze drifted down to her mile long legs.

"Ari!" I called out.

"Yea?" she turned around, grinning from ear to ear.

"You look beautiful. Sorry, I kind of skipped the compliments when I had my 'batshit' moment." I laughed.

She narrowed her eyes and smiled, sighing dramatically, flipping her hair off to the side. "You should see what I have _under_ this." She winked and walked away. I let out a low, strained groan and laughed to myself. No way in hell was I ever letting that woman go.

She is mine.

* * *

_Ari_

My head was still in the clouds once I joined the rest of the world.

That man of mine sure can kiss…

"Ari!"

"Yea?!" I quickly snapped out of my daze and turned to find Bethany eyeing me suspiciously.

"Looks good on you." She said with a smile.

"What, my dress?" I looked down.

"Love." She answered with a wink.

I let out a long dramatic sigh. "Caleb Carlisle can be a pain in my ass a whole lot of the time, but I love that man more than anything." I shook my head, cheesing like my life depended on it.

"Ok, stop, that's annoying." She brushed me off.

I giggled, biting down on my lower lip, hoping it would help me suppress the smiles I couldn't control. But, it didn't. "Oh, please. You with your new relationship with my brother. You're telling me you don't have a bad case of the cheezies?" I asked, arching a brow. "Wait no, don't tell me I don't want to know." I said, instantly feeling sick.

She threw her head back laughing and started to help me set up the tables. "Your brother is an amazing person. I am lucky." She blushed red hot.

"Ok, stop right there." I held my stomach, making mock heaving motions and she laughed, throwing a napkin in my direction.

"You're one of my dearest friends, I might slip a time or two. Get used to it." She warned.

"Oh GOD, please, NO!" I wailed.

Caleb's arms made their way around my waist from behind me just then, startling me I jumped back into him.

"Jesus!" I screamed, smacking him in the arm.

"No," he laughed. "Just me." He nuzzled up into the crook of my neck.

"What are we screaming about over here?" Aryn swiftly pecked a kiss on Bethany's cheek and I crinkled my nose.

"Nothing. What's up guys? Slacking on your duties, I see." I teased.

"I wasn't given any orders." Caleb answered in defense.

"True." I patted the side of his face. "Aryn, what's your excuse?" I looked over to my big brother.

"I heard a scream. Naturally, as a big brother _and_ new boyfriend, I ran right over." He explained, hand to chest, all gallant.

"Yes, how chivalrous of you." I deadpanned, fidgeting with the silverware in front of me.

"And where is my baby?" I hiked a hand up on my hip.

"Behind you." Caleb called from behind me.

"The other one. The actual child."

"_Behind you_." Caleb repeated, stepping aside.

My hands gathered by my face, covering my mouth as I took a look at my beautiful niece. "Oh my Gosh, sweetheart. Come here!" I stretched my arms out to her and she ran into them. "You look so pretty! The most beautiful princess that ever lived." I gushed, tapping her little nose with my finger.

"Thank you." She giggled, swaying from side to side, her dress obediently moving along with her.

I crossed my arms in front of me and shifted my weight to one side. "Are you excited about your party, Princess Ayli?"

She nodded, eagerly. "Yes, very much!"

I giggled, stroking her little cheeks with my thumb. "I can't believe you're four today, sweet baby girl." I reached into my purse and pulled out two wrapped gift boxes. "Can I give you your present first?"

"Yes!" she shouted, jumping up and down.

Her enthusiasm was infectious and a low chuckle escaped me as I bent forward to pick her up and stood her on top of the table in front of me. I opened the first wrapped box and opened the lid.

"Every girl needs her big girl jewelry." I pulled the delicate white gold chain from its box and held the crown charm against the palm of my hand so she could see. Written along the center of the charm was her name with her ruby birth stone on each of the peaks.

Gifting this to her was a very tough choice for me, I know that Kayli would have wanted to give Ayli her first piece of jewelry. But, now I was all that she had and I wasn't about to miss out on my chance to be the first one to gift her her first jewelry set. I was the closest thing to a mother in Ayli's life and I felt that it just made sense. But, if Aryn did ever fall in love with someone hard enough to want to get remarried his new wife would probably want to reserve that right, so I decided not to take my chances in waiting any more.

It's a matching necklace and bracelet set. Do you like it?"

"Yuh-huh, I love it! It matches my princess dress." She twirled around.

"Yes, it does." I smiled, securing the clasp behind her neck and Caleb helped with the clasp on her bracelet. "Now your outfit is complete, Princess Ayli." I looked at her proudly.

"Thank you, Auntie Ari. I love you." She hugged me tight.

"I love you, always." I rubbed her back.

Her friends came bursting through the sliding doors just then, each one of them spreading out in all directions. Most of them headed toward the bouncy castle, some headed toward the food, some headed for the drinks and some ran to admire her table full of gifts.

"Go play, baby. I'll see you later." I winked, lightly pinching her cheeks.

I picked up the second box and handed it to Aryn.

"What's this?" he asked, looking down at the box in my hand.

"Diamond earrings for her sweet sixteen or her eighteenth, I haven't decided yet. We will discuss it together when the time comes."

"Ari."

"Aryn." I shook the box in front of him one solid time. "Take it. I'm the closest thing she has to a mother, it's my right. Put it somewhere safe." He looked at me, frowning. I knew then that he wouldn't take it without some sort of explanation. "People believe a woman's first diamond should come from her husband. I disagree. Diamonds symbolize eternity and love, a _mother's_ love is eternal. I may not have birthed her myself, but she has never been anything less than a daughter to me. I felt it the moment I held that little girl in my arms, and I just knew that she was mine." I reached up, wiping the tear I wasn't aware of until it had already made its way down my cheek. "Take it, Aryn, my arm hurts." I shook the box again.

Bethany wiped the tear from her cheek and cleared her throat, resuming her table setting duties and I returned to mine.

The party was a success, the children were happy and the adults were thoroughly enjoying themselves, mingling amongst one another. Aryn and I executed our roles as host, making our rounds, greeting each and every guest, smiling and laughing. There were so many of them, I had to refresh my champagne glass countless times, and I was feeling a little tipsy at this point.

I looked up to find Caleb chatting with a group of people across the lawn and as if he could feel me staring, he looked up, his eyes meeting mine. His smile warmed instantly, more genuine as it reached his eyes. He looked adoringly over at me, not listening to a word of anything the person in front of him was saying. He winked, just slightly so no one else would suspect a thing, and smiled at me again when he noticed all possible blood rushing to my cheeks. Caleb Carlisle's making me blush. I bit down on my lip to keep from laughing and greeted the next guest that stood before me.

We were talking to one of Ayli's friend's parents in the middle of the kitchen, she was going on and on about the beautiful house, party, etcetera. When she saw one of the other parents passing by, she politely excused herself with a smile and made her way outside to talk to the other child's mother. Aryn followed suit when he spotted someone he knew from across the lawn, and I started to follow him when I felt strong fingers closing around my hand from behind me. I turned around in alarm but instantly relaxed when I saw that it was just Caleb.

"Relax baby, I wouldn't let anyone touch you." His breath against my skin was enough to send shivers down my back and he smiled as he took notice. He released my hand from his and gripped down around my waist, walking me forward until I was trapped between him and the kitchen sink. I gripped the edge of the counter and kept my eyes forward, watching the party, making sure no one was heading for the house. He leaned into me until his mouth was just an inch away from my ear. "You look a little…tense. Come with me."

As tempting as his offer was, I had to resist and shook my head, keeping my eyes forward.

"In my brother's home, Caleb? Do you have some sort of violent death wish?" I replied, fighting to keep myself under control. My body was responding to Caleb, the heat inside of me started rising to my cheeks and my face felt like it was burning.

"Dying while _doing_ something I love doesn't sound like a bad way to go." His hand skimmed across the back of my dress, softly grazing the curves of my derrière.

_Keep in control, keep in control,_ I silently ordered myself.

My breath caught in my throat when I felt his hand making contact with the skin on the back of my thigh, slowly making its way up my dress. He kept his eyes on me and I kept my eyes on everyone else outside. I bit down on my lip to keep from making any _inappropriate_ noises. I heard a low groan coming from Caleb when he discovered what I had underneath my dress, or lack thereof.

And then there it was…

_Control_.

"Ari?" His voice was hoarse, his breaths were more huffs at this point than actual breaths. His control was slipping from him as I was just gaining mine. There was something about me going panty-less that always rendered him speechless. I took advantage and slipped away from him before we got caught by someone. "Ari! Where are you going? You can't leave me hanging here!" he hissed.

"They're bringing out the cake soon, baby. Let's go." I nodded toward the door.

He gripped down on the counter and hung his head. "I need a minute."

"I told you you'd love what I had under this dress." I said, hiking a hand up on my hip with a wink.

"Yes, I assumed there was actually something under it!" he fought to regain control, taking slow breaths in and out. "Can you please just come here?"

He made a quick grab for me but I evaded him, squealing.

"No way, I don't trust you!" I giggled.

"Arianna, please!"

Aryn popped his head in just then.

"Hey, Ar, grab the camera! They're about to bring out the cake!" his smile fell when he looked over at Caleb, still hunched over by the sink. "Hey man, you ok?"

"Yea, Ari just—" he paused, searching for the right explanation, and looked to me. "—kicked me. I just need to catch my breath." He forced a smile.

"Ok?" he looked back at me and nodded out the door. "Let's go!" He took a step back and looked out toward the party, waiting for me by the doors.

The camera was next to Caleb and I looked from the camera to him, unsure of what to do.

"Can you hand that to me, babe?"

"No." He smiled. Grabbing the strap of the camera, he slid it closer to him. "_You_ come and get it." He said quietly, nodding down toward the camera on the counter.

I inched closer to him and grabbed the camera, hoping to be quick enough. I wasn't. His hand gripped down around my wrist and he began to pull me toward him. "Aryn, wait!" I shouted and he let me go.

I ran after Aryn, looping my arm into his and followed him out the door.

_I'm sorry…_I mouthed to him before walking out the door.

One of us needed to think clearly, we were at Ayli's birthday party with a lawn full of parents and their children for crying out loud. I can't let Caleb whisk me off into the nearest spare bedroom.

God knows I was willing…

It was time to sing her birthday song and Caleb still didn't make it outside. I looked around the crowded circle in search for him and finally spotted him walking out of the house and jogging up to where I stood with Aryn.

"Hey, you ok?" I rubbed his arm.

"You are going to regret that when we get home." He whispered in my ear.

"What do you mean?"

The chefs brought the cake out and set it on the table just then, triggering applause and a lot of _oohs_ and _ahhs_ from the people around the circle. He clapped along with them and smiled at Ayli.

"Let's just say you need to know how that felt. Trust me, Ari, it's not fun." He sighed.

"Oh, come on, Caleb. You can't be serious? We are at a children's party!" I kept my eyes forward, watching Ayli get ready to blow out her candles. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked straight ahead. "Baby?"

"What? I'm sorry. I was in the middle of plotting my revenge."

"You can't seriously withhold sex from me. Are you crazy?" I hissed.

"Probably. But, maybe you'll learn not to do it again."

I heard Aryn clicking away, taking a million pictures of Ayli and I finally managed to peel my eyes away from Caleb in time to watch her make her birthday wish. We all cheered and clapped when she blew them out completely.

We all laughed when she shot up to her feet screaming "_Present time_" at the top of her lungs. I brought her box after box and she tore through them like it was some sort of race. It didn't take me long after watching her tear through her very last box to figure out why. The castle. She wanted to get to Caleb's gift as fast as possible. As the well-mannered little lady we raised her to be she stood on the bench and thanked everyone for her wonderful gifts and ran into Caleb's arms.

"The tent, Uncle Caleb! Move the tent! I want to see my present!" she clapped her hands together.

I could never grow tired seeing him with her. It always made me fall in love with him all over again. He nodded to Pete, the guy he had been working so hard on this project with, and he signaled his guys to draw back the tent, revealing the huge dream castle.

Ayli's hands shot up to her face and she started cheering loudly, hugging Caleb, cheering again, hugging him again. I laughed at her reaction, she clearly loved it, just like I knew she would. Caleb smiled and threw her up onto his shoulders, walking up to the castle as her friends tailed closely behind him. He walked in with the children and I, along with all the other guests, heard the screaming from outside.

"_Wow!"_

"_Holy moly!"_

"_You're so lucky!"_

"_Can we play with you Ayli?"_

"_Let's play dress up!"_

Strings of compliments and adoration started sounding from all around me. Parents stood amazed and shocked at Caleb's generosity. I'm sure there were a few negative comments in there, but I chose to block them out. He was a loving uncle gifting the perfect gift to his adorable niece, he could do whatever the hell he wants.

He walked out moments later with a smile on his face. It took everything I had not to leap into his arms right here and now.

I was undeniably and irrevocably in love with this man.

He politely smiled at the parents who paid him compliments and walked straight up to me.

"Judging by that look on your face, I'd say that tonight is the perfect night I teach you that lesson, Ms. Andrews." He looked to the side, continuing to smile at the party guests surrounding us.

His comment, although very amusing, made me laugh. "No way in hell can you go without sex if it's thrown at you, Mr. Carlisle. But, I'll play." I shrugged. "Game on." Arching a brow, I crossed my arms over my chest with a smile.


	31. Chapter 31 - Tease

**Chapter 31**

_Tease – July 3, 2015_

_Caleb_

I walked up behind Ari and wrapped my arms around her neck, the smell of her sweet perfume filled my nose. Nuzzling into her neck, I breathed her in. She reached up, holding onto my arms with a smile.

"Hey, you." She breathed.

I turned, planting a kiss on the side of her head. "Ready to go, baby?"

"Yea, just give me a second." She kissed the back of my hand. "I want to say bye to Ayli. Come with me?"

"Of course." I followed her out of the kitchen to the backyard where Ayli was playing happily in her new castle.

"Did you make the necessary arrangements for someone to come pick my car up in the morning?" she turned to ask me.

I nodded. "I did."

"Thank you." She sighed, squeezing my hand. "I'm so tired." She pouted.

"Don't do that." I reached up and pulled down on her lower lip. "I think you have teased me enough for one day."

"Which reminds me." She stopped and turned to look at me. "You need to let up on that, babe. I didn't mean to tease you intentionally!"

"Ok." I nodded.

She stopped and turned to face me, her eyes lit up as she smiled up at me. "Ok? Like as in I'm off the hook?" she asked, hopeful.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Not a chance, not that easily anyway." I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Caleb, please!"

"Ooh, that sounds strangely familiar. I believe I asked you to give in just a few short hours ago? And what was that you said?" I mockingly tapped a finger against my lips. "Oh, right." I walked away and ducked into the castle.

Ayli sat at the table playing with her last two friends when I walked in. She looked up at me with a bright, white smile and waved.

"Hi, Uncle Caleb!"

"Hello, Princess Ayli." I crouched down so we were at eye level. "Uncle Caleb is checking out. Can I get a hug before I go?"

She jumped into my arms before I could complete my sentence and Ari walked into the tent just then, scowling at me.

"Go give Auntie Ari a hug, too, princess. She looks like she needs one."

Ari's eyes instantly brightened when she saw Ayli running up to her and she bent over to pick her up in her arms.

"I will see you soon, baby girl. Maybe I will take you to the beach tomorrow?" she bounced her in her arms.

"Yay!" Ayli clapped her hands together.

"Ok, it's a date. Gimme kiss, baby."

Ayli planted a smacking kiss on Ari's lips before she set her back down to play with her friends. She sighed, straightening up and glared in my direction again before walking past me.

I followed her out of the tent and snaked my arm around her waist. "Aw baby, don't be so upset. _I didn't tease you intentionally_." I quoted her.

"You're so funny, Caleb." She said, dryly. "So funny that I'm going home. _My_ home." She mockingly smiled before picking up her pace, leaving a speechless me behind. She stepped into the house and I rushed in after her.

"Hey, doll. I was just going to come and find you. I need your keys to give to Andrew." Bethany held out her hand with a smile.

"Oh, no need. I've decided to go home." She leaned over to grab her purse from the sofa, slinging it over her shoulder.

"She's kidding." I cut in. "She's coming home with me."

"I'm tired, babe. I'm afraid I won't be much fun, I'll call you tomorrow." She pulled her keys out of her purse and looked up at me.

"So sleep. At my house. With me." I snatched her keys from her hand and handed them to Bethany.

A flash of annoyance sparked in Ari's eyes once she registered what I had just done.

"Caleb Carlisle!" she shouted.

"I'm going to go stand…anywhere but here." Bethany said, awkwardly, before walking out of the living room.

"Let's go." I held my hand out to her and she stared at it like I was offering her a bag of trash. "Ari, take my hand or I'm taking yours."

"Let me off the hook and I will."

"Alright, I guess I have my answer." I took her hand in mine and dragged her toward the front door. Aryn was walking out of his study just then and his brows pulled together when he noticed the negative energy. "We're checking out, bro. I'll see you later." I clapped a hand down on his shoulder and opened the front door. "Wave goodbye to your brother, baby." She managed a half of a wave before I had already pulled her out of the house.

"Wait, my overnight bag is in my car." She looked toward her car but I walked right past it. "Andrew is dropping your car off later, we'll just get it then." I said, opening the door for her to get inside. "Get in." I nodded toward the passenger seat.

She huffed in annoyance before, _carefully_, getting into the car. "This is stup—" I closed the car door, cutting her off.

She decided to ignore me on the drive home, giving me the silent treatment as she looked out the window watching the cars blur by.

"Are you going to ignore me all night, Ari?" I asked, hoping to break the silence.

"Maybe."

"Well, you just answered me. So, no." I corrected her.

"Caleb, _please_, I didn't mean—"

An unexpected laugh escaped me and she shot me the deadliest glare.

"What is so _funny_?!" she said through gritted teeth, smacking my arm.

"Who would have guessed you to be a virgin just a short month ago? Begging for sex, baby? I gotta say, it's kind of hot." I teased.

"Yea?"

"Yea."

"So, you'll let up?" she asked again.

"No."

She made a weird frustrated noise from deep within her throat before crossing her arms in front of her, and looked out the window again.

"I hate you." She muttered under her breath.

"No, you don't."

"Well, I'd say I want you, but that won't get me anywhere tonight now, will it?" she snapped her head back around to face me.

I opened my mouth to answer her question, but I was silenced in shock when her hands were tugging at my belt, unbuckling it.

"Ari, what the hell are you doing?" I grabbed her hand but she batted it away and started unzipping my zipper. "Ari!" I kept my eyes forward and when I looked back down she had already leaned over to my side of the car with her hand in my pants.

"You want to play this stupid fucking game? Fine. But, I'm going to have fun while you do." She grabbed hold of me and gently stroked her hand up and down the length of me. I threw my head back against the headrest and once she felt I was ready enough she leaned over, taking me into her warm, wet mouth.

"Fuck, Ari!" I hissed through my teeth.

Gripping my hands down around the steering wheel, I tried my damnedest to concentrate on the road. My efforts were useless once she took me in further. Her strokes grew more aggressive and her mouth more urgent as she slid me into her mouth faster, sucking harder. In that moment I didn't care that I was losing the game I so stupidly started, I was rapidly approaching the edge and I wasn't about to ask her to stop.

I parked the car into the garage and just when I was ready to let go completely she sat up in her seat, wiping around her mouth with the tips of her fingers.

"I would say _yum_, but we didn't get that far," She shrugged, pulling her purse from her lap she reached for the door handle and got out of the car. I watched, dumbfounded, as she walked around the car and toward the door to the house. She paused to turn around and leaned in through my window. "If you're going to so graciously out me as a _tease_, don't mind if I act like one. You started this!" she pointed at me before turning around to head inside.

Quickly readjusting myself and fastening my pants, I opened my door and slammed it shut before heading into the house after her. She didn't bother with the lights, the house was dark. I rounded the corner from the hallway to the living room and my heart jumped up into my throat when I saw her standing there completely naked from head to…well, she left her heels on, and it made it so much sexier.

_Jesus Christ, she looks amazing_.

I took a step toward her and she shook her head, stepping back. For every step I took forward she smiled mischievously, taking another step back. I thought I made myself clear on how I felt about all the teasing, she may not have been acting out intentionally before, but this was downright deliberate. I felt the heat rising from my skin, I'd be surprised if the steam rolling off of me wasn't visible.

"Ari, stop." My voice came out rough, strained.

When she felt the back of her legs touch the edge of my _L_ shaped couch she sat, slowly scooting back until her back was pressed up against the wall of the couch. She smiled up at me, spreading her legs wide open for me to see. She reached her hands up, squeezing her breasts, just slightly, before dropping them down her stomach to the inner lining of her thighs. I was so hard at this point it was borderline painful.

"What's the matter, baby?" she whispered, peeking up at me through her thick lashes.

This was just plain mean.

She continued moving her hands further down her thigh, circling, gently teasing her clit. Biting down on her lower lip, she hung her head back against the couch and sank a finger, followed by another, the heels of her shoes were biting into the leather of the couch. She looked fucking perfect. Just when I thought that this was as bad as it was going to get she pulled her fingers out, slowly bringing them up toward her lips and took them into her mouth while watching me purposefully.

"Mmm…" she hummed teasingly.

I couldn't fight the groan creeping up my throat just then and sank to my knees on the edge of the couch, crawling toward her.

She raised her leg, poking the heel of her shoe against my chest. "Ah-ah!" she stopped me, shaking her head.

"Ari, enough!" My breaths were coming in hard and unsteady, there wasn't much more I would be able to take if I didn't bury myself inside of her _now_.

"Admit that you lost at your own silly little game and I will give you what you want." She looked up at me expectantly.

"Ari."

"Caleb." She looked up at me, challenging me with her gaze.

"I…"

"Yes?" she nodded, urging me to go on.

"Want. You." I pushed my chest against her foot but she firmly pushed back.

"Not good enough, baby." She said softly, fighting hard to suppress a smile.

I felt myself weaken at the sound of her calling me _baby_, and sunk my head.

"Ari, _please_." I begged.

"Almost there." She nodded.

I lowered my head, kissing her instep. "I." Then I proceeded trailing my kisses further down her leg, and she moaned softly, arching her back. "Lost." I growled, pushing her leg away from my chest.

I leaned forward gripping the back of the couch so I was hanging just above her and kissed her lips. She wrapped her legs around my waist, hooking her heels together and she started attacking my clothes, clawing at the fabric as if she couldn't stand it between us. I gripped her thighs, pushing them up toward her chest and reached down, sliding my fingers over her wet folds before sinking them into her. I groaned deeply into her mouth when I felt how ready she was for me.

I pulled back just enough to look into her beautiful eyes. "What do you want, baby?"

"You." She breathed, thrusting her hips up to meet mine.

I gripped her waist and pinned her to the couch, positioning myself between her legs. "And what do you say?"

"_Please!_" she whimpered.

"What? I'm sorry, I can't hear you." I gripped my hands down around her thighs, holding them up, granting myself perfect access.

Disgruntled, she growled in frustration. "_Caleb, please! Fuck me, god damn it!_" she screamed.

"Done, baby." I smiled, satisfied enough with her response. And in one quick movement I rammed myself into her one good time causing her to cry out. She sunk her nails into my chest and clawed right through my skin. I groaned aloud when I felt the warm blood surfacing above my skin and rocked against her again. I'm sure it probably hurts, but right now all I felt was the absolute pleasure of her tightly wrapped around me.

Normally, with Ari I always wanted to take my time, but tonight was an exception. There was urgency, aggression, passion, intensity and just plain need between us. Neither of us were worried about taking it slow. She looked up at me with raw emotion in her eyes and reached up, gingerly cupping my cheek.

"I love you, baby." She breathed.

I closed my eyes, taking in the four words that meant the world to me. With those four words, she had me and she knew it. She will always have me as long as she loved me. I turned my cheek, pressing my lips against the palm of her hand and looked back down into the eyes of the only person who ever mattered to me.

Skipping the always, I headed straight for forever.

"I love you forever, baby. I love you so fucking much." I whispered, my heart swelling at the sight of her smiling face looking up at me with complete trust written in her eyes.

I couldn't stand the space between us anymore and leaned in until my lips fit perfectly over hers. She parted them just enough for my tongue to find its way to hers and I continued rocking my hips against hers, our rhythm much slower than before. The urgency in it vanished and we were right back to the familiar, to what we knew and loved…_making love_.

She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close. "Caleb…" she breathed softly into my ear.

My body tensed at the sound of her breathing my name, and it was enough to put me over the edge.

"Oh God, Ari!" I gripped her thighs harder that I probably should have, every muscle in my body tightening. She arched up into me, crying out as she let herself go. I brought my lips down to hers, swallowing her cries. Finding my own release, I plunged deeper into her, making sure she got all of me.

I showered her in kisses before collapsing, burying my face into her neck.

"You…" I fought hard to catch my breath. "are fucking amazing!" I finished with a laugh.

She giggled. "I told you, Carlisle." She slapped my back. "You couldn't withhold sex from me no matter how hard you tried."

"Have you _seen_ you?!" I motioned up and down her body with my hand. "I could never tell you no, Ari. In or out of the bedroom." I brushed her hair off to the side and leaned in to kiss her neck.

I inhaled expecting to take in her signature sweet scent that I loved so much, but I was met with another pleasant surprise. My lips paused from working its way up her neck and I smiled against her skin. She smelled like_…me_. And I swear to God, it was the sexiest fucking thing ever.

The combined smell of our sweat, her sweet perfume, and with my cologne was enough to do me in again. I pulled out of her slowly and she winced. Then I got up on my feet and reached down to help her up.

"What are you doing?" she groaned in protest.

"Put your hands flat against the wall, baby." I turned her around so her back was to me and looked down. I noticed she was still in her shoes, her sexy as hell fuck-me-heels. I couldn't help but notice how it helped level her body perfectly against mine. A smile broke out over my face and I ran my hands up the back of her thighs, grazing the curves of her perfect ass.

"Again?!" she had trouble masking her surprise.

_Fuck yes, again._

I chuckled softly, leaning over her, I brushed her hair off to the side and kissed her shoulder. "Just hold on, baby."


	32. Chapter 32 - HiStory

**Chapter 32**

_HiStory - July 4, 2015_

_Ari_

I woke up to the feeling of Caleb's lips on my skin, softly covering me kisses from head to toe.

"Caleb," I groaned. "Please, you're going to break me!" I whined.

"I promise, I won't." He chuckled softly as he continued to trail his kisses down my back. "Wake up, baby." He whispered against my skin.

"No." I grumbled. "Go away."

I blinked my eyes open when I felt a sharp sting on my butt.

"Baby!" I shouted, clutching at the affected area. "Did you just bite me?!" I asked in shock.

He threw his head back laughing. "I couldn't help myself. You have got _the_ greatest ass I have ever seen. No bullshit." He kissed the spot he bit. "I'm sorry, baby. Does it hurt?"

"No. It just kind of threw me off." I laughed, nudging his face away. "What time is it?"

"Nine."

"Goodnight." I threw the pillow over my head.

He grabbed it from me and threw it across the room.

"Baby, quit it! I'm going to kick you." I warned.

"Wow, someone's not a morning person."

"Not on my days off! It's Saturday." I whined. I blindly reached for the blanket and pulled it up over my head.

I felt him getting off the bed and I relaxed. Thank God, he's going to let me sleep.

Just as I got comfortable enough to start drifting back off to heavenly sleep, the blanket was ripped from me and thrown to the floor. My hands shot up, instinctively, covering my private areas.

"_Sonofabitch!_" I screamed.

He laughed harder than I'd ever seen before and bent forward, clutching his stomach. He was in his boxer briefs. That must have been why he got up out of bed before rudely ripping the blanket from me.

He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, enjoying his view of me a little too much for my liking at nine in the morning on a Saturday.

"Baby, I could stare at you forever."

"Oh yea? Stare at this, Carlisle!"

I flipped him the bird and he jumped back onto the bed, his face just inches from mine. He reacted so fast, I barely had any time to register what happened. His fingers dug into my sides, tickling me and I squealed with laughter.

"STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard him laughing, making absolute no plans to stop, and his fingers moved faster, torturing me further. Tears spilled from my eyes and slid down the sides of my face. "CALEB CARLISLE, STOP IT!" I shouted in between breaths.

"Say you're sorry." He said, smugly.

"No!" I shouted between giggles.

He continued to tickle me and I screamed under the torture. Then when I found a short window of opportunity, I swung my leg up and in one quick maneuver I had him pinned against the bed.

"Not so smug now, are ya?" I asked, laughing at the shocked expression on his face.

"Um, excuse me, what the hell was that?" he asked, demanding an explanation.

"I grew up with a brother." I shrugged. "I can get out of anything!" I smacked his chest with a smile. "At first I was afraid it wouldn't work with our size difference, but, I'm naked so I have the upper hand." I giggled.

"You women never do fight fair."

I smacked his chest again. "Don't be an ass! We _do_ fight fair, you men are just easily distracted. Horny pigs."

I jumped off of him and grabbed his shirt off the floor, and pulled it on over my head. Then I walked over to his drawers and pulled out a pair of briefs, slipping them on.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm awake now, thanks to you." I reached around, tying my hair up into a high ponytail.

"Yes, I woke you for a reason." He pointed out.

"Uh huh, well, as fun as that sounds, we have a pretty big day ahead of us and if we don't get out of bed _now_ we probably won't get out at all."

"Oh my God, that idea _sucks_." His tone dripping sarcasm. "Naked with you all day? The torture…"

I narrowed my eyes in his direction, trying my hardest not to laugh at his attempt to be funny. "Caleb…"

"Baby…" he held his hand out to me. "Come to bed."

"No way, Caleb. We promised Ayli we'd take her to the beach today and then I have the fragrance launch party tonight." I said, wary of his reaction.

He sighed, sinking back into the pillows. "The fucking party…"

I crossed my arms in front of me and leaned back against the wall, looking down at my pink polish covered toes.

"It's my job, Caleb. I have to be there." I spoke softly.

He ran his hands over his face trying so desperately to hide his frustration. "I know, baby. It's just, that kid Brody, really rubs me the wrong way."

"Yes, I know the feeling." I looked up and he paused for a second when the subject started to shift. "Brody's a friend. A pretty damn good one, actually. He was there for me when you weren't, Caleb."

"Ouch."

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that." I shook my head.

"I know you didn't. Come here." He stretched his arms out to me and I climbed back onto the bed. Settling in between his legs, I leaned back into his chest and he tucked me safely into his arms. "Ari, I need you to listen to me. Don't cut in, don't get mad, just listen. Can you do that?" he pressed his cheek against the side of my head and I nodded. "That guy is in love with you."

"Caleb!" I sat up to look at him, but he squeezed his arms around me, holding me in place.

"You agreed not to cut in."

I sighed, leaning back into him. "Ok, I'm sorry."

"I, of all people, understand his reasons for being in love with you, I do. But, that doesn't mean I'm ok with it. I also understand that you work with the guy and that you have no other choice in the matter. So, here's the thing…" he sighed, turning his face, nuzzling into my hair. "If anything…_happens_ at this party tonight…"

"Nothing will hap—"

"Just _listen_ to me, Ari.I need you to understand where I'm coming from and I'm going to need you to consider my feelings before running off again like you did last time. _If_ something happens. The last thing I want to do is pop his head off, because I know how much you hate it when I fight. But, if he continues toprovoke me like he always does, there's only so much I will be able to take before I start connecting fist to face. I'm not going to sit back and listen to him talk about how he thinks he can take you from me, Ari. Whatever I say or however I may act revolves around my love for you. Yes, it's crazy and yes, it's animalistic and ridiculous. But, that's just how I'm wired, it was always the way I solved my problems. Bad habits die hard, baby, but I'm trying, _for you_. In order for me to do that I'm going to need you to be patient with me, because your voice alone has this power over me. It keeps me centered and it brings this strange calm over me that I can not explain. Watching you walking away from me won't do me any good, I lose all control and focus when you do. So, _please_, don't. Ok?" he kissed the side of my head, hugging me tightly to him.

I picked up his hand, kissing the inside of his wrist and held it against my cheek. "I love you, baby." I sighed. "With the whole crazy Natasha thing, I can finally relate to how you must feel around Brody, and I think I get it. But, I need you to always remember that I love _you_. Not Brody. He knows that."

"Now. He knows that _now_. But, in some people's minds they assume hearts can easily be changed or persuaded. I don't believe yours can, but I don't want him thinking for even a second that there's the slightest possibility. Even though in my heart I know that your heart is with me, I don't like it, Ari."

I thought back to the conversation I had with Aryn just before my breakup with Caleb. His _replacement_ family? His violent past…

"You never talk about your past." I thought out loud.

"What?" his body tensed.

"You never talk about your past." I repeated. "You never talk about your family. I know nothing about you, Caleb. I have no idea who you were before you became 'the guy that I met when I was ten'. It's all a big question mark." I just heard what I said out loud and started giggling uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" he asked, amused.

"I'm sorry, that just totally sounded weird. My God, Caleb, you are old."

"_Ouch!_" he looked at me eyes wide. "What is with you today with the unnecessary jabs to my ego? That was twice already and it's only nine-thirty, Arianna!"

I laughed again at the sound of his use of my full first name. "You call me Arianna when I piss you off, huh?"

"Or when you're just being a pain in my ass."

I pinched the side of his arm and he squeezed me tighter, laughing softly into my hair.

"What do you want to know?" he asked softly.

His question caught me off guard, I didn't think he would agree to speak about his past. He always said that the _past was in the past_ and never cared to discuss it any further.

"Aryn said you were always pretty violent, always fighting in school. Why is that?"

"I don't even know where to start. There is a whole story behind all the fighting. It generates from somewhere, I'm not just some crazy guy with a temper problem." He sighed.

"I'm listening." I gently caressed his arms.

"There is a reason why I never believed in the concept of love, Ari. You need to know what it is and what it means in order to give it or receive it. My father abandoned my mother and me when I was born, absolutely devastating her. She drowned _herself_ in alcohol and _me_ in blame for his leaving…"

"Oh my God." I whispered.

"She raised me alone for about two years until she decided she couldn't do it anymore and that I was just weighing her down. So, she unloaded the unwanted weight onto my aunt, her sister, and I actually enjoyed it there. She didn't really pay too much attention to me because she was always sick, but when she did, I remember her being nice. During the second year I stayed with her, I was…" he paused to calculate. "…four, and she was diagnosed with cancer. Then I got bounced off to my uncle's house so I didn't have to watch her die…"

I gripped onto his arms and held him closer to me. My eyes watered over and they started to burn while I tried desperately to keep them from falling. My heart was breaking for him and I was crying like the useless girlfriend I was. I couldn't turn to face him because I knew I would totally lose it if I looked into his eyes right now. I should be comforting him, not the other way around.

"He was my last option in my list of families, even as a kid I remember praying that this time things would work out. Things were pretty fun for a while when my uncle took me in. It felt nice to be around a guy for a change, I mean I missed out on what it would feel like to have a dad around, so I guess that's what I was so excited about. Then he started seeing someone, he fell in love and popped the life changing question."

"So, your parents are actually your uncle and step-aunt?" I managed to choke out.

"No," he sighed. He leaned over my shoulder and kissed the spot below my ear. "She wouldn't agree to his proposal unless he got rid of me. Said she didn't want to start the rest of her life raising someone else's kid."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I shouted louder than I intended to.

He shrugged. "I guess I could understand where she's coming from. I wasn't her responsibility."

"Don't fucking stick up for her, Caleb!" I shouted, unable to contain my anger anymore. "What a cruel, evil, _disgusting_ bitch!" I spat out. "How could she say something like that? You were just a child!"

"I can stop telling my story if it bothers you this much, baby." He ran his hands up and down my arms, attempting to soothe me.

"No," I shook my head. My stubborn tears betrayed me, spilling down my cheeks and splashing onto his arms. "God damn it, I'm sorry." I wiped them off, sobbing into his arms.

"Hey…" he turned me around to face him, cradling my face in his hands. "Why are you crying?"

I shook my head. "Ignore me. Hurry up and get to the part where it gets better." I turned back around, leaning into his chest and he wrapped me in his arms again.

"My uncle was a man in love, there wasn't a thing he wouldn't have done for her. I was an orphan. But, don't worry," he kissed my cheek. "I didn't stay one for long. Camden and Caren eventually found me, they loved me and adopted me. I grew up privileged, got the best education money could buy, and had everything a kid my age could have wanted or needed."

"But?" I croaked.

"The first few years of a child's life is crucial, a lot more important than one would expect them to be. In those years a child's personality is molded, shaping him or her into the man or woman they are supposed to grow to be. Being bounced around from home to home at such an early age, knowing what rejection was like, living a life without love...Let's just say it was no wonder I had issues loving or trusting anyone. I was a quiet child growing up under Camden and Caren's care. I was afraid to feel anything, I feared they would send me back and I would just have to start all over again. I guess I was just trying to spare myself the heartache?" he sighed, pressing his forehead against my shoulder, and he proceeded with his story. "A child can only cage his emotions for so long before completely snapping. I had issues controlling my anger growing up that I had to channel it all somewhere. When middle school rolled around, my parents enrolled me into a bunch of different sports clubs to distract me and it worked. When I wasn't playing sports I was in the gym lifting weights, and I bulked up a lot over the summer. Then I got bigger than a kid my age should have been, which worked to my advantage landing me a spot on the varsity team my freshman year of high school."

"When you fucked the cheerleader." I said with a bitter taste in my mouth.

He laughed into my neck and the sound put me more at ease. I sighed, pressing my cheek against his and toyed with his fingers in my hands.

"I always had this private tutor to help me out with my studies while I was juggling sports and other activities for school. I got good grades, played hard and was granted a sports scholarship to Yale. Which is how I met Aryn." He kissed my neck. "He was the only one out of all of the guys on the team I could stand and who could stand me. For the first time in my life I didn't feel so alone. He's the only one that knows my life story apart from you, so he understands my 'batshit' syndrome." He laughed.

"I remember how you used to come home with him on the holidays. I always thought it was so random, but now I understand." I raised his hand, pressing his fingertips against my lips. "Tell me the rest."

"I majored in communications, go figure, then I graduated and set up my talent agency. Liz sought me out and discussed merging companies and that was that." He shrugged. "I lost touch with Aryn amid all the craziness that was my life. One of my biggest regrets, that's for damn sure. I wish I could have been there for him when he met, married and mourned Kayli; _I should have been there_. I don't think I will ever forgive myself for that."

"Don't do that." I squeezed his hands. "He understands that you had a whole life of your own out here, it's not your fault." I thought of a question I suddenly wanted to ask, but I felt so unsure of whether it was a good idea or bad. I cleared my throat before speaking. "Was Natasha one of your models?" I asked softly.

His body tensed at the sound of my question and I thought he was going to refuse to answer it again, but I was surprised to find he didn't.

"Yes."

_Like me_.

"And you guys entered some sort of relationship?" I took my chances on a second question.

"Yes."

"Sounds strangely familiar." I sighed.

"No." he said, more firmly this time. "My relationship with her was nothing like ours, Ari."

"Care to elaborate on that?" I held my breath, waiting for an answer.

"Baby…"

I slowly let out the breath I was holding. "Right, I forgot. It's a secret." I sat up.

"Ari, wait…"

"No, it's fine. I'm going to start getting ready." I turned around and pecked a quick kiss on his lips before walking out of the room.

My keys were left for me on the hallway table. I grabbed them and headed out to my car to retrieve my bag. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why his relationship with her was such a secret. Every time I ask, he clams up. Every time I so much as utter that stupid slut's name, he tenses up. I don't understand what the big deal is!

I popped open the trunk and reached down for my bag when Caleb came up from behind me.

"Please, don't be upset with me." His voice was full of worry and I looked up into his baby blues to see his eyes matched his voice.

"I'm not, baby. I'm just a little confused." I sighed, grabbing my bag, but he stepped forward placing his hand over mine. "You know you're going to have to talk to me about her sooner or later, Caleb."

He nodded and leaned in, pressing his forehead to mine.

"I will. Tonight. I will tell you everything."


End file.
